La Maldición de Amarte
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Konichiwa! Aqui vengo a presentarles un fic lleno de aventura y romance, donde nuestro querido Sasuke descubre que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para amar y ser amado! Sin importar si eres o no un humano! SASUXHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Aquí les traigo una alocada idea! De repente un día recordando mis viejos animes! Recorde nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha! Y decidí hacer una versión mía de esta serie! Claro está con mis personajes! Esta es la primera de este estilo… Supongo que no habrá mucha acción de pareja! Pero de peleas eso sí!! Es lo que deseo plasmar en este nuevo proyecto! Masashi es dueño de Naruto y compañía y aunque realmente no es plagio mi historia se basa en algo ya existente! Que disfruten y espero sus reviews! **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. I. La Leyenda de las Sirenas. **

Nada había cambiado en todas aquellas décadas que tenia vividas, unas cuantas cosas, las personas y hasta la civilización, pero él seguía siendo el mismo, su rostro, su voz , su mirada y su maldición, era aquella maldición lo que había arruinado su muerte hace algunas décadas, era aquella maldición lo que le mantenía unido a esta vida.

"Debería dejar de hacer esto..." Pensó un pelinegro alzando su mirada, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero aquella bestia no se decidía a dejarlo en paz.

-Intentabas dejarme atrás otra vez- Se quejo un chico rubio, su rostro tenia las características de su raza, unas marcas que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules que al momento de desbocar su poder se volvían rojos y sus orejas algo puntiagudas, a simple vista parecería un humano ordinario.

-Tu comes demasiado- Dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro, a diferencia del rubio este no poseía orejas puntiagudas, pero en sus ojos se apreciaba un carmesí sangriento, ambos estaban vestidos con kimonos masculinos el rubio llevaba una especie de espada corta y el pelinegro dos espadas largas.

-Al final te encontré…- Se burlo el rubio viendo como el pelinegro se ponía de pie. –Ne Sasuke esta aldea no me gusto para nada, muchos humanos estaban extraños- Agrego empezando a caminar junto al pelinegro.

-Es porque son humanos...- Dijo casi en un murmullo sereno. –Nosotros somos diferentes…- Completo con algo de firmeza.

-Podría decirse que si, aunque lo escondemos muy bien…- Dijo sonriendo el rubio. –Que crees que haya pasado con…-

-Ni la menciones…- Corto el pelinegro viendo como el rubio suspiraba. –Tenerla cerca es bastante estresante…-

-Cambiando el tema…- Dijo el rubio haciendo que Sasuke gruñera, haciéndolo reír. –Que se supone que haremos ahora?-

-Seguir como hasta ahora…- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro deteniendo su marcha. –Estamos cerca de su bosque-

-Lo sé… Por eso pensé en ella…- Dijo sonriente el rubio. –En estos años debió haber cambiado un poco no crees?-

-Lo dudo…- Murmuro el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos. –Demo… Por ahí debemos continuar-

-Así estará bien- El rubio sonrió triunfante, colocándose ambas manos en la nuca en señal de cansancio.

-Nunca cambiaras dobe- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado al notar la molestia que causo en el chico.

-Urusei…- Grito el rubio empujando al pelinegro. –De no haber sido por mí, estarías vagando solo y aburrido por Japón…-

-Crees que no me sentiría bien así?- Reto el pelinegro recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. –Demo… Sigues aquí…-

-Muy en el fondo no podrías estar sin mi- Dijo el rubio sonriendo y aumentando un poco la velocidad para evitar ser vistos por los aldeanos transeúntes.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La brisa hizo bailar su largo cabello, recordándole lo vacía y sola que se encontraba, suspiro pesadamente sin importarle estar rodeada de otras criaturas.

-Que te sucede ahora- Sonó la melodiosa voz de una castaña. –No pareces muy feliz-

-Supongo que sigo frustrada- Dijo por lo debajo la chica. –Crees que nos dejaran salir de estos límites alguna vez?-

-Sabes lo que tu otosan piensa sobre dejar el lago- Dijo la chica entrando al agua. –Además con el mar a tus espaldas porque siempre vez hacia ese horizonte tan seco-

-Es algo diferente- Dijo viendo como la luz rodeaba las piernas de la otra chica. –A ti no te molesta estar aquí encerrada siempre?-

-Iie… Simplemente porque no estamos encerradas, tenemos el mar a nuestras espaldas- Dijo girando a la chica. –Deberías dejar de ver esto como tu encierro-

-Esta cola es mi jaula- Dijo agitando su larga y violeta cola de sirena. –Preferiría ser una humana-

-Urusei…- Dijo la otra chica alarmada tapando la boca de la chica. –Si Hiashi-san se entera de lo que dices estamos muertas…-

-No me importa- Dijo soltándose, la castaña suspiro y empezó a crear algunas olas con su cola color naranja. –Umiko intenta entenderme- Dijo tristemente mientras la otra solo conseguía suspirar, se acerco a la chica y la abrazo.

-Hinata, este es nuestro lugar…- Murmuro. –Demo… Si tanto es tu deseo de salir no dudes en decírmelo-

-Hai…- Dijo la chica abriendo por fin sus ojos, eran de un color perla cautivantes, la castaña solo sonrió y salpico un poco el rostro de su amiga. –Déjame…-

-Escóndete…- Dijo sorpresivamente la castaña tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca y sumergiéndola para evitar ser vistas.

-Que era?- Dijo asustada la ojiblanca sintiendo como las aguas se empezaban a turbar. –Es una bestia…-

-Hai…- Dijo la otra alejándose un poco más de la orilla. –No debemos estar aquí-

-Demo… Podemos aturdirlos, como siempre- Dijo juguetonamente la ojiblanca liberándose de su amiga. –Vamos, como antes…-

-Hinata- Intento decir la otra pero al ver que era ignorada solo pudo seguir a la chica. –Solo un poco no?-

-Hai- Dijo sonriendo la ojiblanca llegando nuevamente hasta la superficie. Logro ver a una bestia de forma humana como tantas otras, tenía una larga cola y su piel era de un color azulado, tenía el cabello por los pies y solo parecía gruñir insistentemente hundiendo su rostro en el agua.

-Sirenas…- Murmuro entre gruñidos subiendo su mirada para encontrar no una sino dos delgadas mujeres, o bueno sirenas como el las había llamado. –Estúpidas…-

-Hinata- Dijo la castaña sintiendo miedo, era una bestia tipo cazador, tenían una apariencia de gatos salvajes. –El no…-

-Ya se- Dijo la ojiblanca sintiéndose estúpida, pero solo atino tomar a su amiga por la muñeca y acercarse a la otra orilla. –Vámonos-

-No escaparan- Rugió el gran gato metiéndose al agua sin dudarlo. –Huelen muy bien-

-Hinata- Grito la castaña horrorizada al tiempo que su cola tomaba la forma de dos piernas.

-Corre Umiko- Grito la ojiblanca todavía sin soltar a su compañera, ambas chicas salieron del agua con dificultad y corrieron tan rápido como les daban aquellas frágiles piernas.

-Hai!- Asintió la castaña entrando al bosque, ahora era ella la que guiaba a la ojiblanca, ambas podían sentir los pasos del cazador sobre ellas. –Hinata, hay que atacarlo-

-Demo…- Dudo pero en ese momento rozo su rostro una especie de aguijón. Hinata se detuvo movió sus manos para empezar a congelar aquella parte del bosque.

-No escaparan con eso- Rugió haciendo eco en lo que empezaba a congelarse.

Hinata podía sentir ligeramente los movimientos del cazador, nunca antes había enfrentado aquella situación, pero de alguna forma debía salir bien de aquello, no iba a permitir que un gato estúpido le impidiera realizar su sueño.

-Te tengo- Murmuro haciendo que una especie de lanza de hielo creciera rompiendo la pierna del monstruo que rugió de dolor mientras otras grandes estacas cerraban aquel camino. –Umiko?!- Dijo sorprendida girándose para ver a la chica sonreír.

-No te iba a dejar toda la diversión- Dijo y se acerco a Hinata. –Demo…-

-Ahora como volvemos?- Completo la ojiblanca leyendo el pensamiento de su amiga.

-Debemos seguir hacia allá entonces- Dijo dudosa la castaña señalando el otro lado del camino, podían sentir algunas presencias, unas más gratas que otras, nunca habían dejado el prado junto a aquel rio.

Hinata suspiro y tomo el brazo de su amiga, aunque parecían de la misma edad la castaña era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, muchos en realidad pero por su cualidad de ser sirenas envejecían de una forma mucho más lenta que las demás especies que existían en ese momento.

"Mi deseo parece materializarse frente a mi" Pensó la ojiblanca sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente por lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Ya veo- Dijo el rubio algo decepcionado. –Lastima-

-Díganle entonces que pasamos por acá- Agrego el pelinegro agradeciendo internamente que aquella chica no estuviera por los alrededores.

-Como digan- Dijo recelosamente un hombre con aspecto de perro. –Y que los trae por acá?-

-Kiba…- Dijo el pelinegro intentando mantenerse tranquilo. –No te incumbe-

Ante la respuesta el chico perro gruño y se lanzo a atacar al pelinegro que en un par de segundos detuvo su ataque con su espada enfundada, contuvo las garras asesinas de aquel hombre.

-Hey! Cálmense ustedes dos!- Grito una rubia saliendo de una de las veredas de aquel claro. –Que se supone que hacen aquí?- Dijo algo hastiada poniéndose en medio de los dos hombres.

-Ino! Interrumpiste en el momento más intrigante!- Grito el rubio molesto. –Quería ver quién de los dos se moría más rápido-

-Urusei!- Rugió la rubia mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos. –Encontraron a Shirou…- Dijo intentando no prestarle atención a los dos forasteros.

-Como?- Dijo el perro dando por terminada aquella disputa, camino hacia la rubia y esta asintió desconfiada mirando de reojo al rubio y al pelinegro. –No les prestes atención- Dijo roncamente el castaño.

-Al parecer dice que unas sirenas lo atacaron…- Dijo escuchando como una risa era contenida. –Urusei!- Regaño nuevamente.

-Las sirenas no salen de su territorio- Dijo el castaño mirando fieramente al rubio que termino de soltar su risa.

-Seremos diferentes especies, demo esto de que una sirena atacara a uno de tus cazadores es ridículo- Dijo el rubio acercándose al castaño. –No crees Sasuke?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo la rubia erizándose ligeramente. –Si él dice que fueron sirenas, fueron sirenas-

-Estaba cambiando su pelaje, fue en el rio tal vez?- Reflexiono el castaño mirando a la rubia.

-Iie… Sígueme onegai!- Dijo la rubia tomando de la muñeca al castaño. –Ustedes si ya terminaron márchense de una vez!- Rugió antes de desaparecer en el espeso paisaje.

-Que ridiculez- Dijo nuevamente el rubio. –Que se supone que haremos ahora?-

-Sirenas?- Dijo mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante. –No crees que serian una buena presa?-

-Sasuke…. Te estás escuchando?- Dijo el rubio sorprendido. –Ellas no salen del agua, como atraparlas si se pierden en el mar?-

-Demo… Sería interesante pensar que alguna salió y ataco a un cazador- Dijo suspirando, era una locura, el lo sabia pero, no había nada más que hacer.

-Es cierto que ellos son sus depredadores, demo suelen alejarse de ellos, no le hacen frente nunca- Dijo intentando convencer a su amigo. –Vamos! No me harás perseguir a una cosa que tal vez ya está nuevamente en el agua-

-No tienes que venir- Dijo fríamente girándose nuevamente para salir de aquel claro, podía sentir como empezaban a acercarse unos cuantos cazadores y a él aquello no le gustaba nada, incluso el rubio que solía ser uno le disgustaban aquellas tribus en las que solían vivir.

-Teme! No te dejare toda la diversión- Dijo sonriendo viendo como el pelinegro asentía. –Demo…-

-Hai- Contesto leyendo la pregunta del rubio. –Debemos encontrarla primero, es la única que puede explicarnos más sobre las sirenas-

-Al final volveremos a viajar con ella- Dijo zorrunamente el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Habían logrado abandonar aquel tenebroso bosque, estaban agotadas pero todavía podían estar en peligro podían sentir la rabia de los cazadores por haber dejado tan herido y algo congelado a aquel gato.

-Hinata- Dijo entrecortadamente la castaña. –No debimos haber hecho eso!- Dijo frustrada dejándose caer al lado del camino.

-No teníamos otra opción- Dijo sintiéndose muy cansada. –Que es lo que sucede?- Interrogo sintiendo como en su pecho empezaba a crecer una presión.

-Es por el aire- Dijo la castaña invitando a la ojiblanca a sentarse junto a ella. –No estás acostumbrada a estar fuera del agua, es normal que te pegue-

-Demo…- No pudo continuar, no podía respirar, la presión se había convertido en un ahogo y miro a la castaña preocupada, está en cambio parecía tranquila solo suspiraba.

-Cálmate, ya pasara- Dijo abrazando sus rodillas mientras Hinata se acostaba para ver si así podía relajarse. –Esta es zona de humanos- Murmuro viendo de reojo como la ojiblanca se sobresaltaba.

"Humanos!" Pensó sintiendo como en su estomago empezaban a revolotear las mariposas.

-Demo…- Intento continuar la castaña viendo a la chica. –Odian a las bestias, le tienen miedo y si pueden matarlas lo harán- Completo viendo como la ojiblanca abría desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Hey!- Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolas saltar del susto. –Que les ha pasado?- Interrogo la mujer acercándose un poco más.

Umiko y Hinata se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa, viendo como la chica las veía sorprendida, era bastante extraña llevaba el cabello corto por los hombros de un tono bastante peculiar, un rosa chicle no era muy común y sus ojos verdes brillantes seguían clavados en ellas como intentando leer sus pensamientos.

-Cúbranse- Agrego sonriendo, tanto la castaña como la ojiblanca se miraron y se dieron cuenta que no tenían nada para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, ambas se sonrojaron causando la risa en la mujer. –Que les ha pasado?- Interrogo acercándose un poco más a ellas.

-Nosotras…- Pero se corto de golpe sintiendo recelos de golpe. –Nos han atacado- Completo viendo como la mirada de la pelirrosa dejaba de mostrar simpatía.

-Las atacaron?- Repitió viendo como los ojos de la ojiblanca se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Hai! Una bestia…- Dijo algo frustrada la ojiblanca cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. –Logramos escapar por suerte… Hielo… Apareció por todos lados- Dijo entre sollozos la chica.

-Cálmate!- Dijo la pelirrosa quitándose su mochila para acercarse a la chica. –Demo… No parecen estar heridas-

-Escapamos a tiempo- Dijo la castaña notando unas cuantas telas sobre la mochila. –No tenemos ropa-

-Tranquila yo volvía de una investigación- Dijo la pelirrosa sonriente y se giro hacia su mochila. –Así que una bestia las ataco… Sugoi- Murmuro buscando dentro de su mochila.

-Que es lo que planeas?- Susurro la ojiblanca al oído de la castaña. –Es una humana…-

-Tenemos que vestirnos y alejarnos de aquí- Murmuro sin moverse de su lugar, para suerte de ambas sus cabellos cubrían sus senos y al estar sentadas no se podía apreciar alguna parte privada de ellas.

-Tomen- Dijo al fin la pelirrosa dándoles unos kimonos sencillos. –No son muy buenos, demo… Les servirá para que vuelvan a su aldea- Dijo viendo como las chicas veían extrañadas las prendas.

-Me… Me ayudas?- Tartamudeo la ojiblanca sin mirar a la cara a la pelirrosa que sonrió y asintiendo se acerco a la chica.

-Me dijeron que hielo salió de la nada?- Interrogo mientras empezaba a vestir a la ojiblanca. –No vieron de donde salió?- Dijo curiosa.

-Iie… Estábamos asustadas por aquella bestia- Dijo la castaña viendo extrañada como la pelirrosa cerraba el kimono color lila con dibujos de estrellas en un morado más oscuro, el obi era negro. Hinata satisfecha se puso de pie alegre.

-Arigatou!- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa sonreía. –Ese cazador se lo merecía!- Dijo viendo como la mirada de la chica vario.

-Cazador?- Repitió acercándose ahora a la castaña. –De donde sacaste ese término?- Dijo ahora recelosa por si realmente aquellas chicas eran humanas realmente.

-Etto…- Dudo sintiendo la vibración de los movimientos de algunas criaturas en su dirección.

-Fue un eco!- Respondió de golpe la castaña. –Supongo era la bestia que hizo el hielo, grito eso- Dijo nerviosa poniéndose de pie, también había sentido las vibraciones y podía ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su amiga.

-Ya veo…- Dijo algo decepcionada la pelirrosa. –Bueno espero les haya sido de ayuda-

-Hai! Arigatou!- Dijeron al unísono las chicas y empezaron su caminata hacia la aldea de donde había salido la pelirrosa.

"Hielo?!" Pensó Sakura tomando nuevamente su mochila para seguir su camino. "Nunca había escuchado que otra bestia pudiera utilizarlo…" Reflexiono sintiendo repentinamente un olor marino.

-Huele bien…- Murmuro para sí sonriendo, caminaba lentamente mientras aquel delicioso olor se desvanecía en el aire. –Sirenas…- Dijo pensando repentinamente en el hielo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a correr hacia el interior del bosque.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Caminaba lentamente, el cielo empezaba a tornarse rojizo, no había ningún rastro de que los cazadores tuvieran razón, ninguna sirena se alejaría tanto de su sitio natal y aquel camino solo llevaba a una aldea.

-No hay sirenas- Se quejo el rubio. –Ya vámonos a hacer otra cosa- Se cruzo de brazos deteniéndose en uno de los arboles.

-Descansamos hace un rato- Dijo sereno el pelinegro deteniéndose frente al rubio. "Naruto tiene razón, es descabellado pensar que alguna sirena este tan lejos de su hogar, si lograron escapar del cazador fue por pura suerte, debieron correr hacia su casa en ese momento" Reflexionaba mirando hacia las montañas.

-Hace unas horas sentí el olor del mar, demo…- Dijo el rubio sentándose. –Desapareció tras algunos segundos, supongo era algún residuo en el aire, las sirenas no son tan tontas-

-Exactamente que son ellas?- Interrogo el pelinegro sentándose junto al rubio, este suspiro y lo miro con incredulidad. –No siempre fui esto…- Murmuro apoyando su espada en el tronco del árbol.

-Lo sé…- Dijo el rubio desviando su mirada, sus ojos se concentraron en las luces que surgían en la aldea cercana. –Ellas, son muy misteriosas…-

-Eso es algo más que obvio dobe- Dijo algo irritado por tener que esperar a que aquel torpe chico le explicara más detalladamente aquella raza.

-Sabes bien que hay diferentes especies de bestias- Empezó el rubio mirando de reojo como el pelinegro asentía. –Mi raza es muy rara los bijus nacemos una vez cada cierto tiempo y actualmente solo existen nueve, los cazadores suelen parecerse mucho a los perros y gatos, sus sentidos están agudizados y tienen muchos reflejos además de algunas habilidades que pueden ser de nacimiento…-

-Eso lo sé…- Dijo irritado el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos. –Ve al grano-

-Las sirenas, son criaturas que según dicen nacieron antes que nosotros, supuestamente todas las bestias descendemos de ellas y su poder es cambiante, según su situación o el momento de nacer…-

-Como algo con aletas sale del agua- Interrogo algo incomodo.

-Ellas desarrollaron la habilidad de mezclarse exitosamente con los humanos, sus cuerpos y demás rasgos son como el de un humano común, los cazadores y bijus tenemos alguna característica que nos deferencia, si un humano nos observa detalladamente se dará cuenta que somos bestias-

-Excepto a mi…- Murmuro el pelinegro suspirando con frustración.

-La habilidad principal de las sirenas es manejar el agua, es su ambiente y es la única forma de defenderse y atacar en caso de peligro… El hielo es una derivación de esta habilidad…-

-Así que ninguna otra bestia puede utilizar el hielo…- Dijo sonriendo. –Significa que aquella cazadora no estaba del todo equivocada…-

-Iie, odio admitirlo demo, está en contra de todo lo racional que una sirena estuviera tan lejos de su casa y mas que atacara de aquella forma a un cazador- El rubio hizo un gesto en su rostro de confusión. –Realmente no entiendo nada!- Se quejo despeinándose con ambas manos.

-Es posible entonces que aquel olor que sentiste fuera el de la sirena por estos lados cierto?- Estaba cansado de depender del rubio pero debía admitir que le era útil la compañía de una bestia de naturaleza.

-Hai! O puede ser un humano como tu- Se burlo apoyándose en el árbol. –Todavía no entiendo eso que padeces-

-Solo es una maldición…- Murmuro apoyándose también en el árbol. –Luego seguiremos buscándola- Ordeno mirando como en el cielo empezaban a aparecer las estrellas.

-Es una leyenda interesante no crees?- Comento el rubio imitando la acción del pelinegro. –Como serán realmente las sirenas…-

-Serán como todas las criaturas del mundo…- Respondió relajándose un poco más. –Leyenda… Estamos persiguiendo prácticamente a un mito…-

-Hai!- Dijo alegre el rubio girándose hacia el pelinegro. –Sera realmente interesante si logramos encontrarla…-

-Hmp- Sasuke solo se digno a gruñir ligeramente y bajando su cabeza cerró los ojos intentando descansar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Llegaron hasta el centro de la aldea totalmente perdidas, no sabían cómo actuar, que hacer o siquiera a quien buscar, estaban solas y no tenían ni idea de que les prepara aquello.

-Gonbawa!- Sonó la alegre voz de una mujer haciendo brincar a las dos chicas. –No se asusten-

-Gomen- Se disculpo la ojiblanca inclinándose ligeramente. –Demo… Estamos pérdidas-

-Hinata- Regaño la castaña viendo como la mujer las miraba quisquillosamente, como esperando encontrar algún defecto o tal vez mentira en las palabras de la chica.

-Realmente parecen estar perdidas…- Murmuro erguiéndose. –Supongo no tendrán dinero cierto?- Interrogo viendo como las dos chicas asentían confundidas, la mujer solo pudo suspirar y empujando a las dos chicas las hizo entrar a su posada.

-Gonbawa- Sonó una voz masculina causando el sonrojo en las dos chicas y la risa en la mujer. –Eres tu…- Dijo decepcionado el hombre.

-A quien más esperabas?- Dijo irritada la mujer aplicando cierta presión en los kimonos de las chicas. –Las encontré vagando-

-Deben tomar un baño, apestan a mar- Dijo el hombre asustando a las dos chicas. –Deben estar perdidas cierto?- Miro de reojo a la mujer que asintió haciéndolo suspirar.

-Espérenme allá chicas en un momento estoy con ustedes- Dijo la mujer sonriendo y prácticamente empujándolas a la otra habitación.

-Tsunade te das cuenta que volviste a recoger dos bestias cierto?- Dijo el hombre de largo cabello blanco mientras la mujer rubia asentía sonriendo infantilmente.

-Me pregunto si serán cazadoras- Dijo caminando hacia el peliblanco. –Tu qué crees?-

-Que estaremos en la ruina si tu sigues adoptando a cuanta bestia se te ponga adelante- Dijo molesto apoyándose en la mesa. –Y yo que pensé que nos habíamos librado de Naruto-

-El es otra cosa, un chico así no es un peligro para la gente demo…- Dudo la rubia mirando donde debían encontrarse las dos chicas. –Su apariencia es el problema-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo serio el peliblanco. –Demo a él no le importa eso-

-Lo sé- Rio la mujer caminando hacia donde había dejado a las dos chicas. –Crees que son…-

-Iie… Cosas como ellas no saldrían de su hogar…- Corto el peliblanco súbitamente mientras la rubia asentía y salía de la habitación.

"Demo… Ese olor, no puede ser solo por estar horas en el mar… cazando…" Pensó algo confundido el hombre, realmente le preocupaba aquello.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Crees que nos descubrió?- Murmuro la castaña alejándose un poco de la puerta, Hinata la observo y avanzo hacia ella algo recelosa.

-No parece un cazador… No creo que haya peligro con ellos- Murmuro la ojiblanca mirando el suelo.

-Tampoco siento peligro demo… Nadie puede saber que somos sirenas…- Dijo algo asustada.

-Que sugieres?-

-Debemos escondernos en esta aldea… Por algún tiempo- Dijo nerviosa sintiendo como se movía la mujer hacia ellas.

-Demo… Cómo?- Interrogo la ojiblanca justo al momento que la rubia entro hacia el pasillo.

-Supongo querrán darse un baño…- Dijo mostrándoles unas toallas. –Ya las llevo…-

-Arigatou…- Murmuro la ojiblanca sonrojándose.

-Podrán pasar la noche aquí si les parece bien…- Volvió a hablar la rubia sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-No sería una molestia para ustedes?- Dijo la castaña algo insegura viendo como la rubia negaba y sonreía.

-No se preocupen tanto por eso, yo decidí traerlas- Dijo abriendo una puerta viendo con orgullo como las dos chicas miraban asombradas sus aguas termales, eran prácticamente un lago artificial gigante, y al estar al aire libre era perfecto para ver la luna y las estrellas.

El vapor del agua hacia de aquel lugar un sitio casi mágico toda la orilla del baño eran piedras de diferentes tamaños y formas dándole un aire de orilla de rio, ambas chicas caminaron ensimismadas en aquello que era totalmente nuevo para ellas.

-No se queden mucho tiempo, si es la primera vez que entran a unas aguas termales podrían marearse fácilmente- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Umiko mira esto- Dijo la ojiblanca al sentirse cómoda luego de horas en aquel aspecto de humana, como pudo se quito el kimono y salto al agua caliente.

-Hinata- Dijo la castaña acercándose a la orilla viendo como una luz violeta salía de la piscina seguida de unas aletas que salpicaban un poco de agua. –No hagas eso- Murmuro soltando también su kimono y entrando al agua pero conservando sus piernas.

-No seas así- Dijo infantilmente sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba todo su cuerpo. –Es diferente, me alegro haber venido!- Dijo tomando la mano de la castaña.

-Hai demo…- empezó recelosa. –Vuelve a las piernas no sabes cuándo vendrá alguien y se dará cuenta del destello- Dijo nerviosa viendo como la ojiblanca asentía y nuevamente el agua centellaba una luz violeta.

-Ya esta- Dijo algo triste. –Que haremos a partir de ahora?- Interrogo algo preocupada.

-Supongo que pasar algún tiempo mezcladas aquí…- Murmuro sintiendo como alguien abría la puerta de aquel balneario. –No podemos arriesgarnos a volver con esos cazadores buscándonos-

-Lo sé…- Dijo tristemente la ojiblanca hundiéndose creando algunas burbujas con su boca. –Entonces tendremos que ser humanas…- Dijo viendo como la castaña asentía y enfriaba un poco el agua.

-Estaba aturdiéndome ya!- Dijo al ver la mueca que había hecho la ojiblanca. –Nadie se dará cuenta…-

-Solo quien este acostumbrado a esta agua caliente! Deja ya de hacerlo…- Dijo la ojiblanca haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Ya, ya… Lo dejo…- Dijo haciendo que las pequeñas ondulaciones cesaran.

"Ser una humana… Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma" Pensó divertida la ojiblanca apoyándose en el pecho de su amiga buscando tranquilidad.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Ok! Ok… Espero opiniones! No sé si me salió tan bien como mis otras historias! Pero no es que soy una master en esto de escribir! De verdad espero que le den una oportunidad a este nuevo fic! Así que sin más nada que decir, agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y que si se sienten mal o algo por el estilo con respecto a la historia me lo hagan saber por un review! No sean tímidos que aunque me bajen el autoestima logre hacerla agradable para todos! Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2 El Cazador de Demonios

**Ohayo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de mi nueva idea! Gracias por leer y pues ojala la sigan hasta que la acabe! Muchos saludos a todos y pues recuerden que Naruto y demás son de Masashi! Ahora si a leer. **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. II. El Cazador de Demonios. **

Luego de varios intentos y búsqueda exhaustiva parecía que el rumor de las sirenas fugitivas era simplemente eso, un rumor, se habían agotado tanto y para nada, por lo menos Sasuke no se sentía nada satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

-Es tan extraño- Murmuro el rubio con las manos en su nuca. –Nada… Ni una sola pista en todo este valle-

-Deben estar en algún sitio…- Dijo cerrando sus ojos encerrando su maldito poder. –Sakura tiene razón, eso no fue obra de una bestia normal- Abrió los ojos y por primera vez se le notaba su color negro de nacimiento.

-Tienes razón… Demo…- Reflexiono el rubio. –Se mezclaron con humanos?- Se aventuro a decir viendo como el pelinegro lo miraba extrañado.

-Según sabemos las sirenas son criaturas orgullosas, no se mezclarían con humanos tan fácil…-

-Si su vida depende de ellos se arriesgarían- Completo el rubio viendo enigmáticamente al pelinegro.

"Debe ser alguien muy cruel" Pensó el pelinegro recordando lo que les había enseñado la pelirrosa.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba disgustado por volver a entrar en el territorio de los cazadores, pero ella había dicho que era algo importante, en esos momentos escucharon los rumores de que aquel tal Shirou había muerto, tal vez por las heridas, tal vez en el mismo lugar donde según decían había sido crucificado. _

_-Que es lo que nos vas a mostrar?- Interrogo el rubio incomodo. –Quiero irme de aquí- Lloriqueo caminando un poco más rápido. _

_-Para ser un biju te comportas como un humano- Regaño la pelirrosa, había algo diferente en ella, sus pupilas eran más finas y sus orejas se notaban debido a que llevaba el cabello recogido. _

_-Urusei!- Grito el rubio deteniéndose de golpe al sentir una fría brisa, casi congelante pasar rosando su rostro. –Sasuke…- _

_-Lo vi…- Completo el pelinegro no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, toda aquella zona estaba totalmente congelada, y no había rastro de que intentara descongelarse, noto entonces el cuerpo atravesado de un hombre-gato, tal y como había escuchado parecía haber sido crucificado. _

_-No pudimos sacarlo de ahí…- Dijo nostálgica la pelirrosa intentando no caerse por el suelo resbaloso. –Definitivamente este es el trabajo de una sirena, el hielo…- Dijo rompiendo un poco, se lo paso al rubio y este entendiendo de que iba todo aquello mordió un poco. _

_-Esta salado- Dijo escupiendo el trozo que no logro tragarse. –Una sirena… Salió de su hogar…- _

_-Estaba muy molesta con los cazadores- Dijo sereno el pelinegro. –Entiendo su proceder…- _

_-Sasuke!- Grito escandalizada la pelirrosa, el pelinegro gruño ligeramente y soplo entre sus dedos, dejando salir una gran bola de fuego, que había logrado empezar a derretir aquel hielo infernal. _

_-Fuego normal no habría podrido derretir esto… Por eso seguía estando igual que como cuando lo hicieron- Dijo más para sí que para sus acompañantes. _

_-Arigatou- Dijo la pelirrosa recogiendo un poco del agua salada que estaba empezando a caer de los arboles. _

_-Vámonos ya- Sugirió el rubio al ver como empezaban a aparecer unos cuantos cazadores a su alrededor. _

_-Opino igual- Murmuro el pelinegro acomodándose sus espadas y empezando a caminar. _

_-Nos veremos luego chicos- Dijo a modo de despedida la pelirrosa todavía concentrada en aquello que estaba recolectando. _

_-Vaya forma de matar a alguien..- Dijo el rubio sintiendo las miradas de los cazadores sobre si. _

_-Hmp- Sasuke solo gruño intentando dejar aquel lugar. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Supongo la chica habrá tenido sus razones- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo como el rubio se giraba hacia el confundido. –Nani mo…-

-Vamos ya casi llegamos, no quiero volver a ver otro cazador de esa colonia por un buen tiempo- Se quejo empezando a correr.

"Este dobe…" Pensó molesto teniendo que aumentar su velocidad para alcanzar al chico.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Realmente todo aquello era diferente a como lo había imaginado, extrañaba poder nadar por horas, realmente extrañaba su propia tierra, sus amigos, pero ya nada podía hacer, debía esperar un poco mas; escucho entonces como abrían la puerta de la habitación.

-Arigatou- Dijo la chica mientras la ojiblanca se inclinaba y salía del lugar, ser ayudante en aquella posada le divertía, y aprendía muchas cosas de los humanos, pero había algo que todavía no lograba entender, una duda que empezaba a rondar en su cabeza.

-Hinata, descansa- Dijo el peliblanco sonriente viendo como la delgada chica llegaba hasta el con el kimono agarrado en la espalda y con una cesta con sabanas sucias.

-Umiko?- Interrogo notando la ausencia de la chica en todo aquel lugar. –Donde esta?- Interrogo viendo fijamente al peliblanco que sonrió y suspiro.

-Ella estará en su habitación, Tsunade se la llevara como ayudante por unos cuantos días- Dijo rascándose la nuca sin notar como la ojiblanca casi dejaba caer la cesta de cobertores sucios.

-Tiene razón… Debo descansar- Dijo como excusa para ir hacia la habitación que compartía con la castaña.

A medida que se alejaba de la mirada vigilante del peliblanco aumentaba sus pasos, el kimono le impedía correr bien por lo que solo podía caminar todo lo rápido que aquel incomodo traje le permitiera.

-Umiko!- Dijo entrecortadamente abriendo la puerta de la habitación viendo como la castaña daba un saltito por el susto que le dio. –Por Kami!- Dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Que sucede Hinata?- Interrogo confundida por la actitud de la chica. –Pareces aturdida…-

-Es cierto que te vas?- Dijo cerrando la puerta para quedarse en privado. –No puedes dejarme sola aquí- Dijo suplicante cayendo sobre sus rodillas para quedar al mismo nivel de la castaña.

-Volveré en unos días- Dijo sonriendo acariciando ligeramente el cabello negro azulado de la ojiblanca.

-Iie…- Se negó la ojiblanca abrazándose a la cintura de la castaña. –Podrían descubrirme si me dejas-

-Urusei!- Dijo algo molesta abrazando a la ojiblanca. –Cuídate mucho, compórtate como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, yo volveré pronto… Nadie debe saber que eres una bestia mucho menos una sirena- Murmuro poniéndose de pie.

-Hai- Dijo insegura imitando a su amiga. –Me da miedo estar sola…- Murmuro apretando su kimono entre sus puños.

-No te asustes- Murmuro abrazándola maternalmente. –Podrás superar esto, eres fuerte Hinata- Agrego liberando a la chica y girándose para tomar una pequeña maleta.

-Porque te lleva a ti y no a mi?- Interrogo luego de algunos segundos en silencio siguiendo a la castaña.

-Porque eres mejor que yo en esto de cocinar y atender a las personas- Murmuro guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonreír a la ojiblanca.

-Hinata, pensé que no te vería antes de irme- Dijo la rubia en lo que era la recepción. –Cuida bien a este hentai- Murmuro mientras la ojiblanca reía por lo debajo y asentía.

-Tsunade que le dijiste!- Se indigno el peliblanco haciendo reír a las tres mujeres.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- Dijo suavemente la ojiblanca.

-Cuida bien de la casa Jiraiya- Dijo la rubia seriamente viendo como el peliblanco reía nerviosamente. –Y no espíes a las inquilinas- Dijo frunciendo el ceño haciendo que el peliblanco se pusiera más nervioso.

-Tranquila…- Logro decir justo cuando Hinata se daba la vuelta para seguir con sus labores dentro de la posada.

"Ojala les vaya muy bien" Pensó alegre la ojiblanca sintiendo nuevamente como una presión atacaba su pecho.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Le incomodaba de sobremanera tener que entrar a un pueblo de humanos, tenia tanto tiempo que no se relacionaba con alguno que le era difícil hablar con ellos, era como otro idioma.

"Su tiempo transcurre, mientras el mío se congelo…" Pensó viendo como pasaba una mujer embarazada sonriente acompañada con un hombre, la aldea estaba más llena de vida que nunca, eso podía notarlo, poco a poco había superado los desastres que las bestias habían causado.

-Ne Sasuke, crees que una humana se fijaría en mi?- Pregunto burlescamente el rubio interponiéndose en el camino del pelinegro, Sasuke gruño a modo de respuesta y se detuvo cruzándose de brazos. –Soy demasiado para estas chicas!- Dijo alegremente girándose sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Naruto…- Murmuro el pelinegro pero ya era muy tarde, el rubio había golpeado a una joven haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo, el rubio se tambaleo pero logro mantenerse en pie. –Dobe- Dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

-Sumimasen…- Dijo la chica avergonzada sin mirar a los jóvenes.

-Naruto!- Se escucho el rugido de una voz femenina a unos cuantos pasos de la chica.

-Obachan!- Grito eufórico el rubio sin notar la molestia que crecía en el rostro de la rubia. –Que haces fuera de la posada?- Interrogo esquivando el coscorrón que le correspondía por faltarle al respeto.

-Me voy…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos la rubia girándose hacia la castaña que ya había logrado ponerse de pie. –Vamos Umiko- Ordeno haciendo que la castaña bajara la cabeza asintiendo y caminando hacia la rubia.

-Gomenasai Umiko- Dijo el rubio viendo como la castaña llegaba al lado de la mayor, la castaña sorprendida subió su mirada encontrando sus ojos azul marino con los ojos azul cielo del rubio, de inmediato de sonrojo.

-Iie…- Murmuro débilmente levantando una pequeña cesta que había dejado caer en el incidente. –Tsunade-sama-

-Ya nos vamos- Dijo al entender que la castaña estaba incomoda ante la presencia de aquel chico que increíblemente seguía observándola confuso. –Pasa para la posada Jiraiya estará contento de verte… A ti también Sasuke- Dijo sonriente mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

"Esa chica…" Pensó distraídamente mirando como la castaña se alejaba en compañía de Tsunade. –Vamos- Ordeno sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Esa chica…- Murmuro sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Es muy linda- Dijo sonriendo haciendo que Sasuke soltara un gruñido de desapruebo.

-Dobe- Murmuro reanudando su marcha. –Vamos antes de que se den cuenta de lo que eres- Dijo sintiendo como el rubio se movió ágilmente para ponerse a su lado.

-Creo que le guste- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Creo que te vio las orejas de cazador- Completo del pelinegro viendo con burla como el rubio se quedaba atrás. –No es tan importante- Agrego intentando atraer al rubio.

-Teme! Solo porque no tengas esto que nos diferencia de los humanos no significa que seas como ellos- Dijo algo irritado señalándose sus orejas y despeinándose un poco el cabello.

-Tienes razón- Murmuro bajando la cabeza, caminaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, la aldea según avanzaban se iba haciendo menos congestionada, los habitantes casi siempre se quedaban en el centro o sino salían a disfrutar de los verdes alrededores, era una aldea muy tranquila, y hacia donde ellos iban era una ubicación un tanto extraña para una posada.

El rubio cruzo donde siempre seguido del pelinegro, la calle era algo angosta y más oscura de lo normal, se podía sentir el vapor y el olor de las aguas termales, era sin embargo una de las posadas más importantes de la aldea, justo cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la posada se escucho un grito femenino que hizo que algunos pájaros dejaran sus ramas para alejarse del peligro.

-Jiraiya- Murmuraron al unísono ambos chicos y entraron sin llamar, como era de esperarse nadie estaba en la recepción, la entrada estaba bastante ordenada, unas cuantas plantas adornaban aquel relajante paisaje y los pasillos se abrían delante de ambos chicos.

-Tengo hambre- Se quejo el rubio adentrándose en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

"Aquí… Hay algo diferente" Pensó viendo con recelo aquella entrada, tal vez eran ideas suyas y la presencia de la rubia era realmente necesaria o era que había pasado una bestia bastante escalofriante.

-Teme!- Grito el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. Sasuke se giro pero como era de esperarse el rubio ya no se encontraba por aquellos alrededores, camino lentamente hacia la habitación que a ellos les correspondía siempre que iban a visitar a la voluptuosa Tsunade y a su marido el viejo pervertido.

-No me digas así dobe- Reclamo el pelinegro abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación, quedándose totalmente perplejo por lo que acababa de encontrar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El paisaje era realmente algo diferente, desde aquel punto de vista todo se veía más verde, los olores de las flores eran más profundos, más dulces y el movimiento de las nubes más lento, todo era diferente luego de haber dejado su hogar, el mar; le costaba admitirlo pero disfrutaba estar fuera del agua aunque al mismo tiempo era aterrador.

"Es muy bonito aquí" Pensó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia las aguas termales, habían unas cuantas chicas pero no le dio importancia ya se había adaptado a ver mujeres desnudas.

-Ojala no estén muy disgustados con nosotras- Murmuro abrazándose a sí misma al sentir una fría corriente de aire, sabía lo que aquello significaba pero no quería pensar en eso.

-Ah! Que agradable son estas aguas en estos tiempos- Dijo casi gritando una de las mujeres haciendo reír a las demás y haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera antes de cerrar la puerta para ir a terminar sus labores.

"Debería relajarme un poco más" Pensó sintiendo de golpe algo de sueño, realmente no era muy fanática a eso de descansar y pasar horas acostadas a diferencia de su amiga que era lo que más disfrutaba hacer. –Umiko…- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente la presión en su pecho.

Camino lentamente escaleras arriba, sintió como el peliblanco se movía en el primer piso y unos cuantos inquilinos terminaban de comer, pero el cansancio se hizo más pesado sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban solos sintió nuevamente aquella fría brisa y lo entendió.

"Iie…" Pensó logrando llegar al interior de una de las habitaciones cayendo desmayada adentro.

**Flash Back. **

_-Hinata vamos- Sonó la suave voz de la castaña que a unos cuantos metros agitaba su mano llamándola. _

_-Matte- Dijo la ojiblanca logrando librarse de unas redes que tenia atrapada a sus aletas. _

_-Si no tienes más cuidado podrían pescarte- Regaño la castaña viendo como reía una rubia de cuatro coletas y otra castaña. _

_-Los cazadores no son nada agradables- Dijo la castaña dejando ver una pequeña cicatriz a un lado de su cola. –Escape por pura suerte- _

_-Supongo que será mejor nunca encontrarnos con uno cierto?- Intuyo Hinata viendo como sus amigas asentían. _

_-Eres la más joven de nosotras por eso es mejor que no seas tan aventurera, el mundo exterior es muy peligroso- Dijo la rubia viendo como la ojiblanca suplicaba saber más. _

_-Ten Ten, Temari…- Regaño la castaña cruzándose de brazos. –No deberían haber mencionado esas cosas- _

_-Que cosas?- Dijo confundida la ojiblanca nadando hacia una roca cercana, unos cuantos caballitos de mar pasaron frente a ella para aferrarse a aquel arrecife. _

_-Hay rumores de tierra- Dijo Ten Ten nadando frente a la ojiblanca. –Un hombre maldito esta asesinando a los cazadores- _

_-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo como sus amigas ampliaban sus sonrisas. –Como puede ser posible?- _

_-Según dicen es despiadado y sus ojos reflejan el rojo de la sangre que ha derramado, demo…- Empezó Temari viendo como Umiko refunfuñaba pero guardaba silencio. –No tendrá piedad por ninguna criatura- _

_-Significa que…- Se corto horrorizada al ver la expresión de sus amigas. –Es peor que los cazadores?- _

_-Podría decirse que si- Intervino al fin Umiko viendo como la ojiblanca la miraba con tristeza y miedo. –Demo… Bajo el agua al igual que los cazadores es un ser indefenso- _

_-Hai! por eso no tenemos miedo…- Dijo Ten Ten sonriendo. _

_-Deja que acabe con esos brutos cazadores- Completo Temari haciendo reír a sus compañeras. _

_-Supongo que será un hombre despiadado- Murmuro la ojiblanca. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Su rostro estaba salpicado por un líquido caliente, sus ojos algo pesados se empezaron a abrir lentamente, contuvo un grito de horror al ver frente a ella como un hombre clavaba una espada en lo que parecía ser una gran serpiente morada.

-Despertaste- Murmuro el hombre sin girarse a verla, Hinata solo pudo sentarse y observar como la serpiente se retorcía del dolor, estaba muy malherida y chillaba liberando pequeñas partículas rosas que se esparcían como una corriente de aire frio.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro dándose cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando del miedo, realmente a pesar de ser una criatura como aquella nunca había visto una muerte tan horrible, sintió deseos de vomitar y cubrió su rostro.

-Su sangre es venenosa- Murmuro sacando la espada de aquel inerte cuerpo. –No deberías tocarla- Completo limpiando la hoja de su espada, miro de reojo a la ojiblanca viendo como esta se sobresaltaba, como tantas otras personas.

"Sus ojos…" Pensó asustada al ver aquellos ojos carmesí observándola de reojo, sin decir nada mas guardo su espada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Gomen- Logro murmurar justo cuando el cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

"Una mujer como tantas otras" Pensó sintiendo desprecio por sí mismo, un humano, no, el ya no se consideraba un humano, una bestia, tampoco, era demasiado racional para eso.

-Que paso?- Sonó la voz del rubio justo a su lado. –Vi como entrabas a esa habitación y de pronto sentí un ligero mareo- Dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-Una serpiente devora sueños- Murmuro separándose de la puerta y siguiendo su camino.

-Nani?! Y que hiciste con ella?- Grito el rubio recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte del pelinegro. –La mataste?-

-Eso es obvio Naruto- Murmuro al sentir al rubio junto a él. "Esa chica…" Pensó recordando el rostro lleno de horror de la pálida mujer.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos- Dijo sonriendo abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro.

-Quisiera descansar un poco si no te molesta- Dijo mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación.

-Teme- Se quejo el rubio al tiempo que Sasuke caminaba hacia el balcón de aquella habitación. –Iré a ver qué hay de comer- Agrego justo al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta dando un fuerte golpe.

"La deje con aquel cuerpo…" Pensó notando que la habitación donde momentos antes había estado también poseía balcón, se giro y se sorprendió al ver nuevamente a la mujer, ahora notaba lo delgada que era y lo frágil que parecía, pero no fue eso lo que más llamo su atención, era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nani…- Murmuro acercándose hacia la baranda de su balcón, Hinata sin percibir la presencia del chico estaba botando algunas bolsas donde obviamente estaba el cuerpo de aquel demonio, las dejo caer desde el borde y con una toalla rosada limpio su rostro, realmente no había tenido cuidado al momento de atacar a aquella bestia pues el kimono, el cabello y la nívea piel de la ojiblanca estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Hinata se giro para entrar a la habitación y se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro ahora de color negro, se quedo unos segundos viendo aquellos perlados ojos, eran extraños, en muchos años no había visto unos ojos como aquellos y mucho menos en una mujer.

-Matte- Llamo al ver que la joven estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, esta se sobresalto y se giro sin entender la llamada de aquel hombre, realmente ni él lo entendía pero debía hacerlo. Se apoyo en el borde de su baranda y salto hacia la de la chica.

-Como lo hiciste?- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca poniendo distancia entre ella y aquel misterioso hombre, Sasuke estaba agachado frente a ella, subió lentamente su cuerpo todavía sin mirarla. –Estabas muy lejos…- Agrego sintiendo por todo su cuerpo un escalofrío.

-Que hiciste?- Interrogo al ver como quedaba aun una bolsa con la cabeza de la serpiente. –Te dije que era venenosa-

-Tu!- Dijo sorprendida recordando aquellos despiadados ojos que la habían visto momentos antes, Hinata inconscientemente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más llegando al límite de su espacio. –Sumimasen…- Se disculpo de golpe.

-Nani?- Dijo desconcertado al ver así a la joven, se acerco unos cuantos pasos a ella pero esta evito el contacto visual. –No pienso matarte- Agrego viendo como el delgado cuerpo de la chica se agitaba levemente ante aquella frase.

"No va a matarme…" Repitió mentalmente viendo como la sombra del hombre se alejaba ligeramente de ella. –Arigatou- Murmuro como lo había hecho momentos atrás deteniendo al hombre.

-Porque?- Interrogo dándole la espalda a la chica. –No hice nada especial-

-Iie…- Negó nerviosa viendo la amplia espalda del pelinegro, tenía el cabello despeinado y sus espadas estaban cruzadas listas para asesinar sin piedad. –Me salvaste- Completo viendo como el hombre giraba ligeramente su cabeza para verla de reojo.

-Eso crees?- Reto sarcásticamente viendo como la chica colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho, todo su kimono y sus pequeñas manos tenían todavía rastros de sangre, se sintió incomodo pero espero la respuesta de la chica.

-Fue así- Empezó sin subir su mirada. –Esa cosa estaba persiguiéndome… De no ser porque la mataste quien sabe que habría pasado conmigo… Me salvaste- Dijo bajando un poco mas su rostro pues sentía como su sangre se acumulaba en las mejillas.

-Te perseguía?- Dijo incrédulo girándose totalmente para quedar frente a la chica que se sobresalto y de golpe alzo su rostro dejando ver lo colorada que se encontraba; Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al notar aquello.

-Hai…- Murmuro nerviosa apoyándose en la baranda intentando poner más distancia entre ellos. –Solo era eso- Dijo intentando concluir aquella conversación.

-Temes verme a la cara?- Interrogo luego de unos segundos viendo como la chica volvía a detenerse en la puerta. –Tanto es tu miedo?- Dijo algo indignado, no entendía la actitud de la chica que hacia unos momentos estaba moviendo tranquilamente el cuerpo de una bestia y que había muerto tan cruelmente; incluso debió terminar de romper algunas partes para lograr meterlo en esas bolsas.

-Hai- Dijo en un murmullo cerrando tras de sí la puerta, dejo al pelinegro solo y perplejo en el balcón, Sasuke no podía creerlo, nadie nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente, pero había algo en ella que se le hacía conocido.

-Vaya…- Dijo roncamente tomando la bolsa que estaba a sus pies y arrojándola por donde había visto a la chica hacerlo, era una mujer interesante realmente había logrado captar la atención del cazador de demonios y eso lo alegraba. "Una simple humana" Pensó tras arrojar la bolsa y apoyándose en el barandal para ver como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las altas montañas tiñéndolas de un rosa anaranjado.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

"Que es el" Pensó apoyada en una de las paredes de la cocina. –Que clase de bestia puede ser- Murmuro terminando de limpiar unos cuantos platos.

-Hinata ve a darte un baño- Sonó la voz del peliblanco que había aparecido de la nada sobresaltando a la chica. –Ahora es momento de cenar y nadie estará por las aguas termales.

-Arigatou- Dijo sonriendo la chica quitándose el delantal y soltando su kimono, había tenido que deshacerse del manchado pero no tuvo tiempo de limpiar totalmente su cuerpo, por lo que estaba muy agradecida y contenta con la sugerencia.

El peliblanco se acerco para terminar de ordenar las cenas de sus inquilinos mientras la ojiblanca salía lentamente de aquel lugar, había escuchado que habían dos nuevos inquilinos y uno de ellos era el cazador pero, y el otro?. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería el acompañante de tal ser despiadado.

"Debe ser alguien muy paciente" Pensó cruzando para subir a su habitación y alistarse para el baño, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, recordaba que la habitación de aquel hombre era contigua a la suya y no quería volver a verlo, no después de confesar su temor por él, mas por miedo a ser descubierta que ha ser asesinada como humana.

-Cuidado- Sonó una voz masculina haciendo que la ojiblanca se detuviera de golpe, estaba a punto de chocar contra una de las plantas en el descanso de las escaleras, subió su mirada para encontrar a un rubio a medio vestir.

-Sumimasen!- Dijo repentinamente nerviosa bajando su rostro para esconder su vergüenza. –Estaba distraída- Murmuro escuchando la escandalosa risa del rubio.

-Dobe que tanto haces- Una ronca voz conocida la hizo temblar ligeramente y agacho aun más su rostro para esconder con su largo cabello sus rasgos y evitar ser reconocida.

-Teme… La chica casi se lastima- Dijo algo burlesco tocando el hombro de Hinata que se puso aun más nerviosa. –Estas bien?- Murmuro haciendo que la chica subiera su mirada.

-Ha...Hai- Tartamudeo al encontrarse con los azules ojos del rubio y más atrás los negros de aquel despiadado hombre. –Con su permiso- Murmuro y rompió el contacto con el rubio corriendo hasta su habitación.

"Ese… Ese es un cazador!" Pensó fuera de sí recordando aquellos rasgos tan característicos de los cazadores, aquellas orejas, definitivamente estaba en peligro y no tenía a Umiko para ayudarla a escapar.

Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejo caer al suelo llena de desesperación y miedo por lo que le esperaba estando en el mismo sitio con un cazador y un asesino de demonios.

"Estoy muerta" Pensó subiendo su mirada para ver con horror una silueta negra frente a sí pero con unos ojos rojos como la sangre observándola desde su propio balcón, contuvo su grito de terror y vio como todo frente a si se volvía negro, encerrándola en la ignorancia e inconsciencia que se apoderaban nuevamente de ella.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Espero les haya gustado y como es costumbre les pediré que me dejen unos cuantos reviews para ver si sigo o no! Gracias nuevamente a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y de dejar un review! Y Saluditos a las chicas que se molestaron en dejármelos! Aquí están:

**adrifernan19**

**Hinata.Elric**

**luz estrella**

**narutokonoha**

**Dark Amy-chan: **Bueno bueno… Espero no dejarte muy ansiosa, pero es que quiero ver que tal me salen los fics de pelea y cosas así, aunque sí, no creo que habrá mucho lemon… O por lo menos no al principio!! Jajaja! Soy una pervertd! Bueno en fin sigue leyendo y me vas diciendo!

Bueno chicas gracias a todas por dejarme un review! Lo he repetido muchas veces pero es que como me gusta experimentar, cada nueva historia es algo nuevo y alocado que se me ocurre! Pues estaré esperando y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Salvación o Suicidio?

**Konichiwa! Algún tiempo sin pasarme por acá! Me di a la tarea de revisar la pág. para ver que fics nuevos podía leer! Jajaja! Encontré algunos interesantes!! Bueno en fin… Les agradezco darle la oportunidad a este fic! Debería intentar hacer one-shot porque mis ideas son así, gracias a todas las chicas por sus reviews y tomarse el tiempo de leer esta locura mía! Naruto y demás Masashi Kishimoto!**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. III. Salvación o Suicidio?**

No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, ese olor lo estaba enloqueciendo, camino hacia la puerta de su habitación pero recordó que el rubio si había logrado conciliar el sueño en aquel estado y al parecer no había ninguna señal de que el sintiera aquello.

"Me estaré volviendo loco" Pensó indignado bajando lentamente las escaleras, no había nadie despierto, y realmente como podía haber alguien si eran solo las 6 de la mañana, suspiro, realmente extrañaba su vida anterior, haber muerto habría sido mejor que obtener esa maldición.

-Orochimaru…- Murmuro llegando hasta el jardín principal de la posada, sintió la fría brisa de madrugada y sonrió, aquello le traía tan buenos recuerdos, recuerdos donde alguna vez había amado, cuando no estaba atado a una vida inmortal.

**Flash Back. **

_Se levanto sudando frio, era la primera vez que tenia tanto miedo de algo, se giro y se tranquilizo al encontrar aquel delicado cuerpo durmiendo justo a su lado, se puso de pie lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y camino hacia su gran jardín. _

_-Pensé que dudarías un poco mas- Sonó la melosa voz de un hombre, era realmente extraño, toda su piel era blanca, sus ojos como los de una gran serpiente, Sasuke se giro y suspiro. _

_-Sera como tu dices?- Interrogo acercándose un poco mas a aquella bestia. –No pasara nada mas?- _

_-Iie… Serás inmortal- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. –Eres uno de los pocos humanos a los cuales he dejado obtener el secreto de mi poder- _

_-Significa que soy diferente- Dudo escuchando un ligero gemido desde el interior de la habitación. –Y ella?- _

_-Ella…- Se detuvo para analizar bien lo que respondería, no podía dejar escapar a aquel buen ejemplar de humano. –Pues se las arreglara por si sola- _

_-No le pasara nada?- Interrogo nuevamente sintiendo como la chica se revolvía bajo las sabanas de aquel futon. –Seguro?- _

_-Hai…- Dijo mostrando sus colmillos. –Solo dolerá un poco…- murmuro relamiéndose viendo como el pelinegro mostraba su cuello. _

_-Argg- Gruño apretando su puño sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a bajar por su hombro. _

_-Sasuke!- Se escucho una suave voz femenina, Sasuke solo consiguió girarse para sorprenderse al ver como poco a poco el rostro de la mujer desaparecía ante si. _

_-Olvide decirte que como próximo cazador no debes estar vinculados a humanos, por lo cual ella desaparecerá de tu vida- Dijo entre risas la vil serpiente alejándose del cuerpo de un mal herido pelinegro. _

_-Argg- Volvió a gruñir y sintió como unas suaves manos tomaban su ante brazo. –Déjame- Grito liberándose del agarre. _

_-Sasuke!- Volvió a sonar la voz de la mujer, podía sentir las saladas lagrimas de ella caer sobre su brazo y entonces por primera vez lo sintió, la presencia de cazadores muy cerca de ahí, amenazando la vida de aquella mujer. _

_-Vete- Grito empujando a la chica. –No intentes buscarme onegai- Dijo indignado sintiendo como en su interior una fuerza empezaba a agitarse, aquellos demonios eran peligrosos y lo estaban buscando a el y si ella estaba en el camino la matarían. _

_-Sasukeeeeee!- Grito sollozando justo cuando el empezaba a saltar con una agilidad y velocidad dignos de bestias de la noche. _

"_Gomenasai" Pensó sintió como una sola lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, había elegido aquel destino por ella y para protegerla pero ahora de nada valía pues no podría volver a verla. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Un amargo final hasta para un ser tan despreciable como yo" Pensó apretando sus puños, de aquello habían pasado décadas, incluso podría llegar a los siglos.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

"Nani…" Pensó abriendo con dificultad sus ojos, reconoció de inmediato el sitio donde estaba, sintió temor de golpe e intento incorporarse lo mas rápido posible, para su sorpresa estaba sola, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por su balcón, extrañamente estaba cerrado.

-Debo bañarme- Murmuro sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pierna, bajo su mano lentamente hasta tocar la parte que le molestaba, la sintió algo húmeda, era sangre, su sangre la que había estado saliendo por aquella pequeña herida.

Hinata se levanto con dificultad y salió de su habitación, no quería estar en aquel lugar, esos ojos, aquellos ojos carmesí la aterrorizaban de sobremanera y pensar que pudiera seguir rondando aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa. El paisaje era bastante tranquilo, el silencio reinaba en la posada y solo escuchaba el débil murmullo de los arboles bailar lentamente al ritmo de del viento.

-Sugoi- Dijo impresionada llegando hasta el jardín principal de la casa. –Que belleza- Dijo olvidándose de su herida y sin preocuparse mucho salto hacia el pasto, estaba mojado y frio pero no le importo aquella sensación era nueva para ella y le agradaba vivirla, no en sueños sino en la realidad, su piel tocando, sintiendo, moviéndose al ritmo de aquel nuevo mundo.

-Hmp- Un gruñido la saco de sus pensamientos felices, Sasuke tenía mucho más tiempo ahí y vio con toda claridad como la ojiblanca saltaba hacia el jardín y empezaba a caminar en círculos disfrutando de la simpleza de aquel paisaje.

-Gomen- Se disculpo mecánicamente, sentía temor pero por alguna extraña razón menos que el día anterior, ahora que observaba mejor al chico no era nada desagradable, llevaba la yukata totalmente abierta a nivel del pecho su cabello como siempre estaba despeinado, sus ojos profundos le daban un aire misterioso y era mucho más alto que ella y obviamente mas grande.

-Me iré- Comento poniéndose de pie, sabía que a la chica le incomodaba su presencia y era demasiado temprano para molestar.

-Iie…- Dijo sorprendida la ojiblanca. –Quisiera… Quisiera disculparme- Dijo apenada viendo como el chico se giraba hacia ella.

-Porque?- Pregunto fríamente sentándose nuevamente, Hinata camino y se coloco frente a él, estaba totalmente avergonzada pero más podía su curiosidad.

-No debí… No debí tratarte así- Dijo con dificultad escuchando como el chico gruñía. –Me salvaste y yo… yo solo te tuve miedo-

-Eres humana- Respondió como algo sin importancia mirando como la chica se tensaba ante aquel calificativo. –Es normal que temas a las bestias-

-Demo…- Dudo pero no pudo continuar sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pierna, sin contenerse se dejo caer sobre el pasto asustando a un ya confundido pelinegro.

"Y esta que" Pensó saltando de su lugar para ayudar a una herida ojiblanca. –Que te sucedió?- Interrogo notando como su kimono volvía a mancharse de sangre.

-No lo sé- Dijo incrédula de lo que veía, Sasuke rompió con un solo intento parte de la seda del kimono dejando su pierna herida expuesta, bajo su rostro e intentando ser delicado empezó a morder aquella zona. -Que… Que haces?- Dijo aguatando el dolor.

-Sacando el veneno- Murmuro escupiendo un poco de sangre y cubriendo así con la seda la pequeña mordida que le había hecho. –Debo irme- Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el interior de la posada.

-Matte- Grito la ojiblanca confundida pero el chico ignoro olímpicamente aquella suplica. –Onegai…- Susurro apretando sus puños contra su pecho viendo de reojo la venda improvisada que le había hecho aquel enigmático hombre.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

"Debemos marcharnos ya" Pensó irritado apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, sintió como la ojiblanca se movía en dirección contraria a él, a las aguas termales; suspiro, no debió asustarla la noche anterior, tal vez se habría dado cuenta antes de aquella herida tardía.

**Flash Back. **

_-Dobe que tanto haces- Dijo irritado al ver que el rubio detuvo su marcha y con sorpresa noto que era la ojiblanca, gruño y bajo unos escalones más. _

_-Teme… La chica casi se lastima- Dijo algo burlesco tocando el hombro de Hinata que se puso aun más nerviosa. –Estas bien?- Murmuro haciendo que la chica subiera su mirada. _

_-Ha...Hai- Tartamudeo girando ligeramente su rostro para hacer chocar sus perlados ojos con los negros de Sasuke. –Con su permiso- Murmuro y con brusquedad se separo del rubio, paso corriendo junto al pelinegro sin siquiera girarse a verlo. _

_-Que le pasaría?- Murmuro el rubio rascándose la nuca, Sasuke suspiro y vio que junto a él estaba una gran ventana. –Teme…- Llamo el rubio justo cuando el pelinegro se apoyaba en el marco de esta. _

_-Baja…- Ordeno mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos carmesí, Naruto solo murmuro algo y siguió bajando las escaleras, Sasuke había notado algo extraño en la chica así que decidió comprobar sus sospechas. _

_Salto hacia el exterior y noto una ligera llama dentro de la habitación de la ojiblanca, desde su posición en el jardín salto hasta el balcón apoyándose ligeramente en el barandal, sintió como la brisa embestía sus cabellos y yukata, vio como la chica caía al suelo solo con verlo y pocos segundos después estaba inconsciente. _

"_Una humana cualquiera" Pensó gruñendo y apretando sus puños, se sentó en el barandal a observar por algunos segundos a la chica, suspiro y salto para poder acomodarla, por lo que parecía estaría así un largo rato. Cerro detrás de si la puerta que deba al balcón, apago la vela que iluminaba escasamente la habitación y busco con la vista el futon de la chica. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro la ojiblanca llamando la atención de Sasuke, este frunció el ceño y opto por simplemente acostarla mejor, la tomo en brazos y la coloco en medio de la habitación, la miro más de cerca y noto que estaba ligeramente sonrojada. _

_-Parece una niña- Murmuro para sí poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta quedar frente a su propia habitación, se había sumido tanto en aquellos recuerdos que no había notado cuando había llegado hasta allí. El sol ya había salido completamente y la brisa de verano se hacía presente por la gran posada además de unos cuantos inquilinos que ya estaban despertándose.

-Ohayo…- Saludo el rubio viendo con algo de sorpresa al pelinegro parado frente a la puerta de la habitación. –Que sucede?- Interrogo estirándose un poco.

-Debemos marcharnos…- Dijo entrando a la habitación y buscando quien sabe qué cosa, el rubio confundido entro detrás de él y ya mas despierto se interpuso delante del pelinegro y el closet.

-Llegamos apenas ayer! Como que ya nos vamos?- Dijo indignado cruzándose de brazos.

-Si quieres te quedas- Dijo sin darle importancia apartando al rubio que lo vio realmente sorprendido.

-Matte… Matte- Dijo volviendo a cerrar el closet causando que el pelinegro gruñera roncamente. –Recuerda que estamos buscando a la sirena esa!- Dijo tapándose la boca al ver la mirada asesina del pelinegro.

-No es algo para andarlo gritando- Gruño viendo como el rubio empezaba a sudar frio.

-Ne Sasuke, espera por lo menos a que desayune onegai- Suplico el rubio entre sollozos, Sasuke suspiro y soltó sus cosas, aunque odiara admitirlo cargar con un Naruto sin comer es peor que matar a cien cazadores juntos.

-Que sea rápido- Murmuro abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación, sintió un escalofrío al escuchar un grito de alegría por parte del rubio, a pesar de los años todavía no lograba adaptarse a aquella personalidad tan escandalosa.

Naruto corrió escaleras abajo sin esperar al pelinegro, como era de costumbre todas las mañanas, un biju aunque era diferente a los cazadores necesitaba del doble de comida que personas común. Sin darle importancia bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, no iría al comedor, comería mas tarde si podía; quería, no, necesitaba estar solo.

"Una sirena…" Pensó llegando nuevamente al jardín inconscientemente clavo su mirada donde minutos antes había estado con la ojiblanca, aunque fuera únicamente una humana era diferente, demasiado impredecible para su gusto.

Camino lentamente hasta el final del pasillo de madera y vio como la brisa agitaba la copa de una casia rosada, se movía suavemente dejando libre a sus pequeñas flores de tonalidades blancas y rosadas llenando el aire con su delicada fragancia.

-Ella…- Murmuro apretando su puño sobre su pecho, aquellas sensaciones le dolían, aquellos recuerdos, si tan solo pudiera olvidarlos, borrarlos así como su rostro y su voz, su nombre y su mirada, todo de ella desapareció, menos las sensaciones.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sentía la brisa de la mañana rozar su rostro, se sentía tan segura en aquel lugar, lejos de sus normas, los humanos aunque ignorantes de su verdadera naturaleza habían sido muy buenos con ella, y aunque sabía que tenían miedo de los suyos no los culpaba del todo.

"Supongo no se abrirá con una simple humana" Pensó recordando al pelinegro, no había sido muy honesta con el pero no podía hacer nada, si decía lo que sabía el descubriría que no era una humana y eso la torturaba.

Tomo una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo con ella, había estado casi dos horas intentando quitarse la sensación de la serpiente devora sueños, aunque ya las conocía no esperaba que alguien matara a una y menos a la que la estaba vigilando, eso sería un problema.

-Umiko será mejor que nos separaremos por un tiempo- Murmuro acariciando ligeramente su cabello. Camino por los pasillos de la posada intentando llegar a su habitación todavía envuelta en la toalla, no estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa todavía y mucho menos a eso de las yukatas de baño.

-Oe!- Sonó detrás de ella haciéndola saltar ligeramente. –Estas mojando todo el piso- Regaño acercándose a la chica, Hinata avergonzada se dio la vuelta y se encontró nuevamente con el cazador, esto la asusto un poco más.

-Go…Gomen- tartamudeo intentando esquivar aquellos ojos azules. –De..Debo irme- Intento decir pero Naruto la tomo del brazo.

-Matte- Murmuro acercándose un poco a ella, Hinata ante esto no sabía qué hacer y solo pudo sonrojarse intentando liberarse. –Hueles extraño- Susurro acercándose un poco mas empezando a oler a la chica.

-Dobe- Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro, Naruto del susto soltó a la chica que por andar forcejeando cayó al suelo. –Hmp- Gruño pasando junto a la ojiblanca.

-Ve lo que haces teme- Reclamo el rubio desafiando al pelinegro, este solo lo ignoro y sintió nuevamente aquel extraño olor en la casa, vio a la ojiblanca que intentaba ponerse de pie, se incomodo al notar que estaba solamente envuelta en una toalla y sus largas y níveas piernas estaban expuestas.

-Vámonos dobe- Gruño prácticamente lanzándole su abrigo a la chica que lo tomo confundida. –Podrían confundirte si andas así- Dijo sin mirarla y tomando al rubio del antebrazo.

-Oe! Matte- Se escucharon los gritos del rubio mientras era arrastrado hacia el comedor.

"Nani?!.. Que… Que significa esto" Pensó confundida sosteniendo aquella prenda entre sus delicadas manos, podía sentir el olor y la despiada aura del pelinegro, suspiro y como pudo se puso de pie.

"No es que lo necesite… Solo… Solo que ya me lo dio" Pensó cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con aquella prenda de algodón, estaba atrapada entre ser encontrada más temprano que tarde o huir y de alguna forma hacérselo saber a la castaña sin preocuparla.

Camino hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones todavía acariciando inconscientemente aquella prenda de vestir, era tan masculina y le irradiaba una seguridad desconocida hasta los momentos por su delicada persona, eso la hizo feliz aunque él era un asesino.

"Si se entera que soy sirena me matara.." Pensó entristecida cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su habitación.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Suéltame ya teme!- Grito el rubio haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran negros y sus garras aparecieran, el pelinegro sabiendo que era lo que se venía soltó el brazo del rubio y gruño sentándose fuera del comedor.

-Come y vámonos- Ordeno sintiendo a su alrededor el aliento del biju, suspiro y justo cuando el rubio lanzo un golpe este lo esquivo quedando a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Sasuke!- Gruño apretando sus puños, estaba molesto, eso se le notaba, pero lo que sorprendió al pelinegro fue que de repente volvió a su apariencia normal. –Ese olor…- Murmuro caminando hacia el interior del comedor.

"Nani?!" Pensó el pelinegro desde su posición, sintió la vibración de las campanas de vidrio que estaban por todo el pasillo que daba a los jardines y lo sintió, el olor a ramen que tanto le fascinaba al rubio, sonrió de lado y se encamino hacia el casia rosada.

Suspiro en silencio recordando la tranquilidad que aquel árbol le dio en sus tiempos mortales, sintió ligeramente el olor de los iris recién florecidos, aquel aroma capto su atención, ese dulce pero a la vez misterioso olor, rozo el tronco del árbol y se dejo caer cobijado por su sombra.

"Supongo puedo esperar un poco más" Pensó sintiendo como levemente el aroma a iris lo relajaba y le dejaba experimentar sensaciones que había creído perdidas, sonrió para sí mismo. –Soy un idiota- Murmuro para sí sintiendo pena por su condición y por lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida inmortal.

Su cuerpo por primera en muchos años sintió cansancio y el deseo de dormir se hizo presente en él, la brisa cálida del verano bañada con aquellas fragancias le invitaban a soñar, tal vez para escapar o tal vez para recordar realmente no lo entendía bien pero sin negarse más se dejo embargar en aquel mundo de fantasías.

_-No deberías estar por aquí solo sabes?- Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años se giro para ver a una mujer bastante alegre, ella sonrió y le tendió la mano, el receloso solo consiguió gruñir en signo de malcriadez. –No me temas- Murmuro agachándose para quedar al nivel del pequeño. _

_-Me han dicho que las bestias son peligrosas- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos, se confundió al escuchar a la mujer sonreír suavemente, era cautivador aunque no lo admitiría públicamente. _

_-Supongo que es cierto- Dijo al fin poniéndose de pie. –Demo… Yo parezco peligrosa?- Interrogo invitando al niño a conocer lo desconocido por lo mayores. _

_-Iie..-Dijo cortante viendo todavía con recelo a la mujer, esta amplio su sonrisa y nuevamente se agacho, su kimono color lila con pequeños adornos dorados le daban un aire más bien maternal, esto calmo un poco al pelinegro. –Que hace por aquí?- Pregunto por fin intentando saciar su curiosidad. _

_-Nani mo- Respondió divertida viendo como el pequeño fruncía el ceño. –Y tú?- _

_-Me escape- Dijo casi gritando viendo como por primera vez se tornaba algo preocupado el rostro de la mujer. _

_-Tu okasan estará preocupada- Murmuro tendiéndole nuevamente la mano. –Te acompañare si lo deseas- _

_-Iie…- Dijo negando con la cabeza. –No quiero volver- _

_-Porque no deseas volver?- Pregunto, Sasuke a pesar de su corta edad podía entender cuando algo le interesaba a un adulto y aunque aquella mujer era una bestia parecía reaccionar igual que sus padres o demás adultos. _

_-No me dejan hacer nada- Dijo al fin empezando a caminar, vio que la mujer sonreía y le seguía de cerca. –Sus hijos no estarán preocupados?- Interrogo viendo de reojo a la mujer. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, Sasuke vio el centellar de unos ojos perlados. –Mi pequeña hija escapo…- Completo viendo con curiosidad que el pequeño se detenía. _

_-La obligan a hacer cosas aburridas?- Dijo ahora interesado en la mujer, esta sonrió y luego de unos segundos asintió. –Escapo porque se aburre y no la dejan divertirse- Sentencio el pequeño llevándose sus manos a la nuca. _

_-Crees que este en algún lugar especifico?- Dijo caminando un poco más rápido para adelantar al pequeño, Sasuke se confundió ante aquello y vio con incredulidad como la mujer se agachaba y se acercaba mucho a su rostro, sin poder controlarse se sonrojo al ver tan de cerca aquellas facciones, tan delicadas, unos ojos bastante peculiares y un aroma diferente. _

_-Ii… Iie- Tartamudeo retrocediendo ligeramente, la mujer sonrió y se puso de pie, Sasuke confundido la miro de arriba abajo, ahora era que se dignaba a observar fijamente el atuendo de la mujer, su kimono de seda color lila, pequeñas mariposas bordadas de dorado, su cabello recogido en un sencillo moño con dos palitos con colgantes de diamante, concluyo debía ser una mujer muy poderosa. _

_-Sasuke!- Sonó repentinamente una voz a lo lejos, el pelinegro se giro y escucho nuevamente la risa de la mujer. _

_-Creo que sin querer he hecho que te encuentren- Murmuro la mujer acercándose al pequeño, este gruño pero no intento alejarse, la extraña mujer se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, colocando entre sus manos un collar bastante extraño. –Úsalo bien- Susurro. _

_-Sasuke!- Escucho en su espalda justo cuando sentía una fuerte brisa fría jugar entre sus cabellos, se giro y sintió las lagrimas de su propia madre abrazándolo. –Estaba tan preocupada- Dijo entre sollozos, el solo la abrazo mecánicamente todavía sin entender lo que había pasado con aquella extraña pero bella mujer. _

Abrió suavemente sus ojos, no había recordado aquello en muchos años, ese collar que luego del incidente no pudo volver a colocarse, debía estar entre sus cosas, olvidado así como el había olvidado a aquella mujer.

"Nunca supe su nombre" Pensó terminando de abrir sus ojos encontrándose con dos ojos perlados que lo miraban con curiosidad, se agito e inconscientemente intento retroceder un poco haciendo reír a la dueña de aquellos ojos.

-Pensé que no dormías- Murmuro poniéndose de pie. –Llevas mucho rato aquí, me preocupe- Completo dándole la espalda al pelinegro, este sin entender se puso de pie casi de un salto y tomo sus espadas.

-Naruto- Dijo caminando hacia la posada.

-Tu amigo…- Dijo al azar viendo con diversión como el pelinegro detenía su marcha. –Dijo que mi ramen sabía muy bien, me ofreció acompañarlos- Completo sonriendo viendo como el pelinegro se giraba de golpe y la miraba incrédulo, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Ese baka- Gruño sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de él, el poder de su maldición empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y el aire a su alrededor se agito, incluso el cielo se nublo de lo molesto que estaba, ahí estaba, ese era el poder del asesino de cazadores, se lleno de horror.

-Matte…- Murmuro intentando acercarse al hombre, este la miro y logro reconocer en sus ojos el miedo que su poder le causaba, sonrió para sí, esa chica realmente era todo un enigma, estaba ahí frente a él aun cuando le tenía miedo, cuando notoriamente su cuerpo estaba paralizado de terror y sus ojos reflejaban el temor a una muerte segura.

-Vete- Gruño apretando sus puños. –No debes venir con nosotros- Completo intentando calmar aquella rabia interna, porque tuvo que recordar a aquella mujer en ese momento, porque?.

-Iie… Me interesa- Dijo desde su lugar causando confusión en el pelinegro. -Quiero ver y conocer a más bestias- Dijo intentando sonar segura.

-Estas loca?- Dijo casi en un grito, la miro con rabia, sentía que se burlaba de él, aquella mujer, inútil y estúpida le decía a él, al asesino de aquellas criaturas malvadas que quería conocerlas.

-Onegai- Suplico dando unos pasos hacia él. –Déjame… Déjame acompañarlos- Dijo tendiéndole la mano, Sasuke ante aquel gesto sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo y recordó la mano de aquella criatura.

-Con qué objetivo?- Interrogo bajando un poco la guardia. –Eres una humana, solo sufrirás y es muy probable que mueras- Dijo tajante viendo fijamente los ojos de aquella chica.

-No me importa- Dijo casi llorando, dio unos cuantos pasos más y tomo la manga de la yukata de Sasuke, este sin entender su actitud termino su berrinche y solo quedaron sus ojos mostrando su verdadera naturaleza. –Onegai- Completo.

-Has lo que quieras- Dijo al fin luego de unos cuantos segundos mirando, intentando ver qué era lo que realmente quería aquella mujer, sea lo que fuera el no pudo dar con aquello y simplemente desistió de detenerla.

-Arigatou- Dijo sonriente liberando por fin al pelinegro. –Naruto-kun estará feliz cuando sepa que acepto- Murmuro girándose para entrar a la posada.

-Naruto…kun?- Interrogo siguiendo de cerca a la ojiblanca, entro pero a diferencia de la chica este cruzo hacia el comedor de la posada, ahí como esperaba descubrir se encontraba solo el rubio comiendo tal vez su decimo plato de ramen.

-Ne Sasuke- Dijo sonriente saludando al pelinegro, este frunció el ceño y camino lentamente hacia el rubio. –Hinata- guardo un poco de ramen para ti- Dijo señalando un segundo puesto servido junto al rubio, esto le sorprendió.

-Aquella chica…- Murmuro sentándose junto al rubio. –Su nombre… Es Hinata?- Termino mirando de reojo al rubio que asentía alegremente.

-No le molesta nuestra naturaleza- Dijo entre risas despeinándose. –Me agrada de verdad… Primera chica que conozco así- Dijo más para sí que para su acompañante.

"Hinata" Pensó sintiendo un poco de apetito, se resigno y empezó a comer lentamente la comida que misteriosamente aquella chica se molesto en servir.

-Dijo que estabas dormido en el gran árbol- Siguió hablando el rubio entendiendo que su amigo lo escuchaba. –Me pareció extraño que una chica que parece tan educada no conozca los tipos de arboles florales que existen, demo… Igual paso como 5 veces y siempre me decía que seguías ahí, la ultima vez vino y coloco este lugar y salió diciéndome que le agradaría viajar con nosotros- Termino ignorando la expresión que tomo la cara del pelinegro.

"Que dijo que?!" Pensó algo alterado, ella mintió, su estúpido amigo no la había invitado, pero el si lo había hecho, bajo su mirada viendo fijamente su comida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió curiosidad por un ser humano.

-Naruto…- Murmuro captando la atención de su rubio amigo. –Eres un teme- Completo volviendo a su frialdad normal viendo como la cara del rubio se turbaba llena de molestia.

-Como me has llamado teme!- Grito poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Ya verás!- Gruño sacando su espada.

-Etto…- Ambos hombres se giraron para ver con sorpresa que desde la entrada del comedor una delgada figura los miraba algo asustada. –Cuando nos iremos?- Completo sonriendo caminando lentamente hacia ambos chicos, estos de golpe se olvidaron de la riña y se quedaron viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca que se sonrojo de golpe.

"No me había fijado en lo delicada que puede ser" Pensó el pelinegro estudiando con sumo cuidado el atuendo de la chica, era un kimono azul cielo con pequeños iris bordados en color violeta, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto con una ligera coleta baja y el obi era de un violeta más oscuro, llevaba una simple bolsita color lila con lo que parecían ser sus pertenencias.

-Sugoi!- Dijo el rubio sonriendo turbando a la chica que en ese momento subió su mirada, sus perlados ojos estaban clavados en el pelinegro, algo en ella le decía que no debía dejarle ir muy lejos, su poder, su poder no era de una bestia corriente y tal vez solo tal vez el podría llevarla hacia su verdadero objetivo.

"Ojala no me este equivocando" Pensaron al mismo tiempo el pelinegro y la ojiblanca mirándose recelosamente, Naruto seguía riendo sin entender realmente lo que aquella situación significaba, sin saberlo se estaba metiendo en un gran lio.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Ojala les haya gustado! Como se darán cuenta, tengo una tendencia a poner tensión entre la pareja principal! Soy muy mala para fics sin romance, me di cuenta en este jajaja! Bueno espero sus reviews! Criticas, sugerencias y admiraciones jajaja! Chicas gracias por dejarme review! Y saluditos!

**hyuuga-hikari**

**moony-uchiha**

**adrifernan19**

**Dark Amy-chan: **Gracias por el apoyo incondicional! Espero seguir leyendo sobre ti por acá y por tu fic! jajaja Actualiza pronto!! Oo

Gracias nuevamente chicas! Y espero seguir leyéndolas según avance el fic! Matta ne y cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4 La Sombra del Poder Maldito

**Bueno bueno, como no actualizar todas mis historias seguidas! Esta no podía faltar y para ser sincera es en la que más me esfuerzo por el primer universo alterno tan raro y loco que se me ha ocurrido! Espero les guste y recuerden que Masashi es el Dios supremo de Naruto, el crea sus destinos! Jajaja!**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. IV. La Sombra del Poder Maldito. **

El sol estaba justo sobre sus cabezas mas sin embargo el día no estaba caluroso, o por lo menos no para ellos, ella llevaba un kimono bastante bonito pero a simple vista parecía muy caliente y los dos chicos que la acompañaban tenían grandes abrigos cubriendo su ya caliente yukata.

"Como me metí en esto" Pensó frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la risa del rubio y un leve sonido proveniente de la mujer que ahora los acompañaba, debía admitir que esos dos se parecían mas de lo que esperaba y por consecuente se hicieron amigos muy rápido.

-Teme…- Llamo el rubio haciendo que Sasuke se girara ligeramente para verlo de reojo. –No crees que…-

-Ni se te ocurra- Corto sintiendo la mirada de confusión de la chica sobre él, sin darle importancia le indico al rubio que se acercara a él un poco más.

-Etto… Ya vuelvo- Agrego la ojiblanca sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, su percepción era bastante aguda y se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no confiaba en ella.

-Ya se fue- Concluyo el rubio girándose nuevamente al pelinegro. –Va a viajar con nosotros… Que se supone que haremos si encontramos a la sirena?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos algo irritado.

-Debes ser tan hablador?- Interrogo sin responder a la pregunta de Naruto, esto lo hizo enfurecer pero solo se digno a apretar los puños. –Es una humana, su simple presencia significa molestia-

-Cocina muy bien- agrego el rubio sonriendo viendo la expresión de perplejidad de Sasuke. –Además, es una chica muy linda- Reflexiono llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Si tanto te gusta intenta estar con ella- Dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos. –Realmente no es mi problema-

-Iie- Dijo tajante sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Hay algo que perturba la mente de esa chica, por algo mintió para venirse con nosotros, y tu ingenuo aceptaste- No pudo contener la sonrisa al decir la última frase, el solo imaginar al pelinegro creyendo que alguien como el había aceptado llevar a alguien en aquel hasta ahora aburrido viaje.

-Eres impredecible- Dio como respuesta empezando a caminar en dirección contraria al rubio.

-Oe teme- Llamo haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera unos segundos. –Deberías saber que no soy ese tipo de personas- Completo viajando al momento en el que él y su amigo se conocieron.

"Dobe" Pensó Sasuke suspirando, no podía olvidar aquel día, realmente era algo digno de recordar.

**Flash Back. **

_Una tormenta se había desatado, el viento no permitía gran movilidad y las grandes cantidades de agua volvían la lucha algo muy pesado, mas contra la naturaleza que contra el oponente. _

_Su espada centellaba con la luz de cada rayo que iluminaba aquella noche tormentosa, esquivo un golpe y lanzo la espada rozando el brazo de su enemigo, sonrío y desapareció, sus ojos carmesí se movían rápidamente alrededor del cazador, salto y cuando iba a clavar su espada en aquella espalda, fue empujado. _

_-Kisama- Murmuro el recién llegado ayudando al mal herido. –Es una mujer!- Grito mostrando sus ojos igualmente rojos, vio con incredulidad aquello. _

_-Es una cazadora- Gruño alzando nuevamente su espada. –Si para matarla debo asesinarte que así sea!- Grito y salto hacia el recién llegado justo cuando un rayo caía cerca de ellos iluminando al rubio recién llegado y a un pelinegro empuñando su espada. _

_-Divertido- Sonrió el rubio deteniendo con su propia espada la del pelinegro. –Demo debes hacer más que eso!- rugió empujando nuevamente a Sasuke. _

_-Ella ataco a unas elfas!- Gruño entendiendo la diferencia de razas entre la mujer y el rubio. –Debe morir- _

_-Es por instinto, supervivencia!- Grito Naruto saltando y logrando cortar la haori de Sasuke, este esquivo para que no cortara parte de su brazo. _

_-No es lo mismo!- Gruño desapareciendo y rozando la mejilla del rubio haciéndolo derramar algo de sangre. –Acaso estas de su parte?- Pregunto apareciendo en una rama sobre el rubio, sus ojos carmesí, fríos y despiadados, diferentes en expresión a los del rubio, Sasuke subió su espada y como si de un ritual se tratara cerró los ojos y en unos segundos se dejo caer sobre la cabeza del rubio. _

_-No me subestimes- Murmuro haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de golpe al sentir aquel lúgubre aliento susurrando. –Tu eres diferente también- Dijo apoyando su espada en su hombro. _

_-Eso a ti bestia no te interesa- Dijo irritado sacando su espada de la tierra. –Seguirás?- Reto haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos. _

_-No soy como tu- Murmuro abriéndolos a los pocos segundos y dejando ver ahora unos ojos azul cielo que reflejaban sentimientos de tristeza y soledad. –No mato para descargar mi rabia- _

_-Cazar a los que destruyen criaturas más débiles no es descargar rabia- Dijo intentando calmarse al ver el cambio en el rubio. –Que es lo que eres?- _

_-Un biju- Respondió tranquilo justo cuando un trueno ilumino el cielo y el volvía a enfundar su espada. –Ella no es mala- _

_-La dejaste escapar biju- Dijo algo sarcástico viendo como el otro hombre se tensaba. _

_-De donde un ser humano obtuvo tanto poder?- Interrogo viendo que el pelinegro guardaba su espada también. –Acaso eres una especie diferente de cazador?- _

_-Digamos que soy el demonio que caza a estos seres despiadados- Completo cerrando sus ojos, sentía como el poder se retorcía en su interior, lo sentía latir, pedir ser liberado. _

_-Tu poder es interesante- Murmuro el rubio escuchando un ligero quejido por parte del pelinegro. –Aunque al parecer es difícil para un humano controlar esa… Esa…- Se detuvo no sabía cómo llamarlo, él deseaba no ser una bestia lo admitía pero nunca imagino que algún humano deseara ser como él. _

_-Esta maldición- Completo el pelinegro abriendo lentamente sus ojos ahora negros. –Algo que me sucedió hace años, no deseaba realmente ser lo que soy… Demo…- _

_-Es tu misión- Dijo ahora sonriendo el rubio. –Nos parecemos más de lo que pensé- _

_-No lo digas inútil, no tienes nada que se parezca a mi- Gruño irritado, frustrándose al escuchar entre el cantar de la lluvia la fuerte risa del rubio. _

_-Claro… Me equivoque…Gomen- Dijo entre risas sujetándose el estomago. –Yo por lo menos podría mantener una conversación sin molestarme por lo que me dicen- Agrego escuchando un nuevo bufido por parte del pelinegro. _

_-Dobe- Murmuro empezando a alejarse del rubio. _

_-Oe!- Rebatió pero se dio cuenta que el pelinegro ya empezaba a saltar alejándose de el. –Matte… Teme!- Gruño saltando detrás de él. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Casi un siglo ha pasado de eso- Dijo reflexivo Naruto mirando la espalda de Sasuke, este asintió y empezó nuevamente su marcha. –Descansare aquí, Hinata no tardara en regresar- Agrego sentándose bajo uno de los arboles cercanos, Sasuke en cambio intentaba encontrar un sitio donde analizar y reconsiderar la presencia de aquella humana.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Caminaba distraídamente por el bosque, podía sentir el latir de los árboles y los cazadores muy cercanos a ella, pero no le importo, había algo que le preocupaba, ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que había empezado a viajar con aquellos asesinos y todavía no lograba sacarle nada al pelinegro.

"Porque será tan obstinado" Pensó suspirando, se apoyo en uno de los arboles, podía sentir la paz que aquel viejo ser le transmitía. –Parece que tenemos la misma edad- Murmuro divertida sonriendo para sí, como respuesta una suave brisa agito la copa del árbol haciéndolo liberar unas pequeñas flores amarillas, estas como guiadas empezaron a flotar en línea recta.

Hinata movida por la curiosidad y sus hábitos de niña sonrío y como si estuviera siguiendo un mensaje empezó a seguir aquel camino de florecillas amarillas, el viento movía levemente su kimono mientras el sendero se hacía mas y mas oscuro, sintió un poco de temor pero ya no podrían sentir su olor marino, hacía mucho tiempo que lo había perdido.

"Huele a…" Pero sus pensamiento fue interrumpido justo cuando llego hacia una cueva, podía sentir el olor del agua dulce en su interior y sin dudarlo entro, no sentía nada peligroso a su alrededor y luego de caminar unos pocos segundos en la oscuridad lo vio.

-Sugoi- Murmuro sonriendo satisfecha, el lago estaba ligeramente iluminado por pequeñas luciérnagas que volaban sobre él y una gran cantidad de florecillas amarillas flotaban en la superficie de aquellas tranquilas aguas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó ligeramente su obi para poder ampliar la abertura del kimono y poder subirlo, quería sentir aquella agua, era el momento oportuno, no estaba rodeada de bestias y su corazón necesitaba conectarse con su origen, con su hogar, con el agua que necesitaba.

Introdujo lentamente una de sus piernas, luego la otra, sintió felicidad, realmente era parte de ella, subió un poco mas sus manos elevando mas su kimono, vio entonces como algo se movía en el agua, no sintió miedo pero si curiosidad.

-Ohayo- Murmuro suavemente, dejo caer su kimono y con sus dedos provoco una leve vibración. La pequeña criatura nado a gran velocidad a través de las piernas de Hinata provocándole cosquillas. –Déjame verte- Murmuro nuevamente ahora introduciendo su mano en el agua, la pequeña cosa rozo los dedos de la ojiblanca esta no intento atraparlo, solo quería saber qué clase de criatura marina era.

-Konichiwa- Sonó una voz algo infantil detrás de ella, Hinata se volteo rápidamente y se encontró con unos ojos violetas con destellos rosados viéndola, ella solo pudo sonreír y se agacho ligeramente. El pequeño monstruo se alejo unos centímetros.

-No te hare daño- Murmuro colocando su mano sobre la superficie del agua, el pequeño solo la miraba con curiosidad, justo cuando el agua empezó a vibrar y a brillar alrededor de la mano de ella. –Ves?... Soy como tu- Murmuro sonriendo al ver que la pequeña serpiente se acercaba a ella.

-Hasta que sales inútil- Sonó una sarcástica voz desde la entrada. –Ya me había cansado de esperarte- Dijo acercándose a la laguna, Hinata solo atino a tomar a lo que descubrió era un pequeño dragón y ponerlo detrás de sí.

Hinata se inclino un poco más y sumergió completamente al pequeño dragón, sentía como aquella aura negativa y malvada se acercaba a ella, la silueta de la mujer se detuvo justo en la orilla del lago para contemplar con asombro la delicada figura de la ojiblanca.

-Que diablos hace una humana aquí!- Rugió encendiendo sus manos en fuego, empezó a correr hacia ella con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos, Hinata no sabía que hacer, no podía usar sus poderes y si huía le podía causar daño a su pequeño nuevo amigo.

"Onegai! Que alguien me ayude" Pensó y cerró los ojos sintiendo como era empujada y caía al agua escuchando los pequeños quejidos de la criaturita que encontró allí.

-Karin…- Sonó una ronca y masculina voz, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados esperando todavía sentir el ataque. –Que molestia- Murmuro agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la ojiblanca.

-Nani?- Murmuro la ojiblanca abriendo los ojos, vio los ojos carmesí del pelinegro. –Gomen…- Se disculpo al procesar la segunda frase dicha por el pelinegro.

-Sasuke!- Grito histérica la pelirroja tomando del brazo al chico. –Porque protegiste a esta humana?- Interrogo viendo como la chica se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Oh…- Dijo algo preocupada la ojiblanca, tanto la pelirroja como el pelinegro se giraron y vieron con curiosidad a la ojiblanca volviendo a agacharse en el agua. –Me preocupe- Murmuro tomando algo en brazos.

"El dragón" Pensó Sasuke sorprendido viendo como este se acomodaba en brazos de la ojiblanca con mucha tranquilidad. –Karin- Dijo firmemente haciendo que la mujer se soltara y viera de manera malévola a la ojiblanca.

-Matte- Intervino antes la ojiblanca, Sasuke se giro a verla incrédulo. –Onegai… El… No es peligroso- Dijo con dificultad sin ocultar su temor por aquella mujer.

-Como si fuésemos a hacerte caso… Humana estúpida- Rugió la mujer desde su lugar, Sasuke solo conseguía mirar a la criatura en brazos de la ojiblanca, frunció el ceño y justo cuando Karin iba a saltar a atacarla atravesó su brazo cortándole el camino. –Nani?!- Grito incrédula.

-Déjala- Decreto caminando hacia la orilla. –Naruto está esperando- Dijo mirando a la ojiblanca.

-Hai- Dijo alegremente saliendo de la laguna casi corriendo y de igual forma intento salir de la cueva. "Te protegeré" Pensó rozando la cabeza del pequeño animal el cual solo asintió y escondió su rostro en los brazos de la chica.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Porque la dejaste escapar?- Se quejo la pelirroja, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su pie. –Espere por mucho tiempo para que ese pequeño animal saliera y lo hace con una humana… Y una que tu protegiste!-

-Karin…- Dijo fríamente todavía mirando en dirección que había tomado la ojiblanca. –Es mejor que lo tenga yo a que lo tenga el… Cierto?- Murmuro clavando sus ojos carmesí en la chica.

-Ha…Hai- Tartamudeo sonrojándose al ver al pelinegro de aquella forma. –Demo…-

-Nani?- Contesto fríamente, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de aquella cueva, podía sentir el rastro de cazadores, muy cerca de ahí, pero sabía que el rubio ayudaría en tal caso a la ojiblanca así como hizo el.

-Es una humana- Dijo la mujer algo insegura al momento de salir del lugar. –No puede cuidar y mucho menos controlar a una criatura tan impredecible como esa-

-Hizo en segundos lo que tú en meses no lograste hacer- Completo haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera de golpe. –Cuidare del dragón y de la humana estúpida que logro sacarlo-

-Go…Gomen- Se disculpo avergonzada mientras veía al pelinegro caminar tranquilamente hacia el sendero que daba al camino hacia la próxima aldea. –Demo…-

-Karin…- Corto antes de que la chica pudiera seguir hablando. –Has sabido algo de el?- Dijo sintiendo como la pelirroja se turbo ante aquella pregunta.

-Hai- Confeso viendo como el pelinegro se giraba hacia ella. –Demo… No parecía estar muy bien de salud- Completo acercándose al pelinegro.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro tomando a la pelirroja de la barbilla. –Debes descubrir donde esconde esos pergaminos- Susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de la chica mientras sus ojos carmesí la hundían en un mundo de frialdad.

-Estoy en eso- Respondió un poco más segura separándose del pelinegro. –La cazadora…- Dijo confundiendo a Sasuke.

-Hmp- Gruño intentando alentar a la pelirroja a continuar con su relato pero esta solo empezó a caminar pero en dirección contraria a él.

-Ella está en este bosque… Cuando sepa de esa humana la matara- Dijo girándose sonriendo malévolamente viendo como Sasuke se turbaba un poco.

"Kuso" Pensó paralizado viendo como se alejaba alegre la pelirroja, ese había sido su objetivo, distraerlo, pero no entendía que sin aquella humana el dragón que tanto había ansiado se iría y escondería en otro lugar. No podía permitir aquello, no podía permitir que ella la matara.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La tarde estaba empezando a caer y el rubio ya se había aburrido de esperar, el sueño empezaba a apoderarse del él y el embriagante aroma de los iris lo relajaba de esa forma que solo unos pocos narcóticos podrían lograr.

"Diablos… Cuanto más se tardara Hinata" Se pregunto sintiendo como poco a poco sus parpados no daban para mas y se iban cerrando lentamente, soltó su espada y acobijado por la sombra de aquel árbol se dejo embarcar en el mundo de las fantasías que tanto le gustaba visitar.

La brisa movía suavemente sus rubios cabellos y hacían bien su tarea de ocultar aquellas orejas que le delataban como algo diferente a un humano, sus garras estaban sobre su regazo y la espada muy cerca en caso de atacar, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja rosada cuando unos ojos curiosos se posaron en aquella figura.

-Onee-san- Murmuro con infantil voz el dragón haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera. –Un cazador- Completo empezando a temblar.

-Es mi amigo- Murmuro caminando lentamente hacia donde yacía el rubio dormido. –Es bastante agradable… Cuando logras superar esta apariencia extraña- Dijo sentándose frente al rubio.

-El amigo de onee-san?- Dijo el dragoncito incrédulo. –Demo… Onee-san no es tan diferente- Reflexiono sintiendo como la ojiblanca lo apretaba ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-Iie… Para ellos soy una humana- Susurro sintiendo como su cabello era arrastrado por una fuerte corriente de aire, el sol se había ocultado por completo y era ahora que el peligro comenzaba, como todas las demás noches.

-Onee-san no quiere que ellos sepan?- Volvió a decir incrédulo el dragón soltándose del agarre de la ojiblanca y sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo, ahí la ojiblanca pudo admirarlo detenidamente.

El pequeño dragón de ojos violetas-rosados, tenía el cuerpo de un color azul claro y unas pequeñas alitas salían de su espalda, sus garras color perla sobresalían arañando la tierra en la cual estaba apoyado, era realmente una criatura digna de ver.

-Es mejor que sea nuestro secreto- Murmuro acariciando el áspero lomo del animal, este asintió y volvió al regazo de la mujer que alegre siguió propinando aquellas caricias. "El no puede saber, no todavía que soy una sirena" Reflexiono sintiendo la calma que embargaba aquel bosque, era algo diferente a los otros, en este no se sentía ese deseo de atacar y destruir lo que no fuera como ellos, solo eran tímidos observadores de los nómadas que descansaban en sus tierras.

-Elfos- Respondió el pelinegro sobresaltando a la ojiblanca. –Por eso no han atacado-

-Ya veo- Respondió aliviada acomodándose un poco, dejando una de sus piernas al descubierto, no había vuelto a ajustar su obi y la abertura en el kimono se había mantenido tan separada como en la laguna y el escote del kimono se hizo más pronunciado, Sasuke solo se incomodo ante aquellas cosas.

-Y el abrigo?- Interrogo sentándose diagonalmente a ella. Hinata sonrío y moviéndose sin hacer mucho ruido saco el abrigo que días antes le había prestado el pelinegro, había logrado meterlo entre las cosas del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta, otro punto interesante de aquella extraña humana.

-Había olvidado que cargaba el kimono húmedo- Dijo empezando a temblar. –Etto… Quédate aquí un momento- Dijo sonrojándose haciendo que el dragón saltara de sus piernas permitiéndole refugiarse en la oscuridad de aquel bosque.

-Onee-san- Murmuro el dragón volando hacia donde ella había ido.

-Etto… Arigatou- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca, Sasuke que se encontraba encendiendo la fogata se sorprendió. –Me has salvado más de lo que deberías, no pensé que lo harías-

-Pasaba por ahí- Respondió sin darle importancia. –Vi a Karin algo alterada- Se excuso poniéndose de pie, camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la ojiblanca no queriendo espiarla sino hablarle sin molestar a su amigo durmiente.

-Karin… Ella… Es un elfo?- Interrogo sin notar que el pelinegro estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, Sasuke camino sin cuidado, pensaba en como aquella humana había logrado ganarse la confianza de aquel mítico dragón. –Oe!- Dijo la ojiblanca sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke.

"Pero que…" Pensó deteniéndose de golpe, sus ojos carmesí lograban ver a través de la oscuridad y captaron la espalda desnuda de la ojiblanca, su piel era realmente blanca y se veía muy suave al contacto. –Hai- Respondió escuchando como la ojiblanca reía por lo debajo.

-Y de que tipo es?- Interrogo terminando de ponerse el abrigo, lo amarro en la cintura con una cinta blanca que siempre llevaba consigo, pero que sujetaba su cabello dejándolo ahora suelto, Sasuke se giro volviendo hacia la fogata.

-Ella es como te pudiste dar cuenta maestra del fuego- Dijo sentándose a tiempo que la ojiblanca volvía, el dragón solo revoloteaba a su alrededor contento. –Como lo sacaste?- Interrogo sintiendo la mirada de la ojiblanca dudosa sobre él.

-Saque que?- Pregunto sentándose frente al pelinegro, este gruño y señalo al pequeño dragón que aterrizaba justo en el regazo de Hinata. –Ah… Nada especial, solo baje a mojarme un poco con el agua y él se me acerco… no es así?- Dijo confundiendo al pelinegro pero justo cuando iba a rebatir aquello.

-Hai… Onee-san me vio y no tuvo miedo o alguna mala intención… Onee-san quiere a Fuwa!- Dijo alegremente con aquella voz infantil característica de él.

-Habla- Dijo intentando no parecer sorprendido, realmente Hinata había descubierto y sin saberlo algo mucho más valioso de lo que el mismo esperaba. –Con Onee-san… A que te refieres?-

-Etto… Soy más grande que el- Dijo algo nerviosa la ojiblanca, la verdad como ambos podían controlar el agua pero ella era una sirena, el la considero y nombro de inmediato como una especie de hermana mayor.

-Onee-san tiene miedo- Dijo sin pensar el pequeño dragón empezando a mirar de manera amenazante al pelinegro.

-Siempre lo ha tenido, Fuwa- Dijo despotamente cerrando sus ojos e intentando no pensar ya en aquello.

-Etto… Podría… Podría preguntar cómo se llama?- Dijo sonrojada recibiendo la mirada incrédula del pelinegro, con esto se abochornó mas y bajo su cabeza de inmediato.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo intentando no inquietarla más. –Pensé que el dobe te lo diría- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

-Iie… Naruto-kun habla mucho sobre ti demo… Nunca me dijo tu nombre- Agrego todavía apenada pero un poco más tranquila.

-Ya veo- Dijo escuchando como la madera saltaba al ser quemada por el fuego, ambos permanecieron en silencio cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos y ambos viendo como el fuego bailaba en la fogata que el pelinegro había hecho momentos antes.

-Onee-san- Dijo algo cansado el pequeño dragón captando la atención de ambos muchachos. –Quiero dormir- Dijo entre sollozos sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Etto… No hay agua por aquí cerca demo…- Se giro y vio su kimono húmedo, camino hacia él y con cuidado lo volvió una pequeña cuna para el dragón. –Te parece esto lo suficientemente fresco?- Pregunto viendo como el dragón volaba hacia ella.

-Hai… Onee-san- Agrego mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca ella asintió e intentando no ser evidente enfrió un poco más el kimono haciendo sonreír al dragón, la coloco junto a su improvisado futón y camino nuevamente hacia el pelinegro.

"Parece algo mas… Una conexión mas allá de una simple atracción de momento" Pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía como la ojiblanca se movía y hacia todo para que la pequeña criatura estuviera cómoda, de pronto la volvió a ver caminando hacia él.

-Ya esta- Dijo sonriente, vio que el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiro. "Que clase de bestia será?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando fijamente el rostro del chico.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el trío, Hinata solo se deleitaba con el bien definido rostro del pelinegro, Sasuke en su lugar intentaba obtener una respuesta que le convenciera de que aquella chica era una humana ordinaria y Naruto, pues Naruto estaba soñando cosas que solo el sabría.

A su alrededor solo se alcanzaba a escuchar el murmullo del viento chocar contra los arboles y las chispas que provocaba la madera quemándose, el cielo cubierto de estrellas y una gran luna llena sobre ellos, iluminando todo lo que pudiera de aquel bosque lleno de elfos.

-Elfos- Murmuro Hinata sintiendo como cerca de ellos unas cuantas presencias corrían, no hacia ellos, parecían jugar, la ojiblanca sonrío e intento poder verlos a través de las vibraciones que emitían; su poder era antiguo, tanto como el de esas criaturas y al igual que ellos las sirenas no buscaban luchar contra nadie y mucho menos asesinar sin ninguna buena razón.

-No nos atacaran- Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro, abriendo sus ojos, vio los ojos de la ojiblanca abrirse justo al mismo tiempo y se confundió. –Su poder es antiguo, no pierden su tiempo en destruir, solo se limitan a proteger lo que es suyo, si es que está en peligro-

-Sugoi- Dijo sin esconder su emoción, aquella criatura fuese lo que fuese estaba tan bien informado como era de esperarse. –Alguna otra clase que sea así?- Interrogo intentando descubrir que pensaba aquel chico de las sirenas.

-Las sirenas- Respondió recelosamente al ver como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba de golpe. –Aunque…- Completo viendo como la chica lo miraba curiosa.

-Aunque que?- Repitió impaciente intentando no tener que adivinar que era lo que aquel chico le tendría que decir, de pronto una fuerte brisa los golpe tumbando a Hinata y apagando el fuego.

-Naruto- Gruño el pelinegro saltando hacia donde podía encontrarse la chica. Sintió como el cuerpo del rubio paso junto al suyo y un centelleo de la espada del rubio le indico que no estaba tan dormido como la chica esperaba.

-Que… Que fue eso?- Tartamudeo al saberse segura en brazos del pelinegro, Sasuke había podido detener una caía más dolorosa utilizándose a sí mismo como almohada para la chica.

-Algún cazador- Gruño girándose para clavar sus ojos carmesí en la chica que por unos segundos estuvo aterrada, cosa que no sorprendió al pelinegro, este se puso de pie y ayudando a la chica intento marcharse para ayudar al rubio.

-Matte…- Dijo la chica tomando el haori deteniendo su marcha, Sasuke la miro de reojo intentando no sentir aquel rechazo que le era tan familiar. –Ten cuidado- Murmuro mirándolo fijamente.

-Como digas- Respondió fríamente liberándose del agarre de la chica, Salto hacia donde sentía estaba la presencia del cazador, sus ojos por alguna razón no le permitían divisar aquella figura pero su espada resonaba con la del rubio. "Ahí estas" Pensó sonriendo de lado justo cuando lanzo su espada a un punto ciego.

-Teme…- Grito el rubio a unos centímetros del filo de la espada del pelinegro. –Ve a ver a quien apuntas- Gruño saltando esquivando una larga lengua.

-Nani?!- Murmuro Sasuke quedándose totalmente inerte, pensó que lo volvería a ver, que volvió por el pero vio como una gran figura se erguía ante él, un hombre reptil, su cuerpo tenía unas especies de escamas y su larga lengua terminaba en punta la cual parecía ser su arma secreta.

-Teme no te quedes ahí parado- Grito el rubio sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, noto que Naruto había podido atacarlo por segunda vez y como no podía quedarse atrás saco su segunda espada para dar el golpe final.

Naruto golpeo aquella dura piel con sus garras, rompiendo ligeramente una zona, el reptil chillo de dolor pero logro arrojar al rubio contra el árbol más cercano, Sasuke al ver aquello desapareció y intentando cortar el cuello lanzo una de sus espadas la cual fue detenida por la bestia.

-Sirena- Murmuro el reptil como hipnotizado, intento apartar a ambos chicos pero estos nuevamente se pusieron en su camino. –No estorben- Gruño haciendo brillar sus garras y sacando la punta de su lengua.

-Cuidado!- Grito el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro saltara justo para evitar la ponzoñosa punta de lengua que llevaba aquel monstruo. El reptil se giro hacia Naruto y lo atrapo entre sus garras.

-Dobe- Dijo el pelinegro tranquilo a lo cual el rubio asintió con dificultad y liberando una de sus manos la alzo lanzando su espada, esta rozo la mejilla del reptil poniéndolo más furioso.

-No podrán hacer nada- Rugió el reptil riéndose de sus víctimas, sintió entonces las garras del rubio incrustadas en sus muñecas, la espada de naruto fue arrojada literalmente a la cabeza de la bestia pero esta la detuvo con su lengua riéndose nuevamente de los vanos intentos por liberarse.

-Te tengo- Murmuro Sasuke sorprendiendo al reptil, en unos segundos clavo sus dos espadas en el abdomen del animal que de la presión libero al rubio, gruño e intento correr pero nada podía hacer, dentro de unos segundos moriría, en algún lugar de aquel amplio bosque.

-Te hubieras tardado más teme!- Grito el rubio irritado, su cuello estaba algo morado debido a la presión que había ejercido el monstruo sobre él.

-Hmp- Gruño sin darle importancia y empezó a caminar hacia donde momentos antes habían estado acampando.

-Son realmente muy buenos no crees?- Murmuro una voz viendo a lo lejos a ambos chicos alejarse.

-Demo… Algo mas los acompaña- Dijo la mujer sonriendo, sus ojos al igual que los de Sasuke eran de un color carmesí. –Una sirena- Completo viendo como su acompañante asentía.

-Ahora es que realmente nos interesa seguir de cerca a esos dos- Agrego poniéndose de pie. –Por ahora es mejor retirarnos-

"Una sirena… Que interesante… Y mas que no te percataras mi querido Sasuke" Pensó la mujer saltando detrás de la primera sombra.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Ojala les haya gustado, cada vez lo empiezo a poner más interesante! Ojala les guste como avanza la historia opinión/sugerencias/criticas/felicitaciones y lo que se les ocurra dejando un review! Que será bien recibido! Espero pues con ansias sus opiniones y pues un saludito a todas(os)

**Secretpoisson**

**adrifernan19**

**Miyuky-san**

**DarkAmy-chan: **Siempre preguntas cosas de capítulos siguientes! Jajaja! Que gracioso! Bueno si, cosas interesantes pasaran a partir de aquí! Y cosas que tal vez ni se te ocurrirán.. Espero seguir leyéndote más adelante, al igual que a todas las demás.

Cuídense chicas (os) nos estamos leyendo pronto! Se les quiere y recuerden dejar un review no mata a nadie.


	5. Chapter 5Más CercaUna Cazadora Extraña

**Ohayo! Hoy en mis días de enfermedad me acabo de percatar que no actualice la semana pasada! Que grave error de mi parta haber pasado esa semana desapercibida, en fin no fue mucho así que espero no les moleste la espera un poco más larga de lo normal! Saludos a todas y pues Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto! Disfruten de este nuevo capi! Poco a poco la historia se está tornando más fantástica… Jajaja!**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. V. Mas Cerca… Una Cazadora Extraña.**

Caminaba distraídamente como si intentara encontrar algo, a su lado solo gruñía un chico que empezaba a resultar molesto, a su alrededor podía sentir a los elfos escondiéndose, intentando evitar el contacto con ellos, no podía evitarse sabia que les tendrían miedo pero era eso o morir por un monstruo delirante.

-No lo encontraremos teme- Se quejo el rubio despeinándose un poco mas. –Vámonos ya- Dijo golpeando uno de los arboles, en eso una fuerte brisa empezó a golpearlos haciéndoles difícil dar un paso más adelante.

-Dobe- Murmuro el pelinegro intentando controlar su propia rabia. –Piensan que les haremos algo y tu haces esas estupideces- Irritado se acerco al árbol más cercano intentando mantenerse seguro mientras el rubio luchaba con aquella corriente de aire.

-_Uchiha…_- Murmuro el viento haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara visiblemente. –_Uchiha Sasuke…_-

-Hmp- Solo gruño ignorando aquella voz.

-_No nos cazaras?..._- Sonó nuevamente rozando levemente las mejillas del aludido, la brisa era fría casi podía cortarlo de lo congelada que estaba, pero no se inmuto. –_Una humana… Un cazador y un demonio…-_

"Demonio.." Repitió mentalmente separándose de su lugar, Naruto estaba a punto de enfurecerse por aquella forma en que los elfos estaban intentando defenderse, realmente era molesta pero él no haría nada contra esa especie, nunca.

-Sasuke- Gruño el rubio a unos metros del pelinegro, ahora una corriente caliente paso a gran velocidad a los costados de este frenándolo en seco. –Es un caso perdido- Su voz sonaba más profunda de lo normal, su cuerpo cual bestia mostraba su forma natural, su animal encerrado en un cuerpo prácticamente humano.

-Quiero ver…- Murmuro tranquilo el pelinegro continuando su marcha. –Menciono a las sirenas-

-No lo encontraremos, tal vez se murió lejos de aquí, en otros senderos, en un escondite- Empezaba a enumerar las posibilidades de que ese cuerpo no estuviera por ahí.

"Quiero ver, ese poder, una bestia natural no tiene ese poder" Se repetía una y otra vez recordando el aguijón de su lengua, conocía quien podía cambiarlo, y quería ver si era realmente lo que pensaba.

-Oe! Me estas escuchando- Saco al pelinegro de sus razonamientos al momento de empujarlo ligeramente. –No tiene caso vámonos ya- Dijo deteniéndose, Escucho un leve gruñido por parte de Sasuke, lentamente vio como se giraba hacia él y lo miraba de una manera bastante molesta.

-Sakura…- Murmuro acercándose al rubio, este se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre. –Esta en este bosque, ella podrá encontrarlo- Su tono de voz estaba más sereno, era tal vez la única cazadora en la que podrían confiar, era extrañamente diferente.

-Demo… Y Hinata?- Interrogo viendo en dirección donde habían dejado a la chica. –No puede quedarse sola, y menos con cosas como las de ayer- Dijo dudativamente, ahora si se encontraba confundido.

-Buscare un poco más, ella estará bien con ese dragón a su lado- Explico viendo al rubio de forma desafiante, sus negros ojos eran cada día mas profundos y despiadados, Naruto empezaba a dudar de su razonamiento.

-Buscare a Sakura- Decidió al fin saltando hacia la copa del árbol más cercano. –Luego te encontraremos- Su voz resonó por todo el claro, unas agudas risas sonaron alrededor del pelinegro.

-_Un dragón no es suficiente protección, no para una simple humana_- El viento volvía a hablarle de aquella extraña manera.

"Como si importara tanto" Pensó cruzándose de brazos, sus pensamientos y su energía las emplearía en encontrar aquel cadáver.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Onee-san- El pequeño dragón flotaba alrededor de la cabeza de la ojiblanca, estaba confundido no podía entender el porqué de su nerviosismo.

-Fuwa no las sientes?- Murmuro abrazándose así misma intentando en vano disminuir su miedo.

-No hay nada peligroso por aquí- Dudo el dragoncito descendiendo hasta quedar a los pies de la chica, Hinata solo atino en agacharse y acariciar levemente la cabecita del animal sonriendo tiernamente.

-Supongo que eres muy pequeño como para sentir a las serpientes devora sueños- Murmuro viendo los confundidos ojos de la criatura, suspiro y se apoyo en el tronco de uno de los arboles.

-Sirena- Escucho a sus espaldas, la aguda voz casi serpenteante susurro en su cuello. –Que haces tan lejos de casa?- Al girarse logro encontrarse con una sonrisa, la mujer tenía un largo cabello rojizo con destellos plateados, sus ropas mucho mas diminutas que las de Hinata mostraban que era una cazadora, solo unos pocos pedazos de piel cubrían sus senos y una especie de falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenia muñequeras de la misma piel y una gargantilla de metal apretando su delgado cuello.

-Pue…Puedes ver… Verme?- Interrogo asustada alejándose de aquella mujer. –Onegai…- Suplico sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía.

-No temas… No te hare nada- Dijo sentándose donde se encontraba. –Me pareció tan extraño ver a una sirena tan lejos del mar- Dijo riendo por lo debajo, la chica no parecía peligrosa, incluso se veía más joven que Hinata, pero sus ojos, sus extraños ojos dorados la confundían, tenían una esencia extraña.

-Que quieres?- Murmuro abrazando al dragón que se había colocado sobre sus piernas. –Un cazador nunca quiere conocer a las sirenas- Su desconfianza se hacía notar, su largo cabello se movía lentamente a su alrededor, tenía miedo, nunca había hablado con un cazador que no quisiera matarla.

-Soy Sekai, tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar sirena y la próxima vez espero puedas confiar en mi palabra- Dijo sonriente poniéndose de pie. –Las serpientes devora sueños no se darán cuenta de tu presencia, tu olor ya no es del mar- Agrego antes de empezar a saltar hacia los arboles y perderse en aquel espeso paisaje.

-Onee-san- Murmuro nervioso el dragón, había estado observando a la mujer y le parecía algo extraña, como aquella pelirroja que intentaba sacarlo a la fuerza de la cueva.

-Se fue…- Murmuro poniéndose de pie de un salto. "Realmente… Realmente no intento hacerme nada, sabiendo que soy una sirena y entendiendo lo que eso significaba, no me ataco, solo… solo se fue" Razono empezando a caminar en dirección por donde se había ido la mujer.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El viento había sido su aliado en ese momento, pudo rastrearla, encontró aquel característico olor de su amiga, aunque extrañamente habían dado con ella en ocasiones pasadas parecía que esta vez todo saldría bien.

-Lastima que no lo has visto- A lo lejos pudo captar una voz conocida, conocida y molesta. –Vino a mí, con una humana-

-El?! Con una humana?- Sus ojos se abrieron completamente por su incredulidad. –Te equivocaste- Dijo estrepitosamente, Naruto empezaba a acercarse lentamente viendo las siluetas aclararse delante de sus ojos.

-Ella… Esa chica es muy extraña- La pelirroja movió su largo cabello como si de llamas se tratase, sus ropas de un color verdoso dividido en un top y una falda unidas por una delgada línea desde uno de los costados. –Sasuke…- Murmuro colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-No es problema para mí- La pelirrosa se puso de pie y tomo su mochila, su cabello hasta los hombros, vestía un kimono corto color rosado oscuro con florecillas blancas con una especie de short negro debajo hasta las rodillas. –Una humana… Si es cierto, ella no vivirá mucho tiempo- Cerro su puño con mucha fuerza dejando que unas pocas gotas de sangre cayeran de su palma, sus garras y colmillos se hicieron presentes, la pelirroja solo consiguió sonreír complacida.

"Que estarán pensando esas dos" Se preguntaba el rubio desde una distancia prudente, podía observarlas pero se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado para pasar desapercibido, hasta que una ligera corriente fría golpeo despiadadamente su cuerpo, como su pequeñas cuchillas rozaran su rostro y brazos gruño por lo debajo.

-Ummm…- La pelirroja cerró los ojos, Sakura solo gruño hastiada y se dejo caer tomando una especie de diario, esperaría a que la chica volviera a su estado, Karin empezaba a evaporarse dejando solo un pequeño rastro de luz rojiza, el viento eran pequeñas elfas asustadas.

-Dejen de molestar- Murmuro el rubio rasguñando el aire sintiendo como de vez en cuando golpeaba no mortalmente a aquellas criaturas que empezaban a resultarle molestas.

-_Naruto…_­- Una voz en medio de la brisa se hacía presenta, el rubio gruño resignado y bajo sus brazos, la luz rojiza formo un cuerpo transparente frente a él, podía vislumbrarse la silueta de la pelirroja pero en su aspecto más puro, aire, vapor rojizo que flotaba frente a él con ligeros ojos dorados intentaron acariciar su rostro más Naruto solo se aparto.

-Tus amigas me molestan- Se quejo saliendo de su escondite viendo la espalda de la pelirrosa. –Sakura!- Dijo alegremente tocando el hombro de la aludida.

-Naruto! Que… Que haces por acá?- Interrogo viendo como la pelirroja flotaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa. –Karin…- Murmuro empezando a irritarse.

-_Debo irme… Salúdame a Sasuke cuando lo veas…_- Una risa salía de la nada y llenaba todo aquel lugar. –_Cuida bien de ella, si muere el se molestara_- Agrego lanzando una ráfaga caliente en dirección de la pelirrosa.

-Esa baka- Irritada apretó su puño ignorando la presencia del rubio, pero el ligero toque en su hombro la trajo a la realidad y a la presencia de ese chico frente a ella.

-Que bueno!- Dijo riendo confundiendo a la pelirrosa, esta ladeo su cabeza viéndolo de manera incrédula. –Sasuke dijo que ayudarías- A la mención de cierto pelinegro la chica sonrió y de un salto tomo su mochila.

-Que esperamos entonces- Dijo sonriente tomando al rubio de la muñeca y saltando hacia la copa de uno de los arboles. –No debemos dejar esperando a Sasuke-kun- Dijo risueña haciendo que el rubio suspirara resignado.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El clima resultaba extremadamente agradable, le molestaba que siempre tuviera tanta vida aquel bosque, buscar cosas le era más difícil con elfos intentando alejarlo, el sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza indicándole que eran más de tres horas que tenía buscando pero no encontraba nada.

"Tal vez el dobe tenía razón" Reflexiono apoyándose en uno de los troncos, cerro sus ojos intentando captar cualquier olor extraño, pero nada, solo el fresco aroma del otoño, oía el chasquido de las hojas al ser pisadas posiblemente por algunas bestias que pasaban, jugaban a su alrededor ignorando la presencia del demonio.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir un aroma diferente, los iris, estaba en temporada era cierto pero era tan concentrado, solo alguien podía tener ese característico olor y no le agradaba la idea. Se movió de su lugar velozmente dejándose guiar por su agudo olfato, sintió como nuevamente el poder quería desbocarse en su interior.

"Que… Que pasa" Pensó frenándose cerrando un puño alrededor de su haori en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón, momentáneamente pudo ver unos ojos perlados mirándolo extrañado, perdió el equilibrio y solo pudo sentir la gravedad ejerciendo la presión necesaria para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-Sasuke-san- Una suave voz hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, ahí estaban esos ojos perlados de momentos antes, pero había algo que los diferenciaba, estos lo miraban preocupados, intento moverse pero no pudo, bajo sus ojos y vio los delgados brazos de la chica sobre su pecho.

-Nani…- Dijo casi en un murmullo volviéndose para ver confundido a la chica que se sonrojo ante aquella mirada. –Porque?- Interrogo cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse.

-Me asuste- Hinata solo suspiro liberando al chico rozando su rostro, movió algunos mechones que se habían despeinado con la caída. –Gomen- Dijo moviéndose bajo el chico, su frágil cuerpo había evitado que él se lastimara gravemente al caer directamente sobre el suelo.

-Porque?- Volvió a preguntar incorporándose, se sentó frente a Hinata viendo como esta se afanaba en limpiar el abrigo que el día antes le había dado en la posada, sus níveas piernas con rastros de tierra, pudo sentir el leve olor de sangre.

-No lo sé- Respondió sonriendo, unos cuantos mechones cayeron descuidadamente cubriendo sus ya sonrojadas mejillas, un quejido saco a Sasuke de su embelesamiento al ver que la chica no podía apoyar su pierna derecha.

-Eres descuidada- Murmuro sorprendiendo a la chica, camino lentamente hacia ella la miro unos cuantos segundos notando que a través de aquellos cabellos los perlados ojos de ella lo miraban con confusión. –Hmp- Gruño abochornado y se agacho delante de la chica ofreciéndole su espalda.

-Sasuke-san!- Dijo alarmada apoyándose en un árbol cercano. –Iie… No se moleste- Dijo nerviosa intentando apoyar su pierna lastimada.

-Es por mí… Que estas así- Aquella frase salió con dificultad de sus labios, Hinata pudo notarlo y avergonzada por aquello cojeo hasta llegar a la espalda del chico.

-Gomenasai- Murmuro al oído del chico justo cuando sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, Sasuke se levanto lentamente tomando los muslos desnudos de la chica sintiendo el calor que aquel frágil cuerpo emitía.

-No te…-

-Onee-san!- La voz infantil del dragón que venía volando a gran velocidad se detuvo al encontrar a la chica de ojos perlados. –Algo… Algo malo…- Empezó nervioso viendo como el pelinegro abría los ojos sorprendido.

-Fuwa…-

-Llévame- Dicto la seria voz del pelinegro cortando a la chica que se sonrojo. –Sujétate- Murmuro girando su rostro ligeramente para poder hablarle bajo, el dragón asintió y empezó a volar en una dirección desconocida.

-Ha…Hai- tartamudeo apretando un poco más el cuello del chico hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. "Sasuke-san… Que es exactamente lo que eres" Pensó sintiendo como el pelinegro también apretaba mas sus manos para evitar que fuera a caer.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Así que no pueden encontrarlo- Murmuro seria llevaba mucho rato intentando localizar al pelinegro, pero su olor parecía haber desaparecido junto con el cuerpo que intentaba localizar.

-Dijo que seguiría buscando, demo…- Se corto dándose cuenta de algo. –Donde esta?!- Dijo alarmado deteniéndose de golpe.

-Donde esta que Baka!- Chillo deteniéndose un poco más adelante del rubio. –Démonos prisa- Sugirió pero el rubio negó y bajo a tierra.

-Donde fue?!... No… No puedo olerla- Dijo empezando a despeinarse su cabellera tan brillante como el sol.

-No puedes olerla?- Pregunto algo confundida, al cabo de unos segundos viendo al rubio agudizando su sentido del olfato comprendió, era aquella humana, humana de la cual le había advertido su pelirroja amiga horas antes.

-Hinata…- Lloriqueo sintiendo el suave aroma del iris a lo lejos, mezclado con un olor a sangre. –Nani?!- Dijo serio empezando a saltar en esa dirección.

-Shotto matte- Dudo la pelirrosa empezando a saltar detrás del rubio. –Se puede saber dónde vamos?- Dijo irritada al momento que llego junto al rubio. Este saltaba sin prestarle ninguna atención.

"Ese teme… Dijo que la cuidaría" Pensaba sintiendo con cada salto que daba el aroma del iris y de la sangre un poco más cerca, pero este empezó a moverse, a una velocidad impropia de aquella frágil humana. –Nani?!- Grito asustando a su compañera.

-Naruto-baka!!!- Grito la pelirrosa golpeando al rubio haciéndolo chocar contra una de las ramas. –Explícame!- Exigió deteniéndose en la misma rama donde se había detenido forzosamente su amigo, estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, suspiro con resignación y se agacho para comprobar que el chico estuviera realmente inconsciente.

-Sakura- Murmuraba inconsciente, la pelirrosa suspiro y se sentó junto al chico intentando calmar su rabia, no podía ser, ambos chicos renuentes a tener contacto excesivo con humanos ahora cargaban con una y al parecer no una cualquiera.

"Bakas" Pensó bajando la cabeza recordando cómo fue que conoció a sus dos peculiares amigos.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba bastante cansada, realmente investigar de aquella forma le era prácticamente imposible, pero temía ser descubierta, había estudiado cuidadosamente la reacción de los humanos a las bestias y ella no era una excepción aunque sinceramente no le llamaba la atención eso de matar a los humanos por simple diversión. _

_-Es caso perdido- Murmuro resignada, termino sentándose en aquella rama frente a la entrada de una aldea, su cuerpo estaba agotado sus ropas sucias y tenía mucha hambre, los días no pasaban en vano y para la energía que gastaba era increíble que todavía pudiera mantenerse en pie. _

_-Teme!- Escucho unos metros bajo su cuerpo, desvió su vista, sus verdes ojos se sorprendieron al ver a un rubio bastante irritado, caminaba con algo de prisa, un humano bastante interesante. _

_-Tenemos lo que queríamos- Una fría voz apareció en el panorama, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, un chico bastante pálido, sus ojos profundos y con un caminar sobrio se acerco al rubio quisquilloso. _

_-Demo…- Se detuvo y subió su mirada, justo para encontrarla con los ojos de la cazadora. –Sasuke…- Murmuro, este solo suspiro resignado y tomo la manga del rubio. _

_-Estoy cansado- Susurro clavando sus ojos al suelo, el rubio siguió viendo el destello de aquellos verdes ojos clavados en ellos, ella había sido descubierta, por dos simples humanos. _

"_Humanos" Pensó sorprendida, su curiosidad pudo más que su cansancio y empezó a seguir a ambos chicos hacia el interior de la aldea, le costaba pues no había mucho donde esconderse o mantenerse fuera de la vista de los demás. _

_La tarde ya terminaba y en el cielo empezaban a aparecer los rosas naranjas, perfectos para una excursión más cercana; Sakura sonrió para sí al verse sobre unos árboles fuera de la posada que aquellos extraños hombres habían decidido visitar. _

_-Interesante- Murmuro viendo como el pelinegro salía hacia los jardines, su mirada era bastante profunda pero un gesto le hizo notar la tristeza que se dibujaba en sus facciones, algo que llamo bastante su atención, salto sin hacer ningún ruido a una copa de cerezos cercano al chico, lo pudo escuchar suspirar. _

_-Que es lo que quieres?- Susurro clavando sus ojos en dirección a la chica. –Si quieres atacarnos, pudiste hacerlo en el bosque- Dijo ahora más serio, sus ojos reflejaban ahora una frialdad increíble, sus facciones se habían endurecido. _

_-Cazadora- Sonó una voz burlesca detrás de ella haciéndola caer a los pies del pelinegro, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la figura del rubio que estaba ahora en su lugar, sus ojos rojos lo delataron, eran como ella. _

_-Monstruos!- Dijo saltando a unos metros de ellos, ambos chicos la miraban intrigados, más que peligrosos era curiosidad. –Como…- _

_-Que es lo que quieres?- El pelinegro la miro con fastidio, sus ojos ahora rojos indicaban que no dudaría en matarla, su instinto podía decirlo, la muerte estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y se presentaba en una figura bastante hermosa. _

_-Nani mo…- Murmuro bajando su mirada. –Pensé… Pensé que habían humanos dignos de admiración- Dijo sonriendo, mas la risa del rubio la hizo dudar, lo miro incrédula y escucho que su compañero gruñía resignado. _

_-Que una cazadora pensara que somos humanos es bastante halagador no crees?- Logro hablar el rubio mientras Sasuke se daba la vuelta asintiendo. _

_-Cazadora curiosa debes dejar de seguir tan descuidadamente a las criaturas que te causen inquietud, podrías acabar muerta- Aconsejo adentrándose en la posada, la pelirrosa pudo sentir el desprecio con que decía aquello y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. _

_-Naruto, del clan Uzumaki…- Dijo sonriente el rubio dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. –El teme es Uchiha Sasuke… Un demonio- Completo viendo con gracia la expresión que aparecía en el rostro de la chica. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Ambos poco a poco han aprendido a confiar en mi" Pensó apoyándose en la rama del árbol, un olor a sangre la inquietaba pero no era de extrañarse por aquellas zonas, se giro para ver al rubio inconsciente y sonrió esperaría que despertara para seguir con la búsqueda.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

No podía creer lo que veía, ahí aparentemente crucificado en una escena congelada se encontraba aquel monstruo, clavado y derramando la poca sangre que podía estar todavía en su interior.

-Sasuke-san- Murmuro cerrando los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre. –Usted…- Pero no pudo continuar al sentir como el negaba con la cabeza.

-La sirena- Dijo sintiendo como la chica se tensaba en su espalda. –Esta asesinando cruelmente- Completo acercándose al cuerpo parcialmente congelado del monstruo lengua aguja, con su vista busco alguna marca que le indicara si estaba en lo correcto o si se equivocaba, cosa que sinceramente el dudaba.

-Demo…- Sonó la nerviosa voz de la chica a sus espaldas. –Dijo que ellas no eran peligrosas- Un hilillo de voz salió de aquellos labios que prácticamente rozaban contra su oído.

-Al parecer me equivoque- Admitió deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos del cuerpo mutilado de la criatura. Paso uno de sus brazos bajo el trasero de la chica sintiendo como esta brincaba en su lugar, sonrió con burla mientras la mano recién liberada empezaba a tocar el hielo.

-Pu…Pudo haberme… Avisado- Se quejo la chica tartamudeando, Sasuke simplemente ignoro su molestia, ahora solo le importaba ver si era realmente era de su mismo demonio. Acerco su mano al cuerpo, lo toco ligeramente y sintió que estaba tibio, podía conservar la temperatura a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde su muerte y entonces lo vio, la pequeña elevación en su brazo izquierdo.

-El sello- Sereno camino hacia el otro lado de la criatura escuchando como Hinata refunfuñaba por lo debajo algo sobre el olor de aquella bestia, era de esperarse era una simple humana.

-Ese sello- Dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro, la mano de Hinata fue más rápida que la de Sasuke y toco el sello, este empezaba a desaparecer, pero todavía podía sentirse el calor que transmitía, estaba tal vez acabando con el espíritu de aquella miserable criatura.

-Lo conoces?- Dijo receloso el pelinegro sintiendo como la chica volvía a temblar, asintió ligeramente y le indico que la bajara.

-Ese sello…- Empezó apretando entre sus dedos lo que parecía ser un relicario, cada vez que parecía descubrirla le aparecía con una cosa nueva, era intrigante más de lo normal. –Condeno a mi okasan- Completo bajando su cabeza, podía sentir como se ahogaba al decir aquello, no podía decir nada mas, no podía descubrirse.

Sasuke la tomo de los hombros con brusquedad obligándola a mirarlo, podía ver el temor en sus ojos pero no le importo, necesitaba saberlo, saber si era pariente de aquella mujer que conoció hace tantos años atrás y si en aquel momento ya ella estaba maldita, así como el.

-Sasuke-san…- Tartamudeo clavando sus perlados ojos en los ahora rojos del chico, podía sentir aquel contacto quemar su piel, su otra piel. –Me… Me lastimas- Susurro colocando sus manos en los antebrazos de él.

Se dio cuenta de golpe de la presión que estaba ejerciendo en la chica y liberándola la dejo caer al suelo, agitada vio como colocaba una de sus frágiles manos sobre su pecho, lo odiaba, odiaba ser aquello, odiaba no poder controlarse ante alguien que parecía conocer un poco de lo que podía ser el.

-Gomen- Un hilo de voz llego a sus oídos, subió su mirada sorprendida y se encontró con los ojos negros del chico mirándola con desprecio, pero más que hacia ella, era hacia su comportamiento.

-Pue... Puedo andar sola- Intento decir poniéndose de pie, vio como el cerraba su puño, pero lo ignoro sentía miedo, miedo de lo que él podría hacer si se daba cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza.

-Hmp- Gruño resignado cruzándose de brazos. –Vi lo que tenía que ver, ahora debemos volver- Dijo notando la ausencia del pequeño dragón, se giro a la ojiblanca y la vio apoyada en un árbol cercano, su herida no se veía nada bien y si a eso le agregabas el dolor que debía sentir en sus frágiles hombros, era casi imposible que soportara mucho mas.

"Debo… Debo curarme" Pensaba frenéticamente sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, realmente le había hecho daño, aquella energía había roto momentáneamente su forma humana y quemado parte de su piel, y su tobillo lastimado y sangrante no ayudaba mucho. –Kuso…- murmuro apoyándose nuevamente en otro árbol, miro hacia adelante y se encontró con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos del pelinegro viéndola, estudiándola tal vez pensando en la forma de matarla.

-Hmp- Gruño una vez más desapareciendo ante los incrédulos ojos de Hinata, esta intento decir algo pero su cuerpo fue levantado de golpe, podía sentir el brazo del chico rodeando su cintura, instintivamente empezó a moverse pidiendo ser bajada, cosa que le dio gracia al pelinegro. –Donde esta el dragón?- Interrogo ignorando las suplicas de la chica.

-Buscaba algo…- Murmuro resignada apoyando sus manos en el hombro del chico. –Bájame!- Pidió una vez más sintiendo como la brisa entraba por entre sus piernas, movió sus rodillas intentando protegerse pero le era imposible, la fuerza de el era demasiada y mantenía sus piernas ligeramente separadas por culpa de la espada.

-Iie…- Respondió tranquilo, sintió un ligero golpeteo en su espalda y en su pecho, la chica realmente podía enfadarse pero como era el aquello era simplemente una ligera molestia. –Estate quieta- Agrego al sentir que la chica estaba intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-No te enseñaron a respetar- Murmuro, podía sentir la sangre acumularse en su rostro, pero no dejaría que aquel chico así sea un asesino y que potencialmente podría asesinarla en un futuro cercano la tratara de aquella forma. –Onegai- Suplico halando ligeramente su haori.

-No hago nada- Respondió, no podía soportar que le insinuara que quería algo con ella, era una estúpida niña. Sintió entonces una nueva jugada de los elfos que lo empujaron haciéndolo perder el equilibrio definitivamente.

Sasuke tomo a Hinata por la cintura y girándose sobre si mismo cayó de espaldas con ella apoyada en su pecho, podía sentir su respiración agitada golpeando la abertura de su haori, estaba asustada, abrió lentamente sus ojos y sorprendido vio el rostro de la chica totalmente sonrojado y a poco centímetros del suyo.

-Gomen- Susurro haciendo que su aliento golpeara los labios del chico, podía verlos, dibujarlos mentalmente, aquellos delgados labios rosáceos, cerro sus puños en la haori de él y agacho su rostro escondiendo su vergüenza.

"Que le sucede" Pensó apretando un poco mas aquel frágil cuerpo contra si para poder incorporarse lentamente, en medio de sus piernas quedo la chica todavía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, cosa que le causo mucho fastidio.

"No puede verme así" Estaba confundida, podía sentir su corazón latir velozmente en su pecho, nunca antes había estado así con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre desconocido y su posible asesino, pero su timidez podía más que su miedo y sus sonrojos la traicionaban de muy mala manera.

-Sasuke-kun!- Una voz chillona los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, la tenue risa del rubio y un gruñido por parte del pequeño animal flotante acompañaron los quejidos inentendibles de la chica recién llegada.

-Sakura- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y sorpresivamente tomando a Hinata en brazos la cual avergonzada escondió aun mas su rostro. –Cúrala- Sentencio colocando ahora en brazos de la pelirrosa el frágil y delgado cuerpo de la ojiblanca.

-Teme…- Dijo entre risas apagadas el rubio mirando la cara de molestia que tenía el pelinegro. –Debiste ver tu cara- Murmuro siguiendo al pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos, se giro hacia el rubio y miraba de reojo y con cierta sonrisa burlesca a la ojiblanca moverse entre los brazos de aquella cazadora.

-Que intentabas hacerle a la delicada Hinata?- Pregunto captando la atención de su compañero, Sasuke miro con incomprensión el rostro extrañamente serio del rubio y lo entendió aquel chico sentía una cierta atracción por aquella frágil humana.

-Iie… Es una niña- Dijo fríamente suspirando, el rubio lo miro receloso y se giro a ver a la chica en brazos de la pelirrosa que todavía intentaba tranquilizarla para revisarla. "Dobe, es que es tan interesante esa humana?" Reflexiono cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en un árbol cercano, sonrió al sentir en sus ropas aquel ligero pero característico olor a iris de la pequeña humana que ahora era su compañera.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Jejejeje! Espero les haya gustado este capi… Estaré esperando sus reviews para comprobar si debo o no darme por vencida con esta historia de locos! Sasuke me salió más frio y loco en este fic! Que será lo que pasa por mi cabeza? En fin Se les quiere chicas, tanto a las que dejan reviews como a los que me leen, acotación… Nada cuesta subir un review! No enriquece ni empobrece a nadie y estarán ayudándose ustedes mismos!

**Miyuky-san: **Paciencia! Esta historia se centra en muchas cosas por lo que esta relación se irá dando muy lentamente… Se podría decir que con el pasar de los años… Jajajaja!

**helenhr: **Verdad que si? Los dragones son las mejores criaturas que pueden haber existido! Y Fuwa, sin duda seria mi mascota ideal jajajaja! Qué bueno que te guste y pues espero tus reviews!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Todavía no me he decidido si hacer una breve aparición de NUESTRO querido Itachi! Yo también lo amo! XD

**Luz Estrella: **Jajaja! Esta muy trillado eso de poner a los malos entre las sombras pero así se crea más misterio… Puede ser cualquiera! Y a cualquiera me refiero a CUALQUIERA! Qué bueno que te haya gustado y el dragón es algo que tenia tiempo queriendo agregar en alguna historia loca mía! Jajaja! Grax

**adrifernan19: **Los estudios son importantes! Te perdono solo porque sé que has seguido la historia desde que comenzó! Jajaja! Bueno ojala hayas salido excelente! Nos leeremos pronto.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Si podría decirse que si lo perturba mucho y de aquí en adelante estará más que perturbado, pero es solo que pues él tiene sus razones y las sombras, son sombras muy inteligentes no crees? Jajajaja! Espero recibir otro review tuyo con esta actualización!

Matta ne chicas! Debo seguir recuperándome, pero les digo que estos días aquí me han servido para adelantar muchas cosas! Se les agradece su lindo detalle de dejarme reviews! Besos a todas y cuídense!


	6. Chapter 6 El Mensaje, es Momento de Huir

**Bueno pues acá estoy! Este es el siguiente capi de mi linda historia que me tiene más que obsesionada! Me encanta! Jajaja! Masashi es dueño de Naruto y los demás! Espero y lo disfruten!**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. VI. El Mensaje, es Momento de Huir. **

La noche había caído más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban, pero igualmente prepararon sus cosas para descansar en aquel lugar que aunque era algo incomodo para la humana, el pelinegro ignoro obligándola a obedecer.

-Por lo menos ya está bien- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo a la ojiblanca hablando con el pequeño dragón. –Quisiera saber… Como se hicieron con esta compañera- Interrogo mirando al pelinegro.

-Eso… Es culpa del dobe- Respondió tranquilo dejándose caer apoyado en un árbol.

-Oe! Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que le dijo que si!- Se defendió el rubio sentándose frente a su amigo.

-Así que… Logro engañarte- Dijo extrañada la pelirrosa viendo al pelinegro que molesto giro su rostro evitando aquellos verdes ojos. –Hubiese sido bueno ver eso-

-Ella estaba muy feliz- Agrego el rubio girando su mirada hacia donde se hallaba la pequeña chica. –Demo… Es bastante difícil cuidarla-

-La cuidan?!- Dijo incrédula la pelirrosa sentándose en medio de ambos chicos, su mirada iba de uno al otro esperando una respuesta. –Respondan!- Se impaciento pero el pelinegro soltó un gruñido y poniéndose de pie se disponía a marcharse.

-Volveré en un par de horas- Explico desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos, el rubio solo consiguió suspirar y la confusión de la pelirrosa crecía con cada comportamiento extraño entre sus dos amigos.

-Naruto…- Llamo captando la atención del chico. –Como que la cuidan?- Volvió a interrogar pero ahora un poco más tranquila, los ojos azules de su amigo se giraron para verla y solo mostraban un brillo de preocupación.

-No podemos dejar que muera…- Dijo en un murmullo bajando su rostro. –El teme y yo hemos aprendido a tenerla como compañera de viajes-

-Nani?!- Se puso de pie de golpe mirando como la ojiblanca asustada abrazo al dragoncito que estaba con ella, luego miro al rubio que solo atino a bajar un poco más su cabeza. –Sasuke piensa igual?- Murmuro viendo como la chica se ponía de pie con dificultad y se iba detrás del dragón.

-Iie… O bueno… Realmente no lo sé… Él es quien realmente la salva cuando pasa algo- Se sincero cruzándose de brazos, pudo sentir el olor de la chica moverse pero para donde iba no había ningún peligro que fuera a dañarla.

-Sasuke!? Salvando a una humana?- Dijo incrédula sentándose nuevamente frente al rubio. –Y tú?... No los odiabas?-

-Hai… Antes de ella…- Murmuro algo avergonzado. –Realmente parece estar cómoda con esto de viajar en compañía de dos criaturas que podrían asesinarla en cualquier momento-

-Deben dejarla- Ordeno colocando una de sus manos sobre la del rubio, este confundido subió su mirada. –Ella no sirve para esto…- Suspiro intentando sonreír. –Es una simple humana, lo estará retrasando y poniéndolos en peligro- Su tono sonaba bastante preocupado.

-Demo…-

-Nani mo… Deben dejarla, en el próximo pueblo deben dejarla… No creo que desees que muera y en manos de una bestia que tú no pudiste detener- Dijo serena sintiendo como el rubio apretada sus puños de impotencia, sonrió para él.

-Sasuke-teme sabrá que hacer…- Dijo viendo como los ojos de la chica se abrían incrédulos, su boca de abrió ligeramente simulando un grito que nunca llego a salir.

-Demo…-

-Iie… Decidimos llevarla con nosotros, si la dejamos será de donde la sacamos- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente sin entender las verdaderas intenciones de la pelirrosa.

-Pues… Es tu decisión, arriesgar la vida de alguien así como así es bastante tonto a mi parecer-

-Sasuke también lo piensa de esa manera y fíjate se ha esforzado bastante en protegerla-

-Ni lo menciones- Completo bajando su mirada, miro de reojo como el rubio se estiraba y se iba a acomodar para dormir apoyado en un árbol cercano. "Sasuke que es lo que piensas" Reflexiono soltando un sonoro suspiro subiendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, aquello la hacía muy feliz.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Aquellos días le recordaban borrosamente aquella vida pasada que tanto se empeñaba en olvidar, eran sentimientos de vacío y soledad que le molestaban y que no lo dejaban dormir muy a menudo, subió su negra mirada para encontrarse con un cielo despejado como aquel día, sonrió al recordarlo.

-Mi Sasuke- El aludido apretó sus puños sin girarse para ver aquella criatura a la cual aborrecía con todo su ser. –Que haces tan retirado de tu grupo?- Dijo riendo prepotentemente.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?- Interrogo dejando escuchar en su tono todo el odio que sentía por él. –Hice lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz-

-Vaya… Pero que mal agradecido me resultaste- Dijo con un falso tono de dolor. –Pensé que te importaría saber un poco mas de ese collar- Agrego sintiendo con satisfacción como el chico se tensaba.

-El … Collar?- Dijo con dificultad escuchando un poco más fuerte la risa de su protector. –Como…-

-Cuando se vive tanto como yo lo he hecho nada es incógnita- Dijo apareciendo frente al chico. –Solo una pregunta… Como fue que lo conseguiste?- Sasuke pudo ver en aquellos dorados ojos la curiosidad brincando de emoción por obtener aquella respuesta.

-No lo recuerdo- Respondió fríamente apartando su mirada de la dorada del hombre. –Me dirás?-

-Significa que esa maldita mujer quiso esconderlo- El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar a aquel hombre tan molesto. –Solo deseo verlo…- Dijo volviendo a su tono anterior.

-Iie… Lo deje donde nadie podría obtenerlo… Ni siquiera los humanos más curiosos, mucho menos bestias- Dijo sereno viendo ahora como los ojos del hombre se llenaban de furia.

-Debes dármelo!- Ordeno un poco fuera de sí. –Necesito ese collar, la maldita sirena solo quería rastrearte, no lo entiendes?-

-Sirena?- Interrogo incrédulo viendo como el hombre cubría su boca, sabía que aquello era algo que no quería decir pero la rabia lo traiciono. –Una sirena, es dueña de ese pedazo de baratija?- Mintió.

-Una sirena vidente…- Corrigió viendo como el chico se hecho para atrás. –Demo… No importa, ya habrá tiempo para que me des aquella baratija como la llamas- Dijo y así como apareció desapareció.

"Kisama" Maldijo apretando sus puños y mirando al lugar donde antes había estado la serpiente causante de su sufrimiento.

_-Por cierto… Yo no dejaría sola a aquella humana… Es presa fácil para demonios como yo- _Se burlo haciendo reaccionar a Sasuke, este asustado salto nuevamente hacia el campamento a toda prisa.

"Ese dragón… No puede obtener al dragón" Pensaba frenéticamente corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Donde vamos Fuwa?- Pregunto algo cansada, tenía unos cuantos minutos persiguiendo a su pequeño amigo en medio de una oscuridad bastante aterradora.

-Onee-san ya casi llegamos- Completo girándose para ver el rostro agotado de la mujer, esta asintió e intentando sonreír aumento su caminar. –Porque huiste Onee-san?- Pregunto luego de unos segundos.

-Debía… Debía hacerlo- Dijo agitada viendo como el dragoncito cruzaba en uno de los árboles y agudizando su vista cruzo en el mismo lugar para llegar a un lugar bastante sorprendente, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro el dragón satisfecho al ver la mirada de sorpresa de la chica. –Sabia que estabas muy cansada y debías curarte- Agrego salpicando un poco de aquella tibia agua al cuerpo de la chica.

-Arigatou- Murmuro quitándose su kimono improvisado, sabia lo lejos que estaban de los demás y podría ser ella misma, salto sonriendo y dejo que una luz violeta cubriera todo su cuerpo dejando a la vista una larga y brillante cola. –Lo necesitaba- Agrego moviendo su aleta salpicándole agua al pequeño dragón que reía infantilmente ante la sonrisa de la chica.

_-Hinata…- _Una voz resonó en el agua y la chica solo consiguió soltar un grito de temor intentando salir de ahí. _–Matte…- _

-U… Umiko-chan?- Dijo con dificultad viendo aparecer delante de ella la silueta transparentosa de su amiga sirena. –Don… Donde estas?-

_-Hinata debes huir… Las serpientes se acercan cada vez más a nosotras y hay demonios, demonios que nos están buscando también- _

-Nani?!-

_-Alguna criatura extraña esta asesinando monstruos sin razón alguna y está utilizando nuestro poder ancestral para ello, creen que es la sirena que escapo y tu otosan piensa que somos nosotras- _

-Nani?! Demo… Nosotras nunca utilizamos eso así- Discutió intentando tocar las manos de la castaña frente a ella. –Umiko-chan tu…-

_-Estoy bien… Por ahora, Necesitaba decírtelo… Huye aléjate de las criaturas con las que viajas, debes desaparecer lo más pronto posible- _

-Hai!- Dijo sintiendo un dolor comprimir su pecho, el cuerpo sonrió e intento acariciar el rostro de la chica mojándolo ligeramente, Hinata sonrió nostálgicamente y este se evaporo en cuestión de segundos. –Fuwa…-

-Hai…- El pequeño dragón asintió y suspirando aleteo un poco creando unas corrientes de aires bastante fuertes, una neblina empezó a apoderarse de aquel lugar, la luz violeta volvió a tomar posesión de su aleta volviéndolas a su apariencia humana.

-Debo irme ahora- Inquirió saliendo de un salto del lugar tomando aquellas ropas y corriendo como podía hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. –Fuwa, deberás cuidar de ellos- Agrego llegando cerca de donde estaba la fogata, vio a dos de las tres personas que la acompañaban.

-Demo… Onee-san yo debo estar junto a ti- Dijo el dragón decidido viendo como la chica sigilosamente se adentraba al lugar. –No puedo quedarme con ellos, sería mucho más débil- Siguió a la chica viendo como esta tomaba su obi donde guardaba algunas cosas, empezó a doblar el improvisado kimono, iba a colocarse el verdadero.

-Deberás hacer lo que te digo onegai- Suplico sintiendo un temor recorrer sus venas, aquella advertencia, sabía que vendría, luego de ver aquel sello y la forma en que habían matado a esa pobre criatura, era por ellas, querían atraparlas.

-Iie…-

-Fuwa! Onegai…- Dijo nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba todavía dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua, no había secado su cuerpo ni mucho menos vestirse, cubría parcialmente su desnudez con el kimono pegado a su cuerpo.

"Debo marcharme ahora" Pensaba frenéticamente intentando no despertar al rubio y a la pelirrosa que dormían a unos cuantos metros de donde ella empezaba a hacer su pequeña bolsa de viaje.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Crees que esto la contenga lo suficiente?- La mujer de dorados ojos miro al hombre junto a ella. –Está luchando demasiado…-

-Tal vez solo desea morir de una vez- Agrego una tercera voz burlona. –O es que piensas que desearía seguir viva estando en estas condiciones?-

-Ha sobrevivido más tiempo del que esperaba demo… Ese collar-

-Hinata…- Sonó casi como un tintinear de gotas, la mujer encadenada subió sus ahora totalmente blancos ojos, respiraba agitadamente y algunos mechones caían cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Que es lo que dijo?- Pregunto la serpiente acercándose a la mujer, esta hizo un gesto de asco y solo se giro evitando que aquellas horribles manos la tocaran. –Saben lo que dice?-

-A veces lo dice en su idioma demo… El otro día hablo normal dice Hinata…- El chico burlón ahora estaba serio. –Que es un Hinata?-

-Tal vez sea un hechizo… O… Ah el nombre del collar…- Dijo la mujer un poco satisfecha por sus teorías.

-Iie… Tal vez… Tal vez sea el nombre de su heredera- La serpiente había escuchado muchos siglos atrás aquel nombre, justo cuando se llevo consigo a aquella mujer.

-Heredera?... No debería estar muerta ya? Digo esta es una simple humana-

-Por eso es que me sorprende…- Murmuro tomando a la mujer de la barbilla. –O es que escondes algo mi querida Mitsuko?-

-Bastardo- Escupió la mujer arrugando su nariz y apretando sus dientes, se había vuelto bastante agresiva con el pasar de los siglos y eso él lo sabía bien. –Nunca lograras obtenerla- Su voz sonó tintineante otra vez indescifrable para todos los presentes.

-Cuídenla… No la dejen morir- Dijo soltando con brusquedad el rostro de la mujer que hizo un intento vano en liberarse, sus manos y pies atados con grilletes, retazos de tela que alguna vez se consideraría un kimono muy lujoso. –La necesito un poco más-

-El demonio…- Dijo deteniendo la ida de la serpiente, este giro para ver a la mujer sonriente. –El demonio acabara contigo…- Rugió escupiendo un poco de su propia sangre quemando el suelo.

-Aíslenla!- Grito furioso llegando a la mujer antes de que se la llevaran, pudo ver un brillo de maldad en aquellos blancos ojos, la mujer sonrió mordiendo un poco mas su labio dejando gotear aquel acido que era su sangre. –No me veras caer Mitsuko…- Le murmuro escuchando ahora la histérica risa de la mujer.

-Orochimaru-sama…- El chico burlón salió a la luz, su cabello blanco algo largo y sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes bastante grandes. –Ya nos la llevamos- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que unas cuantas siluetas se movieran y empezaran a luchar contra aquella que tenía un cuerpo tan frágil pero su fuerza era sorprendente.

-No debió venir hasta acá- La mujer sonó molesta sus resplandecientes ojos lo miraban con rabia. –Habríamos descubierto un poco más de su poder y de ese collar sino hubiera llegado… Orochimaru-sama- Lo último lo dijo con cierto desprecio en su tono de voz.

-Me importa muy poco lo que pienses inútil- Dijo saliendo de la habitación. –Espero tener algún progreso en este tiempo que estaré ausente- Grito desapareciendo en los pasillos oscuros.

-No debiste hablarle así- Regaño el peliblanco mientras la chica gruñía y seguía los pasos de su dueño. –Mujeres- Dijo soltando un suspiro escuchando los ahogados gritos de su víctima.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Salto una última vez llegando a la copa de uno de los arboles que rodeaban el área donde estaba acampando, dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros ahora dormidos, pero noto la ausencia de cierta ojiblanca.

"Kuso…" Pensó exaltado dispuesto a saltar justo cuando vio llegar una silueta bastante asustada, estaba temblando y su cuerpo estaba totalmente húmedo, reconoció aquella silueta, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verla parcialmente desnuda.

Estuvo unos segundos viendo como estaba acomodando a toda prisa su obi y parecía discutir algo con el pequeño dragón, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de aquella frágil mujer, pero se preocupo al ver que soltaba lo que la cubría parcialmente para ponerse el kimono.

-Onegai Fuwa!- Suplico una vez más luchando con aquella prenda tan complicada. –Como me pongo esto- Murmuro, había olvidado cómo colocarse el Kimono o peor aún, siempre se lo colocaba alguien. –Fuwa…- Llamo pero el pequeño dragón gruño y floto lejos de la chica.

-Que es lo que pretendes?- La ronca voz del pelinegro sonó en su oído haciéndola brincar del susto.

-Nani mo…- Dijo nerviosa cerrando el kimono con fuerza, no podía seguir permitiendo tal vergüenza que ese demonio viera su cuerpo, nunca lo permitiría. –Déjame sola- Suplico bajando la cabeza.

-Esto se coloca así- Susurro tomando la tela del kimono con cuidado y empezando a cubrir bien el cuerpo de aquella mujer, ella lo miraba incrédula mientras él seguía ocupado colocando cada pliegue de tela como correspondía.

-Porque?- Interrogo viendo como el terminaba de amarrar el obi en su lugar. –No sabes que iba a hacer…- Murmuro sintiendo un ligero temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Alguien como tú no iría por ahí haciendo daño- Dijo liberando a la mujer de entre sus manos. –Que pensabas hacer?-

-Debo irme- Recordó de golpe tomando las otras telas y empezando a correr. "Debo alejarme" Pensó sintiendo con pesar como aquel hombre empezaba a correr tras ella, odiaba que fuera un demonio.

-Que crees que haces?- Pregunto algo irritado apareciendo frente a la chica esta retrocedió y cruzo intentando perderlo. –Kuso- Murmuro saltando en las direcciones que tomaba la chica.

La seguía muy de cerca, lo tenía sorprendido a pesar de parecer tan delicada y débil tenía una resistencia digna de admirar, podía verla apenas mientras cruzaba entre los arboles intentando escapar de el, pero aquel ligero olor de iris lo guiaba hasta ella.

-Nani?...- De pronto una niebla empezó a formarse frente a él, no sabía que significaba pero esa estúpida mujer estaría en peligro si seguía corriendo sin saber exactamente adónde iba. –Hinata!- Grito roncamente pero no obtuvo respuesta solo una muy suave risa que lo hizo temblar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Que… Que esta.. Sucediendo?- Se pregunto saltando retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, frente a ella se empezaba a formar una nuble gigante de neblina, una neblina muy pesada. –Debo…-

_-Alejarte…-_ Una voz salió de la nada y a la vez de todo, era tal vez la dueña de aquella niebla.

-Que eres?- Interrogo mientras caminaba sobre sus pasos intentando por todo los medios encontrar al pelinegro. –Porque haces esto?-

_-Hime… Te hemos estado esperando-_ La neblina pareció tomar por unos segundos la forma de un brazo e intento alcanzar su rostro.

-Iie…- Grito tropezándose y cayendo al suelo de espaldas, sentía mucho miedo de aquello, podía sentir como poco a poco su respiración se hacía más pesada. –Aléjense!- Grito viendo como nuevamente el brazo hecho de aire intentaba tocar su rostro.

-Baka!- Gruño una voz mientras un brillo plateado cortaba en dos aquella figura tan espantosa. –Ves lo que haces?- Se quejo viendo a la chica, sus ojos rojos mostraban la furia que contenía en su interior.

-Sasuke-san- Dijo aliviada abrazando al chico, este se confundió pero nuevamente esa risa.

_-Demonio… Qué crees que haces?- _Una fuerte corriente empujo a Sasuke lejos de la chica mientras esta solo intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar. _–No permitiremos que un ser maldito la toque- _

-Urusei!- Grito la chica levantándose como pudo y corriendo hacia el pelinegro. –Sasuke-san! Onegai…- Dijo viendo al chico con los ojos cerrados y con un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de debajo de su mechón de cabello.

_-Hime… El solo la usara- _

-Urusei! Déjenme en paz… Déjenlo en paz- Dijo tocando entre sus brazos el rostro de chico, necesitaba despertarlo, esa neblina les hacía daño a ambos.

_-Hime…- _La neblina empezó a volverse más densa causando que la chica empezara a toser debido a la ausencia del oxigeno puro, toco el pecho de Sasuke y como pudo utilizo su poder en el, debía despertar ahora.

"Despierta… Sálvanos de esto" Rogaba mentalmente sintiendo cada vez menos aire pasar a sus pulmones, su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa y el chico seguía igual. –Vamos- Murmuro subiendo un poco más al chico, no podía soportar más aquel poder, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse y lo único que podía pensar era en que era su fin.

_-Hime…- _La voz sonó algo asustada en la distancia, sus oídos se habían tapado y su nariz no conseguía pasar ni un solo átomo mas de oxigeno.

"Gomen…Umiko-chan" Suplico viendo el rostro inconsciente de aquel pelinegro, su vista se perdió en la oscuridad más horrible de todas mientras sentía como ella era separada de su cuerpo.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El sol dio de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo gruñir, sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido y le costó abrir sus ojos, pero en cuanto lo hizo se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró.

-Nani…- Murmuro incorporándose lentamente, delante de el cuerpos de cazadores, todos crucificados, todos y cada uno agonizando todavía frente a él, se levanto poco a poco hasta lograr ponerse de pie y recordó la noche anterior.

-Hinata- Dijo y se giro pero la chica no estaba, todo el bosque estaba claro, el sol iluminaba cada entrada que podía alegrando aquel horrible panorama, Sasuke pudo notar las cicatrices de la tortura que habían recibido aquellas criaturas y una idea horrible le paso por la cabeza.

Paso entre los cuerpos detallando cada uno de ellos, intentando no encontrar ningún cuerpo como el de la ojiblanca, llego hasta el final con algo de nauseas, aquellos cuerpos empezaban a apestar a muerte y la sangre poco a poco atraería a mas bestias sedientas de sangre y carnívoras dispuestas a consumir aquella podredumbre.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo colocando su mano en su pecho, bajo su mirada al sentir algo frio, y vio con recelo una especie de armadura de hielo justo al nivel de sus pulmones, la quito como pudo intentando no quemar aun mas su piel.

-Sasuke!- Un grito conocido lo saco de su lucha contra el hielo en su pecho, se giro y vio al rubio llegando hasta el seguido de una muy preocupada pelirrosa. –Que rayos sucedió teme?-

-Sasuke estas herido?- Dijo alarmada dándose cuenta que tenían a su alrededor. –Naruto…- Llamo tomando la manga de la haori del rubio que se giro y quedo tan sorprendido como la chica.

-Imagino que ella no estará con ustedes- Inquirió viendo como el dragón volaba con recelo hacia ellos, sus violeta-rosados ojos se clavaron en los rojos del pelinegro. –Fuwa…- Llamo intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Onee-san dijo que debía marcharse… Había peligro- Dijo llegando hasta el hombre, el cual siempre le había dado mala espina. –Pensé que la detendrías- Dijo irritado poniéndose frente a aquellos ojos tan despiadados.

-Sentiste algo fuera de lo normal?- Pregunto ignorando el último comentario. –Una neblina… Nos separo y ahora no pudo sentir nada de ella-

-Neblina… Poderes marinos tal vez… O espirituales- Dijo el dragón revoloteando alrededor del hombre, este gruño impaciente sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de sus dos amigos.

-Espirituales?- Interrogo la pelirrosa haciendo que el pequeño dragón se detuviera a mirarla por unos segundos. –No hay de esos poderes-

-Que no puedan sentirlos no significa que no existan- Dijo volviendo a mirar al pelinegro. –Onee-san…-

-Puedes sentir ese poder?- Sasuke necesitaba saber que fue ese poder que pudo dejarlo inconsciente de un solo golpe. –Llévame donde está su fuente- Ordeno escuchando la infantil risa del dragón.

-Mataras a Onee-san- Dijo seguro mirando por primera vez de manera amenazante al chico que tenía todavía los ojos rojos.

-Con que razón mataría a esa humana?- Inquirió mirando de reojo al rubio que apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de lastimarse. –Si nos llevas la volverás a tener junto a ti-

-Prometes que no la lastimaras si los guio al santuario?- Dijo viendo a los tres oyentes mirarlo con confusión.

-Santuario?- Naruto estaba más que confundido con todo aquello. –En que clase de mundo crees que vives pequeño monstruo-

-Así como hay bestias- Empezó señalando a todos los presentes incluyéndose. –Hay humanos con poderes más allá de lo normal, a esos poderes se les conoce como espirituales…-

-Y que tiene que ver eso con Hinata?- Dijo el rubio mientras que Sakura y Sasuke captaban la idea un poco más rápido que el distraído de Naruto.

-Significa que esa humana…- Empezó la pelirrosa a lo que el pequeño dragón asintió, su conciencia lo estaba matando por ocultar la verdad completa de aquella chica pero lo había prometido.

"Por eso su parecido con aquella mujer" Pensó el Uchiha entendiendo el porqué de aquellos ojos similares aunque los de la mujer eran mucho más oscuros, pero no importaba. –Vamos-

-Iie…- Detuvo el dragón haciendo que el hombre gruñera y todos se volvieran a girar hacia él. –El Santuario esta en movimiento en este momento, será imposible saber donde esta-

-Que rayos?!- Grito Naruto tomando al pequeño animal para que no escapara. –Como un Santuario puede estar en movimiento, es demasiado grande!-

-Es uno de los secretos- Dijo el dragón mordiendo al rubio y separándose. –Habrá que esperar que se detenga-

"Este maldito dragón me está cansando" Pensó el pelinegro recordando levemente la voz de la chica llamándolo después de haberse perdido en aquella oscuridad que le pareció eterna.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Donde me tienen?- Dijo entre sollozos viendo un gran jardín lleno de distintos tipos de flores desde un gran balcón el cual estaba considerando su cárcel. –Que es esto- Volvió a pedir dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Hinata…- Una voz muy suave le hablo desde la entrada de la habitación, la aludida solo atino a girarse y ver con sorpresa a una humana vestida con un haori blanca y unos pantalones anchos rojos. –Has vuelto- Dijo sonriendo al ver a la chica.

-Nani?! Que le pasa! Yo no soy de aquí- Dijo intentando alejarse de la mujer que se acercaba a ella con gran tranquilidad. –Déjeme!- Grito justo antes que la mujer tocara su rostro en un gesto maternal.

-No recuerdas nada?- Interrogo deteniéndose a unos milímetros de la chica. –No recuerdas a Mitsuko-san?-

-Mitsuko…san?- Repitió incrédula mirando con sorpresa a la mujer. –Mi okasan… Acaso?...-

-Iie… Ella se fue hace mucho tiempo a buscarte…- Murmuro viendo con tristeza como la chica bajaba su rostro. –Supongo tu otosan te encontró y te escondió todo este tiempo-

-Mi otosan?... Demo… De que?- Intervino poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Quien eres? Como conoces a mis padres?-

-No te hare daño Hinata-hime- Dijo sonriendo y empezando a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación. –Te invito a conocer un poco más el mundo en el que creció tu okasan- Dijo suavemente dejando abierta la puerta de la habitación.

"Okasan" Pensó y se precipito a salir detrás de la mujer.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Vieron que si se hacer cosas intrigantes! Muajajaja! Espero no se aturdan por tantos cambios que lo que viene es separación y anhelo… Awwww! No puedo hacer nada me encanta el dramatismo!

**: **Intrigas! No puedo responder eso… Poco a poco lo iras descubriendo así que bienvenida! Espero te guste mi fic y pues si puedo me pasare para ver que tal los tuyos! Se te quiere… n_n

**Yume: **Gracias! Jajaja! Si el dragoncito es algo loco pero igual me fascina! Qué alegría que a ti también! Besos… Espero este capi te haya gustado!

**Miyuky-san: **No es ser mala es solo que son ideas! Vienen y van sabes cómo es… Jajaja! Y qué bueno que te reíste, la idea es que todos se diviertan y se llenen de intrigas! Jajaja

**luz estrella: **No sufras mi dragón nunca se perderá totalmente es demasiado tierno para eso! Jajaja! Y es de una lindura que te encantaría verlo! Jajaja! Espero que este capi no te haya intrigado mucho!

**gaahina-4e: **Con calma! Tranquila que tus preguntas poco a poco irán revelándose… No puedo hacer spoiler! Jajaja!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Primero, veo que te gusta mucho esta historia! Así que antes de actualizarla me fui a comer, por dios yo también existo! Me encanto leer en mis otras actualizaciones tu comentario! (Si ya los leí ¬.¬) Y pues espero que este capi también te guste! Y Segundo, como que el siguiente capi tuyo no me gustara?! Si matas a alguien te juro que borro todo… Estas advertida! O no mejor aun te hare sufrir con muertes innecesarias! Muajajaja! Jejeje! Gracias ahora creo que si es el capi no? Avísame cualquier cosa y por cierto sería muy amable en dejarme tu MSN para hablarte por ahí!! jajaja

**harukauzaki: **Tranquilo! No tenias que estar registrado yo tengo abierta la opción de anónimos! Se lo frustrante que es no poder dejar un review por no estar registrado jajaja! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Estaré esperando otro review de tu parte.

**helenhr: **No soy responsable de tu perversión! Tú me pervertiste a mí con tus fics así que es tu culpa jajaja! Pero tranquila tal vez en poco tiempo! Este no es tan hot como los demás por eso es que me tiene tan pegada! Jajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Aquí te dejo la actualización ojala te guste! Estaré esperando tu comentario con tu opinión! No muy mala por favor! Jajaja!


	7. Chapter 7 El Poder Oculto detrás

**Ehhh… Buee.. Primero creo que debo disculparme por tardar relativamente algo de tiempo en actualizar… Mi trabajo me está matando, pero igual esta historia casi terminada en mi pc! Muajaja! Así que aquí tienen un nuevo capi, espero les guste… Naruto y demás = Kishimoto! n_n**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. VII. ****El Poder Oculto detrás de mis Ojos. **

El día estaba bastante claro y la brisa refrescaba todo aquel ambiente, no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podía sentirse más tranquila, pasó junto a unas pequeñas niñas que le sonrieron a modo de saludo y vio a lo lejos su objetivo.

-Yoko-san- Su alegre voz resonó por todo el pasillo, la aludida detuvo su andar y se giro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba. –Termine- Completo intentando recuperar el aliento, la mujer peliplateada asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde había salido la chica.

-No deberías apurarte tanto en esto de aprender a manejar tu herencia espiritual… Toma muchos años lograr dominarlos todos- Dijo tranquilamente mirando de reojo a la que parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

-Hai! Demo… Me pareció apropiado terminarlo ahora- Dijo todavía sonriendo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la brisa hiciera bailar su largo y suelto cabello.

-Ya veo…- Reflexiono la mujer mirando al cielo con nostalgia. –Tal como lo diría mi querida Mitsuko…- Murmuro sintiendo sobre si la mirada curiosa de la ojiblanca.

-Mi okasan…- Empezó pero la mujer al hacer un gesto con sus manos la hizo callar, haciéndola sentir torpe.

-Has logrado hablar con tu amiga?- Cambio el tema viendo como la chica cambiaba su rostro a uno más triste. –Ya veo…- Completo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la ojiblanca.

-Responderá algún día mis dudas?- Dijo apretando sus puños. –Y ellos?-

-Cazadores y demonios no deben estar cerca de usted o de su okasan… Solo las contaminan- Dijo seria deteniéndose y girándose para quedar frente a la chica. –No debes olvidarlo nunca-

-Demo… Mi otosan… El… El es una bestia- Defendió separándose un poco de la mujer.

-Ya te he explicado esto muchas veces Hinata-hime- Murmuro suspirando con cansancio. –Deberías entender la diferencia entre las sirenas y elfos y las demás criaturas que siguen su instinto de destrucción-

-Demo… El…- Se corto al ver la mirada inquisitora de la mujer. –Ellos no son malos- Corrigió bajando su mirada.

-Cuando sea el momento sabrás el porqué de todo esto- Dijo tranquilamente abriendo la puerta de uno de los salones, viendo con sorpresa como todos los cuerpos estaban purificados hasta su máxima expresión, se giro y sonrió aprobando la Azaña de la chica.

-No tomo mucho tiempo… Con mi poder acuático- Se explico caminando hacia las personas. –Demo… Ahora que sucederá con ellos?-

-Volverán adonde pertenecen…- Dijo sonriente tocando a una de las mujeres que parecía estar embarazada. –Nosotras nos encargamos de cuidar que exista el equilibrio en el mundo humano-

-Lo sé- Dijo cansada la ojiblanca viendo de reojo a un pequeño niño. –Son sacerdotisas muchas van a templos dispersos por todo el mundo-

-Hai… Demo una cantidad limitada nos quedamos cuidando y entrenando a las demás, como casi todas son humanas normales hay que buscar sus sucesoras y entrenarlas para que puedan seguir el legado de su antecesora-

-Entonces yo…-

-Eres mitad sirena, tu vida es mucho más larga que la de cualquier chica al igual que tu okasan que consiguió hacer que el tiempo pasara más lentamente en ella-

-Como lo consiguió?-

-Eso… Es un secreto que no necesitas saber por ahora- Dijo la mujer girándose para salir de la habitación. –Vienes?-

-Hai!- Dijo la ojiblanca todavía no muy convencida de la información que había conseguido de aquella mujer. "Como estará?" Pensó recordando el mal estado en el que había dejado al pelinegro.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El lugar parecía estar más vivo que la última vez que habían ido, eso le molestaba al pelinegro pero al rubio parecía que estaba más emocionado, Sasuke podía observar el pasar del invierno muy rápido en aquella aldea.

-No recordaba que viviese tanta gente acá- Dijo la chica algo emocionada, sonrió al ver como el rubio asentía totalmente de acuerdo con su idea. –Tsunade-san sabe que regresan hoy?-

-Tal vez lo olvido- Dijo el rubio burlón cruzándose donde siempre para llegar a aquella posada tan acogedora. –Obachan!- Grito desde el umbral haciendo que sus compañeros se sintieran abochornados.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así!- Respondió justo al momento de abrir la puerta una rubia bastante voluptuosa, miro con rabia al rubio que se rasco la nuca y paso sin ser invitado.

-Konichiwa!- Saludo cortésmente la pelirrosa al tiempo que Sasuke hacia una ligera inclinación, la rubia sonrió y los dejo pasar. –Hay mucha gente estos días no?- Interrogo parándose frente al lugar que ocupaba la rubia.

-Crees que ya haya llegado?- Susurro el rubio viendo como el pelinegro asentía. –Vamos entonces- Dijo y se giro para correr hacia la rubia.

"Dobe…" Pensó subiendo a la habitación que le correspondía, la abrió lentamente y vio todo como la última vez que había estado allí, dejo la puerta abierta y se encamino hacia el balcón.

-Sumimasen… Ya se registro?- Se giro sorprendido pero se encontró con una castaña de un muy largo cabello sorprendida al ver esa reacción. –Go…Gomen-

-Hmp- Gruño y escucho como la chica cerraba la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, no olvidaba aquellas reacciones, no podía pero a su mente viajaba la única chica de esa posada que no tuvo miedo de verlo. "Donde te habrán llevado niña" Pensó apoyándose en el barandal viendo como se acercaba un pequeño pájaro hacia su ventana.

-No sabía que me tocaría esconderme de estos seres- Sus ojos denotaban molestia, cosa que le hizo gracia al pelinegro. –De que te ríes?- Se molesto el animal llegando hasta el interior de la habitación.

-No crees que hubiese sido muy obvio que somos bestias si traíamos detrás un dragón volando muy tranquilamente?- Dijo sentándose frente al ahora mediano dragón. –Ha pasado algún tiempo-

-Todavía no se detiene del todo…- Dijo el animal apoyando su cabeza en uno de los asientos, suspiro dejando escapar un aire frio que hizo que el terciopelo del asiento se congelara.

-Tenemos casi seis meses esperando que se detenga- Se quejo el pelinegro. –Porque tarda tanto?-

-Las sacerdotisas no corren el riesgo de ser atrapadas, por eso- Dijo receloso acostándose en medio de la habitación. –Sabes lo que prometiste-

-Terminare asesinándote a ti- Murmuro sintiendo como el dragón al ponerse de pie creó un ligero sismo en toda la estructura.

-Me necesitas- Se burlo colocándose a pocos milímetros del rostro del pelinegro, su ahora cabeza era el cuádruple que la del chico, se había vuelto realmente grande. –Onee-san no te lo perdonaría-

"Esa baka… De no ser porque quiso irse así como así no se la habrían llevado a quien sabe donde…" Reflexiono como otras tantas veces, recordando aquel día hace ya tiempo atrás.

**Flash Back. **

_-El poder de mi Onee-san- Murmuro el dragón volando hacia el pecho del pelinegro olfateando el hielo sobre su pecho. –Te salvo- Dijo resignado soplando para que el hielo se deshiciera de una vez por todas. _

_-Nani?- La pelirrosa estaba incrédula de lo que escuchaba, como pudo una humana congelarlo así?- _

_-Su poder espiritual… Ese que dices que tiene- Murmuro el rubio viendo como la criatura asentía algo preocupada. –Que sucede?- _

_-Para hacer esto debió gastar casi todo su propio oxigeno- Empezó con algo de pesar. –Confiaba en que el la salvara… Por lo que puedo ver- Cuando concluyo floto hacia uno de los arboles mirando hacia otra dirección mientras los tres chicos sentían un nudo en sus gargantas sobre todo el chico rescatado. _

_-Supongo que hay que devolverle el favor no crees teme?- Hablo el rubio unos minutos después de estar atrapados en un silencio bastante incomodo. –Solo hay que sacarla de donde este y ya, dejarla en la aldea- _

_-Hai! Es una buena idea no lo crees Sasuke-kun?- Animo la chica viendo como el pelinegro apretaba sus puños lleno de impotencia, solo pudo asentir resignado escuchando una risa eufórica por parte de sus amigos. _

"_Esa baka" Pensó subiendo su mano hasta donde minutos antes se había encontrado la armadura de hielo, se sentía en deuda con aquella estúpida humana y era algo que el odiaba, deberle algo a alguien. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Mientras no esté en manos de Orochimaru todo estará bien" Pensó recordando también las palabras que le había dicho su protector ese día, momentos antes de perder a aquella ojiblanca, que podía ser la clave para descubrir porque aquella mujer le había dado ese collar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Ya se había acostumbrado a aquel paisaje eternamente primaveral, sabía que había trascurrido algún tiempo pero no lograba captar con exactitud cuánto, los días y las noches eran mucho más largas, así podía sentirlo ella.

"Fuwa… Umiko-chan… Naruto-kun y … Sasuke-san" Pensaba sintiendo una presión en su pecho, sabía que ahí podría conocer más lo que fue su madre aunque según su padre había sido una humana ordinaria ahora se daba cuenta que no fue así.

-Otosan ocultaste esto todo este tiempo- Murmuro para sí abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla intentando sentirse mejor. –Como odio esto- Pensó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

_-Porque entregaste ese collar?- Frente a sus ojos un hombre muy pálido y de extraños ojos dorados la miraban con rabia. –Eres una estúpida- _

_-Debería dejarla por ahora… No parece muy animada estos días…- Agrego un hombre peliblanco parado a una distancia prudente de donde ella se encontraba. _

_-Nunca lo obtendrás- Balbuceo en un idioma que ella entendía pero que por las caras de los que observaba ellos no. –Orochimaru…- Llamo siendo clara viendo como el hombre pálido se acercaba a ella. _

_-Me dirás porque le diste ese collar a este mocoso?- Dijo mostrando la foto de un pequeño niño. _

_-El demonio que tanto esperabas…- Murmuro viendo como el hombre habría los ojos desmesuradamente. –Duerme en ese niño- Completo sintiendo una presión en su pecho. _

_-Así que solo lo identificaste para mí- Murmuro sonriendo pero cuando fue a tocar el rostro de la mujer esta se hizo a un lado. _

_-No confundas las cosas…- Balbuceo mirando con rabia al pelinegro de ojos dorados, sintió como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa superior cosa que molesto al hombre. –Ese chico es solo un demonio, nada especial, el collar en cambio…- _

_-Estúpida!- Grito golpeando en la mejilla a la mujer que gimió de dolor y una corriente de aire empujo al hombre hasta que dio contra la pared. _

_-No vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre mi- Gruño en un idioma diferente el hombre salió del lugar dando gritos mientras la mujer se quedaba viendo con desprecio a aquel hombre peliblanco. _

_-Creo que no podre darte de comer ahora…- Dijo como decepcionado caminando hacia la mujer. –Necesito que aprendas a comportarte cuando él te hable- Agrego peinando un largo y negro azulado cabello. _

_-Déjame en paz- Dijo intentando liberarse del agarre. –El no debe tener ese collar ni mucho menos a Hinata- Su voz sonó tintineante y el peliblanco suspiro negando con la cabeza._

La imagen fue quedándose atrás mientras volvía a escuchar risas y voces a su alrededor, una parecía estar más cerca que las demás, hablándole pero no podía moverse, podía ver la oscuridad de su rostro escondido entre sus piernas pero no podía incorporarse.

-Hinata-hime vamos deja de estar jugando- Dijo una mujer agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura de la chica, la ojiblanca en cambio quería llorar por no poder responderle a aquella mujer. –Hime?...- Pregunto ahora intentando mover el rostro de la chica, lo tomo entre sus manos y al momento de subirlo soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

-Kurenai-sensei- Murmuro la chica viendo como la imagen de la mujer empezaba a hacerse nítida delante de ella, se sorprendió al ver que ya había oscurecido y que la mujer de ojos rojos estaba a unos pasos de ella con cara de susto.

-Hinata…- Murmuro poniéndose de pie y tomando a la aludida de la muñeca. –Debemos ver a Yoko-san- Explico al sentir que la ojiblanca se resistía a ser llevada.

-Nani?! Y porque?- Se quejo todavía intentando soltarse.

"Eso… Eso no puede estar pasando nuevamente, no debería ser posible" Pensaba la frenética Kurenai intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La suave brisa nocturna que golpeaba suavemente sus facciones le indicaban que ya pronto empezaría la primavera, pudo notar un olor conocido y abriendo pesadamente los ojos vio a la castaña de horas antes caminando tranquilamente por el jardín de la posada, vio que el rubio estaba ahí y ella muy tranquilamente se acerco a conversar con él.

"Hinata de que rayos querías huir?" Pensó cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, podía percibir de aquella mujer un olor similar al de la ojiblanca. Desde hace seis meses que solo se dedicaba a entender el comportamiento de aquella chica tan extraña y que conocía a Orochimaru o por lo menos su símbolo.

-Puedo acompañarte?- La voz de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos, la miro de reojo y asintió de mala gana. –Tienes todos estos días aquí encerrado… Me preocupa-

-Sabes que no me gustan las personas- Murmuro viendo distraídamente al rubio reír en compañía de la castaña, la chica no parecía tener miedo en lo absoluto no con Naruto, sintió un poco de celos y se giro hacia la pelirrosa.

-No deberías sentirte culpable, esa humana sabia a que se atenía al viajar con dos monstruos- Murmuro tomando la mano del pelinegro, este se dejo hacer sin darle mucha importancia. –Ella no debería preocuparte ahora- Susurro a su oído bajando sus labios y besando la marca que lo identificaba como un demonio.

-Me preocupa porque estaba a mi cuidado- Dijo separando a la chica que suspiro frustrada. –Además parecía conocer este símbolo maldito- Dijo enseñando el lugar que anteriormente ella había besado.

-Ya no te duele?- Pregunto tocando el lugar con sumo cuidado, lo examino detalladamente guardando silencio, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá notando que las marcas parecían haber cicatrizado totalmente, aunque le parecía imposible pues el pelinegro siempre se quejaba de que se abría cuando dejaba salir aquel poder que le fue concedido.

-Crees que este bien?- Pregunto muy bajo captando la atención de la pelirrosa, esta gruño algo frustrada y se puso delante del pelinegro que la miro fríamente.

-No lo sé- Respondió sinceramente notando como los ojos del chico intentaban esquivar los suyos. –Preocúpate por Orochimaru no por esa mujer… Hay muchas más si deseas proteger a alguien-

-Sasuke- La voz del dragón rompió la privacidad que tanto había ansiado la pelirrosa pero frustrada se giro a ver que quería aquel animal ahora casi gigante. –Tu poder… Uno similar se acerca por las montañas- Dijo sobrevolando el jardín y escuchando a unas cuantas personas gritar de terror por lo que veían.

-Genial ahora habrá que irnos de aquí- Dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie. –Qué esperas llévanos- Dijo saltando desde el balcón hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Naruto-kun?- Dijo la castaña confundida viendo como el rubio resignado de ponía de pie y dedicándole una sonrisa salió detrás de la pelirrosa.

-Y el teme?- Interrogo corriendo junto a la pelirrosa que subió su mirada y le indico que iba con el animal sobre ellos. –Ahora son muy cercanos- Dijo burlescamente deteniéndose donde le parecía apropiado.

-Dobe vienen desde tu izquierda- Grito el pelinegro cayendo junto a los otros dos. –Fuwa..- Murmuro viendo como el dragón sobrevolaba la zona dejando que una densa neblina se empezara a apoderar del ambiente, dándole ventaja al chico de ojos rojos.

-Que son exactamente?- Murmuro la pelirrosa al momento que una especie de perro gigante se lanzaba sobre ella, sus dientes filosos de color plata y su cuerpo de un color verde oliva, sus colas como la del dragón que los acompañaba amenazaba con golpearla fuertemente.

-Son experimentos!- Grito el pelinegro golpeando al perro que tenia acorralada a la pelirrosa. –No temas, si no te rasguñan o muerden no pasara nada- Aseguro saltando hacia otros dos perros que intentaban atacarlo por la espalda.

-Teme! Ese amigo tuyo sí que es difícil- Gruño el rubio golpeando a las criaturas con sus largas colas como el fuego que parecían brotar de un aura que rodeaba al rubio. –Váyanse!- Grito soltando una especie de bola de fuego de su boca carbonizando a uno de los especímenes.

-Que rápido- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa terminando de golpear al suyo enterrándolo de lo duro que le dio. –Ya lo mate- Sonrío limpiándose las manos ante la mirada incrédula de su torpe amigo.

-Son mas rápidos de lo que los recordaba- Se burlo el pelinegro limpiando la sangre que escurría de sus espadas para luego volverlas a enfundar. –Aunque estos animales eran débiles-

-Sasuke- Gruño el dragón dejando que una ráfaga de aire congelara la copa de los arboles. –Un hombre viene en esa dirección- Completo volando en la dirección indicada.

-Había sido muy fácil- Rugió el rubio corriendo mucho más rápido que antes intentando no perderse de la vista de sus amigos.

-Este baka!- Gruño la pelirrosa golpeando uno de los arboles dejando ver sus garras y colmillos y saltando un poco más rápido.

-Les divierte discutir- Murmuro el pelinegro dejando que las marcas de su maldición cubrieran su cuerpo para poder dar alcance a sus compañeros.

-Mis creaciones!- Grito un hombre intentando liberarse del hielo que todavía tenía atrapada sus piernas. –Bastardos!- Dijo roncamente al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo se cubriera de espinas de metal.

-Con este si hay que tener cuidado- Murmuro el rubio al tiempo que saltaban para poder esquivar el ataque.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que su maestra y amiga Kurenai volviera de hablar con la coordinadora de aquel santuario, suspiro cansada cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, no podía entender que era lo que había visto antes pero le dolía, parecía entender aquel sentimiento de rabia que tenia la persona a través de la cual estaba viendo.

_-Cuidado!- Grito la chica justo bajo ella empujando al pelinegro a un lado. –Presta más atención- _

_-Atácalo entonces- Gruño el chico subiendo su mirada. –Fuwa, intenta detenerlo un poco mas- Ordeno mientras ella asentía y bajaba liberando una corriente de aire que congelo los brazos del hombre. _

_-No podrán vencerme así- Se jacto el hombre dejando que mas espinas salieran de su cuerpo, siendo esquivadas por pura suerte. –Vengan y mátenme como lo hicieron con mis adorables perros- _

_-Este lo pidió así!- Gruño el rubio dejando que un aura roja lo cubriera completamente. –Vamos teme!- Grito a lo que el pelinegro asintió tranquilo dejando que un aura morada empezara a rodearlo. _

-Hinata-hime!- La voz hizo que abriera rápidamente sus ojos y volviera a notar las figuras pasar de borrosas a nítidas frente a ella. –Por Kami… Mitsuko-san- Dijo la peliplateada abrazando a la ojiblanca.

-Que… Que sucede?- Dijo confundida, ahora sí que estaba asustada, era la segunda vez que le pasaba. –Que me está sucediendo?-

-Tienes el poder de tu okasan- Murmuro Kurenai captando la atención de la chica que asustada se separo del abrazo de la peliplateada.

-Que… Que poder es ese?- Interrogo viendo de manera incrédula a las dos mujeres.

-Tienes el poder de ver el pasado y el futuro- Dijo algo preocupada la peliplata. –Debemos entrenar eso sino…-

-Sino?...- Repitió motivando a la mujer a continuar.

-Podrías enloquecer de tantas visiones que te entrarían, tu okasan logro dominarla pero muchas otras han fallado-

-Cada cierto tiempo una sacerdotisa nace con ese don, demo… Nunca había pasado que una madre lo pasara a su heredera-

-Entonces?- Dijo algo preocupada dándose cuenta de la gravedad que tenia aquello que le decían. –Ellos están en peligro- Dijo saltando del sillón y corriendo hacia la salida.

-Hinata-hime!- Grito la peliplata pero la chica no quería detenerse, tenía miedo… Miedo de que fueran a lastimar a sus amigos y que el pelinegro liberara todo su poder, podía sentir el sentimiento de miedo de su conexión con ellos Fuwa estaba asustado por alguna razón de que el pelinegro reaccionara así.

"Sasuke-san" Pensó llegando hasta las rejas del santuario pero cuando iba a abrirlas, un enorme centauro rugió haciéndola retroceder. –Nani?!-

-No debes irte ahora Hime- Dijo un poco agitada la peliplata. –Sino podrías no controlarlo lo suficiente para volver para acá-

-Demo…- Intento refutar pero el rostro de Kurenai la detuvo.

-Queremos lo mejor para ti Hinata, hazle caso a Yoko-sama- Agrego tendiéndole la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Mis amigos… Están en peligro- Dijo asustada y la peliplata asintió resignada haciendo una seña al centauro este empezó a correr fuera de su puesto de vigilancia.

-Vamos entonces- Murmuro sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca la miraba confundida pero luego de procesar aquello asintió y sonriendo entro nuevamente al templo.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Sasuke deja ya eso!- Grito la pelirrosa limpiando el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. –Te estás haciendo daño!- Dijo intentando controlar sus lagrimas.

-Teme debemos terminar rápido- Dijo un Naruto igual de preocupado que Sakura, ellos podían soportar que sus cuerpos cambiaran pues era su naturaleza pero el, un humano maldito no podía estar así por mucho tiempo.

-Olvida si hay o no tiempo- Su voz más profunda hablaba sin mirarlo, su cuerpo de un color gris alilado unas grandes alas y una símbolo de diamante sobre su nariz indicaban que había liberado todo su poder.

-Engendros!- Grito el hombre igual de lastimado que sus contrincantes, Sasuke solo se limito a esquivar su ataque mientras tomaba su espada nuevamente para intentar atinar un golpe.

-Ahora!- Grito el rubio lanzando su espada a la rodilla de la criatura la cual quedo en el punto exacto de unión haciendo que el monstruo soltara un aullido de dolor. –Teme!- Grito y vio como el pelinegro saltaba justo para clavar sus dos espadas en el cuello de monstruo y degollarlo.

-Iie!!!- Grito y mando a volar al pelinegro de un puñetazo. –No será tan fácil!- Dijo empezando a reír histéricamente, ante la mirada atenta de todos saco gimiendo de dolor la espada de su rodilla dejando una gran abertura y una ligera corriente de sangre que bajaba sin importar nada.

-Sasuke!- Grito la pelirrosa corriendo hacia el chico. –Debemos retirarnos ahora- Murmuro pero el pelinegro negó haciendo a un lado a la pelirrosa.

-Debo derrotar a este engendro con mis propias manos- Gruño y sintió algo extraño acercarse a una velocidad impresionante.

-Aquí están!- Rio el monstruo girándose hacia la dirección en la que venía aquella energía. –Tu poder…- Murmuro cojeando hacia esa dirección.

-Donde va?- Interrogo el rubio ayudando a Sasuke a ponerse de pie.

-Un centauro!- Grito el dragón saliendo de la nada. –Viene a una velocidad increíble- Dijo haciendo que sus compañeros saltaran hacia la copa de los arboles divisando al gran animal, casi del tamaño de su dragón.

-No será difícil Yuki- Murmuro la profunda voz del mitad cabello mientras la chica sonreía sobre él. –Es solo una bestia-

-Ayudare a esas bestias- Dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero. –Orden de Yoko-sama tu misma la escuchaste-

-Hai…- Murmuro el centauro deteniendo con sus fuertes brazos la embestida que venía de aquel hombre mitad demonio.

-Déjenme verlos- La chica sonrió apareciendo delante de los tres sorprendiéndolos de su velocidad. –Parecen muy lastimados- Era una chica de unos 12 años su rostro era redondo y sus ojos de un color naranja fuerte mientras su cabello de un rojo sangre.

-Que eres?- Interrogo la pelirrosa acercándose a la chica que sonriendo hizo un gesto y se lanzo hacia el suelo.

-Quiere que la sigamos- Inquirió el pelinegro saltando al suelo, el rubio confundido lo imito y una frustrada Sakura no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-Bestias tontas- Regaño al ver las heridas del pelinegro y el rubio. –Yoko-sama no sabía dónde me mandaba- Agrego justo cuando a su espalda pasaba volando aquel demonio y sin siquiera inmutarla. –Ha ver, vuelvan a esas formas suyas- Dijo refiriéndose a que volvieran a sus formas más humanas.

-Que es lo que eres niña? Y porque nos ayudas?- Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo desaparecer sus colmillos y garras, no había pasado de ahí pero seguía viéndose algo aterradora.

-Déjala a quien le importa mientras haya venido a ayudarnos- Dijo el rubio dejándose caer en uno de los arboles cercanos justo cuando volvía a su forma humana, el pelinegro gruño y se sentó junto al rubio.

-El Santuario los está ayudando siéntanse agradecidos- Agrego sonriendo viendo hacia donde aterrizaba el dragón. –Era hora de que bajara- Murmuro empezando a pasar un aura blanca por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-El… Santuario?- Dijo incrédulo Sasuke viendo de reojo al dragón. –Donde…-

-Eso no se puede decir…- Corto mientras el centauro aparecía detrás de ella. –Bien! El siguiente- Dijo sonriente llegando hacia el pelinegro.

-Hinata!- Dijo el rubio intentando moverse a la chica, esta se asusto un poco pero el centauro se interpuso en el camino del chico.

-Agradezcan que alguien le importo que murieran aquí a manos de esa horrible criatura… La hime es importante para nosotras y no volverá a este podrido mundo- Dijo pasando el aura por el cuerpo del rubio ahora, Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó a sentir todo su cuerpo mejor que antes.

-Hime?- Dijo procesando lo que había dicho la pequeña niña que se puso de pie dispuesta para marcharse, subió al lomo del centauro lanzando una especie de neblina de sus labios que cayo sobre el dragón dejándolo inconsciente.

-Gomen… Demo no me puedo arriesgar a que me sigan- Murmuro girándose hacia los tres que intentaron refutar pero el aire se les hizo denso y cayeron inconsciente.

"Hinata" Pensó el pelinegro antes de quedar totalmente dormido por aquello que ya se le hacía familiar.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Ojala les haya gustado y haya aclarado algunas dudas si? Espero sus comentarios con impaciencia de verdad! Me encanta leerlos! Bueno ps se les quiere y aquí un saludito y respuesta para quienes me dejaron un review! Que realmente no cuesta nada XD

**orquidblack: **Bienvenida seas! Qué bueno que te gustaron las historias! Me esfuerzo mucho por ellas! Y ps ojala este capi haya sido de tu agrado!.

**Sairiko: **Bienvenida también! Creo que tu nombre me suena del capi anterior no estoy segura! En fin gracias de verdad y espero te siga gustando como escribo y lo loca que esta mi mente para inventar tales situaciones! Cualquier duda, comentario o critica es bien recibido ok?

**luz estrella: **Espero haber respondido una de tus preguntas si no es que las dos jajaja! Ojala te guste este capi… Debo admitir que no había tanta inspiración cuando lo escribí! Pase por una etapa depre… Jajaja

**adrifernan19: **Te aumento o disminuyo la curiosidad?! Ojala un poco de ambas, me dedique a esta historia totalmente y está casi terminada! Pero por acá falta un buen rato para su final! Ojala la sigas hasta allá, cuando el sol muera y cosas así! Perdona mi locura!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Bueno como te comente en un comentario que te deje… Tu correo nunca me llego y ps si… Ya debes saber que me termine de leer tu fic y te quedo genial el final y si tenias razón me dieron ganas de matarte pero no fue así… Espero y te guste esta actualización y gracias por estar pendientes de esos detalles, sino imagínate se habrían atrasado un capítulo entero por mi descuido si no es porque tú me informas! Jajaja! Cuídate y se te quiere!

**Harukauzaki: **Pronto! Hinata peleara pronto! No sé exactamente en qué capitulo pero lo hará… Tranquila y ps gracias y bienvenida… Creo que no has dejado muchos reviews! Pero igual me encanta saber que leen mi locura temporal! Jajaja! Y si… Los cambios nos esperan a la vuelta de la esquina! n_n

Saludos a todos los que me leen y dejan review y a los que no igual! Se les quiere un montón y espero este capi haya sido de su agrado! Me voy a las otras historias! Matte ne y nos leeremos en las próximas actualizaciones!


	8. Chapter 8 Nueva Casualidad,Una emboscada

**Jejeje! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una continuación que espero les guste! De ahora en adelante habrá mucho SasuHina! ****Así que emociónense por eso! Próximamente habrá lemon también! (Si soy una pervert no puedo tener un fic sin lemon!) Pero no tanto como en mis otros dos fics! Este es de otra clase recuérdenlo! Masashi es el dueño de Naruto y los demás! Ahora si a leer! **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. VIII. ****Nueva Casualidad, Una emboscada.**

Suspiro, el clima cambiaba nuevamente, le parecía tan vano todo aquello, había aprendido a soportar la presencia del ahora gigantesco dragón y las frecuentes visitas de la chica Yuki que los ayudaba cuando estaban heridos, aunque siempre los dejaba dormidos.

-Que piensas?- Dijo el rubio terminando de empacar, su amigo había estado mas pensativo que nunca esos últimos días. –Teme!- Llamo todavía sin obtener respuesta.

"Se supone que debo entender que está bien? Y quien rayos me dirá de que es ese collar" Pensaba intentando encontrar una respuesta a esa absurda búsqueda. Vio nuevamente a la castaña que ahora se la pasaba mucho con su amigo pero no le dio importancia.

-Teme!- Grito lanzando uno de los bancos de la habitación dándole justo en la pierna, un gruñido escapo de los labios del pelinegro que se giro de mala manera hacia el rubio. –Sera que puedes terminar de empacar para irnos?- Gruño poniéndose de pie.

-Dobe- Gruño, pero justo cuando iba a arrogarle el mismo banco pero en la cara una ráfaga de viento los detuvo. –Era hora…- Murmuro olvidando su molestia.

-Ya la encontré demo...- Se corto al ver al rubio suspirando aliviada y a un pelinegro bastante irritado. –Que paso?-

-Nani mo- Se apresuro a responder el rubio acercándose al gran dragón. –Que paso contigo entonces?-

-Solo podrán entrar uno por uno y con intervalos de tiempo muy grandes justo en el momento que alguna de las sacerdotisas salga o entre al lugar- Dijo soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Iré por Sakura- Dijo alegre el rubio tomando el pequeño bolso y saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Entraras tu primero?- Interrogo el pelinegro viendo como el dragón extrañamente se negaba.

-Prefiero esperar a que salga- Murmuro bajando la cabeza, a pesar de ser una criatura tan imponente y amenazadora su personalidad seguía siendo ligeramente a la de aquel tierno animal que había dejado a la ojiblanca huir sin poder detenerla.

-Hmp- Entendía el sentimiento de culpa que aquella criatura sentía, por algo se habían acercado y era ese deseo de ver a la ojiblanca sana y salva sin la necesidad de entrar en una lucha sin sentido con aquellas mujeres.

-Pienso que es momento de marcharnos- Dijo roncamente girándose para que el pelinegro subiera en el, era el único al cual le permitía aquello, pues era con él con quien tenía el trato y así podía mantenerlo vigilado.

-Matte- Pidió recogiendo alguna que otra cosa y tomando sus dos espadas colocándolas en su cinta, suspiro con cierta ansiedad y salto desde el balcón al lomo del gran animal.

-Sasuke no olvidas algo?- Grito la pelirrosa desde el jardín, Sasuke intento concentrarse pero no recordaba nada que pudiera ser importante. –Sasuke- Dijo algo irritada.

-Que tengan buen viaje- Dijo la rubia al unísono con el peliblanco que lo veían desde la entrada del jardín, Sasuke asintió sintiendo un poco torpe por haber olvidado despedirse de aquella pareja que lo había acogido hace tantos años junto con el rubio.

"Por algo son mitad bestias" Pensó dándoles una sonrisa casi inexistente, se sentía ansioso mas ansioso de lo que nunca antes había podido sentirse, y no esperaría ni un minuto más, aquella mujer tenía la verdad de aquella joya que hacía siglos le habían otorgado y hasta ahora había logrado obtener una pista.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Segura que estoy lista?- Una suave y melodiosa voz llego hasta los oídos de ambas sensei que asintieron lentamente. –Demo…-

-Debes hacerlo… Estas lista- Dijo la peliplata abrazando a la chica, esta llevaba una tiara estilo emperatriz con piedras preciosas enmarcando su mirada y atrapando su cabello ahora más largo para que no cayera sobre sus ojos, su Kimono era como el de las sacerdotisas normales pero en tonos pasteles, un lila casi blanco perlado era la parte de arriba con el emblema de las sacerdotisas del Santuario y sus pantalones rojos amplios un poco más oscuros de lo normal.

-Hime…- Murmuro Kurenai viendo sonreír a la chica que asintió y se acerco a abrazarla. –Todo saldrá bien- Le susurro sintiendo como esta asentía todavía sin romper el abrazo.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió Yoko-sama- Dijo una pequeña niña desde la puerta de la habitación, bajo su rostro avergonzada al ver frente a sus ojos a la princesa del Santuario. –Pase- Murmuro mirando de reojo a la invitada.

-Yuki no te apenes- Hablo Hinata un poco más alegre caminando hacia la chica. –Sigo siendo yo- Dijo agachándose y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la pequeña niña que se había teñido de un rosa claro.

-Así que aquí también eres un Hime… Hinata- La burlesca voz la hizo subir su mirada encontrándola con la mirada azul que tenía casi año y medio deseando ver.

-U…Umi… Umiko-chan!- Tartamudeo conteniendo sus deseos de llorar. –Arigatou!- Dijo abrazándose a la que consideraba como su hermana mayor.

-Sabíamos que deseabas verla así que la buscamos para traerla y que estuviera contigo en este día tan importante- Murmuro Kurenai acercándose a las dos chicas. –Cuando estés lista baja, te estaremos esperando-

-Hai- Dijo asintiendo viendo como la peliplata abandonaba la habitación junto con Kurenai y una todavía avergonzada Yuki. –Umiko-chan! Que bueno…- Dijo volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Así que aquí es donde te estabas escondiendo- Dijo sentándose en la cama de la chica, suspiro y miro con nostalgia a la elegante chica que tenía delante de sí. –No volverás al mar entonces?- Interrogo mirándola de manera dudosa.

-Todavía no lo he decidido- Murmuro acercándose a su cama y tomando las manos de su amiga. –Demo… Podemos vernos mucho… Puedes quedarte aquí- Alego sorprendiendo a la chica que la miro con desconfianza.

-Esto es para sacerdotisas yo soy una sirena- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente. –Tranquila no dejare que te alejes mucho-

-Arigaotu- Murmuro empezando a jugar con sus manos. –Nos vamos?- Dijo subiendo su mirada con inocencia, la castaña suspiro y asintió empujando un poco a la ojiblanca para que abandonara aquella habitación.

"Ojala esto no te ponga en más peligro Hinata" Pensó algo nerviosa la castaña escuchando a lo lejos la voz de su amiga hablando sobre lo que había estado haciendo en aquel tiempo separadas.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Tenía con controlar sus visiones, debía dejar de verla, ese hombre se daría cuenta que estaba teniendo visiones.

-Basta- Murmuro en latín llamando la atención del hombre que la cuidaba. –Tengo sed- Murmuro en un idioma entendible para el hombre, este asintió y fue en busca de agua para la mujer.

"Hinata… Iie…" Pensaba intentando no soltar algunas lágrimas, sus ojos aprendieron a llorar sangre, la vida de vidente tenía sus problemas y había preferido morir de la peor manera antes de saber que su hija había heredado aquella horrible maldición.

-Como amaneciste hoy mi querida Mitsuko?- La voz asusto a la mujer, intento retroceder pero las cadenas le impedían alejarse más de aquel hombre. –Veo que más respetuosa- Se burlo viendo los blancos ojos de la mujer y una lagrima de sangre bajando por su mejilla.

-Iie…- Murmuro mientras el hombre la limpiaba con mucho cuidado mientras asentía; apareció la mujer de dorados ojos aterrorizando a la ojiblanca, esta solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y colocarse frente a ella.

-No sé qué esperas que encuentre esta vez- Se quejo la de dorados ojos mientras dejaba que sus dedos extrajeran aquella preciada información, Mitsuko solo pudo limitarse a gemir por lo debajo mientras frente a ella su igual estaba cambiando sus ojos por unos violetas claros.

-Seguro que es algo importante? Hemos sacado información que no nos ha beneficiado para nada- El peliblanco capto la atención del hombre serpiente mientras seguía escribiendo en un pergamino el día y la hora cuando la mujer había tenido la premonición.

-Hay que confiar un poco en los instintos, Kabuto- Dijo sonriente el otro hombre sin despejar sus ojos de la mujer que parecía tener cada vez más dificultad por entrar en aquella mente tan entrenada.

-Una chica…- Empezó todavía con los ojos violetas. –El Santuario la tiene como su Hime… Lleva… Lleva las vestimentas de la Sacerdotisa Vidente- Dijo separándose de la pálida mujer sorprendida, una corriente eléctrica había recorrido su cuerpo obligándola a romper el contacto.

-Así que… Una nueva vidente Mitsuko?- Dijo burlón la serpiente tomando a la ojiblanca por la barbilla. –Algo que desees confesar?-

-Bastardo- Murmuro entendible y lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre entendiera su desprecio por él.

-Es… La sirena- Murmuro la chica de ojos dorados apareciendo en su totalidad frente al hombre. –Yo la conozco- Completo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces encárgate de traerla… Qué extraño una sirena vidente…- Dijo la serpiente soltando a la mujer de golpe. –No le des nada hasta que decida hablar-

-Demo…- Dudo el peliblanco entendiendo aquella orden.

-Nani mo…- Dijo firmemente sin mirar a la mujer. –Estaré preparándome para recibir a nuestra nueva invitada- Su voz sonaba risueña mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ya escuchaste… Así que es mejor que empieces a hablar de una vez- Dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la mujer para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Prefiero morir- Susurro clavando sus blancos ojos en el chico que retrocedió algo asustado haciendo reír a la mujer. –Kabuto- Completo de una manera siniestra mientras otra lagrima de sangre corría por su mejilla.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sobrevolaba el lugar especificado por el dragón, podía sentir como por el bosque corrían sus dos compañeros, no quería admitirlo pero la ansiedad estaba empezando a controlar todo su cuerpo.

-Ahí es- Interrumpió el dragón viendo un punto sobre el lago. –Su protección esta activada en estos momentos demo, al parecer pronto se abrirá- Dijo empezando a descender.

-Seré el ultimo- Su comentario estaba fuera de lugar pero no quería ser el primero, prácticamente le debía la vida a aquella chica extraña y no había pensado, si, nunca pensó agradecerle nada a nadie y menos por su vida.

-Como gustes- Acepto Fuwa aterrizando junto al rubio y la pelirrosa. –Quien decida ir de primero vera como se abre la barrera, debe entrar en el momento preciso en que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa este pasando por el… No antes, no después sino sabrán que hay intrusos-

-Iré primero- Interrumpió la pelirrosa sorprendiendo a sus amigos. –Es más fácil para mí disimular en caso de ser atrapada- Explico viendo con serenidad a sus dos amigos.

-Entonces esperemos en lugares separados- Murmuro Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia uno de los laterales del lago.

-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí- Dijo el rubio riendo de la emoción, no iba a admitirlo pero realmente estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su pequeña e inesperada compañera de viajes.

-Nos veremos adentro- Dijo la chica sonriendo y saltando hacia el lugar señalado por el dragón.

Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras sentía como paralelamente a él la chica saltaba acercándose al que era el templo más misterioso que podía existir en todo el planeta y era precisamente el sitio donde se encontraba aquella chica tan extraña.

-Seguro que está bien esto?- Murmuro el dragón interrumpiendo el silencio que invadía a Sasuke, este gruño y cruzándose de brazos intento volver a sus razonamientos. –Crees que será tan fácil entrar y sacarla?-

-Veremos que sucede luego de estar todos ahí dentro- Dio como única respuesta intentando callar a su compañero.

-Onee-san- Susurro bajando su mirada, su caminar hacia que el bosque temblara ligeramente, más bien creaba una pequeña vibración a su alrededor, era realmente atemorizante el aspecto del antes inofensivo Fuwa.

"Solo esperemos que no intenten asesinarnos" Reflexiono sintiendo una molestia en su interior, podía presentir cuando algo no saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado, y ese era uno de esos momentos en los cuales su confianza descansaba plenamente en su instinto.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sentía un poco de ansiedad, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, subió su mirada y observo una última vez aquel cielo azul en el cual nunca había presenciado una sola tormenta en todo ese tiempo que había vivido ahí, Umiko toco su hombro para indicarle que estaban listas para salir.

-Nerviosa?- Pregunto la castaña sonriendo lo mejor que pudo, Hinata solo asintió tímidamente y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas principales del Santuario, suspiro y recordó por un instante al pelinegro, que estaría haciendo en aquel momento, tal vez la olvido.

-Vamos Hime- Murmuro una de las tantas sacerdotisas que la acompañaría en su recorrido por los templos que custodiaban las que estaban en el exterior.

-Repíteme porque debo ir?- Pregunto viendo a la mujer de ojos rojos que estaba a su lado.

-Porque con su poder podrá saber que destino le prepara a cada uno de los templos, al estar en contacto con ellos y las personas que habitan en el- Dijo técnicamente con gesto serio, la ojiblanca solo suspiro y asintió.

-Vamos entonces- Murmuro bajando la mirada, la tiara que cargaba se movió haciendo unos agudos sonidos que resonaron por todo el lugar.

Las dos sacerdotisas salieron delante de Hinata mientras esta empezaba a ver el verdadero paisaje que rodeaba el mundo exterior, otoño las hojas color ocre volando hacia el lago donde estaban escondidas, sonrió al sentir la brisa tibia chocar con su rostro.

-Crees que lo hare bien?- Susurro captando solo la atención de la castaña que iba junto a ella. –Nunca fui muy buena…-

-Lo harás bien- Corto colocando su mano en el hombro de la ojiblanca. –No tienes que preocuparte tanto-

-Hai- Asintió mas convencida y sonriendo siguió caminando, hasta que sintió que la ultima ranura del Santuario estuvo cerrada, el bosque era realmente más espeso de lo que los recordaba. "Que pensaría Fuwa de esto?" Se pregunto recordando a su amigable dragón, tal vez abandono hace mucho a sus amigos.

-Es un honor encontrarme con la Vidente- Murmuro un viajero inclinándose, las otras dos sacerdotisas se detuvieron para observarlo, su energía era extraña. –Es realmente una lástima-

-Hinata…- Umiko tomo del brazo a la ojiblanca y se alejo lentamente del hombre, sintiendo como este la seguía con la mirada. –Corran! Es un cazador!- Grito justo cuando la capa se rompió dejando al descubierto una gran cola llena de espinas y sus garras tenían un brillo metálico.

-Umiko!- Hinata se vio corriendo junto a la castaña, ella era el objetivo, las sacerdotisas habían quedado inconscientes al recibir un coletazo de aquella criatura mutada. –El no es natural- Dijo intentando mantener el paso.

-Hay que separarnos- Dijo la castaña, Hinata la miro incrédula pero justo cuando iba a replicar un muro de hielo detuvo al reptil, arrojándola hacia uno de los claros que rodeaban aquella zona.

-Umiko!- Grito pero el muro también las había separado a ellas. –Kuso!- Murmuro frustrada mientras golpeaba ligeramente el suelo.

-Onee-san?- Una grave voz, casi sepulcral le hablo muy cerca del rostro haciendo brincar del susto.

-Aléjate!- Grito y una luz centellante fue lanzada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, no podía creer que la hayan encontrado. –Kuso!- Volvió a decir y poniéndose de pie empezó a correr en dirección contraria donde oía unos cuantos quejidos, una bestia lastimada.

"Necesito salir de aquí… Debo… Debo volver!" Pensaba frenéticamente intentando dar con la entrada del Santuario, su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa, una neblina ligera empezaba a cubrir todo el sendero. –Que es lo que quieren?!- Grito girándose en todas las direcciones intentando ubicar al dueño de aquel ataque.

"Aquí esta" Pensó saltando hasta ella, la pudo ver de espaldas pero sin duda era ella, ese olor era inconfundible, sonrió al verla tan nerviosa y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos segundos antes de que ella chocara contra él y gritara de terror. –Hmp- Gruño tomándola del brazo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Nani?!- Su cerebro no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ahí frente a ella y evitando que cayera al suelo estaban aquellos ojos rojos que ya le parecían más un sueño que algo real. –Sasuke-san- Murmuro aliviada abrazándose al chico.

Sasuke se confundió ante aquello y sin responder el abrazo la separo lentamente para poder observar aquel atuendo tan extraño que llevaba, ella en cambio no podía todavía creer que ese chico estuviera por ahí, realmente una suerte.

-Hime!- Un sonido ronco seguido de un temblor muy fuerte la hizo volver a la realidad y asustada subió su mirada intentando encontrar protección en aquellos ojos rojos. –Te puedo oler, Vidente…- Gruño al tiempo que a unos metros de ellos unos árboles eran arrancados.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás mientras un sonido ensordecedor la aturdió haciéndola caer de rodillas. –Sasuke…- Repitió intentando localizar al pelinegro, su sentido auditivo era más agudo que el de cualquier otra criatura pues tenía que escuchar las vibraciones marinas constantemente.

-Onee-san- Volvió a sonar la voz a unos cuantos metros sobre ella, pero justo cuando iba a volver a atacar una mano tomo las de ella.

-Es Fuwa- Murmuro serio haciendo que subiera su vista, Hinata miro entre sorprendida y asustada al gran dragón que aterrizaba a su lado. –Llévatela de aquí-

-Matte- Corto haciendo que el pelinegro la viera de reojo. –No te enfrentes a eso… Es un experimento, podía dañarte más de lo que crees- Advirtió poniéndose de pie y tomando la manga del chico.

-Nani?-

-Ven conmigo- Agrego tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro. –Si te quedas morirás- Concluyo mirándolo con temor, Sasuke la miro con desconfianza por unos segundos.

-Hime…- Había llegado hasta ellos, miro a Sasuke y este levanto sus espadas para luchar. –Ven conmigo- Murmuro batiendo su cola dejando que unas cuantas espinas metálicas salieran de ella clavándose a los alrededores rozando más de una vez al pelinegro.

-Sasuke-san! Confíe en mi!- Grito al tiempo que corría para ponerse delante de él. –No me voy sin usted- Dijo firmemente mientras formaba nuevamente una esfera de luz centellante que lanzo hacia los ojos del monstruo.

-Que…-

-Eso nos dará segundos… Vamos- Murmuro tomando el brazo del chico y corriendo hacia el dragón. –Fuwa onegai…- Pidió a lo que el dragón asintió y permitió que ella y el pelinegro subieran en el, tomando altura casi de inmediato.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Corría entre el espeso bosque sintiendo como aquella cosa estaba detrás de sí, había sido buena idea tomar un poco del olor de ella así podría alejarlo lo suficiente, ella era una guerrera y sería mucho más difícil que la hiriera.

"Debo tenderle una trampa" Pensó viendo como se acercaba cada vez más al lago, la entrada principal pero, había algo extraño ahí no había cerrado totalmente. "Las sacerdotisas deben haber despertado" Reflexiono girándose a tiempo para evitar chocar contra una silueta que se erguía delante de ella.

-Nani?!- Una voz conocida la hizo voltear, aquella cabellera rubia la conocía, sintió un poco de miedo pero recordó que él era un cazador y solo suspiro bajando cautelosamente a unos pasos de él. –Que es esto?- Se pregunto perezosamente girándose hacia el monstruo que venía a una gran velocidad.

-Naruto-kun…- Murmuro apareciendo detrás de unos cuantos arboles, el chico sonrió y camino hacia ella. –Eso… Eso es peligroso- Dijo intentando parecer ignorante.

-Esto?- Dijo señalando a la silueta que se hacía cada vez más grande y cercana. –Tranquila no podrá contra mi-

-Hime…- Gruño deteniéndose a unos metros y olfateando el aire, Umiko aprovechando la distracción del rubio dejo que una corriente helada pasara por el suelo y congelara las patas de la criatura.

-Vamos a ver que tan fuerte es- Dijo divertido sacando su espada larga y saltando hacia la criatura, esta intento moverse pero sus patas estaban congeladas por lo que recibió el golpe directo sobre su pecho.

Gruño roncamente mientras empujaba al rubio, su piel era bastante resistente y Naruto lo comprobó al darse cuenta que no había causado más que un rasguño en aquella piel, vio como se agachaba y con sus garras cortaba el hielo de una forma bastante sencilla.

"Kuso" Pensó asustada la castaña viendo al rubio todavía aturdido en el suelo. –No puedo arriesgarme demo…- Sus razonamientos se hacían cada vez más rápido, las espinas en la cola del monstruo empezaban a crecer poco a poco haciéndose más gruesas y apuntando al rubio.

-Eso fue un buen golpe- Dijo Naruto sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, ante la mirada asustada de Umiko salto nuevamente hacia el monstruo sin notar como la cola a un lado del cuerpo del monstruo se preparaba para darle apenas se acercara un poco más.

-Naruto-kun!- Grito y sin importarle nada corrió hacia el rubio creando el muro de hielo que momentos antes la había separado de Hinata. –Agáchate- Concluyo subiendo sus manos intentando contener lo mejor posible aquel ataque que de seguro habría acabado con la vida del rubio.

-Ella no está por acá… La Vidente esta en aquella dirección baka- Una voz femenina cerca de la criatura interrumpió el ataque, pero la castaña estuvo ocupada viendo que la cola del monstruo no destruyera el muro mientras que Naruto estaba viendo el poder que tenia aquella que creía una humana cualquiera.

"Se fue" Pensó aliviada dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, necesitaba agua pronto, había utilizado mucho de su propia energía para sostener aquello, sus ojos se nublaron un poco pero la voz de alguien la hizo temer por su vida nuevamente.

-Umiko-chan…- Su sorpresa no lo dejaba decir otra cosa, se acerco poco a poco pero el aura alrededor del cuerpo de ella le advirtió que mantuviera la distancia. –Que… Que eres?-

-Cazador… Aléjate- Murmuro en su idioma natal, no podía mas pero debía alejarlo, subió su mirada que se había vuelto más profunda, una luz naranja cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que la transformación de humana desapareciera, no tenia energías para mantenerla.

-Sirena!- Dijo sorprendido acercándose a ella, pero el aire congelado que la rodeaba corto ligeramente sus brazos. –Umiko-chan no te hare daño- Se quejo sin desistir de su idea de tocarla.

-Iie… Mentiras… Cazadores… Nos matan…- Su vista se volvía cada vez mas nublada, y su energía desaparecía cada vez más rápido. –Yo…- Cayo en la total oscuridad, el aire congelado desapareció dejando solo unas cuantas cortadas profundas en el rubio, pero este noto algo más importante.

-Kuso- Murmuro viendo que la chica se estaba ahogando por no estar en el agua como debía ser, y tomándola en brazos se encamino al lago que tenía a unos cuantos metros. "Solo esto me podía pasar a mi" Se quejo mentalmente mientras veía de reojo el rostro inconsciente de la sirena recién descubierta.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Podía sentir a aquella criatura detrás, así estuviera a unos cuantos metros de altura podía sentir el peligro que significaba su persecución y no podía hacer nada más que huir, sintió entonces la respiración tranquila de su compañero y se sintió avergonzada.

-Gomen…- Murmuro bajando la mirada, pudo sentir aquella mirada despiadada sobre ella unos cuantos segundos antes de que volviera su vista al frente. –Yo no…-

-Me salvaste- Dijo entre dientes girándose para verla. –Hace más de un año- Completo al ver la cara de confusión de ella. –Y hoy…-

-Iie… Yo solo…- No sabía que decir, volvía a sentir ese miedo de estar cerca de su potencial asesino. –No pude evitarlo…- Sasuke la miro con confusión mientras sentía como Fuwa daba una vuelta y empezaba a descender, por unos cuantos segundos estuvo ahí, viendo a aquella frágil chica que tiempo atrás había podido evitar que se muriera de la forma más tonta que podía imaginar.

-Onee-san estas bien?- El dragón hablo sobresaltando a la ojiblanca que solo atino a acariciar parte de la piel de la criatura escuchándola reír ligeramente.

-Creciste mucho en tan poco tiempo- Dijo tranquila al ya no sentir la energía vengativa del monstruo, pero no sabía dónde estaba ahora y por lo que podía observar el pelinegro tampoco pues su mirada rodaba por todo el paisaje que empezaba a formarse delante de ellos.

-Hai- Contesto satisfecho aterrizando por fin, Sasuke salto rápido para ver si reconocía el lugar. –Onee-san tiene miedo de Fuwa?- Murmuro el dragón sorprendiendo al pelinegro que se detuvo solo para ver que era lo que respondía la chica; Hinata sonrió al momento de terminar de bajarse de su amigo y acariciando su gran cabeza negó ampliando su sonrisa.

-Como podrías pensar que te tendría miedo?- Pregunto empezando a caminar hacia el pelinegro que todavía la observaba receloso. –Me has demostrado ser una buena criatura- Concluyo mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-Fuwa…- Sasuke cortó aquello sintiéndose indirectamente relacionado con aquella respuesta. –Ve si encuentras a los demás- Concluyo escuchando un ronco gruñido por parte del dragón.

-Deberías hacer lo que te dice- Ayudo la ojiblanca sorprendiendo a ambos demonios. –No estás preocupado acaso por Naruto-kun?- Su voz sonaba un poco mas infantil que antes.

-Demo… Onee-san tu…-

-No pasara nada me quedare aquí- Dijo sonriendo y acariciando nuevamente a su gran guardián. –Lo harás?-

-Hai…- Respondió de mala gana alzando vuelo, Hinata lo miro con cierta nostalgia, suspiro busco la roca más cercana para poder sentarse a esperar.

-Sabes manejarlo- Murmuro el pelinegro parándose frente a la chica, está sorprendida asintió tímidamente. –Acaso…- Pero el movimiento negativo de la chica le impidió continuar, realmente lo confundía, acaba de encontrarla y ya tenía más preguntas sobre ella y su verdadero origen.

-Tenemos que esperar que vuelva- Agrego sin mirar al pelinegro, se sentía feliz, todavía no sabía si fue coincidencia o es que aquel chico se había preocupado por ella realmente, sea cual fuera la razón volvía a tenerlo junto a ella y sus dudas sobre el paradero de su madre podía resolverlas con ese chico mitad demonio.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Awww!! Qué tal? Espero que haya gustado! Porque me esforcé mucho en este capítulo lo recuerdo bien! Así que al favor comentarios positivos! Y sobre todo porque de aquí en adelante será SauHina 4ever! Jajajaja! A todos los que me leen y a los que se toman el minuto para dejarme un review! Se les quiere mucho ok?!

**gaahina-4e: **Jajaja! Algo así… Más adelante sabrás realmente la historia de la mama de Hinata! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! La verdad que lindo tener una seguido del gaahina por mi fic! Esa es otra de mis parejas favoritas! Puedes jurarlo! Son tan bellos! Pensare hacer uno así pronto! Jajaja! Ahora estoy en etapa SasuHina! xD

**adrifernan19: **Jajaja! Ok! Gracias ahora sé que definitivamente la puse realmente misteriosa! Me alegra haber cumplido mi objetivo! La verdad es la historia que más tiempo e imaginación le he dedicado! Imagínate lo difícil que es para mí que hago universos alternos hacer uno de peleas! Me disculpo de ante mano por peleas malas ok? Nunca he hecho unas!

**luz estrella: **Jajaja! El dragonzote querrás decir! Ahora sí que es realmente enorme! Ojala el capi te haya gustado! Y si de ahora en adelante habrá más SasuHina! Espero sea una buena noticia para ti! XD

**harukauzaki: **Gomennnnnnn!!!! Diox que pena con esto de los géneros! La verdad nunca me paso por la cabeza que un chico leería mis historias! De verdad que no! Que halago tenerte por acá de verdad! Y espero este capi te haya gustado! Por cierto BIENVENIDO! De verdad que perdón por eso… Qué pena cargo contigo y no te conozco en persona! XP

**Dark Amy-chan****: **Espero no sea demasiado exagerado todo lo que le puse a Hinata! Jajaja es que es tan perfecta que merece lo mejor y de todo un poco! Nada mejor que Sasuke-kun no? Jajajaja! Bueno que se te quite la pereza y ya empecé a seguir tu nueva historia espero con ansias la continuación así que al favor no te tardes tanto!

**Pytufa1622****: **Bienvenida! Espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y que alegría tener una nueva lectora! Espero leerte más seguido y ps que disfrutes de mis locuras temporales! Jajaja

**Sairiko****: **Cumpliré tu deseo! Habrá más SasuHina! De aquí en adelante! Y ps ojala este capi haya cumplido tus expectativas! Mira que no soy muy buena con las peleas! Y mi Dragón esta gigantesco así que espero un comentario por el también ok? Jajaja!

Bueno gente! Espero les haya gustado este capi! Se les quiere a todos! Unos más que otros! Pero todos igual están en mi corazón! Los leeré en la próxima actualización, besos para todos y ps Matta Ne! n_n


	9. Chapter 9 Atrapados

**Jejeje! Primero que nada quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año nuevo! Ojala la hayan pasado bien! Yo estuve muy lejos de acá y me disculpo por no actualizar! No sé cuanto demore en subir este capi pero espero que les guste! dejen sus comentarios y recuerden Naruto y demás personajes son de Kishimoto! Ahora si… Pueden leer. **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. IX. ****Atrapados en el Bosque de las Ilusiones. **

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y se había cansado de esperar en silencio por lo cual pudo usando la excusa de sus poderes espirituales distraerse creando diferentes formas con las burbujas que podía crear debido al ambiente.

"Porque estará tardando tanto?" Estaba cansado de estar sentado esperando a que aquel bendito dragón volviera, y para empeorarlo todo la ojiblanca actuaba como si todo estuviera bien con esas burbujas extrañas que creaba y que explotaban por las luces que flotaban dentro.

-No se habrá perdido?- Murmuro mas para sí que para su compañero, sus ojos blancos estaban fijos en una burbuja que dentro tenía una luz violeta que brincaba en el interior sin tocar los bordes para no morir.

-Puede ser- Respondió mirando a la chica, esta se sonrojo al ver que el chico la estaba mirando de manera muy neutra, casi siempre sus ojos reflejaban frialdad y desprecio, pero ahora solo estaban vacios, llenos de soledad.

-Que haremos?- Se aventuro a preguntar poniéndose de pie, su gran traje ceremonial seguía intacto ni una mancha de tierra sobre él y las joyas parecían nacer de la piel de la chica, toda ella seguía tan elegante como hace unas horas.

-Dormiremos aquí- Decreto apoyándose de un árbol cercano, cerro sus ojos intentando dejar de pensar en aquellos detalles que estaba descubriendo en su joven acompañante.

-Estamos muy expuestos- Se quejo acercándose un poco más al pelinegro, tanto que podía ver el gesto de molestia que le causo ser contrariado. –Hay lugares mejores…- Murmuro mas sumisa sintiendo que aquel hombre podría obligarla a quedarse ahí.

-No conozco el bosque…- Fue su simple respuesta, Hinata rendida se sentó frente al pelinegro obligándolo a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la molestia de unos ojos perlados suplicantes por ser complacidos. –Puede ser peor-

-Somos blanco fácil- Rebatió notando como la molestia crecía en aquellos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban. –Podemos revisar…-

-Vestida así no…- Volvió a negarse, Hinata suspiro derrotada y se acomodo frente al chico, soltó un poco su haori blanca permitiéndose respirar más libremente y con la tiara recogió su ahora largo cabello.

-Ya?- Dijo luego de unos segundos poniéndose de pie, recibió un gruñido por parte del chico pero lo vio levantarse derrotado, no podía seguir negándose a aunque sea dar una vuelta antes de que oscureciera totalmente.

_-Es peligroso… No debemos entrar ahí- La chica de larga cola detuvo a su compañera la cual la miro extrañada._

_-Es un atajo- Se quejo la otra quitando el brazo de su amiga. _

_-Ese bosque nos hará ver cosas que podrían enloquecernos- Dijo tomándola ahora del brazo. _

–_Nani?- _

_-Gomen…- Un rubio en compañía de dos mujeres, una castaña y una pelirrosa. –Saben cómo entrar ahí?- _

_-Iie… No deberían entrar- Gruño recelosa la de la cola larga mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo para irse._

_-Nuestros amigos están ahí dentro- La castaña detuvo a la líder sin temor, la cazadora la miro recelosa pero asintió. _

_-Es el bosque de las ilusiones… No debes creer en lo que ves sino en lo que sientes, no te guíes por el instinto… Si sus amigos están dentro deben esperar a que salgan… Sino…- Se corto sintiendo como a su lado su amiga temblaba. _

_-Sino que?- Se apresuro a continuar la pelirrosa. _

_-Sino significan que murieron por uno de sus más profundos sueños- Completo empezando a correr. –Quédense afuera- _

-Hinata!- La ronca voz del pelinegro la hizo despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio la preocupación reflejada en aquellas lagunas negras que la observaba, se incorporo lentamente todavía entre los brazos del chico.

-Sasuke-san- Dijo tocándose la cabeza. –Que… Que paso?-

-Te caíste…- Dijo fríamente todavía sin soltarla. –Viste algo?-

-Hai… Estamos… Estamos en peligro- Dijo sintiendo un nudo crecer en su pecho. –No deberíamos estar aquí- Completo viendo la mirada extraña del chico.

-Porque?- Pregunto liberando por fin a la chica, la ojiblanca se limpio un poco las mangas e intentaba ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible. –Hinata!- Llamo irritado al sentirse ignorado por la chica.

-Este bosque es peligroso… Escuche que se llama el bosque de las ilusiones…- Dijo mirando con algo de molestia al pelinegro. –Que sabe de eso…-

-Solo que es un bosque del cual nadie vuelve- Completo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica. –Debemos descubrir cómo salir de aquí-

-Sasuke…- Lo llamo deteniendo su marcha. –Como… Como supiste que vi algo?- Interrogo viendo como el chico se tensaba.

-Yo…- No sabía que responder, el tampoco sabía exactamente como había descubierto aquello.

-Sasuke… Dime la verdad- Su voz sonaba más fría de lo normal y con agilidad se movió hasta quedar delante del pelinegro, era mucho más alto que ella por lo que tenía que subir su mirada para poder ver la de él, podía sentir aquel aroma tan característico de su demonio encerrado pero esa vibración.

-No lo sé- Respondió intentando alejarse de ella, pero ella seguía concentrada en un punto de su cuerpo, empezaba a perturbarlo. –Que haces?- Se exalto al sentir las manos de la chica revisar en su haori.

-Dámelo!- Dijo algo alterada empezando a abrir más la haori del pelinegro. –Es mío… Devuélvemelo- Gruño dejando al chico contra un árbol mientras sus manos empezaban a rasguñar su pecho.

-Detente!- Ordeno tomando con rudeza las muñecas de la chica, con sorpresa noto las garras que habían crecido en ellas, la vio respirar agitadamente confundiéndolo. –Que buscas-

-Ese sonido…- Dijo empezando a tintinear, sus ojos empezaban a tornarse blancos totalmente. –Devuelveme ese collar- Su voz se hacía cada vez mas ronca.

_-El collar… Le pertenece a la Vidente que tienes frente a ti- _ Dentro de su cabeza una voz empezó a reír mientras el recordaba que en aquel lugar guardaba el collar que hacía siglos una misteriosa mujer le había entregado. _–Dáselo y librera su poder- _

"Liberar su poder" Repitió bajando su mirada, podía ver a la chica cada vez mas pálida, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, solo reacciono en abrazarla sintiendo como hablaba en una lengua que no podía entender pero que le transmitía dolor.

-Devuélvemelo… Mi poder…- Lloro intentando liberar sus muñecas pero Sasuke las tenia bien sujetas en la espalda de ella. –Déjame tenerlo…- Su voz volvía a ser suave y paulatinamente empezaba a decaer el temblor.

_-Sirena… No te dejes engañar por este demonio… Velo por ti misma- _Su mente divago a una imagen que la aterrorizo, ella misma crucificada, un sacrificio para que ese hombre fuera feliz, se vio a si misma perdiendo hasta la última gota de sangre que podía ofrecer su cuerpo y el con los ojos cerrados abrazando aquel cuerpo mientras terminaba de sacar la espada.

-Iie…- Dijo intentando separarse del hombre. –No me mates- Murmuro todavía en brazos del pelinegro. –Onegai- Suplico al sentirse todavía entre los brazos de él.

-Cálmate- Le susurro al oído acercándola más a su cuerpo, atrapo con una de sus manos las dos de ella mientras con la otra intentaba encontrar aquella joya, aunque debía admitir que le era difícil sosteniendo a esa mujer alterada. –Deja de moverte! No te voy a matar!- Le grito sintiendo como ella se quedaba quieta de golpe.

_-Creerás en la palabra del hombre que te quito tu poder?- _Hinata negó con su cabeza, quería desaparecer aquella voz de su interior pero seguía riéndose de ella, de su ingenuidad y confianza.

-Aquí esta- Dijo separándose por fin de la mujer, Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos con sorpresa notando que nunca antes había visto aquello. –Era todo?-

_-Entrégaselo… Ella podrá darte lo que deseas…- _No entendía de donde salía aquella voz pero era obviamente una trampa. "Que me dará?" Se atrevió a preguntar escuchando como respuesta solo una risa.

-Ponte el collar Sasuke- Ordeno la chica sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Ese poder… No es bueno para mí- Concluyo tapándose los oídos.

_-Tonta, si se lo queda te matara más fácil… Necesitas tu poder, para sobrevivir… Sirena con el don de la premonición, ya lo viste?... Viste tu futuro, es debido a esta acción, tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino- _

-Iie!!!- Grito cayendo sobre sus rodillas. –No deseo cambiar nada- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente las manos del chico en su cuerpo, apoyadas en sus hombros dándole apoyo.

-Te hará bien si me lo pongo?- Interrogo viendo la confusión en los ojos de ella. –No te afectara?-

-No lo creo…- Respondió dudosa levantándose con ayuda del chico. –Por algo tú lo tenías… No… No debía tenerlo yo- Agrego viendo como el diamante brillaba al momento que el chico cerraba el broche alrededor de su cuello, el diamante de pronto cambio de color a un rojo sangre.

-Hmp- Gruño tomando a la chica de la muñeca y empezando a caminar lo más rápido que podía.

-Sasuke-san… Que… Que sucede? Pensé que no quería moverse- Dijo dudativa viendo la espalda del chico que la llevaba prácticamente arrastrada.

-Si nos detenemos al parecer este bosque empieza a jugar con nosotros- Confeso mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca. –Te hablo también?-

-Ha… Hai- Tartamudeo sintiéndose avergonzada. –Demo… Al principio… No me hablo nada solo me moví por mi cuenta- Se sincero sin notar que ante aquello el pelinegro se detuvo y no le quedo más que chocar contra aquella amplia espalda.

-Significa que…-

-Que la voz éramos nosotros mismos?- Dudo mirando confundida al chico que la observaba de la misma manera. –Entonces…-

-Es imposible… Yo nunca sabría nada de ningún poder tuyo… Ni sabía que eras Vidente- Se defendió apoyándose en un árbol liberando a la chica.

-Cuanto tiempo daremos vueltas en tu inseguridad?- Sasuke subió su mirada furioso, aquella frase había salido realmente de aquella chica, la miro y ella estaba simplemente ahí, viéndolo.

-Si no fueses tan torpe… ni siquiera estaríamos aquí- Hinata se sintió insultada, el pelinegro la miraba con culpabilidad mientras resoplaba cansado.

-No es mi culpa ser torpe!- Respondió de inmediato sintiendo deseos de llorar. –Yo ni siquiera debía encontrarte-

-Nani?!- No entendía que quería decirle. –Porque eres torpe?... Y no… Nosotros te estábamos buscando a ti- Respondió tranquilo acercándose a la chica.

-Ah?- Ahora estaba más confundida. –Sasuke-san!- Advirtió halando al pelinegro hacia ella cayendo irremediablemente sobre el suelo justo cuando una especie de péndulo paso sobre ellos.

-Que rayos es esto!- Se quejo acostado sobre la chica, pudo sentir entonces el calor y el miedo que tenia la chica que lo acompañaba, se digno a verla fijamente en todo lo que llevaban viajando juntos, noto su leve sonrojo y lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, su olor inconfundible y sus tantas extrañezas que le hacían desear conocerla más.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Murmuro intentando no hacer muy notoria su vergüenza. –Creo… Que… Ya puede… Puede ponerse de pie- Tartamudeo haciendo que él la mirara fijamente, vio que se dibujo una media sonrisa justo cuando sentía que la sangre empezaba a calentarse en su rostro.

-Vamos- Dijo sentándose y ayudándola a levantarse, pudo notar su respiración agitada, debía admitir que aquel comportamiento le divertía. –No debemos estar muy separados… También imitan nuestras voces- Susurro al tiempo que halaba a la chica contra si para abrazarla.

-Sasuke-san!- Dijo ella sorprendida pero entendió, y totalmente avergonzada asintió devolviendo el abrazo. –Siento que tenga que hacer esto por mí-

-No pienso morirme en este bosque- Admitió poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa prepotente que hizo sonrojar aun mas a la ojiblanca. –Te llevare- Murmuro tomando a Hinata de los brazos y colgándola en su espalda sosteniendo su cuerpo por los muslos.

-Espero no caerme- Susurro abrazándose lo más fuerte que pudo al cuello de él.

-Debemos encontrar la salida… Pronto- Reflexiono sintiendo como en su cuello la chica asentía permitiéndole empezar a saltar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Como que se quedo atrapada en el bosque de las ilusiones!- Grito empujando el escritorio que tenia adelante. –Acaso te volviste loca?-

-Orochimaru-sama ella…-

-No hay excusa! Debías traerla no mandarla a morir! Crees que Mitsuko resista acaso un año más?- Estaba realmente frustrado. –Busca la manera de sacarla!..YA!- La mujer tembló ante aquella visión e inclinándose salió de la habitación.

-Estuvo muy mal mandar a esa criatura sin razonamiento- Se burlo el peliblanco que la esperaba en la puerta del despacho.

-Urusei! Que iba a pensar que ese estúpido dragón se iría para allá! Se supone debía saber que era ese bosque- La mujer batió su cabello y empezó a caminar hacia el laboratorio.

-Puedo encargarme de disolver las ilusiones- Ofreció haciendo que la mujer se detuviera de golpe. –Solo si haces algo por mi…-

-Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo recelosa clavando sus ojos dorados en los del chico.

-Puedes encontrar recuerdos de visiones pasadas en esa mujer?- Interrogo mientras volvían a caminar hacia el laboratorio.

-No lo sé… Todo depende que cuanto las retenga porque?- Estaba más que curiosa por saber que quería saber ese hombre.

-Tuvo otra visión luego de ver a la Sacerdotisa… Quiero saber de que se trata… Para el estudio- Mintió recordando claramente la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la mujer luego de decir su nombre.

-Debo probar- Dijo tranquila abriendo la puerta del lugar. –Desaparece esas ilusiones, nada que mate a la Sacerdotisa y al Demonio-

-Sekai te veo muy interesada en ese Demonio… Te recuerdo es un experimento fallido-

-No me interesa es solo que acompaña a la mujer… Si muere tal vez ella entre en shock no crees?- Argumento acercándose a la vidente que estaba amarrada y parecía estar inconsciente. –Cada cuanto la aseas?-

-Cuando se lastima mucho, además no hace tanto como para ensuciarse tan seguido- Dijo sereno viendo como la mujer empezaba a despertar.

-Gomen… Demo debes permitir entrar una vez más-

-Mujer traidora… Que pensaría si viera en lo que te has convertido- Su voz sonaba extraño pero pudo entenderla. –Asquerosa- Gruño lanzando sus manos hacia el cuello de la mujer que retrocedió solo a segundos de ser atrapada.

-Arréglatelas tu mismo!- Grito irritada poniéndose de pie de un salto. –No pienso volver a tocar a esa mujer!- Grito tirando la puerta.

-Kabuto… Acaso ella no entiende donde se está revolcando?- Interrogo viendo al chico de una forma aterradora.

-Mitsuko… Creo que es el momento de dejarte libre- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la mujer asentía tranquila.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La luna llena estaba sobre ellos, indicándoles que era más de la media noche y todavía no lograban salir de aquel lugar, más bien a cada paso se les hacia mas difícil reconocer las ilusiones, ella solo podía cuidar de que él tuviera fuerzas de continuar.

-Debemos descansar- Sugirió viendo el cielo. –Creo que podremos estar seguros- Agrego al tiempo que se bajaba de la espalda del chico y se lanzaba al suelo intentando controlar su respiración.

-Ese poder tuyo…- Hablo viendo la expresión de susto de la muchacha. –Es de mucha utilidad- Concluyo sentándose frente a ella.

-Como lo obtuviste- Murmuro clavando sus ojos en la pequeña joya color carmesí que colgaba en el cuello del chico. –Si pertenece a mi sangre-

-Una mujer… Hace siglos me lo dio- Confeso bajando su mirada. –Cuando aún era un humano-

-Humano?- Repitió sorprendida acercándose un poco más a Sasuke. –Eres mitad demonio?-

-Hai… Es realmente una maldición- No entendía porque hablaba tan abiertamente sobre su pasado, pero entendía que ella podría resolver aquello que tanto le molestaba y que había perdido con el pasar de los años.

-Tienes entonces la marca- Dijo mirando con cierta lastima al chico. –Déjame… Puedo verla?- Se corrigió colocando su mano en la del pelinegro.

-Con que objetivo?-

-Para sentir tu poder- Respondió sonriendo, Sasuke la miro receloso pero aquella sonrisa le recordó a aquella mujer, al momento que le dio aquel collar.

-Hmp- Gruño y con tranquilidad soltó su haori dejando al descubierto aquella marca que cubría casi todo su hombro izquierdo, Hinata sorprendida y temerosa subió con mucho cuidado su mano y empezó a rozarla haciendo inmediatamente que Sasuke gruñera apretando sus puños.

-Gomen… Lo he lastimado- Se disculpo rompiendo el contacto de golpe, pero el tomo su mano y la coloco en su hombro clavando sus ojos negros en los perlados de ella. –Que… Que hace?-

-Eres una Sacerdotisa…- Dijo con dificultad sin dejar de mirar a la chica mientras sentía como dentro de el aquella energía se retorcía intentando a toda costa retirar aquella delicada mano.

-Se hace daño- Dijo pero en ese momento sintió dolor, su mano estaba empezando a quemarse. –Sasuke-san…- Murmuro entendiendo que era el dolor que se estaba reflejando en su cuerpo.

_-No hay error más grave que separar dos poderes que se autodestruyen trayendo tranquilidad al mundo- _

-Urusei!- Gruño el pelinegro todavía sin separar sus ojos de Hinata. –No desvíes tu vista…- Dijo roncamente empezando a sudar.

-Iie…- Estaba muy nerviosa y le dolía sentir aquello, a través de sus ojos pasaban aquellas imágenes de dolor que causaban cada una de las marcas que se agregaban en el cuerpo del chico.

_-Compartir la maldición no es una opción- _Sonó mientras a su alrededor empezaban a crecer llamaradas de color naranja consumiendo aquel bosque. _–Acaso piensas morir con un demonio… Hime?- _

-Sasuke-san…- Intento separar su mano pero él se lo impidió.

-Onegai- Suplico antes de cerrar sus ojos vencido por la lucha, libero la mano de ella pero por alguna extraña razón ella no la quito, vio temor y soledad en aquella mirada antes de que cayera inconsciente.

_-Sacrificaras tu pureza? Tu entrenamiento? Tu futuro por un demonio que te asesinara?- _

-Urusei…- Murmuro mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de el más fuerte sin separar su mano, podía sentir como su hombro izquierdo empezaba a arder.

_-Una sirena sacrificarse por un cazador… No está eso en contra de tu naturaleza?- _

-Urusei- Volvió a decir un poco más fuerte.

_-Sirena Vidente… No quieres acaso ver tu propio futuro?... Toma ese collar y dale muerte a tu asesino… Ahora que puedes- _

-El no me matara- Dijo sintiendo como en su brazo la respiración de él se hacía más lenta.

_-Segura?- _

-Que podrías saber tu de eso?-

_-Lo sé todo… Y realmente no sé nada… Estoy en todos lados mientras tú solo estas aquí… Puedo ver a tus amigos buscarte, puedo ver a tu okasan y a sus captores… Puedo ver tanto demo… A la vez no veo nada- _Dijo apareciendo delante de ella, un ente que la horrorizo, su cuerpo esquelético, mas pálido que el blanco de sus ojos sus dedos largos y puntiagudos y dos cráteres donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-Iie…-

_-Aceptaste morir con el… Porque temes al verme?- _

-No moriré… No en este maldito bosque- Dijo bajando su mirada, podía sentir sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas pero el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

_-Sirena… Viniste a morir aquí… Cambiaste tu destino y no asesinaste a este hombre que acabara con tu vida… Y con tu corazón…- _

-El no…-

_-Demonio es demonio mi querida Hime…- _Se burlo la criatura acariciando con sus delgados y congelados dedos el rostro de ella rasguñándolo solo con el rozar del viento.

-El no lo hará… Es humano-

_-Hace siglos que eso murió… Al abandonar a una mujer por la que se convirtió en esto… No te lo comento?- _Se burlo sentándose frente a ella.

-No importa… El… El está unido a mi- Dijo sin saber que decía mientras el calor en su interior aumentaba. –Mi okasan lo eligió-

_-Para acabar con su legado… Tantas cosas que ignoras pequeña… Cosas que no sabrás nunca por querer morir con un Demonio que es tu simple compañero- _

-El… El no me dejaría-

_-Eres demasiado inocente pequeña… Quiso matarte mientras estuvieron caminando en este bosque… Demo confías ciegamente en el… Abandona a quien te traiciona… Elige ahora- _

-No importa…- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas de sangre. –Si quiso asesinarme por algo se arrepintió… No lo dejare-

_-Estúpida!- _Grito golpeando su mejilla con aire causando tres nuevos cortes. _–Morirás aquí y no tienes miedo? Acaso no piensas que este hombre puede despertar he irse abandonando tu cadáver en este maldito lugar?- _

-Si lo hace… Yo ya estaré muerta- Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que sentía como la marca que la quemaba empezaba a tranquilizar sus miedos y sobre todo la sumisión ante aquella cosa.

_-Entonces eres una mujer muy estúpida!- _Concluyo acercándose lo más posible para cortar sus labios y hacerla caer en una inconsciencia de pesadillas.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La oscuridad era total, ni un ruido, ni un color, solo él y ni siquiera podía percibir su propia forma, y el dolor, el dolor aumentaba en su interior hasta cortarle la respiración por segundos.

"Donde rayos estoy" Pensó intentando desplazarse de aquel lugar, pero nada cambiaba seguía tan oscuro tan perdido como al principio, sus fuerzas, podía sentir como se iban poco a poco abandonando su cuerpo.

_-Hiciste tu elección- _

-No tengo nada que elegir…-

_-Ella la hizo, decidió dejarte aquí… Eliges matarla?- _

-Para que matarla si ya estoy muerto…-

_-Para que no te quedes atrapado aquí solo, la nada puede resultar ser solitario y muy tedioso- _

-Y que con eso- Dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos, entonces lo sintió, un destello de un calor humano.

_-Gomen…- _Una voz diferente a la anterior resonó, pero no en su cabeza sino en su corazón, y él la tibieza se hizo más placentera.

_-Volverás?- _

-Si no hay de otra- Dijo algo resentido sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a ser de él, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus ojos que le dolían y su hombro que ardía, pero algo no lo dejo levantarse; abrió con dificultad sus ojos para encontrar el rostro inconsciente de Hinata a unos milímetros del suyo, no podía sentir su respiración.

_-Decidió por ti… Es una estúpida…- _

-Nani?- Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y recibió en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Hinata. –Que le hiciste?- Dijo y se sobresalto al ver el personaje casi fantástico que tenía delante de si.

_-Ella o tu… Solo uno… O mejor… Ninguno puede abandonar este bosque… Márchate de una vez- _

-Y ella?-

_-Su cuerpo y alma son mías…- _Dijo mostrando una pequeña burbuja con cientos, mejor dicho miles de luces de diferentes colores revoloteando. _–Márchate demonio antes de que me arrepienta, ella me pertenece- _

-Es una niña…-

_-Tienes razón… Y eligió mal- _Dijo volviéndose vapor y cortando la haori de ella al nivel del hombro izquierdo dejando expuesta una marca muy similar a la del Uchiha. _–Decidió calmar tu dolor a costa de su propio cuerpo y dio su vida por un demonio inservible… Muy estúpida- _

"Esta estúpida!" Pensó lleno de rabia notando los rasguños que todavía sangraban en su rostro. –Deja que me la lleve…-

_-Iie… Ella dejo su alma aquí por ti… Vete tú y destruye… Su alma inocente es muy valiosa para mí- _

-Una maldita es mejor…- Agrego sin entender porque razón una chiquilla, que ni lo conocía se sacrificaba tanto por él.

_-Son sustancialmente parecidas demo… aceptaría si dejaras que te torturara los primeros 1000 años- _

-Como quieras- Respondió viendo como el color volvía a la chica. –Cuando sucederá?-

_-Tenia razón…- _Murmuro acercándose al chico y cortando también ligeramente su rostro. _–Confío en ti y dejo que tú la salvaras… Realmente es muy estúpida- _

-Nani?-

_-Este bosque no está hecho para matar… Las criaturas que pasan por acá son egoísta demo… Ella definitivamente es muy estúpida- _

-Que significa?- Dudo viendo como la criatura se sentaba frente a él.

_-Significa que ahora solo debes encontrar la salida de este bosque… Ella no merece morir por un Mitad Demonio como tu… Su poder y su vida son muy valiosos…- _

-Podre llevarla conmigo?-

_-Antes de que me arrepienta de regresarte su alma…- _Dijo dejando que de la burbuja que tenía en las manos un rayo de luz blanco centellante saliera y entrara a la boca de la ojiblanca. _–Ojala no tengan tanta suerte la próxima vez- _Concluyo empezando a reír antes de evaporarse con el aire.

"Estúpida" Pensó mirando de reojo a la chica que se monto en la espalda totalmente inconsciente, con una marca nueva y con múltiples cortadas en su rostro, suspiro aliviado al sentir que poco a poco la respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Subió su mirada para observar a la luna en su lugar, sobre ellos, y un vapor que llevaba consigo una risa bastante petrificante, pero que no los importunaría mas, volvió a suspirar más lento y sintió una paz que hacía años no tenía consigo mismo y todo gracias a una niña irracional.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Lo se, lo se… Estoy totalmente loca… Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden dejar los reviews! Son importantes para mí! Y nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora… Espero esto los compense un poco… Aunque lo dudo de lo loco que es…

**sairiko: **No me molestan los reviews largos! Me encanta leer y pues mas si son sus opiniones! Fuwa sigue siendo de su color solo que mas grande e intimidante! Espero que esta parte SasuHina te haya complacido! Quiero saber que tal quedo porque de verdad que no lo sé! Jajaja!

**hinatauchiha20: **Jajaja si! Ellos nunca aceptan nada la verdad, pero ya ves… En este capi aparece más de la unión misteriosa de estos dos seres, ojala no haya quedado tan fantasioso!

**luz estrella: **Más que curiosidad son cosas y energías que los unen… Ya leíste en este capi un poco de la explicación de su curiosidad mutua! Jajaja ojala te haya gustado espero ver un review tuyo sobre este lapsus. 

**pytufa1622: **Kakashi no aparece aquí… Y bueno si yo pienso igual pero suele ser muy difícil para mí hacer un amor lento! Solo los pongo a que se quieran de una pero duden mucho en unirse, este no es el caso de la historia! Jajaja, esta es mas de acción pero aquí tienes un momento SasuHina! Jajaja espero te guste.

**adrifernan19: **Espero te haya gustado este momento SasuHina! A partir de aquí son muchas más locuras y más unión entre ellos, aunque todavía no saben exactamente porque están juntos! Muajajaja

**harukauzaki: **Jajaja ignora mis locuras! No me molesto que me citaras solo fue algo extraño! Nunca lo hacen y bueno me alegro ver que te gustara el capitulo anterior espero este también te guste, a mi no me convenció mucho, esta así como enredado y si Fuwa esta grandísimo, pero es un dragón puede crecer un poco mas, muajajaja!

**gaahina-4e: **Gracias! Yo también te mando saludos! Me he estado dando vueltas por todas las secciones de amor de Hinata! Jajaja! Tengo tantas nuevas que leer y por las cuales desesperarme porque no actualizan rápido .… En fin ojala este capi te guste, esperare tu comentario.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Sigo esperando una actualización cercana! Aunque yo haya sido algo mala, ya actualice! Ojala te guste mi nueva historia! Jajaja esa si se me está haciendo algo difícil pero luchare por ella! Este capi esta interesante! Espero que te guste… Por cierto Feliz Año… Cuídate, y nos leeremos en tu fic! Si actualizas pronto .

Saludos y besitos a todos, recuerden que los quiero a todos y me motivan para continuar con este pasatiempo tan divertido! No les cuesta mucho dejar un review! Nos estaremos leyendo pronto! Matta ne.


	10. Chapter 10 Conociendo un Poco mas de Ti

**Hi! Espero esta continuación sea de su agrado y si empieza el SasuHina total! Awww… Este capi me encanta! Es tan tierno… Sasuke es solo de Hinata! Y ojala Kishimoto lo piense así.. Por cierto fuck relleno a él como que le encantan no? Recuerden que él es el dueño de Naruto…**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. X. Conociendo un Poco mas de Ti **

Los gritos y lamentos se hacían cada vez menores en su cabeza, podía escuchar y sentir el dolor que cargaban aquellas almas, y aquella criatura, siempre presente, en todas y cada una de esas pesadillas, degolladas, mutiladas hasta el propio suicidio se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, aquellas imágenes de esas personas que al igual que ella habían quedado en ese bosque.

"Tal vez si fui tonta… Tal vez si me dejo aquí" Pensó sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, podía ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre, sangre que no era de ella, subió su mirada y encontró el cuerpo del pelinegro con ambas espadas atravesándolo. –Sasuke-san!- Su horror no le permitía caminar, era esa sangre la que tenia en sus manos.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas sintiéndose estúpida, no podía, no podía recrear aquello en la realidad, asi la dejara ahí, asi el fuese su asesino, ella no podía matarlo, simplemente no podía matar a aquel que le había dado una razón para tener esperanza de que su madre estuviera viva.

El cansancio empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo y el dolor que había olvidado se volvía a hacer presente, sintió ardor en su rostro, podía sentir su propio cuerpo e instintivamente intento abrir sus ojos, sus perlados ojos le fueron mostrando primero de manera borrosa pero luego mas y mas clara un paisaje, un paisaje que se movía.

-Hmm- Un sonido escapo de sus labios al sentir una tibieza bajo su cuerpo, no tenia fuerzas para moverse pero se sentía segura ahí, relajo nuevamente su cuerpo sintiendo el ardor de su rostro.

-Despertaste- Una ronca voz la hizo sorprenderse y moviéndose en su lugar casi hace que ella y su salvador cayeran al suelo. –Quédate quieta- Se quejo gruñendo mientras se detenía para descansar.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro mientras veía como la espalda del chico se alejaba de ella, su cuerpo sintió el frio del suelo nocturno, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar intentando entender donde se encontraban y que había pasado con las llamas que había dejado atrás.

-Esa cosa…- Empezó el pelinegro agachándose frente a la chica, su ropa todavía estaba desgarrada a la altura de la marca de su maldición. –Te puso una prueba- Completo viendo la expresión de desconcierto de ella.

-Como estas?- Dijo recordando de golpe lo que había pasado. –Déjame…-

-Preocúpate por ti- Regaño poniéndose de pie. –Bastante que te lastimo como para que te preocupes por un Demonio- Sus palabras sonaban amargas, Hinata vio como apretaba sus puños de forma inconsciente.

-Estoy bien… Ahora- Dijo intentando sonreír, Sasuke sorprendido se giro para ver aquella expresión que adornaba aquel níveo rostro, un ligero sonrojo apareció en aquellas mejillas relajándolo.

-Ya veo- Acepto caminando lejos de la chica. –Espérame aquí- Ordeno al sentir que ella quería ponerse de pie.

-Hai…- Murmuro apretando la delicada tela de su ropa entre sus manos. "Que le habrá pasado" Pensó al ver como el chico desaparecía entre la oscuridad del bosque, sabía que aquel bosque estaba deshabitado, en el solamente se encontraba aquella criatura y una posible familia, en caso de que tuviera.

La luna estaba casi oculta lo que indicaba que pronto amanecería y sería más fácil salir de aquel bosque, por lo menos habían sobrevivido; sonrió ante la idea y se estiro un poco notando una molestia en su hombro, subió su mirada y vio como estaba desgarrada parte de sus ropas y una mancha negra estaba en su piel.

"Que es…" Pero su pensamiento se corto al reconocer parte de los símbolos que su vista alcanzaba a ver, lo toco y no sintió ninguna molestia, solo una agitación en su interior. –Que significa esto- Murmuro para si volviendo su vista al lugar por donde se había ido el pelinegro.

Una fría brisa movió ligeramente sus ropas y el cabello que tenía suelto, la tiara se había soltado liberando unos cuantos mechones que bailaban con aquel lánguido viento, cerró sus ojos intentando calmar sus dudas y temor de ser abandonada.

-Toma- Aquella ronca voz que la tranquilizaba sonó a escasos pasos de su lugar y abriendo lentamente sus ojos vio que le tendía su haori, su pecho estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo tenia un chaleco negro que no estaba atado adelante ni cubría aquella marca que antes parecía avergonzarlo.

-Demo…- Intento rebatir pero el solo se limito a negar lentamente mientras se sentaba frente a la chica, sus ojos rojos se abrieron viéndola fijamente, tenia tiempo sin verlos asi que se sobresalto un poco, pero no había miedo ya, había desaparecido totalmente.

-El dijo que no te dolería- Agrego bajando sus ojos desde los perlados de ella hasta la marca que tenia ahora. –No debiste hacer esa estupidez- Dijo un poco irritado.

-Yo… No sé exactamente que hice- Dijo bajando su mirada, sabía que él estaría molesto pero le dolía escucharlo decir aquello, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande al tiempo que apretaba contra su pecho aquella prenda que el chico le estaba prestando.

-Eres una estúpida!- Grito viendo como ella se sobresaltaba pero no intentaba defenderse. –Que rayos te paso por la cabeza?... Morirte para dejar con vida a un Demonio como yo?! Acaso perdiste el sentido?- Su frustración lo estaba matando, no podía creer que nuevamente aquella mujer, tan frágil y dulce lo hubiese salvado, y casi a costa de su propia vida.

-Acaso pensaste alguna vez en la posibilidad de que el no quisiera regresarte como lo hizo?... Te habrías muerto asi como asi?- Podía sentir el daño que le hacía con aquellas palabras pero se preocupo, no habría podido soportar ver aquel cuerpo sin esa energía tan pacifica que la caracterizaba, verla muerta y por él.

-Yo…-

-Estas loca!... Apenas salgamos de aquí volverás con esas Sacerdotisas tuyas… No sé que pensaba al volver a buscarte- Dijo tomando a la chica por los brazos obligándola a mirarlo.

-Iie…-

-Como que no?!- Se altero apretando más a la chica. –Crees que volvería a dejar que una estúpida como tu se arriesgue? Crees que me sentiría bien sabiendo que te moriste por salvarme?- Sus ojos mostraban sentimiento, un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido hasta para el mismo, preocupación por otro ser vivo.

-No me importa- Susurro sintiendo al chico temblar, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella forma. –Yo… Creo en ti- Dijo casi inentendible sintiendo con sorpresa como el pelinegro la abrazaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, suspiro y se sintió tranquila, era el primer hombre con el que estaba de aquella forma y ya se había acostumbrado a esa fría forma de ser.

-Acaso… Estás loca?- Susurro sintiendo como la chica parecía contener la risa sobre su pecho. Se separo y miro aquellos ojos perlados que había aprendido a apreciar y aquella inocente sonrisa que nunca antes había tenido el honor de contemplar, no en alguna otra mujer.

-Tal vez… Solo un poco- Respondió poniéndose de pie, Sasuke solo la miraba confundido y la vio separarse un poco, se puso de pie para seguirla pero cuando se percato que empezó a quitarse su haori se detuvo de golpe.

Se apoyo en un árbol cercano esperando a que la chica terminara de cambiarse, no podía creer como había actuado momentos antes, era algo impropio de él, pero es que sinceramente le molestaba que fuera tan desprendida con su propia vida, el día estaba lo suficientemente claro como para continuar tranquilamente, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, pasar otra noche como aquella no era una opción nada tentadora.

-Me queda algo grande- Dijo haciendo un puchero y terminando de recogerse el cabello, la abertura de su pecho era un poco más prominente dejando a la vista el comienzo de aquellos hasta ahora imperceptibles senos.

-Vamos entonces- Dijo intentando controlar su sorpresa y girándose para volver a cargar a la chica, pero esta se movió hasta quedar frente a él, sonrió y negó empezando a caminar tranquilamente. –Que crees que haces?-

-Ya no pasara nada… Puedo sentirlo… Y debes estar cansado de llevarme toda la noche a cuestas- Razono mirando de reojo al pelinegro. –No soy tan inútil como crees- Completo al notar el rostro de inconformidad del pelinegro.

-Como quieras- Dijo socarronamente empezando a caminar al mismo nivel de la chica, ahora se dignaba a admirarla de reojo, aquella piel tan blanca y suave al contacto, su perfil delicado y una figura bien proporcionada, deseo… Tenía siglos sin sentir algo parecido.

-Acaso…- Aquella suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a voltear a verla, ella bajo su mirada escondiendo su sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para el chico. –Quiero decir… Porque… Porque me bus..ca..bas?- Su voz la traicionaba, el tartamudeo se hizo presente y empezó a jugar con sus dedos como cuando era niña.

-Hmp- Solo pudo responder con un gruñido que hizo sobresaltar a la ojiblanca, la vio de reojo y vio como suspiraba mientras le daba toda la atención a aquel movimiento circular que hacía con sus dedos. "Realmente tampoco lo sé" Reflexiono recordando que solo la buscaba para agradecerle, pero… Su manera de actuar y su forma de aislarse con los demás le decían que era por algo más, curiosidad.

-Gomen…- Dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio, un suspiro mas fuerte escapo de sus labios y dejo de jugar con sus dedos, para mirar solamente al suelo, frio y con una gran cantidad de hojas que no crujían al ser aplastadas.

-Porque te disculpas?- Se animo a preguntar viendo de reojo el comportamiento de la chica, Hinata no se había percatado que él la estaba mirando así que simplemente se detuvo para pensar.

-No quise preguntarte algo que te incomodara- Murmuro juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, estaba nerviosa y no entendía porque, era la primera vez que estaba totalmente sola con él y no encontraba la razón para querer hablarle, para saber de él.

-Iie…- Respondió cruzándose de brazos, se giro totalmente hacia ella para observarla de frente, unos mechones cubrían parte de su rostro pero podía notar, mejor dicho sentir el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella, gruño y la vio sobresaltarse sin notar que empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Quisiera entender…- Comenzó deteniendo al pelinegro a unos pasos de ella. –Que significa esta marca…- Completo subiendo su cara, una sonrisa inocente adornaba su rostro acompañada de un tono rosa en sus mejillas, Sasuke la miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír de lado cruzándose de brazos.

-De alguna forma ahora… Estamos unidos- Acepto notando la sorpresa por parte de la chica. –Fue algo que esa criatura dijo…- Completo viendo a la chica, que parecía cada vez más nerviosa, quería saber que pensaba, era definitivamente necesario.

-Demo… Con que objetivo…- Interrogo caminando hacia el chico, se detuvo a menos de tres pasos entre ellos y se sonrojo al notar aquellas facciones que hacían del pelinegro un hombre bastante atractivo. –Digo… Esta unión?-

-Es algo para lo que no tengo respuesta- Respondió viendo como la chica se mordía el labio inferior, podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos perlados estaban en su rostro, pero no sabía en que lugar especifico, mientras que el sonrojo aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Dijo azorada avanzando un poco más rápido dejando a un Sasuke bastante confundido, subió sus manos al nivel de su pecho intentando controlar aquel palpitar acelerado mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer ese rojo que la delataba. "Soy una tonta" Pensó avergonzaba de haberse quedado admirando los finos labios del pelinegro.

"Que le habrá pasado" Se pregunto girándose para empezar a caminar guiado por la pequeña mujer que le hacía compañía.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

-Seguro que no recuerdas el bosque?- Interrogo el rubio estirándose, el gran dragón negó al tiempo que estiraba sus grandes y trasparentosas alas. –Por Kami, ahora como sabremos donde están…- Se quejo revolviéndose el cabello.

-En aquella dirección hay un bosque demo… Casi nadie habla de él- Dijo la pelirrosa terminando de recoger sus cosas, miro de reojo a la castaña que había estado mas callada que de costumbre y notoriamente distanciada del rubio.

-Sera un bosque de malos augurios- Intervino Umiko terminando de acomodarse la yukata que llevaba. –Tal vez hallan muchos cazadores… Muy despiadados- Dijo sin percatarse que tenia a dos bestias frente a ella.

-Eso no sería tanto problema para nosotros- Dijo el rubio sonriendo que se encamino hacia la chica pero esta bajo su rostro y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

-Fuwa… Crees que podrías llevarme para sobrevolar el camino hasta aquel bosque?- Agrego la pelirrosa, no se sentía cómoda junto a aquellos dos seres que parecían haber perdido su don del habla.

-Hai…- Dijo no muy convencido, pero al igual que la pelirrosa no deseaba estar con aquellos dos que desde la tarde anterior estaban así, y dejar a aquella cazadora en esa situación le daba realmente mucha pena. –Volveremos en un rato- Murmuro sintiendo como la pelirrosa subía a su lomo.

-Hai! Digan como esta todo y si hay mucho peligro… Cazadores tal vez- Agrego mientras la pelirrosa asentía y despegaba dejando a una avergonzada Umiko y a un desubicado Naruto.

-Debemos continuar- Susurro empezando a caminar, todavía estaba avergonzada de cómo había despertado la tarde anterior y mucho mas no saber si el rubio había o no comentado su situación con la cazadora.

**Flash Back. **

_Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba rodeado de su tan apreciado líquido, sonrió e intento moverse, pero algo la detenía, unos brazos la tenían rodeada de la cintura. _

_-Veo que ya estas mejor- Dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que habían logrado cautivarla, se miro a si misma entre las piernas del chico con su cola chapoteando, estaban hundidos casi hasta el cuello del rubio y este estaba totalmente empapado, ella en cambio si se encontraba desnuda, bueno su pecho nada más. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro intentando separarse del rubio pero este se lo impidió apretándola más contra sí. –Soy una sirena si?- Dijo algo molesta bajando la mirada. _

_-Me di cuenta hace un buen rato, donde casi te mueres por estar fuera del agua- Dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica. –Porque?- _

_-Eres un cazador no lo entenderías- Dijo empujando con más fuerza rompiendo el contacto, vio como el rubio la miro confundido pero asintió y se puso de pie. –Donde vas?- Interrogo entendiendo su mal comportamiento. _

_-Donde pueda secar mis ropas- Dijo sonriendo y saliendo del lago. –Que bueno que te encuentres mejor- Murmuro y salto hasta quedar fuera del alcance de la chica. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Me salvo y yo lo trate mal… Demo…" Sus pensamientos iban a ese momento y a momentos después donde por vergüenza había esquivado al chico y claro no le gusto que le dedicara tanta atención a la pelirrosa luego de encontrarla.

-Sigues molesta?- La juguetona voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos, sorprendida vio al chico mirándola con su sonrisa característica. –No le dije nada si a eso le temes- Paso sus manos por su cabello dejándolas en su nuca, mientras sonreía mirando hacia delante.

-No… No le dirás?- Susurro avanzando un poco más rápido para quedar junto al rubio. –Yo quise demo…-

-No le diré- Corto deteniéndose para ver a la chica. –Entiendo que hayas querido ocultar eso…- Murmuro bajando su mirada.

-Eres un cazador y yo… Somos enemigos naturales- Intento explicarse, sus manos se movían nerviosamente frente a su cuerpo poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-Te equivocas… Yo no soy un cazador- Corrigió tomando las manos de la chica para evitar que siguiera alejándose. –Soy un biju… Criatura que nace cada cierto tiempo con un poder especifico… Diferente a los cazadores- Se explico viendo como los ojos de la chica se abrían sorprendidos.

-Demo… Ella…- Murmuro intentando pensar algo coherente, el chico rio haciendo que se sonrojara. –Yo pensé que…-

-Ella si es cazadora… Demo eso no me hace cazador a mí… O al teme- Dijo liberando las manos de la chica. –Debemos encontrarlos rápido…-

-Hinata… Ella…-

-No sabrá que tiene a una amiga sirena… No diré a nadie tu secreto- Corto sonriendo, Umiko se sorprendió de que no entendiera la verdad, pero resignada asintió, no podía ser ella quien revelara que su amiga también había resultado ser una sirena.

"Hina-chan espero estar haciendo lo correcto" Pensó mirando con cierta curiosidad al rubio que alegre le tendía la mano para que lo acompañara, suspiro y sonriendo despejo su mente de aquellos pensamientos y se dejo guiar por el rubio.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Luego de verlo detenidamente era un bosque realmente común, arboles con frutas, algunos animales, animales normales, no podían observar ninguna bestia por ninguno de los sitios por los cuales habían pasado. La suave brisa del otoño los acompaño durante todo el trayecto que tenían recorrido pero, todavía no veían la salida de aquel lugar.

-Cree que nos estemos acercando?- Murmuro apoyándose en una piedra, el pelinegro se giro para verla, se veía bastante agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sol le indicaban su verdadero estado físico.

-Hmp- Gruño como respuesta sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol. –Sera mejor descansar un rato- Ordeno cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a su compañera, la chica se sobresalto pero asintió levantándose de su lugar.

-Luego de esas pruebas este lugar es realmente tranquilo- Murmuro mas para sí misma que para el pelinegro, este solo se dedicaba a vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, no podía permitirse dejarla a su suerte mucho rato, tenía la mala maña de ponerse en peligro.

-Es igual que todos los bosques- Comento viendo como la chica negaba y se giraba para confrontarlo, pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, una muy infantil, adorable e hipnotizante sonrisa que solo le estaba regalando a él.

-Siempre debe ser tan negativo?- Susurro agachándose frente al chico, este la miro confundido y esto hizo que ella ampliara su sonrisa. –Si se fija bien es muy diferente a los demás bosques- Completo dándole una manzana de un rojo tan vivo y diferente, un rojo muy parecido al que adornaba sus mejillas en ese momento.

-Arigatou…- Susurro bajando su mirada, nuevamente ahí estaba admirando a aquella niña que le había tocado por compañera, no por decisión sino por el destino, realmente mal. "En que rayos estoy pensando?" Se regaño mientras sentía como ella se volvía a poner de pie.

-Por cierto…- Agrego haciendo que el inmediatamente subiera su mirada. –Domo… Realmente necesitaba descansar- Dijo tranquilamente sentándose a una distancia prudencial del pelinegro.

"Que cosa tiene que me causa tanta curiosidad?" Se pregunto viendo como comía tranquilamente su propia manzana, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa que los acompañaba en su viaje, las hojas revoloteando a su alrededor, el sonido de los pequeños e indefensos animales corriendo en las cercanías. Realmente era diferente y más porque estaba acompañado de aquella dulce criatura que veía solo lo bueno de las cosas.

-Este bosque… Me gusta más que cualquier otro- Comento abriendo lentamente los ojos, un color que solo había visto en otra única persona tan o más misteriosa que aquella chica frente a el, la vio como se ponía de pie lentamente y caminaba nuevamente hacia él.

-Continuamos?- Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando todavía a Hinata, no podía entender cómo podía verse tan fresca luego de haber estado casi al borde de una insolación.

-No tenía hambre?- Su voz sonó muy cerca de su oído, más bien el aliento de ella rozo con su hombro, podía sentir aquella mirada nerviosa sobre él, la miro de reojo y tomo la manzana mordiéndola. –No debes hacerlo… Si no le gusta- Murmuro deteniéndose por unos segundos.

-No acostumbro comer frutas…- Respondió mordiendo la manzana por segunda vez. –Demo… No las detesto-

-Que come entonces?- Pregunto adelantándolo un poco y viéndolo fijamente. –Digo para ver si…-

-No creo que consigas lo que realmente me satisface- Corto terminando de comerse la manzana y botando el corazón. –Seguimos?-

-Podría intentarlo… No debe ser tan difícil- Murmuro caminando de mala gana delante del chico. –Digo… Eres un demonio lo imposible seria una sirena o algo así, difícil de encontrar- Dijo con algo de miedo en el tono de voz, no quería ni esperaba recibir una respuesta afirmativa, odiaría que dijera que sí.

-Iie… Sirenas no… Nunca haría nada contra ellas…- Respondió tranquilo sin percatarse del susto que había pasado la chica que lo acompañaba, ni siquiera entendía la razón de su sinceridad con ella pero igual hablaba tranquilo.

"Por lo menos… Demo… Que será entonces?" Pensó soltando un sonoro suspiro que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro, la miro de fijamente, iba concentrada en sus pensamientos, su perfil nuevamente colorado la hacía ver realmente atrayente.

-Porque te interesa saber?- Pregunto viendo como la chica se detenía por unos segundos, subió su mirada como buscando la respuesta a aquello y luego sonriendo se giro hacia él, confundiéndolo un poco más.

-Me gustaría compensarlo por todas las molestias que he causado- Murmuro juntando sus manos al nivel de su pecho, cubrió un poco su boca intentando esconder su nerviosismo. –Puedo darle lo que le satisface?- Su voz sonó como un silbido del viento, tan suave, tan neutro, tan carente de sonido alguno.

-No creo que te guste saber que es lo que me satisface… Pequeña- Completo sonriendo de lado, era un demonio, había algo, una única cosa que le gustaba realmente, y aunque detestara admitirlo, ella parecía tener ese tipo de sabor que lo complacería.

-No soy tan menor- Se quejo caminando junto al pelinegro, este se cruzo de brazos e ignoro la queja, Hinata estaba avergonzada, se había humillado intentando conseguir saber algo de él, aunque sea que tipo de comida le gustaba pero hasta para eso parecía ser un misterio. "Que se creerá… Demonio inservible!" Pensó resentida soltando un bufido de inconformidad.

-Cada cierto tiempo…- Empezó sereno viendo de reojo como la chica se sobresaltaba. –Una criatura, ya sea humano o bestia es elegida para portar este sello maldito… Uno cada mil años…- Empezó a recordar, realmente no deseaba hacerlo pero ella, su pequeña compañera no estaba del todo conforme con esa negativa tan engreída.

-Usted tiene…-

-Iie… No soy tan viejo, demo… Si tengo mis años- Respondió cortando a la chica mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para que caminara un poco más rápido. –Este sello aparte de hacernos poseedores de un poder capaz de derrotar al más poderoso de los cazadores tiene su punto débil… Una vez cada cincuenta años… Se debe probar la sangre de una Sacerdotisa- Completo soltando un suspiro de impotencia, todo era verdad y entendería que aquella chica ahora se alejara de él.

"Una… Sacerdotisa" Pensó sorprendida pero sin intentar soltar el agarre del chico, quien pensaría que su suerte seria esa, que aquella criatura tendría razón, ese hombre frente a ella, que la había protegido tanto, podía ser su asesino, no por ser sirena sino por la herencia que le dejo su madre.

-Te dije que no te gustaría- Murmuro liberando la muñeca de la chica, la miro de reojo y vio que tenia la mirada perdida, como intentando procesar aquello que le había sido revelado.

-Yo… Acepto eso- Murmuro subiendo su mirada, sus perlados ojos se clavaron en los negros del chico y una sonrisa adorno sus labios, una sonrisa bastante extraña pero igual de encantadora en ella. –Sasuke-san no debes pensar que eso es malo… Es… Parte de su maldición- Completo tomando la mano del pelinegro, este la miro receloso, no podía creer que una sacerdotisa aceptara aquel posible destino de aquella forma tan tranquila y más teniendo la posibilidad de destruirlo en cualquier momento.

-Acaso tu…-

-No está solo Sasuke-san… Ahora estoy yo- Corto tomando con más fuerza las manos del chico. –Solo déjeme seguir a su lado- Murmuro bajando su mirada.

-A mi lado?- Repitió incrédulo, cerro sus manos alrededor de las delicadas manos de ella intentando entender aquella entrega sin pedir nada a cambio. –Que quieres?- Pregunto tomando la barbilla de la chica y obligándola a mirarlo.

-Si quiere darme algo… Tendré que pensar bien que podría ofrecerme un demonio como usted- Dijo sin poder controlar la sangre que volvía a acumularse en sus mejillas, inconscientemente empezó a morder su labio inferior haciendo que se pusiera un poco rojo por la presión que ejercía.

- Que haces?- Pregunto algo confundido subiendo uno de sus dedos para evitar que la chica siguiera con aquella maña que podría lastimarla, coloco el dedo índice por dentro de la boca soltando suavemente los dientes de la chica, paso su pulgar por el labio lastimado sintiendo aquella suavidad casi mágica que lo empezaba a hipnotizar.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro suavemente sintiendo como aumentaba el latir de su corazón a cada caricia que daba el pelinegro, pudo ver los ojos negros del chico delineando sus labios, esperando algo. –Sasuke-san…- Llamo nuevamente un poco más fuerte.

-Gomen…- Susurro liberando el rostro de la chica no podía entender porque se había quedado admirando tanto tiempo aquellos labios tan deliciosamente tentadores. "Debo estar volviéndome loco" Pensó dando unos dos pasos antes de sentir como su chaqueta era halada desde atrás.

-Sumimasen!- Dijo avergonzada apoyada sobre sus rodillas, su nerviosismo había sido tanto que había tropezado con su propio pantalón cayendo al suelo, encontrando de lo único que sujetarse aquella chaqueta casi inexistente.

-Hmp- Gruño y sin decir nada la tomo en brazos colocándola sobre su hombro para llevarla consigo sin derecho a queja. –Parece ser que llegamos al final de bosque- Comento luego de unos cuantos pasos en un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Justo a tiempo- Murmuro apoyando sus codos en el hombro del chico, giro un poco su rostro para ver el sendero que se hacia delante de ellos topándose directamente con dos cazadoras.

-No deberían estar por acá- Gruño la cazadora de larga cola, su cuerpo estaba casi desnudo, cubierto simplemente por pedazos de piel y su cola enrolladla en su cuello.

-Tu y tu cuento del bosque de las ilusiones… Son los segundos que quieres asustar- Dijo la otra mirando recelosamente al demonio y a su presa en brazos, esta era un poco más pequeña y con unas orejas de perro, su cola mucho más pequeña tenía su atractivo.

-Es cierto… Si quieres pasas tú y si vives me dices que te sucedió- Se quejo la otra intentando golpearla.

-Gomen…- Interrumpió la chica, las dos cazadoras se giraron hacia el pelinegro que se puso de lado para que pudieran ver la cara de una ojiblanca bastante avergonzada. –Dijo… Segundos?- Completo intentando no sonar tan desesperada.

-Hai… Allá hay dos cazadores queriendo entrar a este bosque demo…-

-Puedes evitarte las advertencias…- Corto el pelinegro empezando a caminar alejándose de las cazadoras.

-Domo… Por cierto, esas advertencias… Son ciertas- Grito agitando su brazo a modo de despedida mientras ambas cazadoras extrañadas miraban a la pareja alejarse lentamente.

-No debes ser tan cortes…- Regaño haciendo saltar a la chica en su hombro, un gritito de susto escapo de aquellos rosados labios haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de lado.

-Usted podría no ser tan descortés…- Murmuro soltando un ligero suspiro, giro su rostro hacia el cuello del chico intentando entender que era lo que había pasado entre ellos ese día que quedaron atrapados en el Bosque de las Ilusiones, suspiro recibiendo un gruñido y otra sacudida por parte del pelinegro.

-Dobe…- Dijo sereno viendo al rubio encaminándose hacia la entrada del bosque. –Que crees que haces?- Dijo burlón sonriéndole al chico.

-Teme! Hina-chan!- Grito corriendo hacia los recién llegados, la pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver aquella escena y más aun viendo que su Sasuke traía solo el chaleco y que su haori lo tenía aquella chica.

-Naruto-kun… Que bueno que estas bien- Dijo todavía desde el hombro del pelinegro. –Podrías…?-

-Iie…- Corto viéndola de reojo, la chica solo suspiro y se acomodo en su posición.

-Hinata-chan…- Dijo la castaña sorprendida caminando hacia la chica. –Que ha pasado?- Interrogo caminando hasta dar con el rostro de su amiga.

-Realmente muchas cosas demo… Nada realmente interesante- Dijo resignada sintiendo nuevamente un leve movimiento por parte del pelinegro, cosa que la hizo sonreír. –Tú como…-

-Larga historia…- Corto viendo como el rubio parecía sobresaltarse de golpe. –Vamos… Etto Sasuke-san…-

-Iie…- Volvió a decir adivinando lo que seguiría a aquella frase.

-Sasuke! Que estás haciendo?- Dijo la pelirrosa algo sorprendida justo cuando el cuarteto llego hasta ella. –Deberías bajar a…-

-Cuantas veces debo decir que no?- Corto sintiendo como las tres mujeres lo miraban confundido mientras que el rubio aguantaba la risa. –Podemos continuar…-

-Matte… Fuwa… No lo veo- Dijo algo preocupada la ojiblanca.

-El dragón?- Interrogo la castaña viendo como su amiga asentía. –Está buscando alguna entrada segura al bosque…- Dijo tranquilamente cuando un sonido casi imperceptible llego hasta sus oídos.

"Todo lo que debo hacer por esta estúpida mujer!" Pensó irritado escuchando como la castaña y la ojiblanca hablaban sin inmutarse por su presencia y el rubio iba detrás riéndose junto a las quejas de la pelirrosa.

-Arigatou… Siempre logra salvarme- Susurro Hinata a su oído, seguida de una risa que solo fue escuchada por el logrando que se turbara en su posición, sintió como un poco de sangre llego a sus mejillas, Sasuke simplemente asintió distante, pero dentro de el un mar de confusiones empezaba a hacerse presente.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**gaahina-4e: **Gracias! Qué alegría pensé que el bosque me había quedado realmente demasiado imaginativo! Qué bueno que te gusto la idea de verdad! Me hace muy pero muy feliz! Ojala este capi te guste mucho más! La verdad es que esta parejita se las trae no? Jajaja

**pytufa1622: **Nooooo!! Fuwa es de Hinata! El solo se equivoco!!!! Orochimaru es un sádico nunca pondría mi creación a sus servicios y menos un dragón tan hermoso! Y bueno una vez aclarado ese punto! Ojala te guste esta continuación… Estaré esperando tu comentario!

**luz estrella: **Claro… Sasuke es Sasuke pero cuando alguien como Hinata aparece pues todo acaba! Y él está acabado muajajaja! Tan bellos los dos verdad? Ojala este capi te encante, de verdad que estoy dedicando mi imaginación completa para hacer una historia más o menos lenta y romántica.

**harukauzaki: **Me gusto mucho esa historia de los dragones! Es interesante y si el creció rápido porque es una especie diferente! Ya verás más adelante sobre el… Ojala este capi te guste tanto como el anterior! Esperare tu review con ansias! Y ojala tengas mas historias así de divertidas e interesantes!

**adrifernan19: **Ojala este te guste!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Si? Yo tenía miedo de hacerla por eso de que era muy fantasiosa! Pensé que estaría poniendo muchas cosas! Me encanta que te agrade! Y pues mis ojitos están brillantes también al leer tu coment… Espero este capi te guste tanto como el anterior!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Si pero ya Salí de ese trance! Ahora tengo más creatividad! Espero… Jajaja… Pon tu conti onegai!!! Me está matando la espera! Y espero además de todo que este capi te guste! Por dios santo que no esperaba que el capi anterior gustara tanto… Era el que más nervioso me tenía!

**Sairiko: **T-T Por un momento pensé que no te gustaría el capi por lo que me dijiste en el comentario pero buee!!! No puedo hacer nada! Igual espero te guste este capi y me dejes un coment de que tal quedo! Y hay más momentos SasuHina… No te impacientes tanto!

A todos los que me leen y no dejan reviews! Igual los quiero no piensen mal, pero me encanta leer sus opiniones por eso las pido… Eso nos hace mejores personas o en mi caso mejor escritora! Los quiero y cuídense mucho! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización!


	11. Chapter 11 Atracción

**Bueno, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia que es la que me tiene más enganchada! Me encanta hasta a mí que sabe que pasara! Recuerden que Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto! Los quiero y pues ahora si a leer. **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XI. Atracción, El Sabor de tus Besos. **

Viajar empezaba a ser una tarea bastante incomoda, la cazadora la miraba de una forma bastante desconfiada casi gruñía cada vez que ella pronunciaba palabra alguna y más aun la cercanía que había ganado con aquel frio pelinegro que ahora parecía más a gusto con ella que con el propio Naruto.

-Que piensas?- Murmuro la castaña al ver que la ojiblanca suspiraba se detenía un poco para dejar caminar delante de ella al pelinegro y al rubio sin ignorar las grandes miradas de odio que le dedicaba la pelirrosa que corrió un poco para alcanzarlos.

-Nani mo- Murmuro tocándose inconscientemente el hombro donde se encontraba la marca. –Crees acaso que…-

-Debemos irnos- Corto recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de la ojiblanca. –Las serpientes están muy cerca- Completo al ver la contrariedad marcar el rostro de su amiga.

-No podemos!- Corto tomandola del brazo al ver lo que intentaba hacer. –Todavía no- Se corrigió viendo como su amiga la miraba con recelo.

-Es por el Demonio verdad?- Susurro haciendo que sus ojos azules se marcaran unas rayas blancas identificándola como una sirena. –Acaso tu…-

-Iie!- Grito bajando el rostro apenada, pudo sentir la mirada pesada de sus otros tres acompañantes, su sonrojo empezó a aumentar a una velocidad impresionante mientras sentía en su pecho una presión hasta ahora desconocida.

-Hinata?- Llamo el pelinegro abriéndose paso entre los otros dos, la castaña gruño levemente bajando su mirada, no podía permitirse ser descubierta por aquel hombre tan misterioso. –Que paso?- Pregunto con tono autoritario deteniéndose inexplicablemente a unos pasos de las dos mujeres.

-Nani mo- Murmuro dándole la espalda y mirando enteramente a la castaña, los ojos de Hinata tenían unas rayitas de color dorado marcando sus perlados ojos carentes de pupilas, no podía controlar aquello y el no podía verla de aquella forma.

-Vamos debemos continuar!- Grito el rubio dándose la vuelta y obligando a la pelirrosa a avanzar, esta gruño fuertemente al ver que el pelinegro no les seguía.

-Onee-san!- La ronca voz del dragón los saco a los tres de sus pensamientos, miro como Sasuke fruncía el ceño irritado y apretaba los puños, mientras que la castaña parecía querer atravesarlo con su mirada.

-Fuwa!- Dijo suavemente captando la atención del dragón, se giro levemente mostrándole la verdad de su condición. –Necesito que…-

-Voy contigo!- Agrego la castaña ayudando a Hinata a subir al dragón, esta asintió todavía sin mirar a Sasuke, Hinata solo se giro para verlo a través de su cabello cubriendo así sus ojos y haciendo que su mirada pasara desapercibida por el pelinegro.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Murmuro apretando la mano de su amiga con cierta frustración, pudo sentir que el pelinegro se marchaba poco a poco intentando dar alcance a sus compañeros de viaje.

-Es la primera vez que pasa!- Dijo una vez en el aire, podía sentir la perturbación del ahora gran dragón. –Como es que no puedes controlarlo?-

-No lo sé… Fuwa tu sabes algo?- Interrogo abrazándose al cuello del animal, este pareció sonreír antes de contestar a su pregunta, realmente podía sentir como estaba temblando sobre él.

-Onee-san no puede controlarlo porque no es totalmente sirena- Dijo tranquilamente sintiendo como en su lomo las dos mujeres se tensaban. –Onee-san te sientes bien?- Pregunto ahora algo preocupado.

-Te dije que debemos marcharnos esas serpientes podrían atacarnos dentro de poco- Dijo la castaña ahora más preocupada por la condición de la ojiblanca.

-No podemos…- Volvió a negarse apretando sus manos contra su pecho. –No puedo irme así-

-Sabia que es por ese Demonio!- Exclamo exaltada haciendo que volvieran a aparecer las rayas blancas en sus ojos. –Acaso te volviste loca?- Regaño impotente de lo que su amiga podía estar sintiendo, y que al igual que lo que le pasaba a ella era sinceramente una locura.

-Iie…- Volvió a decir pero ahora de forma más sumisa, no podía irse, no podía dejarlo solo, simplemente era algo que no entendía pero su compañía era algo necesario, tanto así como respirar.

-Es un Demonio Hinata! Podría matarte si viera esto- Dijo intentando controlar su furia mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la chica elevándolo, haciendo que viera aquellas líneas blancas que marcaban sus ojos.

-El no lo hará- Lo defendió entendiendo que la mujer le mostraba su propia condición, aquellas líneas debían ser más notorias en ella, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y recordó su propia muerte.

-Lo hará Hinata- Aseguro liberando el rostro de su amiga. –Fuwa… Sácanos de aquí- Ordeno sintiendo como bajo sus piernas el enorme animal se turbaba.

-Demo… Sasuke se molestara- Dijo nervioso bajando su rosácea mirada, podía ver al pelinegro bajo si y a sus otros dos compañeros discutiendo por algo, siempre tan solitario.

-No me importa si se molesta!- Dijo frustrada por la falta de preocupación. –Si esas serpientes llegan a darse cuenta de nuestra presencia estamos perdidas…- Dijo ahora asustada, bajo su mirada unos segundos clavándola en el rubio que parecía ir tranquilo, solo escuchando las quejas de aquella extraña mujer.

-Podemos enfrentarlas- Susurro la ojiblanca tomando la mano de su amiga, pero esta negó lentamente confundiéndola. –Tenemos el poder de hacerlo, lo sabes…- Intento sonar convincente pero el tono de su voz delato su temor.

-Si las enfrentamos esos cazadores y el Demonio se darían cuenta de lo que somos y nos matarían- Explico, vio como la ojiblanca se quedaba paralizada de golpe, en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor a aquella frase, las líneas doradas recuperaron su color oscuro mientras Hinata empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

"El no me mataría!... No me mataría cierto?" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente aquella presión en su pecho, recordando una y otra vez las imágenes de sí misma bañada en sangre mientras el pelinegro retiraba aquella espada con cierta tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de aquello.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Podía escuchar el murmullo, estaba demasiado lejos como para que su delicado sentido del oído captara lo que decían, no podía entender su reacción y mucho menos la de ella, había aprendido a calmar su propio dolor viendo a aquella delicada mujer y su rechazo le afecto más de lo que esperaba.

-Urusei!- Escucho la voz de la pelirrosa seguido de un sonoro golpe, levanto su mirada y vio al rubio sobándose la cabeza mientras la chica parecía más satisfecha. –Que es lo que les sucede a ustedes dos?- Interrogo mirando de reojo al rezagado pelinegro.

-Hmp- gruño cerrando sus ojos, no podía decir la verdad, Hinata le había hecho prometer eso, no revelaría su condición ni el sello que ahora marcaba su hombro.

-Como puedes ser tan mala Sakura-chan!- El lloriqueo del rubio lo salvo de mas pensamientos enfocados en la ojiblanca que estaba sobrevolando a una distancia extrañamente prudente.

-Sasuke y tu se la pasan secreteando con esas mujeres- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos. –Mujeres- Volvió a decir sarcásticamente.

-Que tiene que sean mujeres?- Pregunto el rubio extrañamente serio, el pelinegro solo pudo bajar la mirada intentando retener esa idea.

-Pues que eventualmente morirán!- Dijo viendo fijamente a sus amigos. –Son simples humanas, frágiles y vulnerables al daño que ustedes podrían causar si se salen de control- Ahora sus ojos se dirigían hacia donde el dragón volaba, parecía que estaba tranquilo y las dos mujeres estaban algo aterradas.

-Solo paso una vez- Se defendió el rubio ahora mostrando sus afilados dientes. –Además… Ella no tiene miedo- Sus ojos azules brillaron con una decisión muy extraña en el.

-Tú eres un monstruo Naruto… No puedes ofrecerle nada más que batallas interminables y monstruos que desean acabar contigo… Lo sabes- Dijo ahora más serena mirando de reojo al pelinegro, este se había detenido y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía tenso.

-Ella…- Se corto al escuchar un gruñido grave, subió su mirada y vio como del cielo caían ambas chicas, el dragón se había volteado de manera involuntaria esquivando a unas serpientes blancas que intentaban atacar el cuello de él para asesinarlo.

-Lo ves!- Grito saltando para poder sacar sus garras y acabar con esas cosas que siempre volvían por ellos.

-Umiko- Murmuro el rubio saltando largamente tomando a la chica en brazos, la castaña suspiro abriendo los ojos mostrándole sus ojos de sirena, Naruto sonrió y llego al suelo. –Ocúltate- Ordeno señalando el bosque que se desviaba del camino.

-Hai!- Dijo serena mientras bajaba su mirada, la pelirrosa no podía verla así, sino la mataría, ella si la mataría. "Hinata… No dejes que te vea!" Pensó viendo como su amiga todavía seguía en el aire.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La sensación no era tan mala, el viento que antes había sido tan placentero ahora amenazaba con cortar su delicado rostro, pudo haber usado su poder espiritual pero no tuvo tiempo; solo podía esperar dar contra el suelo y ver como explicaba que seguía con vida, herida pero viva algo no muy fácil para una humana corriente.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, la marca ardió levemente mientras podía sentir un calor rodeándola seguido de unos brazos tomandola por la cintura.

Abrió levemente sus ojos intentando no mostrar mucho, la marca todavía le ardía y no entendía porque, pero podía ver como el pelinegro gruñía realmente irritado, sintió como cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo pero no pareció perturbar al chico.

-Estas no son ordinarias- Murmuro bajando su mirada. –Puedes sentirlo?- Interrogo mientras empezaba a correr con gran velocidad a través del bosque, tenía que alejarse, si sus corazonadas eran ciertas quería a la chica que tenía en brazos y mataría a quien se interpusiera.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro al fin segura de que podía observarlo, podía sentir el viento golpear fuertemente el resto de su cuerpo protegido por los gruesos brazos del pelinegro, subió su mirada para poder observar a las serpientes que le seguían, y lo vio, sus ojos eran dorados y sus colmillos parecían más grandes y soltaban unas gotas que hacían que del suelo subiera un pequeño humo a medida que estas caían.

-Es el- Murmuro sintiendo como la ojiblanca tembló en sus brazos. –Es el hombre que me eligió- Explico bajando su mirada para encontrar sus ojos rojos con los perlados de la chica.

-Que quiere de ti?!- Interrogo asustada dejando el formalismo de lado, podía sentir el peligro que corrían sus compañeros al ellos haberlos dejado en la ignorancia de lo que realmente eran aquellas cosas. –Debemos volver! Umiko-chan y los demás…- Pero el gruñido del pelinegro la corto al momento.

-Me persiguen a mi- Mintió deteniéndose y saltando rápidamente a la rama de un árbol cruzando ahora a su derecha para confundir a aquellas criaturas. –Si me alejo me seguirán- Acepto mirando nuevamente a la chica.

-Solo a ti?- Logro articular recordando la pregunta que momentos antes le había hecho. "Puedes sentirlo?" Se repitió mentalmente cerrando sus puños en la haori del pelinegro. "Ese ardor… Me conecta con aquel que maldijo a Sasuke" Se respondió apoyando ahora su rostro en el pecho del chico, no era un momento para sentirse feliz pero así se sentía, pudo aunque fuera por pocos segundos sentir el dolor que ese chico sentía.

"Acaso se dio cuenta?!" Se pregunto viendo como la chica escondía su rostro en su pecho, pudo sentir la respiración tranquila de ella chocar contra su pecho desnudo. "Como puede estar tranquila si descubrió que la persigue a ella también… Estará loca!" Se irrito ante la idea y abrazo más fuerte el cuerpo de la chica que se permitió llevar tranquilamente.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Logro asestar el golpe final gusto cuando vio que volaba hacia ella, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre, la sangre de aquellas criaturas, se giro y gruño roncamente al ver que su compañera pelirrosa también había acabado con las que la rodeaban con ayuda de Fuwa que inexplicablemente había desaparecido a más de diez en un solo segundo.

-Naruto…- Murmuro caminando hacia el rubio, este se alejo unos pasos intentando evitar a la mujer, pero esta lo detuvo a tiempo obligándolo a mirarla. –Arigatou- Susurro apretando mas la mano del chico.

-Soy una bestia- Gruño halando a la chica hacia sí, la pelirrosa tenía razón, el no podía ofrecerle nada más que peligro y una posible muerte prematura, era una sirena y ellas eran conocidas por ser pacificas que preferirían morir a encarar una lucha sin sentido.

-Onegai…- Suplico clavando sus azules ojos en los del chico, este se confundió pero vio como la chica rodeo su cintura apoyando su rostro en el pecho ensangrentado de él, manchándose de la sangre de aquellas criaturas. –No vuelvas a arriesgarte así por mi- Susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Que querían esas cosas?- Pregunto rodeándola con sus brazos mientras sentía el ligero olor de agua salada que despedía el largo cabello de Umiko. –Esas cosas son sirvientes del rey del océano- Completo sintiendo como ella se sobresaltaba en sus brazos.

-Iie…- Negó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. –Está prohibido que…-

-Dime la verdad- Ordeno suavemente hablando al oído de ella, esta asintió y suspirando tomo aire, podía sentir la impotencia del rubio pero no podía revelar que su amiga era la hija de ese monstruo tan tenebroso.

-Nos buscan…- Acepto sintiendo nauseas por el olor a sangre que empezaba a secarse sobre ellos. –La hija de él y yo nos escapamos… Demo…. Nos separamos y todavía no logro encontrarla- Mintió apretando mas sus ojos escondiendo sus deseos de decirle la verdad.

-Porque?- Pregunto más serio separándose de ella. –Que es lo que estaban pensando?-

-Un cazador...- Revelo reviviendo el miedo de aquel día. –Quería matarnos y nosotras… Nosotras solo huimos llevándolo detrás para que no…- Su voz se corto mientras más lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, su poder no debía destruir pero ese día lo hizo y después de ahí muchas veces mas rompiendo la regla de las sirenas, pero alguien mas había logrado imitar su forma de matar.

-Naruto!...- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa llegando hasta ellos, su apariencia era la de una mujer normal solo que en sus manos todavía quedaban restos de la piel y sangre de aquellas serpientes. –Umiko-chan estas bien?- Interrogo viendo a la chica que parecía bastante perturbada.

-Tuve miedo…- Se adelanto la castaña separándose un poco más del rubio que no libero la mano de la chica. –Pensé que… Podrían haber muerto- Se sincero mirando al rubio de forma preocupada.

-Iie… Somos muy resistentes- Se auto halago la pelirrosa dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su querido Sasuke. –Fuwa…- Llamo viendo como el dragón gruñía continuamente.

-Una cantidad de extrañas serpientes fueron detrás de ellos- Gruño roncamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un violeta oscuro. –Son como Sasuke- Admitió viendo al rubio de manera imponente.

-Ósea que…- La pelirrosa no lo podía creer, vio como el rubio apretó más a la castaña y se dispuso a seguir el rastro de su compañero. –Detente- Ordeno roncamente mirando a la castaña y luego al rubio.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlo!- Gruño mostrando sus dientes, podía ver el resentimiento que despedía la pelirrosa al saber que aquella castaña no odiaba ni se asustaba de lo que era él, al igual que Hinata hacia con Sasuke.

-Solo le estorbaremos…- Admitió dejándose caer junto a un árbol. –El volverá a buscarnos- Se resigno gruñendo cansadamente notando las pequeñas heridas que le habían causado aquellas serpientes.

-Como puedes asegurarlo de esa forma?- Se exaspero, pero la fuerza con la que lo detenía la castaña le impidió saltar sobre la pelirrosa. –Hinata está con él!- Se giro mirando a la castaña que asintió y le indico con la mirada que se sentara.

-Estarán bien…- Susurro viendo como Naruto la miraba confundido. –El podrá protegerla y ella lo hará volver con nosotros- Lo ultimo le molesto pues su amiga se estaba involucrando demasiado con ese demonio.

-Es como ella dice… Onee-san volverá pronto- Acepto el dragón pisando tierra y acostándose de golpe, al igual que la pelirrosa tenía heridas superficiales pero que necesitaba curar.

"Hinata ojala esas cosas no sean tan peligrosas" Pensó la castaña sintiendo como el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura obligándola a apoyarse en su pecho mientras estaban sentados descansando.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Corto la cabeza de una de las serpientes mientras seguía corriendo, podía sentir como la ojiblanca se sujetaba con fuerza a su cuello y su brazo bajo sus glúteos evitaba que se deslizara dejándola indefensa ante aquello.

-Son demasiadas- Murmuro viendo como otras dos intentaban atacar al chico por detrás, su poder congelante las dejo en el suelo al instante mientras que la espada del pelinegro se enterraban en sus cabezas.

-Estas cansada?- Interrogo bajándola de su espalda, era mejor acabar con las quedaban en un sitio fijo así se cansaba menos y ella estaba en menos peligro. –Yo puedo…-

-Iie… Es mi culpa también- Lo corto haciendo que un destello blanco brillante saliera de su mano para darle directo a la cabeza de una que se acercaba a gran velocidad. –Porque hace esto?- Pregunto viendo como el saltaba ágilmente y cortaba a dos serpientes por la mitad mientras lanzaba su otra espada a la que había quedado confundida con aquella luz dejándola pegada a un árbol cercano.

-No sé qué es lo que puede desear de ti- Admitió agitado mientras se ponía nuevamente delante de la ojiblanca, esta soltó un gritito aterrada al ver como una de las serpientes mordió el brazo del pelinegro quemándolo enseguida.

-Sasuke!- Dijo horrorizada lanzando un pequeño cuchillo de hielo que atravesó a la serpiente de un solo golpe, vio como el pelinegro se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas debido al dolor que aquello le producía.

"Otra vez no!" Pensó hastiado sintiendo como el poder dentro de sí intentaba salirse de control, pero la vio, vio como ella empezaba a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas mientras una tenue luz blanca empezaba a enfriar su brazo herido, la miro desconfiado notando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a pronunciar subiendo su mirada, los ojos rojos del aludido la miraban con una confusión extraña, solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse más al haberlo llamado de aquella manera tan informal. –Go..Gomen…- Empezó pero un gruñido la corto.

-No te disculpes- Ordeno relajando su postura, se dejo guiar por el frio tacto de ella que lo apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia si dejándola entre sus piernas, como tantas otras veces.

-Cree que ya…- Pero la negativa del chico no la dejo continuar, bajo su rostro y con sus manos frías volvió a tocar el lugar herido viendo como aquello empezaba a desaparecer pero ahora era su brazo el cual dolía.

-Ahora entiendo…- Susurro el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que una pequeña marca gris aparecía en el mismo brazo y en el mismo lugar que la quemada que había producido aquella bestia en su mordida. –Sentirás mi dolor…- Completo viendo como la chica subía su mirada confundida.

-Tu dolor?- Repitió sorprendida, bajo entonces su mirada y vio que su brazo mostraba una pequeña área ahora rosada del mismo tamaño que el que tenía el chico ahora gris. –Tus heridas?!- Dijo sorprendida mientras este solo asentía e inconscientemente acaricio su rostro relajándola.

-Un horrible destino para una Sacerdotisa como tu- Se burlo dejando su mano quieta sobre su mejilla, pudo sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo, podía sentir como su antebrazo recibía el agitado aliento de ella, sus ojos pasearon por aquel rostro tan conocido.

-Iie… Horrible para ti que tienes que cuidarte a menos que quieras que muera- Dijo algo nerviosa dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna, subió sus manos para acariciar la mano que el pelinegro tenia apoyada en su mejilla.

"Suele ser siempre tan delicada…" Pensó desviando su mirada, vio con horror como una última serpiente, la que había clavado en el árbol empezaba a ponerse negra y se hinchada, como si fuera a explotar y quien recibiría todo el poder seria aquella pequeña mujer. –Kuso!- gruño tomando a Hinata de la muñeca y cambiando de posición rápidamente su cuerpo tomo un color gris violeta mientras unas grandes alas salían de su espalda, eran manos gigantes que se dispusieron a protegerlos a ambos de la explosión.

-Sasuke!- Dijo ella horrorizada al sentir el pequeño temblor que causo algo del exterior, vio como la cara del pelinegro de contraía de dolor pero todo aquel pequeño lugar estaba cubierto por lo que parecían ser sus alas, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido al ver que el chico no se movía ni un centímetro mientras los segundos empezaban a pasar con una velocidad impresionante.

-Estas bien?- Dijo roncamente clavando unos ojos rojos mucho mas resaltantes ahora que tenían un fondo negro, vio el rostro de la ojiblanca horrorizada pero sonrió al verla sin ninguna herida.

"Esta es… Es su maldición" Pensó cubriéndose la boca, no podía gritar, no podía temerle ahora que definitivamente había salvado su vida, las grandes manos se fueron separando permitiendo que la luz volviera a ellos, pero donde antes se encontraba el bosque ahora había un gran espacio de pura tierra, miro hacia el alrededor mientras el pelinegro se apoyaba en lo que quedaba de árbol.

"Kuso… Ahora no querrá ni acercarse" Se maldijo interiormente viendo como la chica caminaba con dificultad sin creer lo que sus perlados ojos veían, había quedado totalmente destruido, el sintió parte de la intensidad pero al ser de su misma clase no le daño tanto como era de esperarse.

-Sasuke!- Dijo todavía con la voz algo temblorosa, sus ojos fueron a parar a aquel rostro gris violeta, las manos estaban desapareciendo al igual que aquella forma extraña que atravesaba su nariz, sus cabellos volvían a su largo normal y su piel poco a poco volvía a tener su palidez característica.

-Vámonos- Ordeno fríamente poniéndose de pie, no quería ver esa mirada llena de terror en aquellos ojos que había tomado como sinónimo de tranquilidad; gruño ante tal pensamiento y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido.

-Matte- La suave voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse, sintió como aquellas suaves manos tomaban su brazo haciendo que se girara hacia ella, clavo sus ojos todavía rojos en los perlados de ella pero se sorprendió al no ver temor.

-No me temes?- Interrogo incrédulo acercándose un poco más a ella, esta negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente, el sonrojo se apodero nuevamente de sus mejillas y sus perlados ojos lo vieron sorprendida.

-Eres impresionante- Susurro liberándolo por fin, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás intentando demostrar lo mucho que la había sorprendido pero metió el pie en uno de los tantos huecos que ahora había por todo el lugar.

-Hmp- Gruño al tomarla de la cintura para evitar que cayera. –Segura que no…-

-Iie…- Aseguro más tranquila, se sonrojo al sentir el calor que emitía el bien formado cuerpo del pelinegro que la había acercado de más hacia él. –Sasuke yo…-

"Realmente está loca…" Pensó mientras veía como sonreía, sus labios rosados volvían a tentarlo y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para resistirse a aquello. "Yo debo estar más loco.." Pensó rindiéndose al momento que escucho su nombre en aquellos labios, los atrapo en un suave y superficial beso.

La había rodeado totalmente con su brazo subiéndola hasta que estuviera cerca de sus labios, la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo en aquel momento fue tal que solo pudo sorprenderse dejándose de llevar por lo que hacia el pelinegro.

-Gomen… Hinata- Se disculpo liberando por fin a la chica, vio aquel sonrojo que tanto le encantaba adornar sus mejillas, podía sentir como sus ojos dejaban ver la perturbación que su acto había causado y no se digno a mirar a la chica que tenía ante sí, a unos cuantos pasos.

-Iie…- Respondió dulcemente tomando el rostro del pelinegro en manos obligándolo a verla. –Fue mi culpa- Completo sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en la punta de sus pies para besar a Sasuke, este se sintió tranquilo y rodeo la pequeña cintura de ella apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Caminaba haciendo círculos en la habitación, no podía entender porque la habían encerrado nuevamente, tenía que irse, tenía que ir a protegerla, ya había congelado casi todo lo que se encontraba ahí dentro y destruido casi todos los barrotes de la ventana y la puerta pero tenían algo mas, esos demonios mutados no la dejaban escapar pero no entraban a aquella habitación teniéndola prisionera.

-Como estas hoy Mitsuko?- La melosa voz llego hasta ella haciéndola saltar del susto, gruño y dejo ver sus blancos ojos con restos de lagrimas de sangres secas en sus mejillas.

-Ya lo sabes verdad?- Murmuro dejando ver sus blancos dientes, su oído le indicaba donde se encontraba, las vibraciones que su corazón transmitía, esa maldad latente que cada palpitar.

-Esa Sacerdotisa es como tu…- Murmuro acercándose a ella. –Me recuerda a ti cuando te encontré, cuando te traje para acá…-

-Basta- Dijo nerviosa alejándose del hombre. –Como es que…-

-La marca…- Explico señalando el propio brazo de ella. –Que cayera en ese bosque hizo que mí querido Demonio dividiera su maldición con ella…-

-Un Demonio?!- Gruño juntando sus manos inconscientemente. –Acaso…-

-La necesito…- Murmuro en el oído de la peliazulada. –Al igual que te necesite…-

-Iie…- Murmuro roncamente tragando duro. –Ella no es como yo…-

-Si él me diera ese collar yo lo pensaría mejor…- Amenazo viendo de manera sádica a la mujer.

-No te lo dará- Corrigió girándose rápidamente. –Si me mandas me mataría…- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Lo haría?- Dijo ahora más curioso que cualquier cosa. –Es eso lo que has estado viendo?-

-Me matara y no te dará el collar que tanto deseas…- Dijo sonriendo de una manera cruel. –El podría matarte a ti también…-

-Urusei!- Grito encolerizado golpeando en la mejilla a la mujer. –Quien te hace pensar eso?-

-Lo que veo…- Tintineo desde la pared donde el golpe la había mandado, sintió el sabor metálico en su boca y un calor que empezaba a salir de su boca.

-Mujer estúpida!- Gruño saliendo del lugar hacia donde se encontraban sus dos sirvientes. –Muévanse!- Rugió haciendo que ambos se levantaran.

-Que quiere que hagamos?- Interrogo el peliblanco mirando de reojo a su compañera.

-Vayan a traerme el collar y a la Vidente! Así maten a Sasuke!- Ordeno lanzando unas cuantas serpientes de su boca.

-Veo que está muy decidido- Sonrió el peliblanco notando la perturbación en la mujer. –Vámonos Sekai…-

-Hai…- Acepto recelosa viendo como las serpientes empezaban a arrastrarse, los guiarían hacia donde se hallaba Sasuke y probablemente la impulsarían a matarlo. "No hay opción… Matarlo o morir aquí" Pensó tristemente apretando sus manos mientras salía a toda prisa detrás de Kabuto.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Jajaja! Pues si estoy apurada! Solo les pido que dejen reviews a ver qué tal sigue mi historia! Y pues espero la hayan disfrutado mucho mucho así como yo disfrute escribirla! Saludos a todos y recuerden que se les quiere! Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 12 La Verdad sobre Ti

**Wiiiii… Mi linda y más querida historia!!! Dios me encanta esta historia es demasiado tierna a pesar del oscuro y macabro futuro pero buee… No importa… Gracias a ustedes por seguirlo y pues esperare ansiosa sus reviews! Masashi es el dueño de Naruto y los demás! Besos y ahora si a leer. **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XII. La Verdad sobre Ti. **

El sol había salido hacia unos cuantos minutos, los suaves rayos del sol habían empezado a molestarle en la cara por lo que se movió intentando esquivarlos, deseaba seguir durmiendo pero al darse la vuelta sintió como algo la inmovilizaba abrió pesadamente sus ojos cegándose por unos segundos por la luz del sol.

-Te mueves demasiado- Se quejo la voz masculina viendo como ella sorprendida intentaba separarse haciéndolo reír. –Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto liberando de su abrazo a la chica que se quedo apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Hai…- Murmuro respirando un poco más tranquila al sentir el latir del corazón de su Demonio. –Te moleste mucho?- Interrogo al sentir como el empezaba a acariciar su largo y ahora desordenado cabello.

-Hmp- Gruño y levanto el rostro de la chica para poder besarlo, Hinata solo pudo sentir como dejaba de respirar momentáneamente mientras se perdía en el sabor de aquel chico.

Se separo lentamente mirando hacia adelante, podía sentir como la chica se revolvió en su pecho como intentando terminar de despertarse, realmente era una chica muy extraña, cerro sus ojos disfrutando del dulce aroma que ella poseía y que empezaba a resultarle demasiado tentador.

-Sasuke…- Aquella suave voz lo hizo volver a la realidad bajando su mirada roja miro a la chica entre sus piernas. –Debemos volver ahora?- Interrogo con cierto toque de tristeza en su tono.

-Hai…- Respondió roncamente poniéndose de pie al fin, ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie y empezaron a caminar lentamente, uno junto a otro, sentía el deseo de tenerla cerca, de sentir aquel calor que su pequeño cuerpo transmitía brindándole tanta paz. La miro de reojo y vio que caminaba algo distraía como buscando algo.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a llamar deteniéndose unos segundos. –Necesito…-

-Teme!- Grito una tercera voz haciendo que ambos se giraran. –Nos tenían preocupados- Gruño el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a la pelirrosa a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

-Konichiwa Naruto-kun- Saludo tímidamente la ojiblanca sintiendo un leve bufido por parte del pelinegro. –Sakura-chan…- Agrego viendo llegar a la chica.

-Dobe…- Llamo captando la atención del rubio recién llegado. –Pensé que nos esperarían donde nos separamos- Dijo casi en regaño bajando lo mas que pudo el tono de voz, no deseaba molestar a la ojiblanca pero se sorprendió al escuchar la suave risa de ella.

-Onee-san!- Una tercera voz salió de la nada, era mucho más ronca que las demás y era extremadamente mas ensordecedora. –Que alegría- Dijo aterrizando frente a la chica.

-Fuwa! Umiko-chan! Qué bueno…- Dijo aliviada acariciando al dragón, este solo sonreía complacido ante aquel acto.

-Hinata…- Llamo la castaña que se encontraba un poco avergonzada. –Gomen... Yo no… Ayer…-

-Iie… Umiko-chan qué bueno que estas bien- Dijo tranquilamente sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga que suspiro tranquila mientras le devolvía el abrazo ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, este divago un momento en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**Flash Back. **

_Separo lentamente sus labios de los de ella sin soltar todavía su cintura, había quedado atrapado en aquel suave beso que le había propinado y no deseaba que terminara pero, debían volver. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro ella tomando su brazo para detenerlo. –Todavía no…- Murmuro recordando las molestas palabras de su amiga. _

_-Nani?- Le pregunto confuso, ella era siempre la que se preocupaba por sus compañeros y era obvio que le preocupaban pero, de ahí a negarse a ver si estaban bien, era realmente extraño. _

_-Mañana… Onegai- Dijo bajando su rostro al tiempo que liberaba al chico, sentía como su sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y no quería que él la viera así, estaba totalmente avergonzada de pedirle que se quedara con ella, a solas…. Unas horas más. _

_-Como quieras- Respondió fríamente mientras tomaba la suave mano de la ojiblanca y la atraía hacia sí. –Porque?- Interrogo clavando sus rojos ojos en los de ella. _

_-No lo sé- Respondió tímidamente mientras intentaba desviar su mirada pero las manos de él se lo impedían, aquel hombre, aquel Demonio había logrado algo que muchas bestias habían intentado por décadas y sin darse cuenta de aquello. _

_Sonrió inconscientemente mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo como este le abrazaba fuertemente, una sensación de paz lo inundo apretando mas contra si a aquella delicada mujer. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Ne Sasuke que les retuvo tanto tiempo?- Interrogo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se giro para verlo y solo pudo fruncir el seño. –Estas más molesto hoy- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

"Que es lo que quiere decirme" Pensó recordando la mala intervención de su rubio amigo, la miro nuevamente de reojo mientras esta asentía avergonzada y se giraba para observarlo.

-Sasuke-kun…- Lo llamo la pelirrosa captando totalmente su atención, aquella mirada dorada en lugar de sus ojos verdes lo molestaron y salto hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Que estas pensando?- Murmuro furioso entre dientes mientras notaba como la perlada mirada de Hinata lo observaba confundida. –No pensaras en…-

-Es una molestia- Gruño mostrando sus colmillos. –Esta desorientándote y haciéndote irresponsable- Dijo amargamente mientras tocaba el lugar donde horas antes había estado la quemadura.

-Déjala en paz- Gruño mostrando sus colmillos, eran diferentes a los de ella pero no pareció intimidarla tanto. –Es solo una humana- Dijo separando su brazo de donde lo tenía apoyado, en un tronco al lado de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

-Es una Sacerdotisa- Lo corrigió viendo como volvía a gruñir. –Tuviste que transformarte para protegerla- Regaño señalando su haori que poseía dos huecos en la espalda.

-Fue mi decisión Sakura- Dijo entre dientes girándose para ver a la ojiblanca algo aturdida a unos metros de él. –Déjala en paz- Dijo ahora como una orden empezando a caminar hacia ella.

-Si le dijeras que podrías matarla no creo que se mantenga a tu lado por mucho tiempo…- Dijo irritada golpeando el tronco del árbol. –Además eventualmente morirá como humana que es- Se burlo sonriendo amargamente mientras se separaba del pelinegro.

-Kisama- Murmuro llegando frente a la ojiblanca. –Gomen- Se disculpo volviendo sus ojos a su tono azabache de siempre.

-Iie…- Dijo acariciando levemente la mejilla del chico. –Yo necesito que…- Pero un grito la corto.

-Te irás tan pronto?!- Grito el rubio captando la atención de todos los presentes. –Y eso a que se debe?- Dijo un poco más bajo viendo como los otros cuatro, incluido el dragón lo miraban con desconcierto.

-Debo marcharme…- Dijo serena cruzándose de brazos. –Tengo otras cosas que hacer y criaturas a las que cazar- Dijo mirando con rabia a la ojiblanca haciéndola temblar.

-Ya veo- El rubio suspiro entristecido mientras veía como la pelirrosa saltaba hacia uno de los arboles. –Ahora como rastrearemos?-

-No siempre viajábamos con ella dobe- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro, se sorprendió al sentir dentro de la manga de su haori la tibia mano de la ojiblanca, se giro para verla y esta sonrió empezando a caminar hacia los demás.

-Sasuke…- Llamo intentando ignorar la mirada molesta de Umiko y la mirada curiosa del dragón y el rubio. –Se fue porque me odia cierto?- Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Se fue porque no deseaba hacerte daño- Mintió intentando calmar la tristeza de su compañera. –El instinto es algo difícil de controlar- Agrego mientras dirigía una mirada de rabia al rubio para que dejara de verlos y Fuwa alzo vuelo intentando evitar aquella irritación que despedía el Uchiha.

-Instinto- Repitió muy bajo escuchando el bufido de su amiga, era cierto, el instinto era algo difícil de ignorar pero no podía evitar querer estar cerca de aquel chico que había logrado robarle el corazón.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Corrían a través del bosque buscando su objetivo, no podían perder mucho tiempo y solo tenían una oportunidad, solo una, sino ambos morirían era algo que ellos sabían por lo cual se lanzaron a cumplir aquella misión.

-Estamos muy lejos todavía?- Interrogo la mujer deteniéndose un momento. –Estoy cansada- Se quejo apoyándose en un árbol, el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas y ya tenían varias horas sin descansar.

-Sekai que rayos te detiene tanto?- Se quejo el peliblanco apareciendo frente a ella, sobresaltándola. –Acaso no podrás matar a ese Demonio?- Pregunto dejando que un destello dorado brillara malicioso en sus ojos.

-Podrías dejar de inventarte cosas!- Grito furiosa empujando al peliblanco. –Suficiente con tener que estar aquí buscando a una miserable humana-

-Te diste cuenta de la cercanía que han tenido esos dos cierto?- Se burlo desde una rama lateral. –Acaso te molesta que te olvidara tan rápido?-

-Urusei!- Gruño lanzándose sobre el chico. –No sabes nada Kabuto… Kisama!- Dijo roncamente mientras apretaba mas el cuello del peliblanco.

-Yo no haría eso- Dijo entrecortadamente al momento que una serpiente rugió lanzándose hacia la mujer de cabello rojizo que salto horrorizada.

-Kuso- Murmuro batiendo su largo cabello, odiaba sentirse de aquella forma pero no podía evitarlo. –Para eso me mando a mi cierto?... Para probarme- Se quejo saltando nuevamente al suelo.

-Acaso creías que había otra razón?- Se burlo siguiéndola. –Aunque debo admitir que fingiste muy bien eso de amarlo… A menos que…-

-Iie… No lo ame… Por eso me mando a mí… Podía fingirlo- Dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, no podía recordar aquello, simplemente no podían resurgir esos sentimientos sepultados desde el día que los sintió por primera vez.

-Te imaginas que el este con ella?- La voz sonaba neutra haciendo que ella apretara sus puños. –La amara de manera diferente? Y que pasara si acepta esa mentira?- Interrogo viendo como la chica empezaba nuevamente a molestarse.

-Podrías guardar silencio y concentrarte en lo que nos mandaron a hacer!- Dijo roncamente mientras el olor de su sangre empezaba a llenar el ambiente, su rabia era tal que había clavado sus garras en su palma, no le importo lastimarse.

-Recuerda descargar tu rabia con el… A ella la necesitamos viva!- Dijo burlescamente ajustando sus gafas mientras la veía saltar delante de él.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Las hojas crujían a sus pies y solo podía ver como delante de ellos caminaban alegremente el rubio hablando con la castaña, le dieron celos, porque ella si se permitía hacerlo, porque si se dejaba estar con un biju.

"El como Demonio no le hará nada por ser sirena" Reflexiono bajando su mirada, había visto su futuro y no parecía ser nada bueno, pero pensar que aquel chico la fuera a traicionar luego de tantas cosas, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Hinata…- La ronca voz de el la trajo a la realidad, sus negros ojos se toparon con los confundidos de ella. –Que sucede?- Interrogo haciendo a un lado lo que iba a decir primero.

-Nani mo- Murmuro subiendo su mano libre al nivel de su pecho, pero en eso sintió como el chico se detenía de golpe haciéndola tropezarse con sus propios pasos pero sin caerse. –Que…-

-Dime que te sucede?- Ordeno de manera fría dejando que el rubio y su compañera avanzaran tranquilamente, vio como Naruto se giro discretamente para verlo y asintió avanzando sin darle importancia a lo que hacia el pelinegro.

-No es nada… De verdad- Murmuro bajando la mirada, no podía decirlo, le dolía pensarlo, mas decírselo en voz alta y más si significaba revelarle que el seria su asesino.

-Hmp- Gruño roncamente acorralándola contra un árbol, sus ojos negros miraban detalladamente aquel delicado rostro en el cual empezaba a marcarse el sonrojo de tal acto, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba saber aunque sea por un leve gesto si le estaba mintiendo o no.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el calor que transmitía el aliento del chico, cerro sus ojos y suspiro cansadamente mientras bajaba su rostro, podía dejarlo para después pero igual lo sabría, así lo había planeado.

-Me estas mintiendo- Decreto dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en la cara al momento de alejarse de ella, como era mucho más alto y ancho que ella estaba evitando aquel molesto sol para ella. "Kuso…" Pensó apretando sus puños, no podía entender porque le molestaba tanto que ella no le dijera las cosas, siempre había sido silenciosa pero ahora que había algo entre ellos, no sabía exactamente que era pero estaba seguro que había más que simple compañerismo.

_-Me escucharas?-_ La suave voz llego de la nada haciéndolo detenerse al momento, giro su rostro levemente y la vio parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, pensó que estaba volviéndose loco al escucharla desde tan lejos y mas en aquel tono tan discreto. _–Sígueme-_ Volvió a llamar, el se giro nuevamente y vio como la chica empezaba a caminar alejándose.

"Que rayos me pasa… Y adonde cree que va así como así!" Se molesto al ver que ella caminaba de manera despreocupada por aquel lugar, era algo demasiado arriesgado tomando en cuenta que era ella una presa bastante fácil para cualquier bestia que se propusiera atraparla.

Caminaba lentamente adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, el nerviosismo empezaba a dominarla por completo, podía escuchar el leve murmullo del arrollo que estaba cerca, solo necesitaba unos minutos, unos minutos sin que el supiera que estaba ahí. Subió su mirada y vio como una nube cubrió momentáneamente el sol, suspiro y cerro sus ojos al tiempo que sentía como el aparecía delante de sí.

-Que crees que haces?- Pregunto irritado impidiendo que siguiera caminando, Hinata abrió sus ojos de manera tranquila mientras le regalaba una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, el solo se quedo ahí parado impidiéndole el caminar.

-Solo sígueme si?- Dijo suavemente en un tono que él no había escuchado antes, cuando se dio cuenta ya ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de él, camino notando la facilidad con la cual andaba por aquel lugar, como si conociera esa parte del bosque.

"Que está pensando hacer al meterse acá" Se pregunto empezando a escuchar el murmullo de un rio cercano, no comprendía pero vio como la chica se desviaba hacia donde salía el sonido; subió su mirada viendo la nube gris que se movía lentamente ocultando por unos momentos más al astro rey.

Sintió como una suave brisa relajaba todo su cuerpo, como una caricia fría; recordándole las manos frías de Hinata y pensó que se asemejaba a lo que aquella corriente de aire le inspiraba a sentir, podía oler el aroma del lirio a unos metros, no había que temer por ella, estaba bien y el podría disfrutar de esas relajantes sensaciones.

"Hinata…" Pensó abriendo de golpe los ojos al escuchar una zambullidla, corrió hacia el rio y vio las ropas de ella tiradas frente a la orilla, puso sus ojos rojos intentando ver donde podía estar la chica que se encontraba en algún lugar del rio.

-Sasuke…- Un murmullo del viento llevo aquella palabra hasta sus oídos al tiempo que sus ojos veían como una luz violeta aparecía en la superficie, sin pensarlo mucho salto quitándose solamente los zapatos y la haori para ver si era que le había pasado algo malo.

"Siempre tan estúpida!" Se irrito llegando hacia donde empezaba a desaparecer la luz llevándose consigo ese aroma de lirios característico de la ojiblanca dejando en su paso un aroma a sal que lo irrito momentáneamente.

-Gomen- Murmuro salpicando un poco de agua y acariciando el hombro marcado del chico, este no quiso moverse por unos segundos, era su voz, la dulce voz de aquella frágil humana a la cual había buscado por más de un año y la cual le hacía sentir cosas extrañas pero no estaba su olor solo ese desagradable aroma a mar.

-Hinata?- Interrogo todavía sin girarse, sus ojos vieron una mano pálida con largas uñas azuladas clavándose levemente al nivel de su pecho sobre su corazón, sintió otro chapoteo y la mano desapareció para aparecer en su mejilla dejándola a la vista.

Sus ojos no podían creer aquello, frente a el estaba una sirena, una verdadera sirena, mirándolo, hipnotizándolo de una manera única, su tacto era frio como el agua que lo rodeaba y sus ojos antes perlados ahora poseían unas líneas doradas que los atravesaba, una brisa fría golpeo a ambos cuerpos paralizados mientras el sol volvía a hacerse presente, confirmándole que era cierto lo que veía.

-Sasuke- Llamo nuevamente avergonzada, podía ver el rostro de sorpresa y molestia que tenía el chico, pero el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al ser la primera vez en sentirse nerviosa de estar desnuda, como era su naturaleza.

-Me engañaste- Susurro separándose bruscamente de la mano fría de la sirena frente a él. –Porque?- Su tono sonaba amargo, sus palabras la atravesaron como puñales y sus ojos rojos empezaban a centellar con algo que ella no conseguía explicar.

-Necesitaba esconderme- Se excuso nadando hacia él, su cabello flotaba lentamente en el agua mientras su aleta violeta salpicaba al moverse hacia el hombre que empezaba a alejarse.

-De que te escondes exactamente?!- Dijo irritado, no podía seguir viéndola así, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, una sirena se había burlado de él y no solo eso, tenía la osadía de llevarlo a su territorio y fingir que estaba en peligro.

-Yo…- Bajo su rostro, podía sentir su corazón seguir latiendo con nerviosismo mientras sentía la leve vibración que soltaba el pelinegro al temblar de rabia. –Sumimasen- Atino a volver a disculparse acercándose un poco mas y quedando a solo centímetros de él.

-No me has contestado!- Exigió tomandola de los hombros, vio aquellas facciones aun más delicadas que antes con un rosado pálido adornando sus mejillas y su largo cabello cubriendo escasamente sus pechos desnudos, la marca ardió y vio que ella hacia un gesto de dolor. –Kuso!- Gruño saltando fuera del agua.

-Matte- Dijo ella al momento que se sintió libre. –Es mi Otosan!- Revelo deteniendo al chico. –Odiaba estar atrapada en el mar y quise salir!-

-Urusei!- Gruño agachándose para verla de frente. –Que otras mentiras dijiste?!- Exigió viendo como las serpientes devora sueños aparecían por el lugar seguida de una turbación bastante notoria en el agua.

-Ayúdame!- Exigió intentando saltar fuera del agua, no podía seguir ahí, había sentido su transformación. –Me volverá a atrapar!- Se desespero viendo con temor los rojos ojos del chico.

-Kuso- Gruño por lo debajo tomando a la sirena de la cintura sacándola de golpe del agua, esta con una suave brisa hizo que las cosas que se encontraban fuera del agua llegaran a sus manos mientras este la volvía a colocar en su hombro.

_-Hinata!- _Se escucho un gruñido ronco mientras una gran cantidad de serpientes salían de todas direcciones, el agua se había congelado, el lo vio y el bosque empezaba a congelarse atravesando con crueldad cada cosa viviente en aquel lugar.

-Está furioso!- Dijo totalmente horrorizada. "Fuwa onegai" Pensó buscando la presencia del dragón de agua, escucho un gruñido por parte del pelinegro que la hizo girarse hacia él.

-Que rayos le pasa?- Dijo irritado luchando con la mano que tenia libre matando a cuanta serpiente se atravesara frente a él. –Que es lo que eres realmente?- Dijo furioso viendo como a lo lejos se veía la silueta del gran dragón volar a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-Fuwa!- Grito la chica al momento que el pelinegro salto al lomo del animal, viendo con sorpresa como las serpientes se quedaban quietas unos segundos pero luego se volvieron a atacarlo.

-No debiste hacerlo Onee-san- Gruño soltando una brisa fría congelando a las serpientes y devolviendo el calor al bosque, sobrevoló el rio viendo como varias sirenas estaban ahí, confundidas por lo que pasaba.

-Sácame de aquí- Murmuro mirando de manera suplicante al pelinegro que la tenia apretada contra su pecho, sus ojos rojos seguían mostrando un resentimiento bastante grave pero se giro y hablo roncamente.

-Desaparécelos- Ordeno mientras el dragón asentía, odiaba tener que hacerlo pero era lo único que salvaría a la frágil sirena que tenía en brazos, ella vio como en la boca del dragón se formaba una bola de luz violeta la cual emitía una energía destructiva impresionante.

-Gomenasai- Susurro dejando caer algunas lagrimas mientras la bola de luz salía disparada borrando todo aquello que implico alguna vez un ataque marino, cerro sus ojos más fuerte y escondió su rostro en el pecho extremadamente caliente del pelinegro.

-Necesito que nos dejes solos- Ordeno al momento que el dragón descendió a tierra, tomo nuevamente en brazos a la chica y la apretó fuertemente contra él, no se le escaparía, otra vez. –Dile a Naruto que pronto volveremos con él y revélale que su compañera es también una sirena- Agrego mirando fríamente a la chica que empezaba a intentar soltarse.

-Hai- Dijo roncamente, aunque le molestaba la forma en que la trataba no había en su mente intensiones de herirla y sus palabras fueron sinceras así que no podía hacer nada más que obedecer, dio un último vistazo mientras empezaba a elevarse en el aire para desaparecer con la velocidad que había aparecido.

-Ella se enojara si sabe que te dije! Me odiara y dejara de cuidarme!- Grito furiosa al momento que él la dejo caer en el suelo, su cuerpo seguía húmedo pero estando fuera del agua su cabello se pegaba al cuerpo marcando sus pechos perfectos.

-Así que ella es tu guardián!- Dijo sereno sentándose frente a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco hacia el sin ningún cuidado escuchando como esta gruñía ligeramente y clavaba sus largas uñas en su piel cortándolo.

-Déjala en paz!- Rugió intentando morder aquella mano que la empezaba a lastimar. –Te confié mi secreto!- Dijo ahora indignada por la reacción de él.

-Acaso te costó mucho decirlo ayer?... O el día en que casi te moriste por salvarme?- Reclamo haciendo que sus ojos la atravesaran con rabia.

-Lo intente! Ayer cuando te pedí que te quedaras lo decidí demo…- Se corto al sentir las fuertes manos de él en sus hombros. –No pude… Luego mientras volvimos también lo intente y nos interrumpieron-

-Entonces me vas a decir que debo volver a confiar en ti después de eso?- Se burlo apretando mas aquellos frágiles hombros que parecían se romperían en cualquier momento.

-Solo te pido que me creas!- Grito clavando sus uñas en las muñecas de el haciéndolo sangrar. –No pensaba dañarte… Ni antes… Ni mucho menos ahora- Concluyo con aquel suave tono que indicaba su sumisión ante él.

-Porque?- Murmuro acercándose a la chica haciendo más suave el agarre, podía sentir el temblor que le provoco decir aquello, estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento y el no se quedaba atrás. –Acaso antes no confiabas en mi?-

-Hai!- Se precipito en responder alzando sus ojos rayados para mirar con miedo al chico. –Tenía miedo que me rechazaras… Por lo que soy- Acepto mientras sus mejillas volvían a cubrirse con un pálido rosado, el rostro del pelinegro no mostraba perturbación alguna lo cual le dolió, seguía tan frio y serio como el momento en que hablo con Fuwa para que se marchara.

-Tú realmente eres estúpida- Murmuro al fin luego de unos segundos en silencio. –Viste como era, te arriesgaste a morir a mi mano, casi te mueres dos veces protegiéndome y creías que te rechazaría solo por ser una sirena?!- Lo dijo todo con un tono de burla sonriendo de lado mientras abrazaba a la chica fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Tu no…- Se sorprendió sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir, ella volvió a recuperar la vida ante aquello, al fin, el lo sabía y ya nada importaba, solo él y que aceptara su verdadera naturaleza, sin intentar asesinarla.

-Iie…- Le susurro al oído, se sentía más ligero ahora que sabia la verdad de aquella chica y el porqué siempre había sido tan misteriosa y cuidadosa y porque siempre los perseguían esas serpientes devora sueños. –Quisieras que te odie por lo que eres?- Dijo serio sintiendo como ella temblaba en sus brazos.

-Iie…- Se apresuro a decir mordiendo su labio inferior al ver los ojos negros del chico clavarse en los de ella, sintió que dejo de respirar unos segundos mientras intentaba escapar de aquella mirada que la derretía. –Sasuke…- Llamo viendo como él se ponía de pie con ella en brazos.

-Que sucede ahora?- Dijo algo irritado tomando sus ropas y poniéndolas sobre el pecho desnudo de la ojiblanca.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que me darías algo a cambio… Por proporcionarte mi compañía?- Dijo ahora con un sonrojo más notorio, parecía volver poco a poco a ser su vieja Hinata.

-Hmp- Gruño asintiendo sin bajar su rostro para verla, tenia que seguir y encontrar al rubio cuanto antes, antes que decidiera matar a esa mujer que lo acompañaba cosa que no le había comentado a Hinata.

-Quisiera que me dieras tu corazón- Murmuro haciendo que se detuviera de golpe, bajo su mirada al sentir que él se inclino para verla. "Que tonta… No debí decirlo así… Ahora que pensara… Y si él no quiere estar conmigo así como yo con el…" El remordimiento empezó a ahogarla al no recibir repuesta del pelinegro.

-Que debo hacer?- Respondió haciendo que ella abriera incrédula los ojos, el se había sentado con ella sobre su regazo, podía sentir el aroma ahora casi imperceptible de los lirios, el olor de ella, no podía negarse a aquella petición, era un demonio después de todo y si una sirena tan pura deseaba tener su corazón se lo daría, tal vez con eso calmaría de alguna forma el sufrimiento que tenia años cargando consigo.

-Es sencillo…- Admitió sonrojándose al levantarse para dejar su rostro frente al chico. –Demo… Debes estar seguro de que querrás que yo lo guarde por siempre- Comento saltando hasta quedar en el suelo, tenia suficiente energía para convertirse en humana nuevamente sin la necesidad de agua y así lo hizo ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, había dejado atrás su vergüenza al momento que él no le recrimino el engaño.

-Hmp- Gruño viendo la nívea piel de la chica totalmente expuesta, sus piernas delgadas apoyadas en el pasto sin importarle si le molestaba, sus caderas perfectas sus senos que había quedado al descubierto debido a que ella misma había hecho a un lado su cabello para separarse de la humedad, con gran dificultad trago saliva y le lanzo su kimono.

-Gomen!- Dijo alterada dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda, se cubrió superficialmente con la tela suave haciéndola sentir más tranquila, esas piernas le brindaban una seguridad que antes desconocía, las sentía más suyas que la aleta con la que había vivido sus cuantos años.

-Que debo hacer?- Repitió al ver que la chica estaba un poco menos provocativa, tenia décadas sin sentir aquello y una simple mujer, corrección una sirena mentirosa estaba despertando cosas que él creyó nunca más sentir.

-Sígueme- Murmuro poniéndose de pie, tenia miedo pues siempre había estudiado como hacer ese ritual, pero ahora que estaba por hacerlo temía que algo saliera mal, algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión a último minuto.

"Adonde sea" Pensó tocando con sus calientes dedos la palma de la fría mano de ella, vio como esta se giraba sorprendida y la tomo con más fuerza, ahora entrelazando sus dedos, se había rendido, acepto por fin lo que tenia meses negándose, desde el primer día que la vio, que la salvo, desde ese primer momento sus ojos fueron únicamente para ella y ahora le entregaría su corazón, le daría el alma si tuviera con tal de saberla feliz, como no, eso es todo lo que pediríamos para la persona que amamos con tanta intensidad.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Sugoi!!! Me quede totalmente impactada por este nuevo misterio… Muajajaja!!! Les agradezco a todos por seguir estas historias mías y pues esperare ansiosa sus reviews! Los quiero un montón.

**hinatauchiha20: **Te gustara mucho más lo próximo que se avecina… De verdad me alegro que te guste tanto el fic… Me das muchos ánimos de continuarlo… Estaré esperando tu review con ansias! Saludos.

**LennaParis: **Jajaja… Bienvenida entonces… Me halaga que pienses que es una historia fresca… La primera vez que subí el fic me dio mucho miedo por eso a que fuera muy fantasiosa pero bueno… Tenía demasiadas ganas de publicar esta historia que tenía demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza… Esperare tu review ok? Jajajaja

**sairiko: **Jajaja… Me alegro que te gustara… Ojala este capi te guste mucho también…

**adrifernan19: **Espero no haberme tardado mucho!!! Estaré ansiosa de saber que te pareció este nuevo capi!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jajaja… Entonces te encantara lo que se avecina… De verdad que si… Y bueno todo es cuestión de planificarse lo suficiente como para publicar varias historias a la vez!!! Estoy todavía esperando tu actualización caray te has tardado demasiado!!!!

Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios quiero saber de verdad como avanza mi historia, si va muy rápido y cosas asi, nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne y se les quiere… n_n


	13. Chapter 13 Entregarte mi Corazón

**Ohayo!! Creo que he tardado un poco en actualizar! NO había inspiración, problemas… El SasuHina como que está desapareciendo de mi mente! Creo que lo he explotado lo suficiente! Jajaja… Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto! Espero disfruten de este capi! **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XIII. Entregarte mi Corazón. **

La noche cayo rápidamente mientras pensaban donde acampar esta vez, la brisa no podía ser mas fuerte debido a que los elfos detenían la rabia que movía a la sirena a agitarse de aquella manera, sus ojos no habían perdido las rayas blancas en todas esas horas y el empezaba a sentirse nervioso de quedarse a solas con ella.

-El no le hará nada- Murmuro tomando las manos de la chica que estaban más heladas que de costumbre. –Confía en mi- Dijo viendo como ella fruncía el seño en forma de desacuerdo.

-Ella no debía decírselo- Bufo sentándose rápidamente. –Está prohibido revelar nuestra verdadera condición a humanos mucho mas a demonios como el- Dijo viendo como el rubio sonreía y se sentaba frente a ella.

-Demo tu…- Pero el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la chica le hizo ampliar aun mas su sonrisa y tomo aquel rostro entre sus manos ahora más confiado.

-Te protegí y eso me delato- Acepto suspirando lentamente, eso también estaba prohibido, ella quería decírselo pero no de aquella forma y no tan precipitadamente, mientras que Hinata se alejo a propósito de ella y se llevo a aquel Demonio para que la viera.

-Y entonces?- Pregunto ahora más cerca de ella, pudo sentir como esta se hecho para atrás avergonzada, el era realmente muy viejo para detenerse a pensar en aquellas cosas y si quería algo sencillamente lo hacía, simplemente le encantaba fastidiar así a esa sirena que parecía ser tan diferente.

-Entonces… Que no lo hice intencionalmente- Se excuso cruzándose de brazos, escucho la risa del rubio que empezó a hacer eco por todo el lugar y se sintió más avergonzada que antes.

-Igual es algo que me gusto descubrir… Por mi cuenta- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente mientras se acostaba tranquilamente en el pasto. –Sasuke-teme se habrá vuelto loco- Reflexiono sin percatarse de que sus palabras habían asustado totalmente a la castaña.

-Como… Como que se… volvió loco?- Dijo aterrada sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba y recordó que el dragón había dicho que él estaba bastante irritado, tanto que no dudo en ordenarle desaparecer a unas cuantas criaturas.

-Iie…- Se disculpo el rubio dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. –Me refiero a que seguro se sintió traicionado… El no suele confiar mucho en las personas-

-Acaso ese Demonio confía en Hinata?- Pregunto incrédula mientras el rubio asentía tranquilamente. –Demo…-

-Te lo dije… Nosotros esperamos un año para hallar a Hinata- Empezó tomando aire para seguir su relato. –No sabíamos que era Sacerdotisa ni mucho menos sirena, pensamos la tenían contra su propia voluntad demo…-

-Nunca lo mencionaste- Lo interrumpió algo molesta, ella sabía que iban por Hinata pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquellos insignificantes detalles.

-El teme siempre fue el más preocupado…- Admitió viendo como los ojos de la castaña se ampliaban sorprendidos. –Se aisló de Sakura-chan y de mí y solo hablaba con Fuwa… Solo pensando en cómo hacer para sacarla, como recuperarla-

-Que estas queriendo decir?- Murmuro acortando un poco más la distancia entre ellos. –Acaso el…-

-En ese momento no lo sabía… Demo luego del Bosque de las Ilusiones lo supe- Acepto sonriendo ampliamente satisfecho por haber sido tan observador. –Supongo ella siente lo mismo por él y debido a eso Sakura-chan se marcho-

-No puede ser!- Gruño poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Ella hará… No puede- Empezó a reflexionar empezando a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

-Que sucede Umiko?- Interrogo empezando a seguir a la mujer. –Acaso ella no puede quererlo?-

-No es que no pueda…- Empezó sin mirar al rubio, ahora lo entendía, entendía cual era el verdadero objetivo de su amiga y no podía permitírselo. –Hará una estupidez- Gruño corriendo cada vez más rápido.

-Explícate!- Ordeno saltando para darle alcance, la brisa corría rápido alrededor de ellos, al parecer el sentimiento que estaba teniendo la chica la compartían los elfos de viento y la ayudarían.

-Hará el ritual de entrega eterna- Explico girándose para ver al rubio. –Es un ritual antiguo que prácticamente es un suicidio!-

-Nani?!- Se sobresalto, no podía entender porque esa chica tan delicada podía querer asesinarse y de paso llevarse consigo a un Demonio. –Suicidio dices?-

-Porque él es un Demonio!- Aclaro viendo como a su lado empezaban a formarse las siluetas de las elfos que la acompañaban parecían tan perturbadas como ella. "Ojala lleguemos a tiempo!" Pensó intentando correr más rápido.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La noche le había caído muy rápido, pero todavía podía encontrar el camino, sonrió levemente pensando en lo que dentro de pocos minutos tendría, lo que sería suyo y lo que daría a cambio, amplió su sonrisa y miro la luna llena brillaba con toda su intensidad; era la noche perfecta.

-Hemos caminado demasiado… No estás cansada?- Interrogo sacándola de sus pensamientos, tenia mucho rato en silencio, había entendido más o menos que era lo que haría la chica para obtener su corazón pero algo en el le decía que podía ser peligroso, demasiado peligroso para ser exactos.

-Ya casi llegamos- Respondió cruzando a su derecha, se detuvo frente a una cueva mohosa, el vapor que ahí se acumulaba era realmente sorprendente. –Onegai…- Suplico tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro.

-Confiare en ti- Murmuro tomándola mientras veía como en el rostro de ella se dibujaba una sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba su mano al costado de la cueva que empezó a iluminarse levemente.

Distintos símbolos aparecían conforme se adentraban en la cueva, era bastante húmeda con cristales de agua adornando el techo de la misma, con la luz era realmente algo digno de ver, pequeños arcoíris se formaban en distintos puntos del lugar, el solo podía dejarse guiar y cubrirse con aquella seguridad.

-Confías en mi?- Interrogo ella trayéndolo a la realidad, el se giro dejando de observarla para encontrarse delante de un acantilado, la luz iluminaba lánguidamente las formaciones rocosas al final de la caída, volvió a mirarla confuso y ella solo asintió.

-Que quieres decir?- Pregunto todavía no muy convencido.

-Debes bajar de alguna forma- Respondió tranquila rompiendo el enlace de sus manos. –Confía en mí- Pidió mirándolo suplicante, el solo cerró los ojos y se concentro en el sonido del lugar, el eco de su respiración agitada, el calor que repentinamente se apoderaba de él y el sonido de gotas de agua probablemente de esas formaciones de hielo que le dejaban admirar pequeños arcoíris.

-Está bien- Acepto abriendo lentamente sus ojos, ella sonrió y volvió a tomar su mano acercándose a la orilla del lugar, iba a zumbarse pero se detuvo un segundo, lo miro incrédula y asintió, confundiéndolo.

_-Demonio- _Gruño la cueva dejando entrever siluetas vaporosas, que se encargaron de romper con brusquedad la unión entre él y la ojiblanca.

"Que es esto?" Se pregunto viendo como ella perdía el equilibrio y caía por el acantilado perdiéndose en la oscuridad que volvía a apoderarse de todo el lugar. –Que han hecho?!- Gruño poniendo sus ojos rojos, pero seguía tan perdido en la oscuridad como antes.

_-Ahora- _Volvió a repetir la misma voz mientras rodeaban al pelinegro, este intento resistirse pero la imagen confiada de la chica le impidió luchar, ella le pidió confianza y aunque parecía dejarse llevar a una trampa confiaría en ella y no en su instinto.

Su cuerpo fue envuelto violentamente por una fuerza que le corto la respiración, arrebatándole las espadas y dejando expuesto su sello maldito, la fuerza en su interior se agitaba inestable, llevándolo en una espiral de dolor, un dolor que no creyó conocer nunca.

_-No nos temas- _Ahora la voz sonó mas suave obligándolo a abrir los ojos, vio como delante de él flotaba el collar que por décadas estuvo escondido y que llevaba ahora guardado en su haori.

-Devuélvanlo!- Gruño sin poder mover su cuerpo, era agotador intentar hablar con tal fuerza luchando por destruir cada célula de su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa una figura femenina apareció frente a él, sus ojos negros y su silueta azulada le indicaba era una elfa.

_-Es difícil… No te rindas- _Dijo en un silbido mientras tomaba el collar y lo colocaba en su cuello. _–Es tuyo… Siempre lo fue- _

-Que es…- Pero se corto al sentirse nuevamente en pie, sin presión ni dolor, incluso la fuerza interna pareció ahogarse y nuevamente vio el lugar iluminado, aunque ahora debido a la luz de la luna.

-Que bueno- Susurro una voz conocida, sus ojos rojos se giraron en dirección de donde salía y vio con incredulidad la gran laguna que parecía centellar bajo el manto plateado del astro, las mismas figuras luminosas de antes estaban alrededor de las murallas naturales que escondían aquel lugar.

-Hinata…- Murmuro roncamente empezando a caminar hacia ella, el agua era tibia cuando choco contra sus piernas, era tranquila, como si de suaves manos se tratara, acariciando su cuerpo invitándolo a rendirse y dejarse caer en un sueño, un sueño eterno que tenia décadas deseando. Se detuvo y se dejo caer dentro de las aguas que cada vez resultaban más cómodas y seguras.

-Me preocupe- Volvió a sonar obligándolo a abrir los ojos, vio a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro el pálido y sonrojado rostro de la ojiblanca que lo abrazaba con el cuerpo sumergido casi en su totalidad bajo aquella tibia agua.

-Cuando lo harás?- Su voz sonó más tranquila y vulnerable que nunca antes, se sorprendió a sí mismo y vio con tranquilidad como en el rostro de ella se dibujaba una sonrisa. Hinata libero el cuerpo del pelinegro mostrándose una vez más con su cuerpo de sirena.

-Debes colocarte ahí- Dijo señalando un pequeño templo en medio del agua, era una casita llamativa, sus puertas decoradas con oro macizo representando unas cuantas sirenas y tal vez sus posibles víctimas, mostrándole lo que una vez escucho; las sirenas podían llegar a ser realmente crueles si se lo proponían.

Sasuke se giro una vez más hacia Hinata y empezó a moverse con dificultad hacia el lugar señalado, recordó que una vez adentro tendría que dibujar con su sangre una estrella lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara el acostado y esperar, era relativamente sencillo, pasando por alto el detalle de una posible muerte por desangramiento.

_-Cree que lo hará?- _Murmuro la elfa materializándose junto a la ojiblanca. _–No debería confiar tanto en ese demonio…- _

-Tu misma te encargaste de hacérselo mas difícil…- Regaño mirando como el pelinegro abría las puertas y se encerraba. –Ve y cuando esté listo muévelo- Ordeno entrando totalmente al agua.

_-Veremos cómo resulta todo esto- _Dijo sonriendo viendo como otras siluetas observaban expectantes, floto volviéndose una con el lugar observando como el pelinegro cumplía obedientemente su parte, corto sin miramientos sus muñecas con sus propias garras y empezó a dibujar la estrella, palideció rápidamente pero sus fuerzas parecían ser las mismas.

-Listo- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo de golpe que lo que quedaba de ropa le molestaba, era tan pesado que casi no podía moverse con esos pantalones, así que decidió deshacerse de ellos, dejándolos a un lado esperando recogerlos cuando se sintiera mejor.

_-Demonio… Sasuke Uchiha… Mitad humano…- _Empezó a hablar viendo como él, escuchando se colocaba en posición. _–Alguna vez amaste a una mujer maldita… Ahora entregaras tu corazón a un espíritu marino, estás seguro de tu decisión?- _

"Acaba con esto de una buena vez" Pensó irritado al sentir la burla en el tono de la voz que lo acompañaba, pero al momento se silenció dejándolo tranquilo; suspiro relajado abriendo una vez más sus ojos observando el techo igual de adornado que las puertas, se giro y vio con cierto temor como a través de la puerta empezaba a entrar el agua, dudo por unos segundos pero cuando logro sentir la humedad intento ponerse de pie.

_-Morirás si lo haces- _Advirtió apareciendo de la nada delante de él, era una mujer de largo cabello azul claro y ojos rosado pálido su blancura la hacía parecer un cadáver pero el temor en sus ojos lo obligo a quedarse quieto. _–Ahora empieza el Ritual de Unión de Almas- _

Sintió como sus ojos se empañaban cuando el agua alcanzo su cara que aumentaba a una velocidad sorprendente; cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se sintió estúpido, presa fácil de una sirena asesina, las marcas, la forma de matar, todo implicaba a una sirena y ahora ahí estaba inerte bajo el ambiente de ella esperando a morir. Morir? Si posiblemente eso era lo que deseaba, morir y no tener que seguir con una existencia tan vacía como la que llevaba; pero ella, esa frágil mujer que se presento de la nada y que había cambiado todos sus pensamientos en tan corto tiempo.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro tintineante obligándolo a abrir los ojos de golpe, la vio a milímetros de él, sintió entonces el peso del cuerpo apoyado sobre él mientras su propia sangre brillaba en un negro intenso y una estrella similar violeta estaba sobre él, la sangre de ella, era ese dulce olor que había sentido la primera vez que la vio y que le pareció tan extraño.

-Que es…- Dos fríos dedos de ella lo obligaron a callar mientras se movía lentamente para quedar apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón, poco a poco las garras de ella dibujaban círculos sobre su pecho haciendo que sus latidos fueran cada vez más fuertes.

-Me entregaras tu vida Sasuke?- Pregunto subiendo su rostro para encararlo, y lo sintió, se ahogo y su corazón dejo de latir, solo la veía a ella rodeada de una tenue luz plateada que posiblemente era aquella luna que estaba en el exterior, intento moverse nuevamente pero no pudo y la desesperación creció.

-Que… Que me… Estas… Haciendo?- Logro pronunciar con tanta dificultad que sabía no le quedaban fuerzas para más nada. Hinata solo lo miro unos segundos sin hacer ningún movimiento parecía tan paralizada como él, pero sobre su ahora muerto cuerpo pudo sentir la frialdad de la mano de ella, que tomo la suya levantándola con dificultad y la coloco sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Soy tuya- Admitió cerrando los ojos y dejando que su corazón se apagara y se uniera al del pelinegro, pero a diferencia de él, ella sintió como su cuerpo era desgarrado por dentro, una fuerza maldita quería destruirla, esa maldición, ese hombre no dejaría que se quedara con él. –Sasuke- Pronuncio con dificultad antes de empezar a derramar su sangre por la nariz y la boca.

"Basta…" Clamo mentalmente al sentir como la fuerza interior empezaba a destrozar el espíritu de ella, la veía morir lentamente y su cuerpo ya no era de él, su corazón ya no existía, nada valía; el era un Demonio y esto era lo único que él había decidido, luego de tantas décadas encadenado a una tarea que no había aceptado la había conseguido y nuevamente esa maldición quería quitársela.

Se sentó como pudo y la tomo de la muñeca sorprendido por la fuerza que empezaba a brotar de su propio espíritu, más fuerte que la maldición, más fuerte que su muerte, era él, queriendo salvarla, la apretó contra su cuerpo quemándose y cerró los ojos.

-No me dejes- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo como la chica perdía fuerzas en sus brazos, salió mal, algo había salido mal y todo radicaba en esa maldición, furioso consigo mismo y con lo que era se negó a perder, no la perdería, no dejaría que él se la quitara.

-Sasuke- Susurro subiendo su rostro, la sangre todavía brotaba de su nariz y boca. –Ahora… El ritual termina ahora…- Dijo abrazando el cuello del chico y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. –Solamente debes entregarte a mi Sasuke… Solo eso… Utiliza este poder para que nos una, para que sea más fuerte que nuestra propia muerte… Une nuestras almas- Suplico besando la marca que comenzaba en ese hombro.

-Ya te lo dije… Si quieres mi corazón, lo tienes… Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu luego de mi muerte- Recito mordiendo la marca de ella, sintiendo como el collar empezaba a latir sobre su pecho controlando al poder destructivo que peleaba por arrancarle la vida a la sirena.

Hinata se separo con dificultad y coloco su mano sobre el pecho de él y lo obligo a hacer lo mismo invitándolo a sentir el nuevo y rítmico latir que compartirán de ahora hasta la eternidad, era suave y pausado, habían nacido nuevamente, para pertenecerse, para protegerse y para compartir la maldición que el tenia la obligación de cargar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Arigatou- Murmuro dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas dejándose llevar por el cansancio y cayendo sobre el pecho del chico, bajo la incrédula mirada de el que se giro y se vio nuevamente dentro del templo y sin rastros de ella.

-Kuso- Maldijo, se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta, busco algo que le indicara la posición de la ojiblanca y lo vio, una tenue luz violeta a unos metros de él, no sabía a que profundidad pero lo intentaría, después de todo era un demonio.

_-Sasuke… Todavía estas en peligro- _Dijo la mujer preocupada viendo como el empezaba a sumergirse.

"Se que puedes escucharme… Lárgate!" Gruño haciendo que la silueta de la elfa desapareciera mientras seguía hundiéndose en esa laguna, la presión parecía querer destruirle los oídos pero no le importaba, no cuando ya podía observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata a unos cuantos metros de él.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Cruzo una última vez mientras el viento se arremolinaba haciendo que el lugar se iluminara para guiarla, gruño y vio de reojo como el rubio parecía tan molesto como ella, el viento podía cortarse de tanta presión que llevaba.

-Sígueme- Ordeno entrando en la cueva que empezaba a iluminarse lentamente mientras ellos seguían introduciéndose en la oscuridad, las luces quedaban atrás y sintió como se detuvo. –Kuso- Rugió haciendo que los elfos que la acompañaban pasaran delante.

-Que paso?- Dijo el rubio todavía aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar, durante el recorrido le había explicado cómo se hacia ese ritual. –Algo anda mal?-

-Salió mal!- Dijo aterrada llegando al acantilado. –Ellos lo sienten, yo lo siento… Dejo de respirar… Y no… No la siento más- Se frustro tomando la mano del rubio arrojándose al vacio.

-Como pararemos!?- Se asusto Naruto tomando a la castaña por la cintura. Pero justo cuando iban a impactar contra el suelo cayeron dentro de la laguna. –Una ilusión?- Dijo incrédulo viendo como a su lado la chica dejaba que su cola apareciera sin siquiera quitarse el kimono.

-Es por protección! Los elfos y las sirenas utilizan esta cueva para este tipo de rituales… Nuestra magia es de la misma naturaleza!- Explico tomando al rubio para sacarlo del agua.

-Porque tanta prisa?- Pregunto un poco más tranquilo hasta llegar a la orilla, no había terminado de respirar tranquilo cuando una lanza corto su mejilla.

-A menos que vayas a hacer el ritual o tengas nuestra magia no puedes estar dentro de la laguna- Explico girándose hacia donde creía que había salido la lanza.

-Umiko…- Gruño una fuerza dejando ver a un hombre, con otra lanza formándose en sus manos. –Trajiste a un intruso- Reclamo arrojando la nueva lanza pero que fue esquivada por el rubio.

-Basta Tetsu!- Grito saltando hacia el hombre que se desvaneció en el aire. –Estoy aquí por Hinata!... Y el ritual…-

-Junko estaba con ella- Explico bajando una tercera lanza. –Salió mal…-

-Lo se…- Dijo impotente viendo como una silueta se formaba junto al hombre.

-Logro sacarla…- Explico esperanzada. –Sasuke la salvo- Dijo girándose hacia la sirena recién llegada.

-Demo… Cómo?! El ritual salió mal! No puedo sentirla más!- Se quejo la castaña viendo a ambos elfos con recelo.

-No puedes sentirla porque ya no es ella… Ahora es una espiritualmente con ese Demonio… Puedes escuchar el eco de sus corazones?- Dijo el hombre algo resentido derritiendo el hielo dejándolo caer nuevamente en el agua.

-Umiko!- Grito el rubio haciéndola girar a la orilla, lo vio señalar hacia detrás del templo y corrió hacia esa dirección, ella solo nado en esa dirección esperando encontrar al pelinegro con su amiga.

-Por Kami!- Dijo al ver como el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata descansaba entre las piernas del pelinegro que ahora parecía más pálido, pero su presencia era menos escalofriante, más estable.

-Hmp- Gruño prepotentemente al verlos llegar al mismo tiempo, el solo podía sentir el respirar tranquilo de la chica que descansaba sobre su pecho, vio como la marca de ella se volvía ligeramente morada y su cabello caía descuidadamente a los lados dejando totalmente desnuda su espalda, para que sus manos la acaricien libremente.

-Nos asusto- Umiko fue la primera en romper aquella atmosfera de paz que rodeaba al pelinegro que estaba atrapado en el ahora exquisito aroma de la ojiblanca. –En que pensabas al aceptar este ritual sin saber de que se trataba?!-

-En complacerla- Su tono seguía tan frio como antes y sus ojos rojos tan intimidantes como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, ella podía sentirlo. –Como saldremos de aquí?- Interrogo girándose hacia el rubio.

-Supongo que nos tocara escalar- Dijo todavía sin apartar sus ojos de la cola violeta de la ojiblanca. –Así que… Ahora que serás?- Dudo girándose hacia la castaña.

-Sigo siendo yo… Dobe- Se burlo viendo como la mujer de antes parecía ante él con sus ropas.

-Debes cubrirte antes que despierte- Explico acariciando el cabello de Hinata. –Suele ser muy susceptible con este tipo de sorpresas- Sonrió y señalo la desnudez que lo acompañaba hasta ese momento.

-Por dios!- Grito la castaña hundiéndose para no ver mas allá de eso, y el rubio solo se carcajeo viendo como él se movía ligeramente para empezar a vestirse.

-Puedo sostenerla si quieres… Así te…-

-Iie… Puedo hacerlo- Corto poniéndose de pie y terminando de atarse el pantalón, luego se pondría la haori, ahora la usaría para cubrir la desnudez de su sirena. –Vámonos ya- Ordeno escuchando el chapoteo de agua y una luz naranja a sus espaldas.

-Salgan por ahí…- Indico una voz masculina apareciendo delante de él. –Esa es la salida y así no deben volver a escalar- Dijo con cierto tono burlón mirando al rubio.

_-Cuida mucho a Hinata!- _Sonó en su cabeza, Sasuke se giro para ver como la mujer de cabellos azules se abrazaba al hombre mientras les despedía con una sonrisa, podía reconocer que eran dos elfos pero de diferentes elementos y con diferentes funciones en aquella cueva.

-Vámonos de una buena vez entonces!- Se quejo el rubio ayudando a Umiko a salir del agua y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia el exterior, no había visto nada pero algo en el le indicaba que era mejor no preguntarle a su amigo que era lo que había pasado durante ese extraño ritual.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Dejo que la lagrima cayera manchando el blanco mármol que cubría su habitación, el destino estaba escrito y ya había pasado lo que tanto había querido evitar, saberla destinada al sufrimiento era algo que no aceptaba, por lo menos aun no.

-Vendrá a mi cierto?- Su tono era burlón mientras la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. –Lastima que será por culpa de el…-

-Sabes bien que luchara…- Murmuro notando el destello de esos ojos dorados, le quemaba el tacto y su aliento la hacía sentir asquerosa. –Tu futuro… Es algo incierto todavía…- Completo liberándose suavemente del agarre.

-Eso es lo que más me motiva a continuar- Sonrió lanzándole un kimono lila con bordados de peces en dorado, de diferentes colores y formas. –No querrás que te vean así de maltratada cierto?- Se burlo abriendo la puerta para dejarla nuevamente sola.

-Ese Kimono…- Murmuro tomándolo entre sus manos cortadas, la fría seda la relajo haciéndola sonreír, lo llevo hasta su rostro confirmando la veracidad y calidad del traje que tenia entre sus manos.

-Es tuyo…- Respondió tranquilo viéndola desde el umbral de la puerta. –Creías que te dejaría sin tan bella joya artística?-

-Pensé que lo habrías destruido… Lo que implica este es…-

-Olvida lo que implica… Solo quiero que cumplas con tu parte es todo…- Se giro para salir de la habitación, se detuvo al escucharla silbar y apretó sus puños con fuerza, liberar a su carta de triunfo era algo que no podía hacer tan fácilmente.

-Ellos morirán…- Aclaro avanzando algunos pasos hacia el pero deteniéndose en el lugar exacto. –Te estas debilitando…-

-Al igual que tu- Siseo atrapando el frágil y delgado cuello de la mujer, mientras esta dejaba ahogado un grito de terror mientras sus pupilas volvían a marcarse en el blanco lienzo que eran sus ojos.

-Sasuke… El collar está con él y a partir de ahora no lo puedes separar- Dijo seriamente retando al hombre que podía ser su asesino, este la dejo caer al suelo en un golpe sordo, escuchándola toser se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

-Deberías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos- Concluyo dejando la puerta entreabierta mientras una larga sombra paseaba delante de la entrada, nuevamente unos ojos asesinos de tono dorado la miraron al otro lado.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera- Se quejo tintineante girándose, pudo escuchar la respuesta de su reptil amigo, la serpiente siseo suavemente mientras volvía a deambular haciendo la guardia, no era algo difícil de suponer, no escaparía tan fácil de aquel lugar, aunque ese fuera el objetivo de su secuestrador.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Podía sentir el aire rozar sus mejillas, sus brazos y sus piernas, era algo realmente agradable, el frio de la brisa le indicaba que era ya entrada la noche y no quería despertar, no quería saber que había sucedido y porque razón seguía con vida.

"Ella no puede haberme salvado" Pensó todavía con los ojos cerrados, tenia miedo, un miedo que no había recorrido nunca su cuerpo, esa necesidad, esas ansias de ver aquellos ojos negros, si era que seguía tan viva como ella.

-Porque no despierta todavía?- Escucho a su alrededor, una voz conocida, una voz que la llenaba de confianza, pero evito el reflejo de abrir sus ojos, quería escuchar la respuesta, la voz que respondiera por ella.

-Supongo que estará muy cansada… Eso dijo la elfa no?- El rubio fue el que respondió y su cuerpo dio un leve brinco, lo sintió, parecía que aquellas palabras salían del pecho que la sostenía, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados podía sentir las lagrimas querer escapar de ellos, deseaba desaparecer con ellas, ser espuma de mar y alimentar los sueños de alguna otra persona.

-Dobe…- Una ronca voz la obligo a abrir los ojos, ese aliento que deseaba cocho con su rostro al momento que lo subió para observar que no había sido una invención de su deseo reprimido.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro suavemente mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela que cubría su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que era lo único que estaba cubierto, se giro y vio al rubio y la castaña caminando unos pasos más adelante, volvió a sentir el respingo y le dio toda su atención al pelinegro.

-Quieres que te pregunten porque lo hiciste?- Susurro suavemente bajando sus labios hasta dejarlos a solo milímetros de los suyos, ella se sonrojo y cubrió su rostro quería evitar que saliera hasta el sonido de su respiración, sus ojos seguían en los de él y vio como estos se encogían un poco, estaba sonriendo y lo hacía por ella.

"Sasuke…Estas… Estas a salvo" Se sintió aliviada y se acomodo entre aquellos brazos que la protegerían de cualquier cosa, ahora podía sentirlo con claridad, ese sonido hipnotizante que la llenaba de paz, ese palpitar que era suyo.

-Deberías dejar de arriesgarte tanto- Volvió a sonar ahora más serio, sabia porque lo decía pero ella no se arrepentía de nada, las manos de el apretaron ligeramente el lugar donde se posaban deleitándola con aquel varonil calor que emanaba todo aquel ser.

-Quisiera saber… Como es que un Demonio como tú puede…- Se cortó al sentir como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sintió su propio corazón aumentar rápidamente ahogándola en aquellas palabras.

-No debería…- Respondió sorprendiéndola. –Demo… No eres una humana cualquiera…- Se explico sonriéndole nuevamente, ella solo asintió sintiendo nuevamente aquella serenidad que transmitía Sasuke, solo él podía hacerla sentir así, ahora lo comprendía bien.

"Desde el primer día Sasuke… Desde ese día he estado enamorada de ti… Moriré por tus manos y eso… Eso me hará realmente feliz" Pensó sonriendo para sí mientras se colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho, el dolor de su futuro la atormentaba, no sabía cuándo llegaría no sabía si seria pronto o dentro de muchos años, lo único que tenia seguro era que estaría con él y le daría su vida carnal si era necesario.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Ok, ok… Creo que ha estado demasiado fantasioso no? Y el ritual… Pues díganme que opinan… Soy mala para los nombres ok? Así que discúlpenme si no hay creatividad en los nombres de las cosas… Jajaja! Gracias por leer y un review no les toma tanto tiempo!

**LennaParis: **Jajaja!! Espero este capi te haya dejado satisfecha! A mí no me convenció mucho pero a ver qué tal ps! Si le falto algo me dices ok? A ver como sufro un rato! Jajajaja!! Estaré esperando ansiosa tu respuesta!

**sairiko: **Si bueno, creo que están siendo algo occ pero buee, es que Sasuke no puede ser tan frio así… No en esta historia y mucho menos con Hinata! Espero te guste este capi que me tiene súper nerviosa la verdad! Nos leemos pronto!

**luz estrella: **Gracias!! Espero te haya gustado el ritual! Y como veras no tengo a ninguna chica metida como en mis demás historias! Tú siempre las odias! Jajajaja! Espero te guste este capi y estaré esperando tu review a ver si me quedo bien o mal este capítulo!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Todavía no es momento de cositas, pero creo que si pondré lemmon en algún momento de la historia! Espero de verdad que te agrade este capítulo y pues querré leer tu review! Jajaja a ver si sirvió este ritual que invente!

**hinatauchiha20: **Jajaja hiciste una pregunta que no puedo responder! Tendrás que seguir leyendo para que la entiendas! Jajaja!! Aunque ya creo que se está haciendo evidente quien es la chica pelirroja! Jajaja sino lo has notado no te mortifiques adelante lo explicare! Y cositas si harán pero no sé exactamente en qué capi! Jajaja! Espero tu review con ansias! A ver si soy toda una fantasiosa o que conmigo jajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Gracias! Espero te haya gustado el ritual y que no me haya quedado así como sobreactuado! Estaré esperando tu review! Y gracias por seguirme en todos mis inventos jajaja! Nos leemos!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jajaja si bueno se acerca el momento del lemmon! Ya me han preguntado eso así que como que pondré más escenas de lemmon! A mí también me encanta el lemmon entre ellos es tan romántico!! Awwww… Bueno si en todos mis capítulos nuevos te pido conti si no subes rápido jajaja! Espero este capi te guste! Me dan nervios tu opinión! Jajaja!!

Bueno chics la verdad gracias por seguir esta historia! Los quiero a todos y aprecio sus reviews! También a quienes solo me leen! Igual si en algún momento desean dejar un review! Pues bienvenidos sean! Los quiero un montón y ps nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	14. Chapter 14 Te Deseo

**Ohayo!!! Espero que no me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, yo sinceramente sentí que paso una eternidad pero bueno, uno debe ser responsable no? Espero este capi les gusta y recuerden todos los personajes de Naruto aquí mencionados son de Kishimoto…**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v"****)-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XIV. ****Te Deseo.**

Se apoyo intentando controlar su respiración, le era difícil correr a aquella velocidad y mas con esas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, miro de reojo la dirección de donde empezó a salir un risa burlona y gruño sumisamente esperando a que aquel hombre se acercara nuevamente.

-Porque te detienes otra vez?... Estamos cerca…- Dijo neutralmente sorprendiendo a la mujer, el la vio fijamente intentando mantener su mirada inexpresiva pero no lograba conseguirlo totalmente.

-Temo que la maldición lo haga perder el control en cuanto me vea- Acepto acomodando un poco los mechones de su largo cabello, escucho un suspiro resignado del hombre que la acompañaba y se sintió un poco más tranquila.

-Tal vez ya no te recuerde… Sus recuerdos son de cuando era humano y de eso ya han pasado unas cuantas décadas… Demasiadas para ser exacto- Razono intentando en vano hacer que la mujer que lo acompañara dejara de ser tan insegura.

-Porque la necesitamos a ella… Tenemos a esa Vidente… Porque necesita otra?- Interrogo estirándose un poco para volver a correr, no debían perder tanto tiempo y mas estando tan cerca.

-Son cosas que es mejor no saber Sekai… Además ya cometiste un error…Enviaste a ese lagarto a hacer tu trabajo… Karin dejo escapar al dragón que vuela con ellos, esa especie es muy peligrosa demo, solo Sasuke sabe cómo controlarlo…-

-Pensé que podría con las Sacerdotisas! Como iba a saber que ese Demonio andaría buscando a una simple humana… Para él una simple humana sin nada especial ni digno de admirar!- Gruño empezando a caminar, la luz del sol le molestaba levemente en los ojos irritándola aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Precisamente… A él le atraen las humanas sin gracia… Aunque ahora probablemente ya sepa lo que es…- Dijo dudoso saltando para darle alcance a su compañera. –Quieres terminar como esa elfa?- Interrogo al notar que parecía haber confusión en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Karin no controlo sus sentimientos… Acaso no entiendes que por ser una simple elfa era mucho más susceptible a ese tipo de cambios?- Razono mirando desafiante al peliblanco. –Yo no soy como ella…-

-Orochimaru-sama sabe que estas enamorada de él… Por eso le parece divertido haberte enviado a ti… Sabes que tiene unos cuantos servidores más demo… Tu eres realmente una fascinación para el…-

-Quiere saber si tendré el coraje de matarlo mientras tú te llevas a la chica cierto?... Me parece una total estupidez… Es un experimento fallido… Es demasiado humano como para poder derrotarme- Dijo confiada sintiendo una puntada en su corazón, movió su cabeza lentamente intentando mantener lejos aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban.

-En estas condiciones no sabría si lo que dices es cierto… Déjame recordarte que buscaste un acercamiento con esa chica, sin permiso… Solo para descubrir que era una sirena… Y todo porque lo acompañaba… Porque el había optado por tener nuevamente compañía femenina- Se burlo saltando hacia la copa de un árbol.

-Kisama!... Solo estas inventando tonterías!- Gruño frustrada al verse descubierta de aquella manera tan tonta, salto golpeando con fuerza el tronco donde el peliblanco se encontraba logrando sacudir un poco su alrededor.

-Deberías dejar de intentar eso…Sabes que no es agradable que seas tan agresiva…- Se burlo saltando y empujando un poco a la mujer. –A él no le gustaría saber que aquella supuestamente frágil mujer era una compulsiva por golpear al momento de frustrarse- Dijo riendo levemente mientras escuchaba el grito de frustración de ella.

-El no me importa ya… Kabuto deja de tentar a tu suerte!- Gruño empezando a correr nuevamente, tenían que encontrar su objetivo pronto, antes de que ella cometiera una tontería.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, unas cuantas nubes hacían sombras cubriendo pequeños espacios del sol abrazador, pero ella, ella no se sentía incomoda, más bien se sentía completa, satisfecha de poder vivir, simplemente eso.

"Quisiera poder controlar mi curiosidad… El… El está conmigo ahora…" Pensó suspirando cansadamente mientras giraba su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el gran dragón acostado escuchando con cierto fastidio la pelea del rubio con la castaña.

Apoyo nuevamente su cabeza en el árbol, había decidido no ser tan dependiente de su querido dragón y lo dejaría volar, había descubierto lo mucho que parecía gustarle hacerlo y tenerla a ella en ese estado no le permitía tanta libertad; cerro los ojos no muy convencida a la idea y suspiro nuevamente.

-Hmp- Gruño al verla tan pacifica apoyada en aquel lugar, no había sido mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde que se fue a buscar por algo de comer para la chica, pero ahí estaba nuevamente intentando dormir.

-Sasuke…- Susurro sonriendo mientras abría pesadamente sus ojos, sabía que el odiaba su nueva manía por dormir cada vez que podía, pero es que se encontraba siempre tan tranquila que extrañamente solo quería cerrar los ojos, convencerse que su vida era la realidad y no un sueño, temía abrir los ojos y descubrir que fue un simple sueño.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo secamente mientras se agachaba para extenderle unas cuantas frutas, la vio sonreír y tomar unas cuantas, se dejo caer en el pasto frente a ella, sus espadas chocaron entre ellas creando un eco que lo sobresalto incluso a él.

-Tengo miedo- Murmuro mirando de reojo al rubio y a Umiko, parecían reír ahora, eran a simple vista una pareja de humanos, simples, sin mucha emoción en su vida, únicamente estar el uno con el otro, se giro totalmente a Sasuke y descubrió aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban, su ceño estaba fruncido, le había entendido demasiado rápido.

-Orochimaru no hará gran cosa… Está esperando algo…- Hablo seriamente sintiendo como la ojiblanca se acercaba un poco más a él, podía sentir un calor desconocido empezar a surgir dentro de su cuerpo.

-El… El tiene a mi okasan…- Dijo sintiendo la presión en su pecho, odiaba ahora más que nunca haberla perdido, saber que ella tenía su mismo don y no saber controlarse a la hora de querer ver su propia suerte, ansiaba conocerla, mas allá de su madre, mas allá de sacerdotisa, ella era una mujer, una mujer que se enamoro de alguien equivocado.

-Nunca vi un prisionero…- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo como la cabeza de ella caía en su pecho, podía sentir temblar aquel frágil cuerpo, levanto sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia si dejándola desahogarse. –Como… Como sabias de el?- Interrogo usando un poco mas de presión para que la chica no se levantara, Hinata entendió y se apoyo girando su cabeza mientras intentaba calmar sus lagrimas.

-Mi otosan… El… El me enseño… Ese símbolo de tu maldición… En los monstruos que fueron a buscarla- Revelo apretando la tela de la haori entre sus delgados dedos. –No pudo evitar que se la llevaran y me dejo en el mar… Nunca más me dejo tocar tierra- Sus ojos no le permitían la tregua para que pudiera explicarse.

-Escapaste… Tienes piernas… Ellos?... También pueden hacerlo?- Interrogo tomando la barbilla de Hinata y subiéndola para poder observarla, sus ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas sonrojadas con caminos de agua salada y sus labios rosados por la fuerza que debía haber aplicado para contener sus sonoros sollozos.

-No todos… Casi ninguno desea ver el mundo terrestre… Por lo que no desarrollan esa parte de nuestra magia…- Dijo intentando no sentirse intimidada por aquella oscura mirada que empezaba a tener un brillo realmente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo cautivador.

-Vivías antes aquí?- Pregunto una vez más atrayendo aquel pálido rostro al suyo propio sonriendo ante el gritito se sorpresa que soltó la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas.

-Yo… No se…- Admitió apartando su rostro bruscamente, sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho, como nunca antes lo había sentido, un nuevo calor corría por su cuerpo dándole pequeños choques de electricidad al saberse tan cerca de aquel cuerpo masculino.

-Hmp- Gruño sin entender lo último que ella había dicho, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia Naruto, había perdido la noción del tiempo al estar tanto tiempo admirando a aquella chica tan delicada, podía sentir en su pecho un palpitar algo acelerado y el calor de su maldición lo hizo gruñir por la molestia.

"Que está sucediendo?..." Se pregunto escuchando a sus espaldas un sonido sordo, temió lo que podría haber sido y vio como el rubio saltaba pasándolo en un segundo, su propio cuerpo estaba más pesado que de costumbre, sintió la fuerza de la maldición querer tomar control de él.

-Naruto!...- Escucho cerca de si la voz de la castaña, intento girarse pero la punzada de dolor lo dejo inmóvil momentáneamente. –Llévala al agua… Necesita agua!- Grito agachándose para ver cómo estaba el pelinegro.

"Kuso… Que es lo que está planeando ahora… Porque?" Reflexiono cerrando los ojos intentando contener en vano esas grandes alas que saldrían de su espalda en cualquier momento, podía sentir el poder de la maldición correr por su propia sangre.

Sus manos ardían, todo su cuerpo le estaba quemando, subió su mirada y se encontró con el rostro aterrorizado de la castaña, era algo que esperaba pero un dolor aun más agudo acuchilleo su hombro, la marca que lo unía a ella.

-Kuso…- Gruño empezando a correr hacia el interior del bosque, podía escuchar la aguda voz de la castaña a sus espaldas pero prefirió ignorarla, algo en su interior le decía que todo aquello estaba pasando por una razón más allá de la simple maldición.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sonrió por lo debajo viendo como el rubio tomaba el cuerpo de una inconsciente sacerdotisa, lo vio correr hacia el interior del bosque pero no le dio importancia, sabía que pasara lo que pasara tenía que dejar que siguiera con vida, no podía torturarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Deja ya de hacer eso… Ese poder no te fue concedido para que lo volvieras loco…- Se quejo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el gran tronco de un árbol, la pelirroja gruño mientras buscaba con la mirada al pelinegro.

-Debe morir no?... Para eso me mando Orochimaru-sama- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se estremecía al ver el dolor que estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-No lo mates todavía…- Advirtió el peliblanco saltando hasta la chica, tomo sus manos con extrema sutileza mientras cortaba los sellos de sangre que había empezado a utilizar. –Es demasiado pronto…- Explico al ver la expresión de molestia que hacia la pelirroja.

-Decídete… O lo mato o lo dejo vivo… No me vas a estar interrumpiendo cada vez que intente hacer algo!- Exclamo totalmente irritada cruzándose de brazos, escucho un ronco gruñido desde el suelo del lugar donde estaba el pelinegro y se arrepintió por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Debes dejar de quejarte… Eres demasiado insoportable- Se quejo para sí mismo el peliblanco girando su mirada en la dirección que había tomado el rubio, su principal preocupación era el rubio con la Sacerdotisa, ese era su objetivo principal.

-Tú eres demasiado indeciso… Me mandas a matarlo y cuando tengo la oportunidad por su descuido me detienes! Acaso estas esperando que aparezca Mitsuko?...- Dijo deliberadamente dándose cuenta de su error al ver como el peliblanco se volvía para verla, en su mirada se reflejaba la molestia que empezaba a sentí.

-Que has dicho?- Reto avanzando hacia ella, Sekai solo pudo retroceder unos cuantos pasos antes de quedar totalmente acorralada en el árbol, vio con terror los ojos centellantes encolerizados del peliblanco.

-Nani mo… Me… Me confundí… Eso es todo- Dijo intentando persuadir al chico, pero este dejo ver sus metálicos y largos cuchillos, salían de sus dedos, unas garras como las que nunca había visto.

-Espero que nunca más vuelvas a cometer un error Sekai… Tu vida es algo insignificante… No tientes a la suerte- Amenazo, su voz sonó mas profunda que nunca y por primera vez en décadas entendió porque aquel chico que parecía tan común era la mano derecha de Orochimaru, su crueldad parecía ser infinita.

Trago fuerte al sentir su propia sangre escurrir por su cuello, pero no se movió para detenerla, estaba totalmente petrificada ante el brillo hipnotizante de aquellos ojos castaños, le era tan difícil de creer que ese hombre fuera tan malvado.

-Kabuto-san…- Una tercera voz los saco a ambos de aquel ambiente sanguinario que se había creado por unos cuantos segundos, el aludido se separo de su víctima mientras esta se dejaba caer quedando totalmente sentada mientras sujetaba su cuello intentando detener su propio temblor.

-Que es lo que haces aquí?- Interrogo guardando sus deslumbrantes armas, sonrió al ver como la elfa se turbaba un poco y se acomodo las gafas dándole oportunidad de recuperarse de aquel susto.

-Yo… Solo vine a decirle lo que me mando a investigar- Dijo con cierta tristeza en el tono de voz, su cuerpo traslucido de un tono rojizo se opaco un poco mientras empezaba a flotar para quedar sentada a la altura del hombre.

-Dime… Acaso ya logro escapar?... Tan rápido?- Dijo impresionado entendiendo el significado de aquella presencia tan pronto cerca de él.

-Hai… Ella… Escapo… Más rápido de lo que pensaba demo… Una de las serpientes viene con ella…- Advirtió viendo con cierto temor la silueta temblorosa de la pelirroja detrás del chico.

-Uno de sus guardianes… Ya veo… Sigue siendo tan tramposa como siempre- Dijo sonriendo de lado, acomodo sus anteojos y se giro hacia la pelirroja que se estremeció ante aquella mirada asesina. –Puedes irte…-

-Hai…- Dijo dudosa de desaparecer y dejar a aquella cazadora sola, pero el gruñido de advertencia le quito aquella idea, era ella o la cazadora así que simplemente desapareció intentando no dejarse llevar por el deseo de ver a su demonio.

-Debemos apresurarnos…- Susurro el peliblanco sin mirar a la pelirroja. –Controla mejor tu carácter a menos que quieras morir antes de lo previsto- Dijo sereno empezando a saltar hacia el interior del bosque, sabía que tenían que encontrar a la Sacerdotisa antes de que aquella mujer lo hiciera.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El dolor se hacía cada vez peor, no le llegaba el aire y podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ante aquella fuerza maligna, el sello en su hombro era el origen de aquel incesante dolor lo que significaba que el también lo estaba sufriendo.

-Sasuke…- Susurro apretando con fuerza la ropa del rubio, sabía que no era él quien la llevaba, ese no era su olor pero se sentía segura, aquella energía ceso de golpe, al igual que como había llegado y pudo sentir a su alrededor el agua fría cubrir todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus ropas se volvieran pesadas.

-Ya… Hinata?... Hinata estas bien?- Murmuro el rubio intentando en vano que ella abriera los ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo liviano de la ojiblanca entre sus brazos, parecía mucho mas inconsciente que antes y su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar al contacto con el agua.

Todo su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de agua, su nariz empezaba a doler, estaba ahogándose y no tenia las fuerzas de moverse para pedir que la dejara libre, aquellos brazos eran tan fuertes como los de Sasuke, soltó un grito que floto a la superficie creando burbujas, sentía que perdería la consciencia otra vez.

-Kuso… Que está pasando aquí- Gruño el rubio impotente sacando nuevamente el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, estaba mas pálido de lo normal pero no parecía reaccionar a aquello, su cuerpo estaba regresando a la temperatura normal pero sencillamente parecía no querer volver a la realidad, escucho a unos metros de el un gruñido ronco, uno que conocía muy bien, suspiro intentando relajarse.

-Naruto…- Gruño una vez más moviendo su cabeza intentando espantar así lo que quedaba de aquel aturdimiento provocado por la maldición. –Que le paso?- Interrogo llegando hasta donde estaba el rubio, el lago parecía haberse oscurecido teniéndola a ella en su interior pero estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-No parece reaccionar… Umiko dijo que necesitaría agua demo… No le hace ningún efecto- Explico saltando al exterior con la ojiblanca en brazos, sabía que Sasuke sería el más indicado para entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Nani?- Dijo algo perturbado, podía notar lo pálida que se había puesto, su respiración era irregular y el peso de la maldición pareció afectarla demasiado. –Kuso… Esa maldición…- Se quejo prácticamente arrancando a la chica de brazos del rubio.

-Quieres que me quede?- Interrogo algo confundido por sentir las manos del chico tan calientes, pero una negativa lenta por parte del pelinegro le dio a entender que tal vez haría algo que no sería nada agradable de ver.

-Cuida los alrededores…- Dijo fríamente subiendo su mirada para encontrarla con la mirada confundida del rubio. –Quien hizo esto está demasiado cerca- Gruño rasgando de un solo golpe la parte donde el rubio pudo observar latía la marca en el hombro de la delicada mujer.

-Hai… Intenta no hacer nada peligroso- Bromeo el rubio sonriendo, vio como el pelinegro asintió bajando nuevamente su mirada y salto para perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Sasuke podía ver que aquello era una fuerza muy negativa para la chica, al parecer estaba intentando purificarse sola, sintió una molestia al nivel de su hombro reconociendo que todavía quedaba algo despierto en la chica, quien haya sido el que provoco aquello estaba esperando eso, que ella cayera en aquel estado de inconsciencia.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a pronunciar un poco más alto, y como la vez anterior apretó entre sus dedos la haori pero esta vez reconoció el olor, era el pelinegro quien la tenia apoyada en su pecho.

-Hinata… Despierta- Gruño moviendo a la chica, podía sentirla haciendo fuerza contra su haori pero no lograba concebir como seguía estando inconsciente, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos empezando a calentar su cuerpo, el de ella estaba demasiado frio en comparación con su temperatura, sus labios rosados entreabiertos se movían como pronunciando algo pero él no lograba escucharlo.

Aquella fuerza oscura empezó a aplacarse en su interior, su propia energía parecía dominarla, dormirla nuevamente, sentía sus extremidades volver a su control y lentamente abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con el rostro frustrado del pelinegro, tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba algo fuerte sus mejillas, subió una de sus manos hasta rozar la mejilla del chico captando su atención.

-Hinata…- Gruño por lo debajo abrazando a la chica por la cintura, por un momento había sentido que la perdía y un dolor agudo había invadido su corazón, un corazón que no conseguiría volver a latir sin ella, porque él era únicamente de ella.

-Sasuke…- Dijo comprobando que su voz estaba demasiado baja, sus brazos aun temblorosos se enredaron en el cuello del pelinegro sintiéndose segura una vez más, había sido un episodio demasiado doloroso tanto para ella como para él.

"Orochimaru… Que es lo que estas planeando con todo esto" Pensó mientras acariciaba la definida espalda de la ojiblanca, podía sentir contra sus dedos aquellas telas húmedas y su cabello enredarse a cada movimiento que daba.

-Sasuke… Ya… Estoy mejor- Dijo algo entrecortada al sentir el calor que podía llegar a transmitir aquellas manos, su cuerpo estaba temblando pero no lograba entender porque, si era porque sus ropas estaban húmedas o por aquel intimo contacto que estaba teniendo con el pelinegro.

-No necesitas estar en el agua?- Interrogo apartándose un poco de ella, la vio respirar de una forma extraña mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas de lo apenada que se encontraba, aquella extraña sensación volvió a inundarlo pero prefirió ignorarla.

-Hai… Siento mi cuerpo algo pesado…- Murmuro sintiendo en su pecho su corazón querer escapar por su garganta, era la primera vez que se convertiría frente a Sasuke con el teniendo plena consciencia de su estado.

La sintió separarse lentamente mientras bajo su atenta mirada empezaba a soltar su kimono, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo en pocos segundos, su piel era tan pálida como él había imagino, sus largas y delgadas piernas aterciopeladas, su cabello cubría ligeramente sus senos y su plano abdomen parecía levemente agitado, subió su mirada hasta quedarse totalmente hipnotizado en aquellos perlados ojos.

-Onegai… No me mires así- Suplico la ojiblanca sintiendo una ola de vergüenza apoderarse de su ser, nunca antes había tenido vergüenza de quitarse la ropa delante de alguien pero él, no era como cualquier otro y se sentía totalmente vulnerable al estar así delante de él.

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos, desvió su mirada escuchando una risita cautivadora justo antes de escuchar cómo caía al agua, su vista se giro hacia el lago notando la tenue luz morada desaparecer dejando a su paso una gran cola chapotear en la superficie.

-Siempre te sorprende no?- Sonó la voz de la chica muy próxima a su cara, se giro y la vio sonriente a su lado, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embelesado admirando aquella larga cola que se movía libremente en el agua, sintió deseos de tocarla pero no se atrevió a mover un musculo.

Hinata noto su creciente curiosidad por su propio estado y sin dudarlo tomo una de sus manos, vio con diversión como el pelinegro parecía sorprendido al ver como ella guiaba aquella mano hacia su cola haciendo que sus dedos rozaran las escamas de la chica causando su risa.

-Pocos humanos han tenido la oportunidad de tocar una sirena… Mucho menos demonios- Explico captando la atención del pelinegro. –Somos prácticamente leyendas… Mi raza ya no se deja ver con tanta facilidad como antes- Dijo hundiendo su cola rompiendo el contacto con los dedos del pelinegro.

Sasuke se limito a mirarla, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de su pasado pero se detuvo y el no la presionaría a continuar, siguió el movimiento del agua, ella se estaba alejando tal vez para esconder aquel dolor que parecía acompañarla, sin pensarlo mucho empezó a soltar su haori y su pantalón entrando de lleno en el lago, no entendía porque hacia aquello pero quería acompañarla.

-Que haces?- Susurro apareciendo delante de él confundiéndose por la sonrisa que adornaba aquel rostro, el solo la atrajo hacia si abrazándola dándole a entender que nunca más estaría sola, sintiendo que sus cuerpos eran como uno solo, latiendo a un mismo ritmo.

-No lo sé- Respondió sinceramente separando un poco sus rostros, en las pálidas mejillas de la sirena apareció un tono rosado muy discreto, sonrió entendiendo que era demasiado para aquel estado en el que se encontraba y noto por primera vez los pechos de la chica contra su propio cuerpo.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro tomando las mejillas del pelinegro y besándolo suavemente, el correspondió su beso intensificándolo mientras rodeaba aquella cintura con sus brazos, podía sentir a su alrededor el agua hervir iluminándose lentamente, era ella que estaba cambiando.

Se coloco enteramente sobre las piernas del pelinegro su cola había resultado molesta mientras que sus piernas eran mucho mas cómodas en aquel momento, las manos de el bajaron lentamente de su espalda hasta sus muslos sujetándolos con más fuerza acortando la casi inexistente distancia que había entre sus cuerpos.

Sasuke se percato que sentía deseos por la ojiblanca, un deseo que no había experimentado nunca, mordió su labio ligeramente haciéndola gemir mientras acariciaba sus caderas, sentía el calor de querer poseerla nublar su razonamiento.

-Hinata… Te deseo- Ronroneo sensualmente atrapando el cuello de la chica en un beso posesivo sintiendo como se estremecía ante su contacto, sentía su respiración agitarse a cada beso que el daba y los suspiros empezaron a hacerse más sonoros.

-Hai…- Respondió agitada moviéndose un poco para poder ver aquellos oscuros ojos, entonces descubrió que aquel brillo era el deseo que el pelinegro sentía por ella, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo mucho más rápido que ella pero tenía miedo, no quería ser lastimada.

Tomo el cabello de la ojiblanca apartándolo de sus senos dejándolos al descubierto, la inclino un poco empezando a besarlos podía sentir como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, deseando mas, deseaba mas de ella, acaricio su cintura pasando a rozar descaradamente la parte interna de sus muslos.

-Matte…- Gimió la ojiblanca abriendo los ojos de golpe, sus piernas se tensaron rozando ligeramente el miembro del pelinegro haciéndolo gruñir cosa que sorprendió y extrañamente excito a la ojiblanca.

-No te dolerá…- Se apresuro a decir mientras atrapaba aquellos rosados labios en otro candente beso, amaba la forma en la que ella solía avergonzarse pero en ese momento deseaba encenderla, sentir su pasión por el.

-Sasuke…- Gimió algo aturdida por lo que estaba creciendo en su interior, tenía demasiada vergüenza para tocarlo pero no quería que el dejara de hacerlo, aparte de su cercanía emocional quería tenerlo físicamente.

-Hazlo… Si deseas tocarme… Hazlo- Dijo roncamente apartándose para mirar fijamente a la ojiblanca, sonrió entendiendo que la chica era mucho más inocente de lo que él esperaba, sus mejillas de un rojo intenso la delataban así que decidió tomar aquellas suaves manos y colocarlas sobre su pecho moviéndolas lentamente escuchándola gemir.

-Sasuke yo… No se…- Empezó a decir pero él la corto, rozando sus labios suavemente, entendió que debía ir despacio, dejarla tomar confianza, soltó las manos de la chica y la dejo apoyada en sus muslos dejándola explorar por su cuenta.

Hinata se sintió aliviada de verlo descansar, empezó a acariciar tímidamente su cuello rozando sus senos con el pecho de él, aquella sensación era increíble pero no quería apresurarse, sabía que si lo tentaba demasiado podía no controlarse al final.

Sasuke no pudo controlar sus deseos de sentir nuevamente aquella suave piel pero intento no hacerlo con tanto deseo, sabía que debía esperar para poder obtenerla, sus manos empezaron a subir y bajar por su espalda exaltándola nuevamente, se divertiría enseñándola en aquel campo, sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y sonriendo la beso tiernamente en los labios abrazándola mientras ella se estrechaba mas contra él.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Corto el paso de la mujer de golpe, sus ojos habían cambiado rápidamente a unos de depredador demostrando que no había sido mala idea mandarla con él, era realmente una fiera cuando quería destruir algo.

-Déjame… Debo matarla- Gruño sacando sus garras, Kabuto solo se limito a negar pasivamente mientras halaba a la mujer intentando alejarla de aquella escena, pero la pelirroja seguía viendo en esa dirección.

-Llegamos en un mal momento, si hacemos algo ella morirá con el…- Explico intentando captar la atención de la chica en vano, podía sentir la energía de su sello querer salirse de control.

-El la está tocando… A ella…- Dijo indignada sintiendo el odio recorrer sus venas con gran rapidez, pensar que el pelinegro deseara a otra no era algo que había pensado ni siquiera en toda la eternidad.

-El puede hacer lo que quiera con ella… Mientras no la mate a nosotros no nos importa… Debemos esperar a que estén separados para intentar algo- Dijo algo intranquilo el peliblanco, sabía que aquella chica tenía un carácter explosivo por lo que deseaba calmarla sin usar la fuerza.

-Ahora es el momento… Solo debo matarla y ya…- Comento mostrando sus colmillos, el peliblanco no pudo más que tomarla de la cintura alejándose a gran velocidad de aquel lugar que daba con el lago.

-Iie… Escucha bien lo que estás diciendo… A ella no puedes tocarle ni un solo cabello… Al que debes matar es a él… Y ahora no es el momento- Gruño alterado golpeando la mejilla de aquella mujer, ella gruño dolida y se lanzo sobre el peliblanco.

Este saco sus garras e intento cortar su avance hasta su cuello, odiaba tener que tratar con mujeres enamoradas, eran demasiado difíciles de dominar, la lanzo hacia un lado intentando no lastimarla.

Sonrió lánguidamente observando desde lo alto aquella escena, entendía el porqué se estaban peleando pero no podía permitir que dieran nuevamente con ella, acaricio la cabeza de la gran serpiente que entendiendo el mensaje libero una gran nube cubriendo todo con una neblina repentina desapareciendo entre ellas dejando perturbados a sus dos compañeros, ella solo deseaba llegar hasta su hija.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Espero este capi haya quedado bien… La verdad no había mucha inspiración para este capi pero bueno… Pronto, muy pronto el lemon no lo duden… Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar hoy pero es que se fue la luz en la casa y obvio la pc no funcionaba… T-T

**Hina-Jae: **Gracias! Y pues que alegría que veas que son fieles a sus personalidades es lo que intento hacer… Pero cuesta un montón… Espero este capi te guste!

**Claressa: **Gracias… Si suelo ser muy imaginativa… Es difícil ser así pero bueno… Algo lindo tenía que salir y es estos fics míos… Ojala te guste este capi! Esperare tu review!

**gaahina-4e: **Que linda! Jajaja… Hacer que te enamores de Sasuke… Si seria productivo.. Pues mi esposo es gaara sino fíjate en mi Nick jajaja!!! Bueno que lindo que te guste la historia… Ojala este capi te guste!

**helenhr: **Que alegría que volvieras a aparecer… Pues si el manga también me dejo algo triste pero buee así va la historia… En fin… espero este capi te guste… No hubo mucha inspiración a decir verdad…

**LennaParis: **Bueno este capi no tenia inspiración así que espero haya quedado bien… Si el lemon se aproxima… Y lamento si pensaste que sería en este capi… No fue así jajaja!!! Quería hacer algo diferente! Ojala te guste

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Me asusta que me amenacen con jalarme los pies o los dedos nooooo…. Bueno si espero este capi te haya gustado y lo de las serpientes es una duda que se responderá sola en alguno de estos capítulos, jajaja

**sairiko: **No pienso dejar de escribir pero es que ya he explotado el sasuhina al máximo creo yo… Así que pienso ponerla con otros personajes, no sé si te diste cuenta pero subí un fanfic nejihina… Es mi segunda pareja favorita jajaja!! Espero este capi te haya gustado!

**adrifernan19:** Gracias pensé que el ritual había quedado muy loco pero por lo menos se que gusto! Ojala te guste mucho este capi… Nuevamente se fue la inspiración… T-T

**Miyuky-san: **Si bueno… Ojala este capi te guste y ps estaré esperando tu review ansiosa jajaja!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja si bueno no digamos que geniales geniales… Me defiendo en ese campo… Ojala este capi te guste y ps si tarde en actualizar los dos que faltan porque no había luz!!! Pobre de mí…

**hinatauchiha20: **Buaaaa… Tengo miedo de defraudarte!!! Nooooo…. Ojala este capi cumpla con las expectativas normales de un fic fantasioso porque de verdad que me deprimí leyendo tu review y pensando que este no es ni la mitad de bueno que el capi anterior!!! Mi depre…

**Reika-Deathless: **Ojala te guste el capítulo de hoy!!! Quedo algo raro así que no se que opinar ni yo misma! Ojala dejes un review jajaja!!!

Recuerden que los quiero a todos tanto a los que dejan review como solo a los que leen… Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne…


	15. Chapter 15 Mitsuko aparece

**Etto… Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por mi largaaaaa ausencia, sé que no solía desaparecer tanto tiempo pero mi vida así lo ameritaba, quiero aclarar que nunca abandonare ninguna de mis historias, aunque aclaro que de aquí en adelante me tomara casi una eternidad las actualizaciones, Naruto y demás pertenecen a Kishimoto y ps luego de que suplicar su perdón aquí les dejo la tan esperada continuación. **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XV. Mitsuko aparece. **

Se separo lentamente al notar la neblina empezar a rodear el lago, se sentía mas densa de lo normal pero un gruñido la hizo reaccionar, no se sentía peligrosa además de que los cubría totalmente de cualquier ser que pasara por aquella zona, suspiro entrecortadamente al sentir las manos del pelinegro rozar nuevamente sus muslos.

-No te distraigas- Murmuro sensualmente tomando la cara de la ojiblanca para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí pero esa neblina era demasiado extraña, pero algo mas estaba ocupando su razonamiento en ese momento.

-Hai…- Susurro sensualmente sonriendo, tomo el rostro del pelinegro acariciándolo lentamente mientras volvía a presionar sus pechos contra ese firme tórax, el calor que los rodeaba era asfixiante, sabía que no podía seguir conteniéndolo mas.

Rodo sus dedos delineando nuevamente el cuello del chico, llegando hasta sus hombros y bajando lentamente por su pecho, su corazón quería explotar entre sus costillas, la excitación que la embargaba era irreal, respiro agitadamente mientras entre abría sus labios.

-Estas haciéndolo difícil- Dijo algo burlón el pelinegro notando el sonrojo de la chica y sus labios tentándolo a tomarla en ese preciso momento, lo tenia fácil, ella había atrapado su miembro entre sus muslos dejándolo rozar su intimidad con bastante insistencia, disfrutaba de aquella inocencia que brotaba de esa piel aterciopelada.

Gimió fuertemente al sentir las manos de el acariciando sus glúteos, subir y bajar rozando su espalda baja, presionando en los lugares precisos, justo donde ella sentiría placer, hizo su cabeza hacia un lado dándole espacio al chico para que la besara, en pocos minutos se había vuelto adicta a aquellas caricias, la encendían totalmente, la cálida lengua del pelinegro rodo sobre su hombro empezando a besar con demasiada vehemencia aquel espacio que ella había dejado a su merced.

-Hinata…- Gruño guturalmente tomando sorpresivamente a la ojiblanca de los glúteos y subiéndola totalmente dejando su intimidad justo sobre la de el, viendo como la chica se agitaba en ese preciso momento, sus senos quedaron a nivel de su boca haciéndolo sonreír de una manera hipnotizante.

-Iie… Sasuke…- Gimió al tiempo que sentía como uno de sus pezones era atrapado por aquella experta boca, volvió a sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo pero ahora con mas intensidad, no deseaba que parara, quería sentirlo completamente.

Su sabor era mucho mejor en esos lugares erógenos, su piel era dulce, adictiva, mordió ligeramente la punta logrando hacerla gemir fuertemente, sintió aquellas delicadas manos enredarse en su cabello mientras apretaba inconscientemente su rostro más contra su grandes pechos, la tomo de la cintura acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, se detuvo al sentirla tensarse en su lugar.

-Sas…Suke…- Gimió ahogadamente al sentir la punta del chico chocar de golpe contra su entrada, la presión fue embriagadora, pero nuevamente el temor a ser lastimada volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo controlándola totalmente.

-Relájate- Murmuro tomando las caderas de la chica y empezando a profundizar lentamente, el agua causaba más presión en el nublando el poco razonamiento que le quedaba, quería sentirla siendo suya, aquella pasión que parecía esconderse debajo de toda esa inocencia, ese cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado, el lo sabía bien.

Sintió una puntada de dolor en su vientre por lo que se abrazo con más fuerza al chico escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, sintiendo como uno de sus hombros era besado tiernamente por el pelinegro mientras sus manos intentaban relajar sus muslos para que le diera más espacio para entrar, ella suspiro entrecortadamente abriendo ligeramente sus piernas sintiendo como en su cuello quedo atrapado un ronco gruñido, gimió al sentir los dientes del hombre clavados en su piel, sentía como la cortaba pero extrañamente lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba saberse suya.

La sangre corrió rápidamente por su garganta saciando un deseo que no estaba en su cabeza, una sangre casi tan embriagante como aquella piel, como esos labios que gemían insistentemente en sus oídos, era demasiado estrecha como para seguir controlándose, estaba perdiendo la razón, por primera vez en toda su vida, tanto demoniaca como humana.

-Sasuke…- Gimió sintiendo como había entrado totalmente en ella, el cálido liquido bajaba lánguidamente por su hombro delineando su seno, la lengua del aludido detuvo aquel recorrido empezando a besar nuevamente aquellos pechos pero ahora con más pasión y lujuria atrapando con sus manos aquella estrecha cintura obligándola a moverse lentamente, en un sube y baja que empezaba a marearla.

Gruño halando suavemente ese sedoso cabello, la deseaba, la deseaba completa, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió las uñas de la chica recorrer su espalda, una corriente eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo en pocos segundos obligándolo a morderla podía sentir como el cuerpo de la ojiblanca había aumentado la velocidad rozando sus grandes senos contra su pecho excitándolo a cada movimiento que aquella inocente sirena le daba.

Mordió el hombro del pelinegro sintiendo el placer tomar su razón, sus labios estaban resecos necesitaban de esos posesivos besos, empezó a recorrer el fuerte cuello del pelinegro besando lentamente mientras sentía el roce en su intimidad aumentar su calor, su pasión y deseo por el pelinegro, un ligero gruñido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió como nuevamente halaba su cabello obligándola a separarse de su objetivo, viendo fijamente aquel rostro que la hipnotizaba, aquellos ojos rojos que parecían querer devorársela en un solo segundo.

-No… Puedo controlarme más- Gruño dejando ver claramente unos puntos negros en medio de aquellos ojos color sangre, Hinata asintió complacida cerrando los ojos, las garras del chico tomaron su estrecha cintura profundizando de golpe en ella, grito sorprendida, sintiendo el fuego avanzar rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, los labios feroces del pelinegro besaban cuanta piel tuviera a su disposición adentrándola en un mundo de placeres que hasta ese momento desconocía.

Una de sus manos bajo ágilmente hasta la intimidad de la chica empezando a masajear su clítoris sintiéndose complacido de sentir como la sirena se arqueaba en su posición jadeando fuertemente tensando las paredes de su intimidad atrapándolo en una sensación que nunca creyó poder experimentar, mordió suavemente uno de los pezones de la chica sintiendo como esta rasguñaba nuevamente su espalda, deseaba sentirlo totalmente, llegar al final entre sus brazos, sentir como realmente era un demonio en ese ámbito.

Sasuke sonrió ante tal perspectiva, se separo lentamente de la chica deteniendo totalmente cada movimiento suyo, escuchando con satisfacción un quejido de inconformidad por parte de su amante, tomo su haori en un ágil y casi imperceptible movimiento colocándola justo detrás de ellos saliendo de la chica en un segundo.

-Nani… Que… Que haces…- Jadeo sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando pero rápidamente obtuvo su respuesta, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acostó sobre la haori boca abajo, dejando que sus senos rozaran suavemente contra aquella delicada tela, su temor aumento cuando lo sintió acostarse sobre ella empezando a besar su cuello posesivamente.

-Te quiero así- Gruño sensualmente en su oído mientras con una de sus piernas abría las de ella, entrando de golpe haciéndola gritar, sus embestidas eran salvajes pero entendía por los gemidos de la ojiblanca que eran disfrutadas, movió todo aquel cabello hacia un lado dejando expuesto su níveo cuello, besándolo nuevamente obligándola a tener la cabeza baja.

-Es… Injusto- Gimió sonoramente dejándose llevar por el placer, era realmente un experto, apretó sus manos sobre la haori sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse, mientras todo el calor se concentraba en su vientre, sintiendo cada embestida que el propinaba con una fuerza increíble.

-Hazlo…- Ordeno el pelinegro a su oído escuchándola gritar su nombre justo cuando sus paredes terminaban de contraerse causándole una ola de placer por todo su cuerpo, podía sentirla latir a su alrededor mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, sonrió satisfecho, nunca en su vida había logrado experimentar esa sensación de plenitud, se aparto lentamente acostándose a un lado.

-Sasuke… Vamos- Escucho a su lado sintiendo unas garras arañar su pecho, abrió los ojos intentando regular su respiración, notando sus perlados ojos marcados con rayitas doradas simulando sus pupilas, sonrió entendiendo que significaba, aquello había sido solo el comienzo, se dejo arrastrar nuevamente hacia el lago esperando que era lo que estaba preparando su traviesa sirena.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Corrió sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se turbaban, la neblina había dado alcance a su cuerpo y eso realmente le preocupaba, no sabía en qué condición se encontraban sus amigos pero ahora había algo más importante que le preocupaba.

Salto donde pudo percibir un leve olor marino, intentaba avanzar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, debía encontrar a la persona que había causado aquello, confiaba en la intuición del pelinegro y si él decía que seguía cerca ninguno de ellos estaba a salvo.

Suspiro aliviado al ver el delgado cuerpo de la castaña, estaba apoyada en el dragón, extrañamente a su alrededor no había neblina y la chica parecía estar en un estado meditabundo, redujo su velocidad haciendo que Fuwa notara su presencia incluso mucho antes que la castaña.

-Quiere saber de qué va esta neblina- Respondió el dragón dejando ver sus ojos, ahora con destellos dorados, se veía más intimidante de lo que solía ser, Naruto se acerco lo suficiente para sostener el cuerpo de la delicada joven, este cayó en su hombro asustándolo un poco.

-Porque lo hace?- Interrogo acomodando a la chica en su pecho, el dragón gruño a modo de respuesta moviendo sus alas produciendo una ola de aire que empujo la neblina un poco más lejos mientras sus gruñidos morían en su garganta convirtiéndolos en sonidos casi dolorosos.

-Fuwa…- Murmuro la castaña entre dientes empezando a reaccionar, el poder oscuro que rondaba a su alrededor prácticamente la estaban ahogando, su cuerpo reaccionaba protegiéndose de esa energía que amenazaba con tocarla. –Debemos irnos- Decreto abriendo lentamente sus ojos, en ellos unas líneas blancas marcaban su verdadera naturaleza, mientras sus garras cortaban la haori del rubio.

-Nani?!...- Gruño el dragón irritado, el también sentía aquel poder maligno acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, en todos los lugares y en todas las direcciones, el sencillamente no sabía si atacar o esperar ser atacado.

-Mis sentidos están bloqueados… No podemos arriesgarnos- Dijo jadeando un poco, se apoyo en el hombro del rubio que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. –Onegai… Naruto-kun vámonos de aquí- Suplico tomando al rubio de la mano, el aludido se perturbo un poco notando lo agotada que parecía estar aquella mujer.

-Que es lo que está sucediendo- Logro pronunciar deteniendo la marcha de la chica. –Mis sentidos también están desorientados demo, tu.. Fuwa parecen estar a punto de ahogarse- Se quejo apretando con demasiada fuerza la mano de la chica, un quejido escapo de sus labios agitándose un poco más.

-Esto es para adormecer los sentidos de las criaturas marinas…- Explico el dragón soltando otra nueva ráfaga de aire, parecían temerle a que eso los alcanzara, los lastimara físicamente. –Onee-san…- Murmuro clavando sus ahora rojizos ojos en los de la mujer.

-Debemos encontrarla…- Decreto la castaña rompiendo el contacto con el rubio y subiéndose al dragón como pudo, podía sentir como aquel poder contaminaba sus celular, aniquilando lentamente sus dones, miro al rubio todavía dudando de marcharse.

-Busquen por aire… A mí no me hace tanto daño- Aclaro el rubio sonriendo levemente, aunque le preocupara la salud de la castaña debía admitir que era la primera vez en cientos de años que se sentía emocionado por una próxima batalla.

-Cuídate…- Gimió la castaña sintiendo una presión en su pecho, temía por lo que pudieran hacerle al rubio pero, el no era un cazador cualquiera, tendrían que luchar demasiado para destruir a aquel hiperactivo ser.

-Eso te digo yo a ti…- Dijo intentando mantener la sonrisa mientras saltaba hacia el lomo del dragón y quedaba a la altura de la cara de la castaña, sus mejillas tomaron un rosado gracioso causando su risa, acaricio con ternura su mejilla y rozo sus labios rápidamente.

-No la dejes morir- Amenazo serio dejando que un naranja rodeara su cuerpo, las garras y la sensación de destrucción rodo por el cuerpo del dragón y de la castaña, estremeciéndose ante esa temible presencia.

-Hai- Dijo flotando al instante, hecho una última mirada justo cuando el rubio saltaba de su lomo, la neblina parecía cobrar vida con cada movimiento que ellos daban, envolviendo en pocos segundos el cuerpo del rubio desapareciendo así su presencia de todo aquello.

-Esto es más peligroso que el mar… Qué tipo de ser puede estar deseando aturdirnos- Reflexiono la chica al tiempo que rompía aquel elegante kimono, era tan apretado que no le daría la movilidad necesaria en caso de una batalla.

-Lo más probable es que busquen algo… Demo, que es lo que desean que nosotros tenemos?- Continuo el dragón un poco mas aliviado, desde su posición podía notar la energía de los elfos rodando por el bosque, parecían estar tan desorientados como ellos y eso si que era extraño.

-Hinata está con ese demonio- Gruño la castaña intentando ver mas allá de la neblina, algo en su interior de advertía que aquella unión no era para nada bueno, un poder que parecía haber sido separado, una energía maldita que aumentaba en el interior de Hinata.

-No hará nada… En el tiempo que viajamos con el no demostró tenerle odio… No la matara- Intento calmar el dragón notando la furia de la sirena con solo ver los sismos que golpeaban el suelo, donde pequeños pero visibles estacas de hielo empezaban a brotar de la tierra, llevándose consigo todo lo que tuviera cerca.

-Creo que empezó la diversión- Dijo sarcásticamente la castaña al tiempo que sonreía al notar unas nuevas presencias, similares a su energía pero, diferentes, algo creado, sus garras se tensaron mientras suspiraba, no deseaba tener que levantarse frente a alguna criatura nunca más.

-Supongo será algo difícil- Dijo el dragón notando la felicidad que se marcaba en aquel perfecto rosto, era el momento de ser realmente serio dentro de un conflicto. Fuwa no deseaba tener que luchar contra algún otro ser vivo pero, el destino lo estaba empujando al comienzo de una guerra, la cual no dejaría nada bueno, eso estaba totalmente claro en su mente.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La sangre corrió por sus labios mientras sonreía sádicamente, no había vuelta atrás, tenía que lograr destruir lo que estaba lastimando su corazón, lo que causaría su muerte y la muerte de las personas que alguna vez amo, limpio su rostro con la seda agradeciendo que su kimono fuera de color rosa disimulando el rastro de sangre.

-Hueles a muerte- Siseo una voz grave dejando ver sus dorados ojos a través de la neblina, la mujer solamente asintió lánguidamente recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta. –Si viste tu futuro porque no sencillamente lo cambias?-

-Porque ya no puedo cambiarlo… Ya te lo explique- Dijo relajando su cuerpo, adoraba perderse dentro de esa sensación, la energía a su alrededor era tan fuerte que podía sentir como se agotaba a cada inhalación que daban, las criaturas eran realmente estúpidas.

-Ella no tendría que pasar por esto… Si solo decidieras moverte en otra dirección- Gruño dejando ver su gran y escamoso cuerpo morado, la cabeza era prácticamente del tamaño de su frágil cuerpo, sonrió tristemente acariciándola, ella había sido su única compañía todos esos siglos.

-Lo pasaría peor… Y tú también- Agrego notando la mirada confundida de la gran serpiente. –Vamos… Su vida se agota a cada respiración… Y ese biju está muy cerca- Analizo dejando caer la pesada pero suave tela al suelo, suspiro lentamente dejando que sus ojos tomaran un nacarado brillante mientras liberaba de su boca vapor azul, cortando lentamente la neblina.

-Eres peor que un demonio- Se quejo la serpiente marchando al mismo paso que la mujer, esta sonrió macabramente mientras dejaba que una estela de ese vapor azul subiera desapareciendo entre las corrientes de aire.

-Soy mejor que un humano por lo menos- Dijo burlesca girándose hacia la serpiente, esta asintió dándole a entender que podía sentir demonios de Orochimaru en los alrededores, aparte de Kabuto y Sekai.

-Crees que no sabrá quien eres?- Dijo algo divertida la serpiente deteniéndose justo al momento que un hombre terminaba de ponerse el pantalón, a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de la ojiblanca le preocupo.

-Que alegría encontrarte otra vez- Dijo alegremente la mujer caminando hacia el chico, este gruño agachándose para cubrir con su haori a la chica, la tomo en brazos cubriéndola totalmente mientras veía receloso a la gran serpiente.

-Nani!- Dijo sorprendido al notar unos perlados ojos arrugarse por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en ese delicado rostro, sus rasgos delineaban un parecido con la mujer entre sus brazos, inconscientemente la apretó mas contra sí.

-Veo que me recuerdas- Dijo suspirando aliviada, bajo su mirada para admirar maternalmente el rostro de la ojiblanca, parecía estar complacida de estar en aquella situación. –Espero haberles dado la suficiente privacidad- Comento haciendo un gesto para que la serpiente se acercara lentamente, Sasuke gruño saltando hacia atrás dejando ver sus ojos rojos, la sangre empezaba a arder mientras pasaba por su cuerpo.

-Que quieres?- Gruño apretando mas a la ojiblanca contra su pecho, un quejido de molestia escapo de esos rosados labios, el pelinegro no permitiría que intentaran quitarle a su mujer.

-Solamente deseaba ver si ella estaba bien- Comento apoyándose delicadamente contra la serpiente, la gran cabeza rodo acariciando levemente un lado de la mujer, Sasuke podía sentir su energía irregular, era realmente inestable y en esas condiciones no podría hacerle ningún daño.

-Ahora?- Interrogo avanzando tres pasos, sentía la mirada dorada de la serpiente sobre su cuerpo, ella si sería un problema pero en ese momento no estaba interesado en empezar una batalla.

-Logre escapar- Dijo sonriendo tristemente, el pelinegro sonrió sintiéndose algo torpe, era esa misma mujer la que le había entregado el collar, en su piel no parecían haber avanzado los siglos. –Podría… Tocarla?- Dijo nerviosa estirando su mano, sus delgados dedos sobresalían de la ancha manga del kimono, sus uñas largas y amenazantes lo pusieron inseguro.

-No mataría a su propia hija demonio- Escupió la serpiente, acortando en dos segundos los metros que lo separaban del hombre, este gruño amenazante dejando ver su sello maldito adornar su rostro.

-No pelees…- Gimió la mujer avanzando con tanta gracia que por un momento dudo de si su estado de inestabilidad fuera cierto. –Déjame onegai…-

-Desde cuando no la ve?- Interrogo apartando un poco a la durmiente chica, la sintió removerse entre sus brazos, bajo su mirada preocupado notando una leve sonrisa, su rostro sonrojado dejaba ver claramente que era lo que estaba soñando o recordando.

-Desde el día que la perdí, en el templo donde te encontré- Dijo sinceramente avanzando dos pasos mas, Sasuke se rindió y avanzo también dejando que la delgada mujer viera levemente el rostro de la chica. –Es muy bella… Como la recuerdo- Dijo subiendo sus manos al pecho, sentía las lagrimas querer escapar de sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse aquello.

-Realmente- Coincidió el pelinegro bajando un poco más el ligero cuerpo de la ojiblanca dejando que se viera totalmente su rostro, sonreía apretando infantilmente sus manos contra la piel desnuda del pelinegro, ese delicado gesto lo tranquilizo totalmente, ella habría notado la amenaza en el ambiente.

-Que ironía que de todas las sacerdotisas te encontraras con ella- Murmuro acariciando el suave cabello de la ojiblanca, su toque parecía complacer a la chica que se removió buscando una posición mas cómoda.

-Vamos…- Dijo secamente el pelinegro avanzando hacia uno de los arboles la dejaría dormir mientras el despejaba sus dudas, el viento choco contra su cuerpo relajando sus músculos, Hinata gimió entre sueños entreabriendo sus labios, su inocencia le provocaría muchos problemas a partir de ese momento.

-Están cerca- Gruño la serpiente lanzando un coletazo molesta, la mujer se detuvo y sonriendo se giro hacia el gran animal, detallo cada cosa que hizo, como sus delgados dedos acariciaban aquella fría y escamosa piel, causando un leve gruñido en el animal.

-Tranquilízate… No te harán nada- Murmuro suspirando, hacia tanto tiempo que no dejaba su poder volar libremente, sonrió al tocar en su obi su pequeño abanico, en su lugar como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado desde ese nefasto día.

Sus ojos dejaron ver la sorpresa que lo invadió en ese momento, su cuerpo se torno demasiado pesado ardiendo el hombro de su maldición, la mujer parecía recitar lentamente algún tipo de conjuro, sus manos se movían ágilmente, liberando ráfagas plateadas, una neblina totalmente blanca y asfixiante empezó a rodear esa zona, apareciendo frente a él su reflejo, y la silueta dormida de la ojiblanca.

-Deberá bastar para el- Murmuro guardando su abanico y volviéndose hacia la serpiente. –Te dije que no te preocuparas tanto- Agrego mirando al gran animal que asintió apoyando su cabeza en el suelo, parecía descansar, sus ojos dorados dejaron de ser amenazantes para sencillamente volverse dos sombras, cerro totalmente los ojos esperando, aguatando tal vez lo mismo que estaba sufriendo Sasuke.

-Que es esto?- Logro pronunciar sintiendo algo que ardía en su garganta, la ojiblanca sonrió y se sentó frente a él, sintió el olor a sangre muy cerca de si, bajo su mirada notando los largos dedos de ella manchados con liquido carmesí.

-Una barrera… Les molestara un poco… A los tres- Concluyo mirando también a la chica. –Ella no se molesto por estar cargando con tu maldición?- Interrogo al tiempo que se sentaba frente al chico, este negó suspirando, al parecer quien realmente se arrepentía era él.

-Eso era lo que querías decir…- Empezó mirando el gesto de confusión que la mujer, su piel parecía algo mas áspera y opaca de lo que podía recordar, no fueron esos dedos huesudos los que le entregaron ese bello objeto hace cientos de años ni mucho menos esa maldad que parecía brillar en sus ojos, algo cambio en la antigua sacerdotisa.

-Eras el humano que él había elegido… Siempre fuiste tú… Desde tu nacimiento y eras el humano que la cuidaría- Revelo bajando su mirada, no soportaba ver lo que su protección había causado, todo se había salido de control.

-La cuidaría?- Repitió incrédulo, un suspiro lento choco contra su cuello, las suaves manos de la ojiblanca subieron hasta entrelazarse en la nuca del chico, al parecer descasaba complacida en ese regazo.

-Hai… Tú la matarías… Cuando ella te amara… Tú no hubieses cedido a su esencia, sencillamente habrías deseado su sangre, su carne- Confeso mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerró los ojos intentando comprender como eso cambiaria algo pero su don no le daba respuesta.

-La… Mataría?- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo más pesado el ambiente, sintiendo el fuerte aroma de la piel de la ojiblanca, su sabor todavía latía en su boca, podía escuchar el acompasado corazón de Hinata controlando su propio nerviosismo y con recelo miro la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

-Ese collar… Mantuvo tu alma humana pura… encerrándola… Esperando por ella… El alma de mi hija estaba atada a la tuya… Desde el principio… Ella nació para ti- Confeso lanzándose sobre el pelinegro sus garras cortaron su cuello deteniéndose al escuchar un agudo grito muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-Que hace?- Grito tomando esos brazos que amenazaban con acabar con la vida del pelinegro, sus ojos brillaron revelando su línea dorada enfriando rápidamente su cuerpo, la sangre del Sasuke goteo entre los dedos de la mujer mientras esta gruñía fuertemente ocultando su rostro. –Sasuke…- Gimió todavía aturdida rompiendo su kimono y vendando el cuello del chico.

-Hinata…- Murmuro roncamente deteniendo la tarea que con esfuerzo realizaban aquellas delicadas manos, manos que estaban manchadas con su sangre, sangre que el sabia perdería por protegerla, pero una rabia lo invadió al saber que ella le detestaba.

-Para eso me marcaste?... Lo llevaste hasta mí… Para que me asesinara…- Dijo el pelinegro tomando las vendas con una de sus manos, cubriendo las cortadas. –Tú querías que él me asesinara… Debido a la debilidad que guardaste en esto?!- Grito sacando el collar, este brillo causando un sonido ensordecedor, la serpiente se revolvió buscando refugio mientras la ojiblanca menor cayó al suelo cubriendo sus oídos, perdiendo momentáneamente el control de su poder.

-Detente!!!! Eso podría matarla!- Grito la mujer tomando el collar, podía sentir el ardor del alma del pelinegro, reclamando su venganza, haberlo castigado con el peso de esos años, con saberse mitad demonio, no por su manera de nacer sino por algo que lo tenía sellado.

-Kuso…- Gruño guardando el delicado collar nuevamente en su bolsillo y agachándose para tomar a la ojiblanca en brazos, la vistió totalmente con su haori y amarro su obi con rapidez, podía sentirla jadear, mientras sus ojos latían alternando la pureza con la dorada línea.

-Iie…- Gimió deteniéndolo del brazo, sabía que sus acciones estaban mal pero, sencillamente algo en su interior odiaba a ese ser que se atrevió a tomar a su pequeña hija como algo suyo, robarle su corazón, marcarla como un ser maldito y asesinarla, desear asesinarlo corrompía su alma todas las noches, cada día que lo vio acercarse cada vez más a ella.

-Aléjese! No lo toque…- Gruño la ojiblanca golpeando la mano de la mujer, se había interpuesto entre el pelinegro y la mujer, sorprendiéndose de admirar unos ojos iguales a los suyos, un cabello del mismo color y unos rasgos conocidos vagamente por su persona.

-Es tu okasan…- Murmuro a su oído Sasuke tomando a la chica de los hombros, sabía que necesitaría privacidad con la mujer, y él se sentía aturdido por lo rápido que podía moverse, logro cortar muy cerca del punto peligroso, un poco mas y realmente lo habría matado, así como así, sin remordimientos ni dolores, pero ella, nuevamente había salvado su vida.

-Tu… Tú eres… Mi… Mi okasan?- Tartamudeo sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, se sentía segura sintiendo las manos del pelinegro sujetándola por los hombros, podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su coronilla, mientras una de sus manos intentaba relajarla acariciando delicadamente su hombro y cuello.

-Hai… Hinata…- Dijo la mujer sonriendo, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras un tenue rosa pálido cubrió sus mejillas, haciendo reír a la menor y causando una mueca que se entendería como sonrisa por parte del chico, el a pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor, en mas, ella había despertado unas dudas en el.

-El biju y la sirena están rodeados- Intervino la serpiente levantándose de golpe, un fuerte siseo hizo tambalear los espejos que rodeaban aquella pequeña zona. –Déjame salir!- Ordeno golpeando con su cola el lugar, creando pequeños sismos.

-Basta!!! Tú no saldrás ahorita! Ese dragón les ayudara! Quédate tranquila!- Dijo la mujer seria, la serpiente se estaba retorciendo en su lugar, como si le doliera aquello que sucedía en el exterior, como si de alguna manera pudiera sentir el dolor de alguien.

-Ese dragón… Todavía no sabe nada de sus poderes… No lograra salvar a la sirena… Lo sabes- Dijo el animal mirando fijamente a la pequeña ojiblanca, sus ojos dorados eran intimidantes, pero la ternura existente en esa joven alma impedía el temor, sencillamente turbaba su posición. –Déjame salir…- Pidió mirando ahora a la mujer, sentía la emoción de querer pelear, luchar hasta cansarse, defender algo que realmente valiera la pena.

-Una sirena menos… No es realmente una gran pérdida- Razono intentando mantener la calma delante de la histeria que parecía apoderarse de su compañera, Sasuke y Hinata miraban aquello algo confundidos, la ojiblanca temía haber entendido bien lo que había dicho la serpiente y la fría respuesta de su madre.

-El sello maldito no lograría romper esta barrera si es lo que estas pensando… Demonio- Dijo la mujer girándose hacia la pareja, sus ojos brillaban de un nacarado casi enceguecedor, estaba utilizando su energía natural, una energía que afortunadamente la ojiblanca menor había aprendido a manejar.

-Okasan… Debes dejarnos salir- Pidió separándose rápidamente del pelinegro, se sentía dividida, su madre parecía odiar lo que era el pelinegro pero ella, ella no podía controlar lo que sentía y aunque le doliera en el alma no se alejaría de Sasuke, así tuviera que volver a perderla.

-Iie… Que es lo importante de esos dos?...- Murmuro mirando intermitentemente a la pareja, el pelinegro sentía la ansiedad empezar a tomar su cuerpo, empezando a ahogarlo lentamente. –Tu poder empezara a agotarte mientras más intentes expulsarlo… Peor te sentirás!- Dijo intentando lograr que el chico se relajara.

-Sácanos de aquí… Ellos… Ellos son nuestros amigos!... Debes entenderlo- Suplico la ojiblanca arrodillándose al nivel de Sasuke, podía sentir una punzada en su hombro, poder sentir totalmente como le estaba ahogando ese poder.

-Podrías morir tú… Ellos no son débiles… Orochimaru… ha mandado sus mejores guerreros para hoy… Toda la vida ha estado esperando este momento… El momento en el que tiene a la sacerdotisa completa, limpia como realmente la necesita- Dijo sonriendo tristemente, cerro sus ojos y empezó a recitar el contra hechizo interrumpiendo a Hinata.

-Vamos…- Gruño la serpiente acercándose a la mujer, esta asintió y acaricio la mejilla de su hija, esta sonrió y asintió intentando tranquilizarla, ellas no tenían porque entrometerse en algo que realmente no era su problema.

-Debemos pelear- Dijo el pelinegro sonriente, sus ojos carmesí reflejaban el deseo de poder aniquilar monstruos como él, destruir ese tipo de aberraciones, Hinata asintió complacida y tomando la delicada seda entre sus manos ajusto la venda en el cuello del chico.

Se supo de pie lentamente, el poder empezaba a fluir regularmente, y poco a poco su piel empezó a tornarse grisácea, la risa de la ojiblanca atrajo su atención, esta estaba sonriendo infantilmente mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, Sasuke entendiendo de que se trataba, asintió y la recibió en sus brazos justo cuando esta salto, empezando a correr en la dirección donde podían sentir más fuerte la inestabilidad de la maldición.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Espero el capi les haya gustado, realmente me esforcé demasiado en hacer la continuación! No tengo capítulos adelantados por lo que no sé cuando actualizare nuevamente! Espero sea pronto! Jajaja… Muchos besos a todos los que todavía leen mi historia y ps aquí nombramiento a los que me dejaron review! Hace un buen de tiempo jajaja…

**elvira: **Bienvenida! Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia! Y ps debo decirte que antes actualizaba más rápido! Ahora por muchas consecuencias desagradables de la vida! Actualizare sin fechas específicas! Espero este capi te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **Jajaja… entiendo eso del internet! A veces saca de quicio muy pero muy rápido! Y ps espero haber actualizado rápido… No me mates y ps espero de verdad que no te confundas tanto! Porque sinceramente como que a mí se me están olvidando como van mis historias! Jajaja…

**Claressa: **Jajaja ya no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices… Me imagino que si… Suelo poner mucho lemmon y todos de golpe… Pero a veces desaparecen por largo tiempo… Y eso que algunos de mis fics son M… Qué horror jajaja… En fin tú pregunta… Si recuerdas cual era… No te la puedo responder jajaja!!! Cuídate y nos leeremos pronto.

**adrifernan19: **Ojala no hayas muerto en la espera… Espero este capi cumpla con las expectativas porque de verdad me siento como principiante otra vez… Esperare tu review con ansias.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja… No vayas a matarme porque si no no tendrás final para ninguno de los fics!!! Yo estoy esperando tu actualización déjame decirte! Ojala puedas perdonarme y que este capítulo te guste mucho… A mí me dejo indecisa!! Jajaja

**Miyuky-san: **Jajaja ojala este capi te haya gustado la verdad me dejo dudosa pero bueno tenía que actualizar el capi tenia días ahí pero no había conseguido tiempo… Por dios…

Bueno saludos y besos a todos los que me leen y ps se esfuerzan en dejar un review! La verdad eso no mata a nadie! A mí me encanta que los autores de mis fics favoritos sepan que estoy ahí siguiendo cada avance! Sin más que decir… Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne! ^^


	16. Chapter 16 Un señuelo

**Konichiwa!!! Jajaja Aquí estoy con mi otro capítulo!!! No puedo decirles lo apenada que me siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que muchas cosas me han tenido ocupada y ps sinceramente no sé cuando pueda volver a subir otro capítulo pero algo que si digo es que no pienso dejar inconclusa ninguna de mis historias! Naruto es de Kishimoto! **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. ****XVI. ****Un señuelo. **

Podía sentir la brisa intentar cortar su piel, la velocidad que llevaba el pelinegro era realmente asfixiante, pero de alguna extraña manera disfrutaba de compartir esa sensación que él le brindaba, amaba de alguna manera cada detalle de esa demoniaca presencia que había terminado de cautivar su corazón.

-Las serpientes rodearon a Fuwa…- Comento Sasuke mirando siempre hacia el frente, salto uno de los arboles caídos indicándole que Naruto había estado peleando por el lugar, podía sentir la excitación bullir en su interior ansiando el momento de poder utilizar su poder contra su propia especie.

-No son las de mi otosan…- Murmuro la ojiblanca dejando que su propio poder buscara el equilibrio en su interior, purificando cada una de sus células mientras liberaba lentamente un poco de la maldición, poder que le había brindado el pelinegro, poder que la protegía indirectamente, liberando totalmente lo que era su verdadera presencia.

Sasuke empezó a bajar la velocidad intentando reconocer a los seres que vagaban fugazmente a su alrededor, notando presencias conocidas, gruño deteniéndose totalmente saltando hasta la copa de uno de los arboles liberando por fin a la chica que iba en sus brazos.

-Quédate aquí…- Dijo roncamente moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro dejando que un traqueo acomodara su cuello, liberando la tensión, podía sentir sus espadas latir sobre su espalda, sonrió relamiéndose, esperaba ese momento desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-Iie…- La suave voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse, estaba sonrojada y aunque su cuerpo parecía vibrar levemente en aquella mirada perlada se podía admirar la determinación. –Puedo luchar…-

-Podrían asesinarte…- Se quejo girándose totalmente hacia la chica, la tomo de los brazos acercándola un poco más, la ojiblanca suspiro sonriendo fugazmente mientras tomaba impulso para rozar los labios del pelinegro.

-No te dejare solo…- Susurro colocando sus manos sobre las del Uchiha, este sorprendido dejo que se liberara suavemente de su agarre. –Cuida de mí…- Completo sonriendo tiernamente mientras se dejaba caer de la copa del árbol.

"Kuso…" Maldijo interiormente al verla desaparecer en el aire, se acerco a la punta intentando encontrarla y se lanzo liberando totalmente su maldición esperando poder alcanzarla.

El sonido del aire contra su propio peso empezaba a hacerse intolerante, sus ojos buscaban aquella delicada silueta pero nada, podía sentir la cercanía con el suelo y aun mas, como aquellos demonios habían detectado su presencia, lo buscarían y ella estaría en medio.

-Kuso!- Gruño alzando nuevamente el vuelo, no podían encontrarla junto a él, agarro una de sus espaldas y corto unas cuantas ramas en la dirección que pensó había caído la chica, llamando así la atención de unos cuantos enemigos, nuevamente la excitación de una batalla ardía en su interior empezando a nublar su preocupación.

-Sasuke!- Un gruñido a su lado lo hizo sonreír, debía confiar en ella, era todo lo que podía hacer, asintió deteniéndose de golpe mientras se apoyaba en una de las ramas de los arboles.

-Te dije que seguirían cerca- Dijo prepotentemente mientras escuchaba a su amigo gruñir, conocía bien aquella apariencia, rodeado de rojo, totalmente transformado en una gran bestia, aun mas que los propios cazadores.

-Son molestos demo… No tienen tanta fuerza- Decreto irguiéndose un poco, sus ahora dorados ojos miraban curiosamente al Uchiha, sonrió al notar lo despreocupado que se encontraba. –Hinata?...- Se atrevió a preguntar notando la involuntaria sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del pelinegro.

-No lo sé…- Respondió vagamente tomando su otra espada, suspiro esperando que sus enemigos los encontraran. –Estará bien…- Aseguro sonriendo prepotentemente, sus colmillos brillaron mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Hai!- Grito el biju sintiéndose satisfecho, ahora podría luchar sin preocupaciones, solo tenía que procurar el no morir en aquel lugar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sintió como unas cuantas ramas caían sobre ella haciéndole el aterrizaje mas forzoso, el ardor en su hombro se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero no podía detenerse ante eso, no podía siquiera pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo el pelinegro, suspiro notando la cercanía de unos cuantos demonios.

"Debo concentrarme…" Pensó sintiendo de golpe el temor de esos poderes que ella purificaba constantemente en su interior, se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a correr en dirección donde se estaba moviendo aquella energía, una energía muy parecida a la suya propia.

-Onee-san!- Escucho por encima de su cabeza, se giro sonriendo juguetonamente al ver al gran dragón y a la castaña sobre este, al parecer habían gastado bastante energía contra aquellas serpientes.

-Son mutaciones- Comento lo castaña saltando del lomo de la gran bestia, Hinata la miraba algo confundida. –Las serpientes… No son de tu Otosan… Son mutaciones- Explico viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca, en sus ojos podía apreciarse su condición de sirena.

-Demo… Cómo?- Interrogo intentando evadir por un momento el deseo de seguir corriendo detrás de esa energía, tenía miedo de que fuera lo que fuera esa criatura encontrara a su madre.

-No lo sé… Son copias exactas de las siervas de Hiashi-sama demo… La diferencia radica en su poder, estas no controlan agua, controlan el hielo directamente… Deberíamos…- Empezó pero un sonido sordo corto su explicación ambas chicas se giraron en dirección desde donde salía aquel sonido.

-Okasan…- Murmuro la ojiblanca sintiendo el terror recorrer su cuerpo, podía sentir como en su interior aquella maldición parecía cobrar vida propia pidiéndole ser liberada.

-Que está pasando aquí!- Grito la castaña dando un salto hacia atrás el dragón en un movimiento rápido cubrió a la ojiblanca con sus alas mientras esta aturdida miraba hacia al frente de donde parecía seguir saliendo aquel estruendo.

-Son elfos!- Descubrió la ojiblanca horrorizada mientras hacia un lado las alas para empezar a correr en esa dirección aquella energía similar, eran elfos malditos, como ella, escucho a sus espaldas a la castaña llamarla pero se negó a detenerse no podía hacerlo.

Corría lo más rápido que sus ropas le permitían, mientras avanzaba el ardor empezaba a doler con más intensidad mientras que a su paso se empezaba a ver la destrucción de una batalla prácticamente invisible, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que empezaba a marearse ante aquello.

-Okasan…- Dijo deteniéndose de golpe, frente a ella se dibujaba una escena casi irreal, la mujer de ojos perla parecía bailar entre la sangre que salía del cuerpo de los elfos que aquel abanico alcanzaba, la gran serpiente estaba acostada, inerte, muerta; Hinata cubrió su boca con las manos intentando entender aquello.

-Vete de aquí!- Grito la mujer encarándola, en sus mejillas sonrojadas se notaba claramente el camino de las lagrimas, lloraba la muerte de su compañera, la ojiblanca negó lentamente dando un paso más hacia la mujer. –Lárgate!- Grito saltando hacia ella, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella agilidad sintiendo una corriente de aire pasarla cortando levemente sus mejillas.

-Iie…- Dijo buscando los ojos de su madre encontrándose con unos ojos nacarados, manchados por la sangre, sangre que corría por sus propias venas. –No te dejare sola…- Dijo decidida intentando no esquivar esa mirada tan intimidante que poseía ahora la antigua sacerdotisa.

-Eso es lo que él desea- Murmuro sonriendo melancólicamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en los blanquecinos de Hinata confundiéndola, limpio con el pulgar el rastro de sangre que empezaba a bajar por la mejilla de la muchacha llevándoselo a la boca, parecía disfrutarlo enormemente.

-Mitsuko!- Se escucho una tercera voz rompiendo por fin aquella atmosfera que se empezaba a crear alrededor de ambas mujeres, Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar notando con horror como una elfa de tonos rojizos empezaba a formarse físicamente mientras llegaba hacia la sacerdotisa, una gran y brillante espada rodeada de llamas se dibujaba en su mano derecha levantada contra la espalda de su madre.

-Iie!- Grito reaccionando empujando hacia un lado a su madre y creando con su fuerza espiritual un campo que la apenas la protegió de aquel ataque.

-No te metas niña!- Rugió con fuerza la elfa dejando ver su cabellera rojiza, sus ojos negros parecían querer asesinarla nada mas con verla y su delgado cuerpo parecía pesar mucho menos en comparación al suyo propio.

-Karin… Tanto tiempo- Dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, Hinata estaba cada vez más confundida, al parecer su madre conocía a aquella mujer que había querido matarla. –Tu los mandaste cierto?-

-Esas son las ordenes Mitsuko… Tu no tenias que matarlos!- Gruño apretando mas la espada, parecía que temblaba ante aquello. –Nadie tenía que morir… Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir a elfos dispuestos a esto!-

-Déjala ir…- Murmuro saltando rápidamente hacia la pelirroja, esta trago fuerte colocando su espada a tiempo, deteniendo unas dagas plateadas que salían de las largas mangas del kimono de Mitsuko.

-Iie… Tu misma viste la llegada de este día… Ahora podre cumplir con mi misión- Dijo sonriente empujando a la mujer, y girándose hacia la ojiblanca más joven, esta trago fuertemente al notar como empezaba a formarse una barrera separándola incluso de su madre.

-Okasan!- Grito acercándose al lugar donde estaba intentando levantarse, vio el temor reflejado en esos ojos nacarados y sintió miedo por su vida, por primera vez en toda su vida se enfrentaba al temor de ser asesinada.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Una corriente de aire caliente corto su paso haciendo que el dragón gruñera golpeando fuerte el piso, unos cuantos elfos salieron de entre los arboles mostrándose ligeramente, no debía perderla de vista pero, esas cosas se lo estaban impidiendo.

-Fuwa!...- Dijo la castaña saltando al parecer esas corrientes de aire tenían algo mas, podía sentir el cambio de poder entre esos elfos, sus ojos recuperaron momentáneamente su apariencia de sirena pero empezó a sentirse ahogada.

-No debes hacerlo más!- Gruño el dragón batiendo sus alas creando una corriente de aire que alejo momentáneamente a los elfos. –Debemos buscar agua- Dijo agarrando a la castaña por la cintura con su gran mandíbula y alzando vuelo instantáneamente.

-Iie… Hinata… Hinata no debe quedarse sola- Dijo intentando soltarse pero el dragón apretó con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que se calmara en su posición. –No entiendes que algo malo esta a punto de pasar?.. No debemos dejarla sola- Dijo intentando encontrar la mirada rosa del dragón pero en su lugar noto los ojos dorados que tanto le asustaban.

-Y crees que ahogándote por tu terquedad la ayudaras?- Interrogo ahogadamente sintiendo como la sirena se tenso entre sus dientes. –Ella está intentando protegernos y protegerse a si misma… No nos perdonaría si llegáramos a morir en este lugar-

-No lo entiendes… Soy su guardiana- Murmuro apretando sus puños golpeando ligeramente la mandíbula del gran animal. –Mi misión era no dejarla sola, no cuando sintiera esto- Dijo apretando el dije que se encontraba escondido entre sus ropas.

-Que es?- Pregunto sintiendo por primera vez el poder que parecía poseer aquel medallón. –Esta… Esta exhalando poder?-

-Hai… Este collar me lo entrego Hiashi-sama cuando Hinata se perdió en la superficie…- Murmuro cerrando los ojos fuertemente, podía sentir aquel día como si hubiese pasado únicamente unas cuantas horas. –Nunca olvidare ese día…-

**Flash Back. **

_Nado con un poco mas de calma, no podía entender como siendo una guerrera tan joven e inexperta el rey la llamara para una audiencia, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban mientras se iba acercando al palacio, se extraño de ver tantos guerreros saliendo y entrando parecían algo nerviosos como si algo importante hubiese desaparecido. _

_-Umiko-chan?- Una ronca voz la hizo detenerse, conocía muy bien la voz de su líder y esto la congelo enseguida. –Hai… Eres perfecta- Dijo pensativamente pasando junto a la chica colocándose frente a ella, sus ojos blanquecinos con la pupila dorada, realzando su presencia intimidante. _

_-Hiashi-sama… Para que… Para que me necesita?- Murmuro apretando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintió la corriente de burbujas provenientes del respirar de su líder. _

_-Podrás cuidar de Hinata…- Dijo algo mas alto dejando a la vista un medallón, tenía grabado el emblema de la familia pura de sirenas los Hyuuga, pero noto que otra forma brillaba en el lado contrario pero no lo definió pues el medallón quedo en sus manos con el símbolo Hyuuga encima. _

_-Demo… Porque yo Hiashi-sama?- Pregunto volviendo de golpe a la realidad, ella era una guerrera inexperta y preferiblemente para cuidar a la heredera de la familia debía ser alguien con mayor experiencia. _

_-Estas más cerca de su edad… Confiara en ti… Serás su amiga y así procuraras tenerla siempre a salvo- Explico empezando a nadar hacia la superficie, la castaña dudo pero en seguida empezó a seguirlo intentando entender que era lo que acababan de asignarle. _

_-Hiashi-sama…- Murmuro deteniéndose de golpe, la medalla ardía levemente entre sus manos, produciéndole una sensación de inseguridad, podía sentir como si algo malo estuviera pasando muy cerca de ella. _

_-Umiko-chan… La medalla que tienes entre tus manos no es una común, Mitsuko la hizo especialmente para detectar energías malditas… Que pudieran poner en peligro la vida de nuestra hija- Dijo girándose para verla, la chica tenía la cara mas pálida de lo normal. _

_-Significa que… Que Hinata está en peligro? Demo… No se encuentra con Mitsuko-san?- Interrogo viendo como la mirada del castaño se oscurecía momentáneamente. _

_-Hiashi-sama… La encontramos demo… Mitsuko-san no aparece por ningún lado- Uno de los sirenos se acerco, tenía un kimono que cubría su pecho desnudo confundiendo a la castaña, ella nunca había abandonado la seguridad del mar para caminar en tierra y al parecer le tocaría hacer eso. _

_-Umiko-chan… debes subir, calma a Hinata- Nuevamente la ronca voz la trajo a la realidad, sus manos temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba pero no podía negarse, la chica asintió con desconfianza mientras sentía como la tomaban de la mano. _

_-Nani?!...- Murmuro sorprendida viendo como aquel chico le sonreía intentando calmarla, ella suspiro sintiendo como el aire seco chocaba contra su nuca, desordenando su cabello el chico la empezó a llevar hasta la orilla mientras ella se perdía en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, un mundo totalmente nuevo para su inexperta persona. _

_-Debes tener cuidado, al parecer todavía hay demonios rondando el lugar- Murmuro el chico sacándola de su ensoñamiento, Umiko sintió nuevamente el calor que emitía la nueva joya a su cuidado y asintió empezando a transformarse. _

"_Debo temerle?... Hinata… Ella está en peligro?" Pensó sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía tan extraña nuevamente en aquel estado, para ser una guerrera debía poder transformarse pero ella nunca deseo salir de su ambiente natural. _

_-Toma… Vístete- Una tercera voz la hizo girarse, una mujer de largo cabello azulado le estaba mostrando un kimono rojo, la castaña asintió y empezando a caminar tomo la prenda sin detenerse siquiera a agradecer. _

_-Déjenme sola onegai…- Hablo decidida viendo como los demás guerreros la miraban confundidos, suspiro terminando de atarse la cinta cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. –Hinata debe estar muy asustada, déjenme hablar con ella… A solas- Explico intentando calmar su propio nerviosismo, pero el medallón quemaba insistentemente sus manos. _

_-No podemos… Hiashi-sama nos ordeno ver que la Hime-sama estuviera a salvo hasta volver al agua…- Hablo un hombre mucho más alto que ella pero intento no intimidarse, tenía sus ordenes claras y debías darlas a conocer. _

_-Hiashi-sama me dio el cuidado de Hinata-sama, y yo creo que lo mejor es que nos dejen solas…- Dijo mirando desafiante al sireno que se levanto delante de ella, podía notarse que era el comandante de todos los que estaban en tierra pero ella había sido mandada por el propio Hiashi, no debería desobedecer. –Onegai…- Agrego abriendo lentamente sus dedos, el medallón la estaba lastimando, pero tenía que permanecer fuerte. _

_-Como quieras… Demo, estaremos cerca- Dijo el hombre dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar en su dirección contraria, la castaña suspiro empezando a caminar hacia el templo, extrañamente su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, guiado por alguna extraña fuerza. _

"_Como desea que una niña se encargue de otra?... Ella no creerá que soy una guerrera, Mitsuko-san porque?... Porque la dejo sola!" Su mente divagaba en tantas opciones mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el emblema de los Hyuuga, recordó entonces el otro símbolo, giro el medallón encontrando signos sin sentido alguno, formas tribales que no parecían contener ninguna explicación. _

_-Cuidado!- Una voz la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad sintiendo como en sus piernas unas cálidas manos apretaban fuertemente su kimono húmedo. –Gomen…- Dijo nuevamente la voz femenina haciéndose más cercana a la castaña. _

_-Okasan… Ella… Ella es una sirena!- La castaña se horrorizo bajando la vista, un niño de intensos ojos negros la miraba, como estudiando su nueva expresión, la castaña subió su vista viendo como la mujer reía animadamente. _

_-Gomen… El ha estado diciendo eso desde ayer…- Se disculpo la mujer tomando al niño de la mano intentando separarlo de ella. –Sasuke-kun basta…- Murmuro intentando que el niño soltara el kimono de la mujer. _

_-Okasan onegai!- Insistió el niño liberando por fin a la chica mientras esta los veía extrañada, sintió como su propio medallón pareció latir entre sus manos lo cubrió inmediatamente viendo como justo en ese momento el niño se volvió para mirarla. _

_-No se preocupe los niños son así- Intento decir lo mas naturalmente mientras empezaba a alejarse de la mujer, pero un sonido muy agudo la hizo volverse nuevamente, justo detrás de la madre con el pequeño una serpiente morada miraba fijamente su figura, divagando fugazmente en el pequeño. _

_-No ha encontrado a la niña?...- Interrogo el pequeño mirándola seriamente, la castaña se estremeció ante aquello, mirando los ojos dorados de la serpiente sonreír mientras desaparecía nuevamente entre aquella espesa mata de hierba sus ojos azules volaron nuevamente hacia los ojos negros del niño que todavía la miraban esperando una respuesta. _

_-No sé que estás diciendo pequeño- Dijo sonriendo, podía sentir como sus labios temblaban ante tal mentira pero el pequeño parecía no creer ninguna de las cosas que le decía. _

_-Eres parecida a la mujer de ayer… No encontró a su hija…- Dijo justo cuando la mujer se interponía entre ellos, haciendo que los azules ojos de la muchacha miraran ahora esos oscuros ojos pero mas melancólicos. _

_-Discúlpelo… El nunca ha sido así de atrevido… Me hizo volver al templo hoy… Me dijo que le había perdido algo, un tonto relicario que encontró seguramente jugando- Dijo mostrando la joya entre sus manos. _

_-Eso… Donde… Donde lo encontraste?- Interrogo la castaña viendo los mismos símbolos tribales en esa joya, más pequeña que la suya pero era definitivamente idéntica. _

_-Me lo dio una mujer… Creo que era una bestia…- No pudo terminar de hablar la mujer había cubierto su boca con las manos tomándolo en brazos, la castaña sintió nuevamente como si el medallón entre sus manos latiera. _

_-Discúlpenos… Siga con lo suyo…- Dijo la mujer visiblemente perturbada, al parecer su pequeño hijo no solía decir esas cosas, pero Umiko no era quien para decirle la verdad acerca de todo lo que estaba diciendo. _

_-No hay problema… Sasuke-kun… Espero nos volvamos a ver…- Sonrió sinceramente dejando aparecer momentáneamente sus ojos de sirena mientras el pequeño sonreía satisfecho y escondía su rostro en el cuello de su madre. _

_-Umiko-chan?- Una infantil voz sonó a espaldas de la castaña esta se giro casi de inmediato viendo como la niña salía del templo, sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos posiblemente de tanto llorar, y sus manos sobaban fuertemente los mismos como para desaparecer esas manchas. _

_-Hinata-sama- Dijo aliviada agachándose un poco para abrazar a la pequeña, no entendía porque no habían podido llevarla al agua si estaba tan dócil. _

_-Las serpientes se fueron… Al fin… Al verte llegar ellas dejaron de mirarme- Revelo haciendo que la castaña sintiera su corazón detenerse por unos segundos mirando de manera incrédula a la pequeña. _

_-Tranquila… Ellas… Ellas no volverán a dañarte mientras este contigo- Murmuro abrazando a la pequeña, se levanto llevando a la pequeña en brazos mientras se decidía definitivamente a cuidar de aquella inocente criatura así tuviera que condenarse a sentir aquello que el medallón le ofrecía. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Umiko-chan…- Murmuro el dragón soltando por fin a la sirena, esta sonrió tristemente mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara en el agua. –Debo…-

-Vete… Busca a Hina-chan y entrégale esto… Siempre debió ser suyo- Dijo quitándose el medallón y poniéndoselo en la boca. –Entrégaselo antes de que sea muy tarde onegai- Dijo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se hundía en el agua.

-Umiko-chan…- Intento entrar por ella pero unas serpientes blancas aparecieron y rodearon el cuerpo de la chica, intento atacarlas pero se detuvo al ver una joven sirena de cabellos castaños y ojos perlados salir a su encuentro.

-Así que tu eres el dragón de agua…- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía. –Mi onee-san debería estar contigo no es así?- Interrogo haciendo que la pupila dorada brillara con más intensidad.

-Hinata…- Murmuro el dragón entendiendo que la castaña no estaba en peligro, asintió y alzo vuelo de inmediato, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no mientras sentía como el medallón que llevaba entre sus dientes parecía latir con vida propia.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente cubierto por marcas negras mientras que sus ojos reflejaban su estado de sirena, su cuerpo estaba temblando debido a toda la sangre que veía a su alrededor, cada detalle estaba grabado en su mente e intentaba realmente no dejarse perturbar pero era casi irremediable el hecho de que ella había asesinado a una elfa y de una manera tan brutal.

**Flash Back. **

_-Okasan!- Grito intentando en vano salir de la pared que se empezaba a formar delante de ella, podía sentir la risa de la elfa inundar el pequeño espacio que ahora compartían; el hecho de poder sentir el escalofrío a cada pasada que daba la mujer entre su espada y el aire indicaba que no era una espada ordinaria. _

_-Sacerdotisa….- Murmuro casi mordiendo la palabra, Hinata solo pudo girar con temor sintiendo todo su cuerpo congelarse al ver a la pelirroja sonriendo sádicamente mientras levantaba su espada envuelta en llamas. _

"_Debo… Debo defenderme… Iie… No puedo morir" Se repetía mentalmente intentando mover sus brazos, sus piernas, intentando no sucumbir ante el poder que golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte su interior, un poder inestable que quería poseerla y controlar todo su ser. _

_-No te defenderás?- Dijo burlescamente mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la ojiblanca, sus perlados ojos empezaron a tomar el estado de sirena haciendo que la pelirroja ensanchara su sonrisa. –Lucha contra mi…- Sugirió lanzando su espada contra su brazo derecho cortando fácilmente la tela y esa suave piel empezando a manchar todo de carmesí. _

_-Kyaaa!!!- Grito agachándose instantáneamente intentando cubrir la herida, el dolor era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado pero debía contenerse, todavía podía controlarse. –No luchare… Tu no eres más que una herramienta- Murmuro lanzando su vista, podía sentir el calor empezar a llenar su brazo izquierdo sus ojos volaron hacia el ardor notando como pequeñas marcas negras empezaban a aparecer. _

_-Kisama!- Gruño la elfa dejando que un aura de fuego cubriera enteramente su cuerpo. –Como pudiste desearle?!... Como conseguiste que él te amara!- Grito lanzándose nuevamente hacia la ojiblanca con la espada en alto directo a su corazón. _

_-Iie!- Grito sintiendo repentinamente valor, en su mano izquierda se formo una lanza de hielo que Hinata coloco justo delante de si deteniendo a la elfa de golpe, empujándola. –No debo morir…- Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad. _

_-Inútil!!!!- Dijo apretando con más fuerza la espada, la sintió vibrar un poco pero lo ignoro. –Orochimaru-sama podrá aguantar con tu okasan! Tu no deberás seguir viviendo!- _

_-Sasuke-san lo desea así…- Murmuro suspirando al tiempo que volvía a atravesar la lanza sintiéndose mas diestra con aquel arma, golpeo las rodillas de la pelirroja haciéndola caer y dejo que unos cuantos cristales empezaran a brotar de la tierra. _

_Salto esquivando apenas las puntas que intentaron atravesar su cuerpo, mientras se defendía de la ahora ágil ojiblanca, el poder de la maldición estaba tomando el control de aquel inocente cuerpo mientras en el rostro de esta se dibujaba una sonrisa casi macabra. _

_Un dolor la hizo detenerse unos segundos justo antes de golpear a la pelirroja en el cuello, el calor empezó a extenderse sobre su pecho y su estomago haciéndola respirar agitadamente, sus ojos buscaron con desesperación a la otra mujer pero está entre risas la golpeo en la pierna cortando uno de los músculos dejándola tirada en el suelo. _

_-Ni siquiera con eso me ganaras- Dijo empezando a girar la espada entre sus dedos, podía apreciar la sonrisa que cubrió todo su rostro iluminándolo fugazmente, realmente deseaba asesinarla y si no hacia algo lo conseguiría. _

"_Debo… Debo matarla" Pensó deteniendo unos segundos el poder espiritual que contenía la maldición en su interior, todo paso muy rápido luego de eso, atrapo entre sus palmas la hoja de la espada cortándose atrapando así a la pelirroja que la miro sorprendida. _

_-Na…- No pudo terminar su frase la lanza que la ojiblanca había usado para protegerse empezaba a formarse nuevamente dejando ver el final puntiagudo y como movidos por corrientes de aire empezaron a enfilarse en su dirección, sus manos estaban atrapadas por el hielo que cubrió casi inmediatamente su espada haciéndola un blanco fácil. _

_-Iie!!!- Grito la ojiblanca justo cuando decidió que no era lo que deseaba pero ya las lanzas habían empezado a atravesar el cuerpo de la elfa, manchando cada espacio disponible con su sangre, su hielo empezó a tornarse carmesí mientras los ahogados gritos de la mujer desaparecían bajo el manto de una nevada rojiza. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

La nieve roja todavía caía a su alrededor mientras ella sentada en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde la herida de la pierna la había dejado miraba los trozos del cuerpo desmembrado de la mujer, al parecer lo suficientemente perturbada como para permitir ser una herramienta de un ser tan retorcido como el que era Orochimaru.

-Onee-san…- Una voz la saco de su trance haciéndola girarse hacia el gran dragón que acaba de aparecer. –Que… Que ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto intentando descifrar quien había sido el responsable de tal carnicería.

-Hinata…- Una voz femenina la hizo reaccionar haciendo que de sus ojos empezaran a brotar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas, gritando a todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le daba mientras se aferraba al kimono rosado que llevaba su madre.

-Yo no quería… Ella… La maldición… No quería asesinarla- Dijo entrecortadamente apretando mas entre sus manos las delicadas sedas que la cubrían con devoción, podía sentir la leve caricia de su madre en el cabello pero el dolor de ser autora de el asesinato de una criatura casi tan pura como su propia raza le hacía sangrar el corazón.

-Ella era un simple señuelo… El… El está deseando algo mas…- Susurro la mujer apretando mas a la muchacha entre sus brazos, la calidez de la sangre de su hija mezclada con el de aquella pelirroja calmaba levemente su propio dolor, pero ella sabía que aquello era solamente el principio de lo que vendría, y no podía permitirse que Hinata dudara, solamente unos segundos y había asesinado con tal pasión que parecía una experta, aquello era algo que no había previsto ni siquiera entre las opciones más horribles para su propia muerte.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Wow!!! Si supieran que necesito desesperadamente saber como quedo la pelea porque sinceramente no sé nada de ellas y eso me perturba jajaja!!! Me molesta ser tan dudosa, tal vez las batallas quedaron algo aburridas me disculpo y es por esa razón que quiero sus reviews!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga, luz estrella, Miyuky-san, Dark Amy-chan, adrifernan19. **

A todos los que me leen y los que se molestan en dejarme un review recuerden que los quiero a todos!!! Nos leeremos en el próximo capi! Besos! ^^


	17. Chapter 17 La Verdad de los Medallones

**Ohayo! He aquí la continuación de la historia más complicada para mí, pero ahí voy, luchando contra cada obstáculo que mi imaginación me pone al momento de escribir! Ojala les guste y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar! Besos y recuerden que Kishimoto es el amo y señor de Naruto y sus amigos! xD**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap****. XVII. ****La Verdad de los Medallones. **

Sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido, el inmenso placer de poder destruir a su propia especie había nublado completamente su razón, adoraba de una manera casi obsesiva esa sensación que tenia tanto tiempo sin experimentar.

-Terminamos- Gruño desanimado girando su vista rojiza hacia el biju que lo acompañaba, lo vio asentir suspirando mientras se dejaba caer junto a un árbol.

-Eran demasiados- Comento bostezando ligeramente mientras dejaba que el poder de su bestia interior empezara a disminuir, volviendo poco a poco a su apariencia humana, Sasuke miraba aquello con cierta envidia, Naruto controlaba perfectamente su cambio físico y al parecer también tenía dominado el poder que aquella presencia le brindaba.

-No eran tan fuertes…- Comento sentándose frente al rubio, su cuerpo tardaba más en volver a su apariencia original, la maldición tenía vida propia y se negaba volver a quedar encerrada. –Nos tardamos demasiado- Comento recordando la sensación de debilidad que lo invadió en medio de la batalla.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto roncamente apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, su cuerpo estaba más cansado que de costumbre, sus manos le ardían y no entendía realmente porque, esa sensación solo la había tenido una sola vez en todo lo que llevaba de existencia y no había sido una buena señal.

-La maldición… Hinata la posee y…- Se cortó al sentir la corriente fría del aire, una fugaz presencia pasó a su lado rozando sus mejillas, como si de una caricia se tratara aturdiéndolo, llevaba el olor que alguna vez tanto disfruto.

-Que pasa si Hinata tiene la maldición?... Paso algo malo?- Pregunto preocupado por el mutismo repentino del pelinegro, el cuerpo de su compañero estaba paralizado, las manchas negras desaparecían lentamente, como negándose a abandonar aquel lugar para sumirse nuevamente en la oscuridad del interior del chico.

-Ella la utilizo… Hinata libero parte de la maldición debilitándome- Completo buscando con la vista el ser que había creado aquella ilusión, ese aroma era irrepetible y aunque sabía que era imposible algo en su interior se movió al recordarlo.

-Te debilito?!- Grito sorprendido poniéndose de pie de golpe, sabía muy bien cuan peligrosa podía resultar la maldición y aunque le preocupaba que habría pasado para que esa dulce muchacha utilizara ese poder más le preocupaba la debilidad de su amigo.

-Hai…- Dijo intentando no parecer tan preocupado como el rubio, la inestabilidad de su poder era peligrosa y más cuando se enfadaba pero por los momentos era algo que no tenía importancia, las energías del rubio como las suyas propias estaban casi al límite por lo cual era más sencillo controlarlas.

Nuevamente la brisa arrastro hacia su delicado olfato el olor pero llevando algo mas, una risa conocida, como si de un fantasma se tratara, controlando su propio raciocinio, su vista cayó en el rubio que intentaba decir algo pero lo callo con una seña, deseaba saber que era aquello que empezaba a bailar a su alrededor.

Una silueta grisácea de dibujo frente a él, mostrándole la figura que tanto había añorado, que en su pasado significaba tanto, sintió la mano del rubio tomarlo por el antebrazo pero en un ágil movimiento se libero dejándose arrastrar por aquella ilusión que lo confundía.

_-Sasuke…-_ Ese timbre de voz, sintió su corazón latir con rapidez como en sus años de humano, extendió una mano intentando tocar la silueta que le sonreía tiernamente mientras esta flotaba hacia él.

-Hinata…- Murmuro al sentir como el medallón empezaba a latir frenéticamente en su pecho, la preocupación de horas anteriores volvió a tomar posesión de su ser, ahogándolo momentáneamente, bajo su vista intentando controlar el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a su delicada compañera.

Un ligero gruñido pareció brotar de la tierra misma al tiempo que el pelinegro volvía a alzar su vista, la silueta había desaparecido y suspirando se giro hacia donde había dejado al rubio, que con cara de confusión lo esperaba en silencio.

-Lo sentiste?- Pregunto notando la confusión en el rostro de su amigo, se sorprendió al ver que este negaba lentamente.

-Sasuke tu poder cambio por unos segundos- Murmuro caminando hacia el pelinegro, vio como en los ojos del aludido aparecía un brillo confuso. –Lo que sea que te haya distraído hizo que tu maldición desapareciera… Te sentí… Humano- Completo dudando de lo que estaba diciendo pero, vio como su comentario turbaba ligeramente a su amigo.

Sasuke asintió distraído pensando en lo que había dicho el rubio, el ya no era un humano, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera devolverle esa condición lo sabía perfectamente pero, ella, esa esencia era algo irrepetible y había aparecido delante de él, haciéndolo humano por algunos momentos?

-Deberíamos buscar a Hinata… Me preocupa eso de la maldición- Comento el rubio empezando a caminar hacia el espeso bosque, el pelinegro gruño suavemente notando el creciente interés de su compañero por aquella delicada mujer.

-Está bien… Ella me lo prometió- Dijo serio llegando hasta el rubio en unos cuantos pasos, lo vio sonreír despreocupadamente mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca desordenándose un poco su cabello.

-Confías en ella cierto?- Soltó haciendo que el pelinegro saltara por la pregunta, la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho al notar la reacción de su amigo. –Porque si la amas no te la llevas?-

-Iie… Ella nunca dejaría a Umiko ni a Fuwa- Respondió cruzándose de brazos ante lo evidente que eran sus sentimientos por aquella delicada mujer. –Incluso presiento que lo dudaría por ti-

-Por mi?!... Y porque por mi?- Se sorprendió intentando aguantar las ganas de reír fuertemente, sabía que su amigo era muy serio y burlarse mientras hablaba abiertamente de lo que sentía sería un error imperdonable.

-Porque eres importante para ella… Y haces feliz a Umiko…- Respondió algo avergonzado de toda la palabrería que estaba diciéndole al rubio, no es que le costara pero siempre le daba algo de vergüenza demostrar que todavía podía sentir algo por alguien y más cuando ese alguien era tan opuesta a su propia personalidad.

Naruto solo asintió pensativo, el bosque se sentía diferente, las presencias puras seguían rondando el lugar con cautela, no por ellos sino por algo que posiblemente seguía oculto entre las espesas copas de los arboles.

Sasuke vio de reojo al rubio, tenía el seño fruncido lo que significaba que algo no estaba bien y aunque él podía sentirlo más le preocupaba la sensación que le estaba produciendo el medallón, todavía no cesaba de latir frenéticamente, como gritando que se alejara de algo o avisarle de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar por pasar.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sentía como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran separados, todavía sentía la delicada caricia sobre sus cabellos mientras que en su mente se recreaba una y otra vez la escena más sangrienta que había presenciado en toda su vida, protagonizándola ella, ella había sido el ser despiadado que había mutilado a alguien sin compasión destruyendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Deja de recordarlo Hinata- Susurro tiernamente la mayor de las mujeres, la ojiblanca subió su mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa delicada de su madre, sintiendo como aquel antiguo poder lograba tranquilizarla de cierta manera.

-Ella… A pesar de todo no merecía morir así Okasan- Murmuro muy bajo escondiendo nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de su madre, podía sentir el aliento del dragón rozar delicadamente las partes de su cuerpo al descubierto.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro roncamente captando la atención de la chica, un suave gruñido salió de los labios de la mujer mayor mientras se separaba lentamente de Hinata. –Umiko-chan… Ella…-

-Umiko…- Dijo saltando de su posición, había olvidado totalmente que la castaña había estado aturdida cuando la abandono por seguir el rastro de su madre. –Sucedió algo Fuwa? Donde esta ella?- Interrogo preocupada avanzando dos pasos, el peso de su cuerpo la traiciono obligándola a caer de rodillas.

-Onee-san no debes esforzarte tanto- Regaño suavemente el dragón agachándose para hacer que la ojiblanca se sujetara de su cabeza para ponerse nuevamente de pie. –Ella me entrego esto- Dijo dejando a la vista el brillante medallón, los ojos de Hinata se quedaron admirando aquella joya unos cuantos segundos.

"Esto… Es mío… Esta sensación…" Pensó extendiendo sus manos para tomar el medallón que parecía susurrar su nombre, en ese idioma tan enigmático, casi nulo que lograba cautivarla, su propio canto la estaba hechizando.

_-Suéltala!- Gruño cortando uno de los brazos de la bestia que la sostenía, pudo sentir en sus labios el sabor de la amarga sangre que goteaba la criatura herida, los ojos carmesí atravesaron la habitación haciéndola temblar. _

_-Es demasiado tarde- Una voz extremadamente melosa llego hasta sus oídos justo cuando una punzada atravesó sus brazos haciéndola gritar del dolor. –Es mía…- _

_-Sobre mi cadáver- Gruño dejando ver la maldición en su totalidad. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba al ver al pelinegro envuelto en el poder maldito del sello que estaba obligado a cargar hasta el fin de sus días. _

_-Estas muerto- Susurro la persona a su lado, giro ligeramente su cabeza logrando delinear una blanca sonrisa, sus dientes centelleaban de manera casi anormal mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el ahora demonio. _

_-Déjala ir- Gruño nuevamente fijando su mirada en la blanca de ella, Hinata sentía una presión en su corazón y cuando intento hablar se ahogo, el sabor metálico inundo sus sentidos aturdiéndola. _

_-Ya es demasiado tarde- Rio macabramente mientras miraba fijamente los perlados ojos de la chica, pudo notar ese brillo satisfecho en aquellos ojos dorados. _

-Hinata!- Un grito agudo la hizo girar su mirada, su cuerpo estaba adormecido totalmente, podía sentir la electricidad pasar por cada uno de sus músculos incluso sentía que podía doler. –Que sucedió? Que viste?- Interrogo tomando las manos de la muchacha.

"El medallón…" Pensó empujando ligeramente a la mujer podía sentir en su cabeza el palpitar del medallón a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba.

-Onee-san… Que sucedió?- Interrogo ahora el dragón viendo como la chica se arrastraba con dificultad por el suelo tanteando con sus manos, como buscando algo, su mirada estaba más brillante de lo normal, algo en ella había cambiado justo cuando toco el medallón.

-Ahí esta…- Susurro sonriendo para sí, ahora la intranquilidad que había aparecido en su interior estaba desapareciendo, estaba segura de que aquello era desde antes de nacer parte de ella, de lo que era.

-Ese es tu poder Hinata- Dijo tranquilamente la ojiblanca mayor captando la atención del dragón y de la joven que todavía estaba sentada en el suelo. –Antes de que nacieras yo pude verte, vi lo que podrías hacer…- Se corto al sentir la energía espiritual de su hija turbarse ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Okasan… Me… Duele…- Murmuro apretando contra su pecho el medallón, este parecía latir con más rapidez de lo normal, como si estuviera asustado, un ardor en su hombro la hizo percatarse que tal vez era la maldición la que hacía que el medallón estuviera de aquella forma.

-Es la maldición- Respondió la ojiblanca mayor agachándose hasta la altura que tenia Hinata. –Necesito que sepas porque este medallón es tan especial… Necesitas conocer la verdad sobre tu poder original- Revelo sintiendo en su corazón una presión mientras la mirada curiosa de su hija la animaba a continuar en lo que sería la revelación más grande de toda su existencia.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Salto sintiéndose por fin fuera de peligro, sus ojos dorados buscaron insistentemente a su compañero, entre la confusión de las batallas se separaron y ella sabía muy bien que no podía estar sola mucho tiempo, no con el pelinegro rondando tan cerca de ella.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo, podía sentir el olor del pelinegro mezclado con la sangre de todos los demonios asesinados. –Es mejor de lo que pensé- Dijo tomando su cabello para atarlo en una coleta alta mientras intentaba localizar al peliblanco entre tantos olores.

Una corriente de energía paso rozando su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, el poder de Kabuto era mucho mayor al que ella imaginara, suspiro cansada dejándose caer en la rama donde estaba parada, esperaría a que el decidiera aparecer.

"Debí dejarlo así… Si se hubiera acercado más…" Reflexiono intentando borrar de su mente lo que había hecho al momento que se cruzo con el pelinegro, una fugaz imagen de su presencia, causando confusión en el chico pero, esa chica, la sirena había logrado distraerlo.

-Te divertiste?- La siseante voz del peliblanco la hizo saltar de golpe escuchando las ligeras risas de su compañero. –No pensé que decidieras acercarte a él…-

-Fue una tontería… Es demasiado fuerte- Revelo cerrando los ojos, no tenia deseos de discutir con aquel hombre. –Quería comprobar algo- Dijo restándole importancia mientras sentía como cerca de su cuerpo el peliblanco caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Crees que será un problema para ti si se enfrentan?- Pregunto agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer, podía verla respirar agitadamente, al parecer estaba intentando controlarse.

-Sera difícil asesinarlo… Es todo- Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente dejando ver su pupila afilada, sus ojos brillaban deseosos de la batalla que estaba cerca. "Podría morir por sus manos… Es lo más probable" Pensó sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba como las nubes se movían lánguidamente cubriendo el sol, esperando la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Ya veo… Debes asesinarlo… La próxima vez que los veamos tendremos que actuar- Explico levantándose mientras sentía varias energías moverse a gran velocidad bajo sus cuerpos. –Hay demasiado movimiento en el bosque… Debemos esperar-

-Lo sé… Ese tipo de enfrentamiento no pasaba hace muchos años… Es lógico que los cazadores y elfos estén agitados-

-También hay sirenas… Se mueven mucho más rápido que el resto- Completo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Les tomara un poco de tiempo dar con el sitio donde están Mitsuko y su hija.

-Como digas- Se resigno bajando la mirada, todavía su mente seguía la presencia del pelinegro, podía sentirla intranquila y moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante. "Sasuke… Realmente este era tu destino?" Reflexiono apretando sus manos en el pecho, era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía miedo y no era por su propia muerte.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Su respiración se hacía más agitada con cada segundo que pasaba, el silencio las había cubierto por completo, al parecer la mayor no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar y ella era demasiado tímida como para apresurarla.

-Debes saber que lo hice porque deseaba que vivieras un poco más que yo- Comenzó suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía como si aquello hubiera sido ayer, tantas décadas marcadas en su cuerpo y todavía recordaba claramente ese día.

**Flash Back. **

_Su kimono manchado con sangre la aterraba, jamás habría imaginado que algo como eso le pasaría, todavía su cuerpo temblaba ante la sola idea de desearlo. _

_-Yoko-san…- Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal pero en ese momento nada le importaba. –Yoko-san…- Volvió a llamar mientras veía como la aludida se detenía justo bajo un árbol de cerezo. _

_-No deberías haberte cambiado primero?- Murmuro mirando de reojo a la delicada mujer que intentaba recuperar el aire frente a ella. –Que paso esta vez?- _

_-La sangre… Me molesta… No es suficiente- Murmuro apretando la seda de su kimono blanco, con salpicaduras carmesí. _

_-Que dijo él?- Pregunto girándose totalmente hacia la muchacha, no podía dejar de mirarla, su sacerdotisa más querida había resultado ser algo totalmente diferente. _

_-No le molesta demo… Siento que lo matare… No puedo verlo en estas condiciones… Deseo demasiado su sabor- Revelo subiendo su mirada perlada cristalizada, los deseos de llorar se apoderaron de su cuerpo. _

_-Mitsuko… Acaso…- Se corto abruptamente abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. –Tal vez tu hijo…- _

_-Iie… Ella no puede desearlo- Negó violentamente intentando quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. –Ella no puede ser como yo… El dijo que lo impediría- _

_-Es tu sangre Mitsuko… Había una posibilidad de que pasara- _

_-Yoko-san… No puede… Ella no puede ser como yo!- Dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. _

_-Es un ser no nacido… Todavía se puede hacer algo… Demo…- Se corto sintiendo como la brisa soplaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal, un demonio no podía ser engendrado por una sacerdotisa. _

_-Nani?!... Puede evitarlo?... Puede quitarle ese deseo?- Interrogo tragando fuerte al tiempo que la mujer asentía algo indecisa. –Onegai Yoko-san… Ayúdeme-_

_-Sus poderes deberán estar en algún lugar… Esa parte de su alma se separara…-_

_-Lo buscare… Buscare donde guardarla, algo de lo que nunca podría escapar- Dijo decidida limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que había dejado escapar. _

_-Demo… Esas visiones que tuviste… Ese demonio?... Como hará ella para protegerse?- _

_-Luego pensare en eso… Ella no debe ser como yo- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, acaricio su vientre todavía plano, apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas de concebida. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Mi… Mi poder?- Murmuro sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, la energía dentro del medallón se agito violentamente, aquella parte de su alma estaba deseando ser liberada.

-Hai… El poder de un ser mitad demonio… Soy eso- Dijo tragando fuerte, podía sentir sus propias manos temblar ante su revelación, a partir de ese momento sus horas estaban contadas.

-De… Demonio?- Tartamudeo abriendo los ojos como platos, su cuerpo cedió por unos segundos haciéndola tambalearse. –Es… Es imposible-

-Tú te debías a una misión… Una que le fue otorgada a alguien más- Dijo muy bajito intentando no preocupar más a su hija pero, sabía exactamente que hacer, ella tenía que decírselo, por lo menos a ella.

-Sasuke?!- Dijo repentinamente sintiendo su corazón oprimirse, haciendo que sus costillas dolieran y el aire le faltara. –Sasuke carga esa maldición por ti?! Tu… Tú lo condenaste a esta vida?!- Dijo sintiendo su hombro izquierdo latir furiosamente, le estaba costando demasiado detener aquel poder que intentaba tomar el control de su cuerpo.

-Su misión original… Un humano… El de cualquier manera habría terminado siendo un demonio… Y tú ya con el poder encerrado habrías dejado que él te asesinara… No podía permitirlo-

-Demo… Un humano Okasan… El hubiese seguido con su vida… Lo condenaste a esto! A esta vida de sufrimiento y batallas… Una vida que no le tocaba vivir!- Grito exasperada avanzando rápidamente hacia su madre, la furia de saber que él estaba sufriendo, que todo por lo que había pasado, todo era porque su madre no quería que ella tuviera esa misión, su misión original.

-El nació para ti… Para encontrarse contigo… Demasiadas posibilidades Hinata… El futuro cambia según las decisiones… Mis decisiones fueron transformando su futuro y de alguna forma debía protegerlo-

-Okasan!... El era un humano… Lo asesinaste!... Mataste su naturaleza por un capricho!- Grito apretando la suave seda rosada entre sus manos, viendo fijamente aquellos opacos ojos perlados.

-El… Habría sido tu victima si te dejaba crecer como lo que debías ser… Un niño… Habría muerto en el templo donde nos separamos…- Revelo sintiendo como poco a poco la presión que empezaba a ahogarla cedía.

-Yo… Yo lo habría matado?-

-Hinata… No entiendo porque demo… Tu camino y el de ese hombre estaban destinados a cruzarse, al cambiarte lo cambie a él demo, su cambio terminaría en tu muerte…-

-Entonces… Como… Como nuestros caminos debían cruzarse… Como debíamos encontrarnos si en cada opción uno de los dos terminaba siendo asesinado por el otro?! Como…- Dijo exasperada sintiendo las lagrimas escapar rápidamente de sus ojos, su corazón estaba afligido, lloraba el futuro que le esperaba, un futuro que ya había visto.

-Tenia que contenerlo… Un medallón… Parecido al tuyo… Guardando su corazón… Sus sentimientos puros… El momento en que tú y él se encontraron, en ese momento tanto tu medallón como el de él se conectaron-

-Nani?!... Yo no… No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca okasan…- Dijo confundida sintiendo el medallón latir fuertemente sobre su pecho, quemaba, empezaba a arder contra su piel pero no importaba.

-Cree uno para ese humano… Para él, que se convertiría en demonio y te mataría, porque lo había salvado y ahora me tocaba salvarte… Otra vez…- Dijo tragando fuerte imaginando nuevamente aquel día, el día en que su predicción se sello, determinando su propio futuro.

**Flash Back. **

_La brisa soplaba tranquilamente moviendo lentamente cada árbol que había en aquel lugar, era su primer templo, el lugar donde había conocido al amor de su vida, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo escuchando las risitas de la niña que iba a su lado. _

_-Okasan… Otosan estará contento de verme?- Pregunto la pequeña, aparentaba unos 8 años aunque su verdadera edad estaba muy alejada a esa realidad aparente. _

_-Claro Hinata… Tiene mucho tiempo sin verte…- Dijo sonriendo justo cuando subía su mirada para admirar a una mujer de cabello negro sonriendo comprensivamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de un niño. _

_-Vendrás con nosotros esta vez?- Interrogo ignorando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su madre. –Okasan?... Que… Que estas viendo?- Murmuro halando la mano de la mujer intentando captar su atención, su rostro se giro siguiendo la dirección de su madre viendo como el pequeño fruncía el ceño y alejaba la mano de la mujer. _

_-Hinata…- Dijo la mujer fijando su atención en la pequeña, que había centrado nuevamente toda la atención en su madre, la adoraba y admiraba como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro ser. –A partir de ahora no podremos estar juntas… Tu otosan te cuidara desde este momento…- _

_-Demo…- Intento decir mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y sus mejillas se ponían rojas intentando contener el dolor que aquellas palabras significaban. –No quiero!- Grito liberándose de la mano de la ojiblanca y empezando a correr en dirección al templo. _

_Mitsuko admiro en silencio como su hija corría en dirección al templo pasando justo al lado del pequeño pelinegro que se giraba para empezar a caminar lejos de la mujer que sonriendo tiernamente cerraba los ojos, empezando a jugar algo. _

"_Realmente tenia que sucederles…" Pensó sonriendo melancólicamente mientras se daba la vuelta desapareciendo en el paisaje, esperando el momento en que el pequeño estuviera expuesto. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la ojiblanca cubriendo su rostro, deseaba ocultar aquel dolor de todo el mundo, el dolor de saber que por ella ese demonio había perdido lo que realmente deseaba.

-Hinata?- Una ronca voz sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa. –Que sucede? Paso algo grave?- Interrogo agarrando suavemente los hombros de la ojiblanca que al verlo se soltó a llorar escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Sasuke- Murmuro bajito mientras apretaba sus puños sobre el pecho del chico, se odiaba al saber que por ella él había sufrido, y seguiría sufriendo mas perdidas, perdidas de todo lo que el apreciaba, lo que conocía y de alguna forma quería.

-Que le hiciste- Gruño lentamente dejando que sus ojos se tornaran rojos viendo a la mayor de las ojiblanca, esta solo sonrió negando mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. –Mitsuko… Que le dijiste?- Volvió a preguntar sintiendo como el delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos tenia ligeros espasmos, los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y lo estaban lastimando de alguna forma.

-Solo le dije la verdad…- Comento restándole importancia. –Todavía están aquí… Y las sirenas… Buscan a Hinata- Dijo apoyando su espalda en el árbol más cercano, todavía podía ver la furia que reflejaban esos ojos rojos que la miraban insistentemente.

-Que verdad?- Interrogo luego de unos segundos bajando su mirada, esperaba que fuera Hinata quien respondiera su duda, la ojiblanca se limito a negar lentamente mientras subía su mirada perlada fijándola en esos ojos rojos que la hipnotizaban.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a llamarlo separándose lentamente de él, las presencias de las sirenas empezaban a acercarse y ella no deseaba que lo encontraran, tenia que alejarse, debía alejarse con él.

-Vete al claro Hinata… Ahí los elfos ocultaran tu aroma- Dijo seriamente la mayor mientras se dejaba caer totalmente en el suelo, poco faltaba para que su vida llegara al final y debía protegerla.

-Demo…- Dudo girándose hacia la mujer, no podía odiarla, era su madre, intentaba entender sus deseos por cuidarla sin importarle quien moría o no en su intento, y aunque le doliera no podía revelarle toda la verdad al pelinegro.

-Teme! Se están moviendo muy rápido! Si se van a ir háganlo ahora!- Grito el rubio gruñendo por lo debajo, se había percatado de la ausencia de la castaña y aunque estaba preocupado algo dentro de él le decía que se encontraba a salvo.

-Dobe… No podrás solo contra esas sirenas- Dijo seriamente apretando sus puños, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, Naruto era lo más cercano a un hermano en todos esos siglos de vida nómada.

-Yo me quedare con el… Llévate a Onee-san lo más pronto posible- Dijo el dragón moviendo sus alas frenéticamente intentando disipar los aromas que ahí se acumulaban, agitando el olor a muerte que se había extinguido minutos antes.

-Okasan… Estarás bien?- Pregunto la ojiblanca separándose del chico para agacharse al nivel de la mayor, su corazón se oprimía ante la débil apariencia que le brindaba Mitsuko.

-He hecho todo lo que debía hacer Hinata…Estaré bien… Ahora si estaré bien- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, como cuando ella era una niña, Hinata asintió comprendiendo lo que decía dejando que las lagrimas se apoderaran nuevamente de su rostro. –Recuerda que lo hice porque te amo hija… Cuídate y cuida al demonio… El es ahora parte de ti- Aconsejo rozando ligeramente la mejilla de la chica limpiando algunas lagrimas que estaban marcando su camino.

-Vámonos Hinata- Gruño el pelinegro tocando el hombro de la chica, su mirada se cruzo con la de la mujer mayor y esta asintió sonriéndole sinceramente, como el día que la conoció.

-Hai…- Susurro tocando ligeramente los dedos del pelinegro con los suyos propios y sonriendo melancólicamente se abrazo a la débil mujer que yacía sentada frente a ella. –Cuidare lo que me has dado okasan… Nunca deje de quererte o extrañarte y por ti lo conocí a él… Tú me uniste a la persona que amaría hasta el último día de mi vida- Susurro al oído de la mayor y separándose lentamente se puso de pie.

-Así que… Esa era la razón…- Murmuro la mayor asintiendo mientras veía como el pelinegro tomaba a la chica en brazos y empezaban a correr lejos de aquel lugar, desapareciendo como ella quería que pasara.

-Son fuertes?- La voz del rubio la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, lo podía ver sonreír entusiasmado, las batallas sin duda eran su vida. –Podrían asesinarnos?-

-Iie… Ninguna sirena hará nada contra ti biju… Por más fuertes que sean- Dijo serenamente mientras se ponía de pie, ahora solo quedaba una última cosa, ver cara a cara a la persona que acabaría con su vida.

-Entonces que esperamos!- Grito el rubio emocionado sacando su espada, miro de reojo a la mujer mientras el dragón gruñía a su lado, las batallas eran para las bestias y Naruto nunca se cansaría de demostrarlo.

"Quien pensaría que a último momento el destino cambiaria tan drásticamente" Pensó sonriendo mientras dejaba que la lagrima de sangre corriera libre por su mejilla, una última visión para acabar con su vida, solo eso esperaba y lo había obtenido, ahora solo debía esperar a morir.

Mitsuko sonrió emocionada por primera vez en siglos, ansiaba ese momento desde antes de ser presa de Orochimaru, este era el momento que la haría feliz que la liberaría al fin de las cadenas que siempre la mantuvieron prisionera, por fin haría algo en contra de lo que siempre estuvo escrito para ella.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que les pareció? No creen que esta de muerte?! Muchas cosas empezaran a pasar a partir de este capítulo y aunque no se cuanto falte para el final lo más emocionante esta por empezar jajaja. Gracias a todos los que todavía hoy siguen mi historia y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, realmente son muy importantes para mí, gracias de verdad.

**Arethahiwatari, aiko uchiha, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Sayuri Koitsumi, Dark Amy-chan, adrifernan19, gesy, Claressa. **

Muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse por el fic, espero la continuación haya valido la pena la espera y ps nos estaremos leyendo lo antes posible, espero… Matta ne!


	18. Chapter 18 La Aparición de Sekai

**Ohayo! Antes que nada me disculpo por mi larga ausencia, no fue algo planeado, solamente no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para respirar, mucho menos para escribir. Pero, ya volví y obviamente trayéndoles un capitulo mas de mi divertida historia! Ojala les guste y ps recuerden que Kishimoto-sempai es el único dueño de Naruto y demás!**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. ****XVIII. ****La Aparición de Sekai.**

Las nubes empezaban a cubrir el paisaje oscureciendo la senda que estaban intentando seguir, los olores nuevamente se hacían muy intensos confundiendo las líneas que querían seguir, esa energía pura aparecía y desaparecía según su voluntad.

-Detente- Dijo segura la ojiblanca apretando ligeramente sus manos, el pelinegro obedeció algo intranquilo. –No quiero ver a los elfos- Revelo al tiempo que Sasuke la colocaba en el suelo.

-Que sucede?... Ellos no se negaran a lo que pidas- Se quejo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos viendo como la ojiblanca avanzaba unos cuantos pasos como buscando algo, Sasuke notaba algo extraño en la delicada chica, como una esencia diferente, mucho más decidida y despiadada.

-Aquí…- Murmuro luego de unos segundos en silencio, su corazón no estaba preparado para ver en aquellos ojos el odio por haber asesinado a uno de los suyos, un ser que poseía la misma naturaleza que ella.

El pelinegro se limito a gruñir por lo debajo mientras seguía ese frágil cuerpo, sabía que algo andaba mal en ella pero esperaría el momento oportuno para preguntárselo, ahora su prioridad era esconderla, ocultarla de su propia raza.

"Me odiara si le digo que por mi es que se volvió un demonio?... Que no era realmente su destino? Que su medallón y el mío están unidos desde antes que el perdiera su vida humana?" Reflexionaba mientras caminaba ligeramente por un sendero que había empezado a crear mentalmente, aquel bosque había sido uno de sus lugares preferidos en la infancia con su madre, muchas cuevas servían de refugio en aquellos años de inocencia.

No podía mas que limitarse a seguirla, delineaba mentalmente la silueta de la chica mientras avanzaba entre los arboles, esperando encontrar algo; un estruendo ilumino el cielo por unos segundos al tiempo que una corriente de brisa fuerte los golpeaba anunciando que empezaba la tormenta, una tormenta creada por la furia de las sirenas.

-Sasuke…- Gimió la ojiblanca apoyándose contra un árbol justo cuando la brisa golpeo su delicado cuerpo, le era algo difícil caminar por aquel lugar y mas luego de haber utilizado casi todas sus fuerzas en contener ambas energías inestables que paseaban por su cuerpo.

-Hacia dónde vamos Hinata?- Interrogo por fin el pelinegro tomando a la chica por los hombros, la vio negar enérgicamente mientras subía uno de sus brazos, señalando una cueva a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-Es la entrada a un templo- Explico mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del chico intentando tomar un poco de aquella fuerza para continuar; un suspiro cansado escapo de los labios del pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la ojiblanca y empezaba a caminar hacia el lugar que había indicado.

"Esta muy extraña… Y ese olor a muerte que tiene… Todo su cuerpo huele a sangre" Pensó sintiendo como empezaban a caer las gotas de agua, poco a poco la tormenta estaba dando inicio, presagiando algo que ninguno de los dos lograba entender.

Otra corriente de aire choco contra su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, odiaba saberse tan débil, su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado y no podía seguir avanzando, cada parte de su ser ardía insistentemente intentando someterla a un poder que ella no era capaz de controlar.

-Hinata…- Murmuro el pelinegro sintiendo como la mano que sujetaba la de la chica empezaba a cargar más peso, la vio respirando con dificultad, la lluvia la golpeaba de una manera que limpiaba toda la sangre que la manchaba como un ser despiadado.

-Duele… Cargar el peso de una muerte- Revelo abriendo sus perlados ojos, estaban empañados con su sufrimiento interno, nuevamente la elfa aparecía en su mente perturbándola, castigándola por haberla asesinado.

-Vamos…- Dijo roncamente tomándola en brazos y acunándola intentando protegerla de lo que fuera que le estaba causando daño, la lluvia se hizo más intensa justo cuando alcanzaron la entrada de la cueva ligeramente iluminada.

El lugar estaba algo abandonado pero en las paredes muchos símbolos brillaban tenuemente con cada trueno que resonaba en el cielo rompiendo así el canto de las gotas de agua contra la tierra, una luz al fondo le indico al pelinegro que ahí se encontraba el templo del que la ojiblanca había hablado.

Mientras avanzaba lentamente podía notar como el calor empezaba a hacerse presente entre su cuerpo y el de la chica que temblaba asustada entre sus brazos, sollozando en silencio por el pecado que había llevado a cabo, sus ojos dejaron de verla para admirar la reluciente construcción, oro puro, centelleante delante de si con los grabados tradicionales de las sacerdotisas y unos ojos tallados sobre la puerta lo miraban insistentemente causándole incomodidad.

-Es el templo de la primera vidente- Explico en un susurro subiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro que asintió y avanzo empujando la puerta para poder entrar al lugar. –Solo aquí podría ocultarme de las sirenas… Nunca buscan en las cuevas y menos en las marcadas por sacerdotisas- Dijo al tiempo que el pelinegro la colocaba suavemente en el piso de mármol blanco que brillaba reflejando sus cuerpos, sus reflejos bailaban irregularmente debido a las llamas de las lámparas.

-Ya veo…- Se limito a responder cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared frente a la chica que yacía en el suelo todavía sin mirarlo directamente, delineaba cada uno de sus movimientos, aquellas delicadas manos con pequeños rasguños acariciaban el mármol, su brazo y pierna dejaban salir un poco de sangre, heridas que parecían haber sido profundas y graves.

-Gomen…- Susurro subiendo por fin su mirada, los ojos rojos del chico se clavaron en los de ella asustándola momentáneamente, poco a poco fueron volviéndose negros al tiempo que suspiraba y se agachaba para estar a la altura de ella.

-No tienes que disculparte… Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho lo hiciste para cuidarte… Es mi responsabilidad- Dijo tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos, sus ojos perlados se abrieron sorprendidos mientras sonreía dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, sus mejillas rosadas delataron su vergüenza y como pudo se libero para abrazar al chico.

-Arigatou… Sasuke… Yo… No sabría que hacer sin ti- Dijo entre lagrimas mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del pelinegro que la envolvió en sus brazos mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello intentando relajarla.

-Hinata…- Murmuro llenándose de aquel aroma que había aprendido a adorar, no sabía cómo pero no concebía su existencia sin ese delicado ser que había aparecido de la nada, cambiando totalmente su manera de ver el mundo. –A partir de ahora no te separaras de mi- Ordeno apretando un poco mas ese frágil cuerpo contra su pecho.

-Hai…- Acepto sonriendo tiernamente mientras plantaba un suave beso en la mejilla del chico. –Donde tú vayas yo estaré contigo Sasuke…-

-Así… Así tengamos que dejar atrás a esas personas?... A nuestros compañeros?- Interrogo algo inseguro recordando de golpe lo que había hablado con Naruto, sintió como la chica se sobresalto entre sus brazos y suavemente empezó a separarse de él; el pelinegro se sintió estúpido al decir aquel disparate, ella nunca los dejaría.

-Yo… No lo pensaría… Sasuke, tu eres mi vida… Desde antes de conocerte… Dejaría todo por seguirte- Dijo avergonzada, sus labios temblaban ante cada palabra que lograba pronunciar, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas aumentar rápidamente mientras veía fijamente la expresión seria del pelinegro.

Suspiro aliviado y sonriendo de lado tomo a la chica de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo se apodero de sus labios, amaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa delicada criatura que para su bendición había aparecido en su camino, ahora lo entendía, cada momento en su vida, siendo humano y demonio, todo había sido para estar con ella, porque ella era su verdadero amor.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La tormenta golpeaba sin piedad sus cuerpos, estremeciendo cada célula y haciendo más difícil su avance, la espada centellaba con cada trueno que aparecía en el horizonte resaltando también las siluetas de las personas a su alrededor.

-Kuso…- Gruño el rubio mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado, de alguna manera se había salvado de una batalla donde tenía grandes probabilidades de perderlo todo, un nuevo trueno apareció rompiendo el cielo mientras las miradas brillantes de las sirenas parecían estudiarlo detenidamente, cada uno de sus detalles, como intentando recordar el momento en que conocieron al demonio biju.

-Arigatou…- La voz de la mujer apenas y pudo escucharse por encima de la tormenta causando que el chico se girara para mirarla, al parecer el capitán de aquella tropa la había reconocido y al verla detuvo el ataque para poder hablarle.

-Debe esperar un momento mientras llega… Hace demasiado tiempo que no deja el agua…- Comento girando su mirada hacia el chico que la acompañaba, parecía intranquilo, su piel olía a masacre y sus colmillos ligeramente asomados por encima del labio le daban la sensación de que era un ser despiadado.

-No es peligroso…- Murmuro la mujer rozando el hombro del capitán, este se sobresalto al recibir una respuesta a una pregunta que todavía no había formulado, la vio sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la barrera imaginaria entre el rubio y el primer sireno.

-Como has estado?- Murmuro parándose delante del rubio que miraba la escena confundido, los blanquecinos ojos de la que parecía ser la menor de la patrulla se abrieron por la sorpresa y sonriendo tímidamente empezó a caminar hacia la mujer.

-Bien… Okasan…- Respondió escuetamente mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de la mujer, esta suspirando correspondió el abrazo empezando a acariciar aquel cabello castaño que la identificaba por encima de los demás. –Umiko…. Ella-

-Que paso con Umiko?!- Intervino de golpe el rubio clavando sus furiosos ojos en la adolescente; esta frunció el ceño dando a entender que su interrupción fue innecesaria y molesta, mas si se trataba de un reencuentro con su madre.

-Naruto-kun… Cálmate onegai- Pidió suavemente la mujer mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban la aflicción que cargaba en su alma, Naruto al no entender el brillo en aquellos ojos guardo silencio intentando en vano descifrar el sentimiento que verla de frente le había producido.

-Okasan…- Susurro la adolescente juntando sus manos a nivel de las piernas, pudo sentir la suave risa de su madre tranquilizándola lentamente, aunque nunca fue muy apegada con su madre la extrañaba y le alegraba poder tenerla cerca.

-Onegai… Que paso con Umiko?- Nuevamente la grave voz del rubio interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres, la menor gruño exasperada apretando sus manos en dos puños alertando así a todos los guardias que estaban a su alrededor.

-Hanabi!- La voz de Mitsuko se quebró al momento de ver como los guardias alzaban sus lanzas y espadas contra el rubio. –No te hará nada… Solo… Esta preocupado- Confeso tomando una de las manos de la chica para relajarla poco a poco.

-Hai… Umiko-chan esta bien… Estuvo a punto de ahogarse demo no sucedió nada… Debería estar por llegar… Estuvo todo el tiempo hablando o mejor dicho pidiendo la presencia de un tal Naruto- Explico viendo de reojo al rubio que a cada palabra que ella daba parecía tensarse en su lugar, el conocía bien que podía pasar si los sirenos se enteraban de su relación con la castaña.

-Ya veo- Dijo pensativa Mitsuko mientras suspiraba cansadamente, su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse poco a poco, su naturaleza la empezaba a cubrir poco a poco haciéndola desear la sangre de su familia, la única sangre que había conseguido aliviar por tanto tiempo su sufrimiento.

Naruto suspiro por lo debajo mientras se dejaba caer en el árbol más cercano, estaba preocupado por la condición de la castaña, ella era una criatura delicada, a pesar de ser una guardiana su aspecto le daba un aire de víctima, la necesidad de ser protegida.

-Hanabi-sama…- Una suave voz resonó por el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes contuvieran la respiración, al parecer todos admiraban a aquella joven que acababa de aparecer. –Arigatou…- Agradeció sonriendo clavando su mirada azulina en la blanquecina de la menor.

-Tranquila… mi Onee-san me habría matado si te pasaba algo- Dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente. –Otosan…- Murmuro sonriendo complacida a su alrededor sintió como la energía de su madre se turbaba al saber que ese hombre estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Hiashi-sama… Mitsuko-san fue la que se encargo de protegerme- Explico la castaña avanzando hasta la mujer que miraba con cierta incredulidad la imponente figura del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Lo sé…- Su voz sonó vacía, todos los presentes tragaron fuerte al escucharlo hablar así, tal vez estaba molesto con la mujer que alguna vez había llamado esposa. –Ustedes… Pueden retirarse- Ordeno señalando a todos los guardias que habían salido a cuidar a la menor de la familia real.

-Demo…- Empezó a quejarse el capitán pero al ver la mirada amenazadora del castaño se cortó esperando la reprimenda.

-No quiero peros… Es una orden- Dijo en tono grave viendo como todos se estremecían y asintiendo empezaron a darle la espalda a su jefe para comenzar a desaparecer en el agua, la menor de los presentes suspirando se quedo arraigada en una esquina mientras la castaña solo veía la escena en silencio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hiashi- Susurro la mujer suspirando tranquila, por fin luego de tantos siglos podía volver a ser débil, su cuerpo se tambaleo haciendo que el hombre se acercara para sujetarla.

-Desde que decidiste tomar las cosas a tu modo- Dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, su semblante lucia serio mas su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que jamás había admirado nadie, solo la delicada mujer entre sus brazos.

-Hanabi-sama… Sera mejor que los dejemos solos- Murmuro la castaña viendo a la menor, esta parecía estar totalmente incomoda y como esperando aquella orden asintió cruzándose de brazos viendo fijamente a la sirena que antes solía cuidarla.

-Todavía no esta decidido que se hará contigo Umiko-sempai… Sabes que es contra las leyes de nuestra raza- Hablo pasando su mirada perlada de la chica al rubio que estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano admirando la escena de los dos mayores.

-Hai… Esperare que decidan que harán conmigo- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar un bufido por parte de la menor, esta bajo su mirada y resignada empezó a caminar hacia el agua, desapareciendo en unos cuantos segundos.

Umiko miro al cielo unos segundos notando las nubes grisáceas moverse lentamente, todavía la tormenta no había desaparecido del todo y aunque en ese momento estuviera siendo contenía por Hiashi no duraría mucho tiempo, su corazón salto al escuchar un ligero gruñido a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Naruto…- Susurro para sí girándose en la dirección de la cual provenía el sonido, sus ojos se toparon con los azul intenso del chico que la miraba insistentemente, esperando que decidiera avanzar hacia él. –Naruto…- Dijo un poco más alto sonriendo tiernamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el chico.

-Umiko…- La grave voz del castaño la hizo detenerse en seco, vio de reojo como el rubio se ponía de pie agitado y gruñendo ligeramente por haber detenido así a la chica. –Ve a buscar a Hinata…- Ordeno centrando toda su atención en la castaña que se giro sorprendida ante la petición.

-Demo… Hiashi-sama yo…- Dudo pero al ver como este negaba se confundió, el estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y que había roto las normas de su especie. –Gomenasai…- Se disculpo inclinándose delante de hombre dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

-Cumpliste tu parte…- Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. –Debías estar ahí para ella, cuidarla y ver que siguiera viva hasta este momento… Su destino se completara gracias a ti y a Naruto que cumplía tu misma función con Sasuke- Revelo viendo como ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaban.

-A que se refiere?- Salto el rubio caminando hacia la castaña, rozo su hombro sintiendo como aquel delicado cuerpo temblaba levemente ante las palabras de la ojiblanca. –Nosotros estuvimos con ellos porque somos sus amigos, jamás los dejaríamos solos- Explico apretando sus puños al tiempo que atrapaba el cuerpo de la chica en un abrazo posesivo.

-Hai… Demo, todo eso era parte de un destino… Y ahora su labor esta terminada… Lo que decidan hacer de aquí en adelante es decisión suya… Su camino será decisión de ustedes- Dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras apretaba el antebrazo del castaño mayor para tomar un poco de fuerza y poder mirar por última vez a aquella pareja.

-Umiko-chan… Arigatou… Sin ti Hinata habría sufrido mucho mas…- Agradeció el hombre haciendo que la chica se turbara en su lugar sujetándose firmemente de las manos del rubio. –No recibirás ninguna sanción por decidir seguir tu corazón… Y es junto a este cazador- Término viendo al rubio a los ojos, notando para su satisfacción un brillo totalmente diferente al de los cazadores.

-Hiashi-sama… Mitsuko-san… Arigatou gosaimazu- Dijo sonriendo intentando contener las lagrimas de lo que aquello significaba. –Naruto-kun… Fuwa…- Hablo haciendo que de entre el espeso bosque se removiera la criatura que descansaba momentáneamente mientras todas aquellas escenas terminaban.

-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras- Dijo algo relajado el dragón agitando sus alas preparándose para la marcha. –Todavía la tormenta esta muy fuerte así que nos mojaremos un poco-

-Como si eso fuera un impedimento- Dijo el rubio alegremente subiendo a la chica al lomo del dragón, la escucho reír por lo debajo sintiéndose tranquilo por ella, ahora sí que nadie podría separarla de su lado.

De un salto el rubio hiperactivo llego hasta el gran lomo del dragón atrayendo hacia su pecho el delicado cuerpo de la castaña sintiéndola estremecerse por su acción, el agua empezaba a caer poco a poco llevándolos nuevamente a la realidad de su entorno, sus ojos se giraron admirando por unos segundos a la pareja que se quedaba en tierra, sintiendo un mal presentimiento apoderarse de su corazón.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La lluvia hacía eco por todo el lugar desapareciendo cualquier otro sonido que advirtiera la presencia de demás seres en toda la cueva, lo único que podía escuchar claramente era el jadeo de la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Hinata…- Murmuro sensualmente mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, no sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose ni en qué momento empezaron a subir de tono las cosas pero ciertamente amaba la manera como aquella delicada ojiblanca podía hacerlo reaccionar.

Sus manos terminaron de soltar el pantalón del chico liberando por fin su miembro hinchado gimiendo por la ansiedad de lo que vendría, sus manos recorrían ágilmente aquel pecho perfectamente marcado dejando ligeros besos en el cuello y hombros mientras se dejaba embriagar por las caricias que le brindaba el pelinegro.

Gruño guturalmente al sentir como la lengua de la chica delineaba un camino entre su oreja y cuello, movió sus manos para terminar de soltar la haori que cubría escasamente aquel perfecto cuerpo escuchándola jadear sorprendida, sus manos empezaron a recorrer vivazmente las curvas de la ojiblanca mientras empezaba a sentir el deseo nublar totalmente su razón.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo junto a ella, lo deseaba, deseaba saberse nuevamente suya, sentirlo totalmente siendo de ella, soltó un gritito al sentir la húmeda lengua de Sasuke jugar con uno de sus pezones mientras empezaba a acostarla en aquel piso de mármol blanco, el frio que emanaba aquel lugar no la detuvo de arquearse por los espasmos que le producía el chico.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas sin dejar de saborear ni por un segundo aquella adictiva piel, podía sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos, rindiéndose ante él y con una sonrisa de superioridad se detuvo para mirar fijamente a la chica entre sus brazos, encontrando sus ojos con los de ella notando aquel delicado sonrojo que la hacía tan provocativa.

-Sasuke…- Suspiro entrecortadamente mientras notaba un tono rosáceo en las mejillas del demonio que decidió tomar como su dueño. –Sasuke… Te amo- Murmuro sentándose para enrollar sus manos en su firme cuello suspirando sobre sus labios sintiendo el calor de ese masculino aliento.

-Pase lo que pase Hinata… Yo siempre me quedare a tu lado- Susurro enredando sus dedos en el fino cabello de ella acostándola nuevamente, sus labios empezaron a marcar un nuevo camino desde su oreja hasta su cuello al tiempo que empezaba a entrar en ella sintiéndola tensarse entre sus brazos.

Soltó un gemido contenido mientras disfrutaba de los suaves besos que le propinaba el pelinegro sintiendo como empezaba a tomar fuerza en sus embestidas, sus cuerpos se movían como uno solo, conectados en todos los aspectos, sonrió entre jadeos recordando lo que el pelinegro le había dicho segundos antes.

Las suaves manos de Hinata acariciaban su espalda rasguñándolo levemente impulsándolo a mas, deseaba sentirla totalmente suya, aquellos suaves labios empezaron a morder su cuello soltando palabras inentendibles para el chico pero que lo provocaban de sobremanera.

Sintió como la tomaba de la cadera y la levantaba sorprendiéndola, busco confundida aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban y sonrió al notar como aparecían en ellos ese brillo que la liberaba totalmente.

Los brazos de la ojiblanca se apoyaron en los hombros del chico mientras este la sentaba sobre su regazo, Hinata gimió fuertemente al sentirlo totalmente dentro de ella ladeando su cuello dándole paso al demonio para que tomara de ella todo lo que deseara.

-Hinata… -Gruño el pelinegro sintiendo el dulce aroma de la sangre de la chica, la vio asentir ligeramente mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que todavía permanecían apoyados de ese lado de su hombro.

-Se que lo deseas- Susurro sensualmente mientras besaba el cuello del hombre moviéndose lentamente sobre él, provocándole espasmos de placer haciéndolo gruñir, podía sentir como sus senos rozaban lentamente el perfecto tórax del pelinegro.

Sasuke lo dudo unos segundos pero los besos de la ojiblanca lo confundían y lo liberaban de su raciocinio, el aroma dulce de Hinata lo hipnotizaba y lo obligaba a obedecer, la tomo de la nuca empujando su cuerpo aun más hacia el suyo si era posible y lentamente clavo sus dientes en ella sintiendo como esta se removía entre sus brazos extasiada.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, solo podía sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro contra su cuello mientras sentía como su sangre pasaba por la yugular directo a la boca del pelinegro haciéndola gemir, solo en esos momentos ella podía sentirse totalmente satisfecha, realmente ese demonio era el hombre de su vida y de las que vinieran.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La lluvia había cedido un poco, los caminos del bosque podían diferenciarse ahora de la inmensa masa verde que se abría bajo sus ojos, estaba cansada y realmente solo deseaba que todo eso terminara, gruño cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el tronco esperando que el apareciera.

-No puedes actuar así siempre?- Una voz burlona sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa. –No te he dicho que no bajes tu guardia?- Dijo nuevamente burlón.

-Estas de buen humor- Dijo sorprendida, eran contadas las cosas que ponían de buen humor a aquel despiadado hombre y precisamente eso era lo que ahora le estaba causando ansiedad.

-Es la hora…- Soltó levantándose ante la chica mientras la miraba fijamente. –Ahora si no te detendré, podrás hacer lo que quieras- Sentencio sonriendo mientras empezaba a saltar dejándola atrás.

La mujer de ojos dorados se turbo unos segundos intentando entender lo que aquel hombre le acababa de decir, sonrió tristemente mientras se giraba para empezar a seguirlo, él era el único que podía saber donde se esconderían y estando solos seria mucho más sencillo capturar a la sacerdotisa.

"Porque tenía que escogerla a ella…" Pensó dándole alcance al peliblanco notando como este sonreía sin prestarle mucha atención a su presencia, sintió a lo lejos la fuerza del dragón que los acompañaba, estaban muy lejos y no los encontrarían a tiempo, todo estaba saliendo como era de esperarse.

-La tormenta esta en su clímax… Debemos aprovechar este momento para sacarla sino se nos hará imposible una vez que empiece a llover nuevamente- Las órdenes eran claras, ella debía distraerlo mientras él la sellaba, lo único que necesitaba era su distracción, alejarlo de ella.

-Sasuke no es tan fácil…- Murmuro mirando de reojo como el peliblanco asentía confundiéndola.

-Se que no es fácil demo… Ahorita si será fácil distraerlo- Comento dejándose caer en el suelo, la pelirroja solo suspiró sin entender mientras lo seguía, el bosque lucia igual en todas las direcciones pero vio como el peliblanco caminaba en línea recta, hacia una cueva.

-No podemos entrar ahí…- Dijo deteniéndose al sentir la energía purificada que rodeaba el lugar, a ella le hacía daño y tenía el presentimiento que al peliblanco también.

-Es ahora o nunca Sekai… Muévete!- Gruño empezando a correr hacia el interior de la cueva, ella sabía que estaba mal pero si se detenía en ese momento no podría salvarse de una muerte dolorosa a manos de su dueño.

Cerró los ojos y aguantando la respiración empezó a correr hacia el interior sintiendo a su alrededor una energía perturbarse, fueran lo que fueran sabían que habían irrumpido dos seres impuros y no se quedaría así, para los seres de energía pura era más que una traición que alguna otra especie entrara sin permiso a sus territorios.

-Detente!- Grito el peliblanco cortándole el paso, la chica abrió los ojos saltando al hombre para no chocar contra él, su cuerpo estaba totalmente alerta a lo que pudiera pasar, estar entre toda esa energía era asfixiante y la llenaba de temor.

-Porque me haces detenerme?- Pregunto molesta mientras lo miraba fijamente, noto en los ojos del peliblanco un brillo de satisfacción contenida mientras únicamente subía su mano señalando un punto detrás de ella.

-Ahora es el momento Sekai- Murmuro siseante mientras desaparecía en una ligera neblina provocando que la energía alrededor del templo vibrara, advirtiendo lo que podía pasarles si no salían de aquel lugar.

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar frenéticamente, su cuerpo se movía como por inercia al tiempo que se maravillaba por aquella magnífica obra, una obra que solo unas cuantas criaturas conocían.

Un gruñido lleno el aire afligiéndola, realmente dolía y desesperaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer; cerro sus ojos una vez mas y empujo la puerta sigilosamente dejando que el sonido del interior saliera, unos cuantos gemidos contenidos llenaron ahora la cueva obligándola a abrir de golpe sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se paralizo unos segundos al encontrar al pelinegro semidesnudo con el cuerpo casi inconsciente de la ojiblanca, la tenía entre sus brazos besando suavemente su cuello, el olor a sangre llenaba el lugar pero la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la delicada chica la hacía entender que había sido ella la que se ofreció.

-Sasuke-kun…- Susurro captando la atención del hombre frente a ella, aquellos ojos negros se volvieron rojos de golpe deteniéndola en su lugar, suspiro resignada a lo que seguía y uniendo sus dos manos empezó a murmurar lo único que podía perturbar al pelinegro.

-Que eres?- Dijo en un gruñido el pelinegro tomando la ahori del suelo y cubriendo el debilitado cuerpo de la sirena que lo acompañaba. –Deja de usar la figura de Sekai!- Grito empuñando su espada, justo cuando una onda de sonido turbo la energía de la maldición.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun…- Hablo la mujer clavando sus dorados ojos en los rojos del chico. –Demo… Esa chica nos pertenece- Dijo con más seguridad agudizando el sonido, una técnica que solo poseía ella, el poder de atraer a la maldición.

-Sasuke…- La suave voz de Hinata lo hizo girarse todavía aturdido, la chica todavía cubría la herida que él le había causado dándole a entender que no tenia energías ni siquiera para intentar huir de aquel lugar.

-Huye- Dijo con dificultad clavando su espada en el suelo, se giro totalmente a la mujer delante de si intentando mantener calmada la energía que empezaba a moverse en su interior.

-Como vas a dejar que esa traidora escape?- Sonó la ahora fría voz de la pelirroja delante de él intentando no dejar ver el dolor que estaba experimentando. –Sabias que por su existencia tú te volviste lo que eres?- Interrogo sonriendo al escuchar un grito ahogado escapar del frágil cuerpo de la chica.

-Muéstrate como eres!- Gruño saltando hacia la mujer alzando su espada contra ese ser que osaba burlarse de un demonio como él. –Deja de usar trucos baratos!... Deja de usar la apariencia de Sekai!- No podía contener su rabia dejando que la maldición tomara control de todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora!- Grito la mujer separando sus manos de golpe y botando neblina por la boca, debía distraer al pelinegro, debía darle solo unos cuantos segundos a Kabuto para que se la llevara.

-Sasuke!- La ojiblanca sintió una cuarta presencia dentro del templo y asustada intento levantarse mareándose al instante, su cuerpo desnudo se apoyo en la pared más cercana intentando localizar al pelinegro.

-Juega limpio!- Gruño exasperado el chico moviendo sus grandes alas para apartar la neblina viendo a traves de ella como un hombre se acercaba hacia la ojiblanca. –Kuso- Gruño para sí moviéndose en la dirección de la ojiblanca.

-No lo impedirás- Dijo la mujer cortando el paso del chico al tiempo que un grito ahogado se escuchaba al otro lado del lugar. –Ella ha estado en nuestro destino demasiado tiempo…- Revelo sonriendo por primera vez, ahora si podía luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Recuerda acabar con el… No queremos que las visiones de Mitsuko se hagan realidad- Comento una voz masculina atrás del pelinegro. –Arigatou… La debilitaste lo suficiente- Murmuro siseante haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-Kabuto…- Dijo para sí al tiempo que vio como la neblina de dispersaba dejando únicamente el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja en posición de batalla y el aroma corrompido de Hinata.

-Es hora de que tú y yo saldemos cuentas Sasuke-kun- Dijo fríamente la mujer cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa que no había aparecido antes en aquel rostro, una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Quiero que dejes de usar la figura de ella… Si quieres luchar luchare demo… No uses el cuerpo de Sekai- Pidió apretando los puños con impotencia, tenía que acabar primero con ese demonio antes de poder ir en busca de Hinata.

-No hay ningún truco Sasuke-kun… Soy Sekai… Sekai Uchiha- Dijo tiernamente viendo como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían sorprendidos mientras desaparecía y aparecía a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro. –Soy tu esposa Sasuke-

Sasuke retrocedió unos cuantos pasos incrédulo pero entonces lo vio, noto el anillo de oro blanco grabado que llevaba en la mano derecha, un anillo que había pasado entre generaciones Uchiha y solo podía poseerlo la esposa del próximo líder, ese demonio era realmente su esposa.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que les pareció?! Quedo bien o no? Realmente no lo sé y eso me tiene mal!!! Tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir que estoy realmente preocupada por mi destreza para describir las cosas!!! Ustedes díganme que tal quedo, estaré esperando sus reviews con ansias!

**love-isaq y Dark Amy-chan **

Les agradezco por dejar sus reviews! Aunque extrañamente fueron dos no me molesta, igual se que siguen la historia y mientras la lean yo seguiré escribiendo!!! Felices fiestas para todos y espero que nos leamos en una próxima actualización!!! No cuesta nada dejar un review!!! Así motivan aun más a los escritores!!! Jajajaja


	19. Chapter 19 Una Guerra Imprevista

**Wow! Ahora que me doy cuenta la historia está a punto de terminar y salió en pocos capítulos! Jajaja Konichiwa a todos los lectores! Aquí un nuevo capi de esta mágica historia! Recuerden Naruto es de Kishimoto yo solo los uso porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer con ellos! xD**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XIX. Una Guerra Imprevista. **

La lluvia volvió a golpear su cuerpo haciendo que se turbara momentáneamente, intentando sentir la presencia de su dueña a través de todas esas energías que corrían en todas direcciones a sus pies, tan o más confundidas que él en medio de aquella tormenta tan extraña.

-No es normal- Murmuro la castaña liberando su poder de sirena, exhalo aire liberando así un hilo casi imperceptible de tonalidades turquesa. –Esta tormenta es provocada… Y no por las sirenas- Dijo girándose totalmente hacia el rubio que todavía sentía su cuerpo pesado.

-Quien podría causarla aparte de las sirenas?- Interrogo al tiempo que una ligera corriente de aire llevo hasta su nariz el dulce aroma de la sangre de la ojiblanca haciéndolo estremecerse. –Hinata!- Grito señalando diagonal a la dirección que llevaban.

-Lo sé- Murmuro el dragón rugiendo y volando a toda velocidad en la dirección que le había indicado el rubio.

-Detente!- Grito la castaña confundiendo totalmente a ambos demonios. –Es peligroso… Ese aire está contaminado- Explico haciendo que notaran las ligeras tonalidades turquesas que flotaban delante de ellos.

-Demo… Hinata está herida- Dijo el rubio impotente apareciendo su presencia demoniaca levemente. –No podemos detenernos por el simple hecho de que este un poco alterado el aire-

-Iie… No es cualquier veneno- Dijo haciendo una seña al rubio para que se dejara caer del lomo del dragón. –Fuwa, encárgate de rastrear la fuente de este veneno- Ordeno acariciando con cierto temor el lomo del dragón.

-Y luego qué?- Soltó inseguro sintiendo como la castaña saltaba de una vez a la copa del árbol más cercano, vio como le hacía unas cuantas señas obligándolo a acercarse. –Que se supone que haga cuando encuentre quien produce este aire?- Pregunto nuevamente viendo los ojos azules con rayitas blancas que lo miraban impaciente.

-Tu eres el único puede destruir este poder…- Revelo sintiendo como el rubio saltaba hacia donde estaban ellos dos. –Tu poder es el de la absorción… Por eso ese demonio que marco a Sasuke-san te buscaba para que no pudieras detener esto-

-Nani?!- Interrumpió el rubio incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. –Como que quería tener este poder?-

-Ese veneno, es uno de los más antiguos que ha existido en el mundo, todavía ninguna especie a podido librarse del mal que causa…- Empezó a explicar sintiéndose levemente mareada por la cercanía con aquel aire.

-Su portador actualmente debería ser una humana corrompida por el poder de ese ser maldito… La hace crear estos campos para confundir y asesinar sin compasión, lo único que puede desaparecer este aire es el portador del poder de adsorción la criatura que lo desintegra todo a su paso-

-Que en este caso vendría a ser Fuwa- Concluyo el rubio viendo como la castaña asentía suspirando fuertemente. –Entonces el debe enfrentar a esa humana?-

-Es una humana no será un gran problema…- Dijo tranquilo el dragón moviendo sus alas con inconformidad por la idea que se le planteaba.

-Ella debe estar acompañada… Al ser tan débil no puede quedarse sola ni un segundo incluso debía estar durmiendo hasta este momento- Indago intentando calmarse a si misma de lo que vendría.

-Esto significa que…- El gran animal se cortó al ver la expresión de terror que tenia la castaña. –Una guerra?- Agrego intentando estar equivocado.

-Los elfos se esconden… Al igual que las sirenas, nosotros somos los primeros en evitar esas situaciones demo… Extrañamente las sirenas se están moviendo al igual que los elfos, la magia que se está levantando ante nosotros podría acabar con todo lo que conocemos-

-Y solo hace falta un sacrificio- Susurro una cuarta voz al tiempo que se reía al ver como las personas delante de si lo miraban curioso. –Huelen al demonio Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo olisqueando un poco más el aire.

-Quien… Quien eres tu?- Interrogo la castaña viendo recelosa al imponente figura que se alzaba delante de ellos. –Como sabes de ese demonio?- Soltó sintiendo su propia fragancia acercarse.

-Como no conocerlo… Ocupo mi lugar- Murmuro entre risas el hombre clavando su mirada oscura en las tres criaturas delante de sí. –Así que la baka de Karin no cumplió su misión… Ni siquiera atrapar un dragón bebe pudo hacer bien- Se burlo desapareciendo y apareciendo cerca de la castaña rozando con sus delgados dedos el largo cabello de la chica.

-Teme…- Gruño el rubio saltando en dirección a la criatura pero la mano de la castaña lo detuvo. –Nani?...-

-Naruto-kun...- Dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, las pupilas azules de la chica centellaban confundiendo al rubio. –Busca a Sasuke-san… Fuwa ve a destruir al creador de este aire-

-Demo…- Se quejo el dragón pero ella negó de manera determinada.

-Dejen a la sirena conmigo… Sera una lucha interesante- Soltó siseante el demonio desapareciendo y apareciendo a unos cuantos metros de los tres. –Eres realmente inteligente sirena- Elogio entre risas invocando una gran hoz que apoyo en su hombro esperando el momento para atacar.

-Que… Que vas a hacer Umiko?!- Interrogo irritado el rubio sintiendo como la chica suspiraba y se giraba a verlo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-No podemos avanzar hasta que este aire se haya disipado, soy la que más puede resistirlo, mi raza es muy resistente demo ustedes… Podrían morir en el primer respiro… Sasuke-san debe estar en problemas- Susurro viendo como el hombre movía ágilmente la hoz entre sus manos, parecía divertirse con aquella espera.

-Demo… Podría asesinarte!- Se quejo nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, la castaña sonrió divertida ante aquella alusión, realmente ignoraba su propia fuerza.

-Sasuke-san está en la misma dirección que la creadora de este aire… Ve con Fuwa- Dijo intentando darse valor a sí misma. –Soy fuerte… Nos encontraremos pronto- Hablo soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Basta de despedidas!- Grito el hombre lanzando una energía violeta que choco contra el escucho que acababa de crear la castaña. –Si se van a ir que se larguen de una vez…-

-No mueras- Susurro el rubio al tiempo que rozaba sus labios con los de la castaña dejándola confusa en su lugar, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro zorruno al tiempo que empezaba a correr hacia donde se encontraba el dragón.

-Había olvidado que existían cosas como tu- Murmuro la castaña alzando sus manos y recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta. –Supongo que esperabas volver a toparte con una sirena- Dijo sonriendo divertida al ver como el hombre volvía a mover su hoz creando una nueva bola de energía violeta.

-Ser uno de los últimos en mi raza me parece extraordinario… Un demonio de la naturaleza- Gruño sonriendo abiertamente. –Me divertiré descuartizando tu delgado cuerpo!- Grito saltando hacia la chica al tiempo que el aire a su alrededor se volvía turquesa, ambos quedaron atrapados y con el tiempo contado.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Se apoyo totalmente en su espada intentando desaparecer aquel aturdimiento que causaba ese sonido en su cabeza, viendo fijamente la joya que adornaba el anular derecho de la mujer delante de sí.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos liberando totalmente su poder al tiempo que cortaba su dominio sobre el sello de la maldición que tenia congelado al pelinegro, sus dorados ojos se vieron atrapados en los rojos del hombre delante de si apenas pudo ponerse de pie.

-No entiendo… Como puedes seguir viva?- Soltó escupiendo un poco de sangre, había logrado calmar el poder dentro de su cuerpo, aunque todavía estaba latente el deseo de descuartizar a la mujer delante de si, la maldición se sentía amenazada por aquella aparentemente inofensiva criatura.

-Sasuke-kun… Siempre fui un demonio- Confeso cruzándose de brazos, su cuerpo temblaba al saberse atrapada en aquellos ojos rojos, realmente tenían un poder sorprendente sobre ella.

-Mentiste- Dijo abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, vio como la mujer asentía débilmente haciendo que la rabia se apoderara de todo su cuerpo. –Con qué objetivo?-

-Mantenerte con vida… Orochimaru-sama no permitiría que esos sirenos te asesinaran antes de que él pudiera obtenerte- Murmuro viendo como el hombre delante de si parecía que se caería en cualquier momento. –Solo tuve que acercarme y…-

-Urusei!- Grito dejando que parte de la maldición saliera a la luz, las partes visibles de su cuerpo se cubrieron con llamas negras mientras el respiraba agitadamente, sabía que desde que había hecho el intercambio con la sirena su poder no era el mismo y lo cansaba mucho más rápido.

-Tienes un tiempo limitado para usar ese sello… Sino podrías matarla- Dijo suspirando algo cansada, realmente eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. –Podrías olvidarlo sabes?- Soltó invocando una espada, era de un violeta intenso, la energía que rodeaba aquella arma era realmente espeluznante incluso para él.

-Nunca…- Jadeo sintiendo como tenía el control total de su cuerpo, el sello se había calmado dejando que el tomara su poder. –Que van a hacer con Hinata?- Interrogo sacando su espada del blanco mármol viéndolo relucir con furia y la sonrisa sádica de la pelirroja lo hizo pensar lo peor.

-Nani mo…- Soltó lanzando su espada al aire y atando su cabello en un moño alto, no quería ensuciarse de sangre. –Solo se cumplirá su destino- Completo al tiempo que la espada caía en su mano.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza su espada y gruñendo se dejo guiar hasta el cuerpo de la mujer delante de si, esta al último segundo esquivo su ataque apareciendo detrás de él. No iba a tolerar que le hiciera perder el tiempo en una batalla sin sentido.

-Apártate...- Gruño entrecortadamente dejando que una energía negra cubriera su cuerpo. –No tengo tiempo para ti- Agrego clavando sus ojos rojos en la mujer que sonrió divertida y golpeo el suelo con la espada haciendo que el lugar empezara a temblar.

-Tendrás que asesinarme!- Grito tomando su espada y corriendo hacia el pelinegro este gruño por lo debajo y detuvo la energía de la espada con la suya retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Podía sentir la débil presencia de la ojiblanca latir en su interior, no podía permitirse perderla, rugió liberando sus alas y moviéndose hacia la mujer bajo su espada creando chispas al momento de que el metal rozara contra el mármol, exhalo fuertemente haciendo que una gran muralla de fuego se creara alrededor de la mujer.

-No es suficiente!- Grito sonriendo mientras dejaba libre su verdadera forma de demonio, su cuerpo creció un poco dejando a la vista varias marcas moradas, era el kanji de la muerte revelando su verdadero poder, sus ojos totalmente negros con destellos dorados mostraron la diversión que aquello significaba, una gran cola de serpiente golpeo el suelo haciendo rugir todo el templo.

Una corriente de veneno inundo todo el lugar justo después de que la gran cola se moviera para proteger a la mujer, el pelinegro opto por lanzarse contra el techo logrando escapar de aquel lugar.

-No te escaparas Sasuke-kun!- Gruño fuertemente haciendo que todo el piso se llenara de serpientes que seguían el camino que llevaba el pelinegro intentando acorralarlo.

"No puedo morir aquí" Se dijo furioso empezando a cortar a las serpientes que saltaban hacia el intentando morderlo, sobrevoló el estrecho lugar intentando encontrar un lugar de donde poder atacar a la mujer que parecía bastante entretenida con aquello.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El aire cortaba ligeramente su piel desnuda, aturdida intentaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando, podía sentir muchas energías moverse a su alrededor, luchando, muriendo; llenando todo el aire con el aroma a la sangre de los caídos y perturbando la energía de todo el bosque.

-Despertaste?- Una voz junto a su cabeza la hizo subir la mirada con dificultad, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que cada movimiento que intentaba hacer le dolía, como si intentara moverse en medio de frías dagas.

-No intentes moverte demasiado… Podrías debilitarte aun mas- Se burlo la voz, pudo distinguir su cabello blanco del hombre que la llevaba en brazos, pero sus facciones se le hicieron familiares.

"Lo he visto antes…" Pensó sintiendo como toda su vista se nublaba de golpe, una cortina de aire turquesa inundo su visión y su olfato pareció llenarse de agua, un agua realmente dulce, rozando cada fibra de su cuerpo, invitándola a acompañarla en su recorrido tranquilo.

-Umi… Umiko-chan- Logro pronunciar sonriendo complacida, la castaña estaba desplegando sus poderes, ese poder tan asfixiante que la había entrenado, ese dulce aroma que asesinaba suavemente, en medio de las aguas mas turbias del mar.

-Hai… Esa sirena está luchando con Fuyu…- Comento el peliblanco captando la atención de la ojiblanca. –El es el ultimo demonio de naturaleza…- Agrego viendo con agrado el terror invadir la mirada de la ojiblanca.

"Un demonio de Naturaleza… Iie…" Pensó aterrada intentando moverse en su lugar, una corriente fría corrió por sus costados, sus piernas y brazos fueron rasgados por dagas invisibles haciéndola gritar fuertemente.

-Te dije que no te movieras- Repitió el deteniendo su marcha, realmente podía ser molesto cargar con una sacerdotisa mitad demonio. –Una sacerdotisa normal no habría roto ese hechizo de somnolencia- Murmuro colocando a la mujer contra un árbol.

-Que… Que vas a hacer?- Logro articular sintiendo como en su garganta se apretaba un poco más el filo frio de un metal inexistente.

-Detener la sangre…- Comento con desgana agachándose quedando a nivel de la chica, esta pudo divisar su cuerpo desnudo con solo una haori cubriendo escasamente sus partes íntimas, pero encima de eso podía ver una energía verde cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Que… es- Dijo sintiendo como su garganta empezaba a llenarse de un sabor metálico, odiaba sentir el sabor de su propia sangre, ya no era totalmente dulce, ahora poseía ese rastro de agriedad que le daba la maldición que vivía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Nani mo…- Respondió clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de la chica, esta sintió el temor correr por su cuerpo al saberse desnuda y totalmente indefensa delante de el, un demonio despiadado. –No te hare nada… No me interesan las mujeres como tu- Dijo como respondiendo el miedo que empezaba a cubrir todo el cuerpo de la chica paralizándolo.

"Sasuke" Pensó recuperando totalmente sus memorias, había olvidado los momentos antes de ser secuestrada por ese hombre, podía sentir su magia intentar liberarla de aquellas ataduras tan extrañas para ella.

-Realmente eres terca- Dijo algo molesto, Hinata no comprendió hasta que vio su propio poder cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, bajo el manto verde brillaba una luz lila intentando protegerla. –No deberías gastar tu energía así, ninguna sacerdotisa es capaz de romper este sello- Dijo tomando nuevamente en brazos ese frágil cuerpo.

"Sasuke… Ven… Ven por mi" Invoco inconscientemente sintiendo como su hombro ardía, el lugar donde yacía dormida la maldición brillo por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a apagarse llevándose consigo la conciencia de la frágil mujer.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La corriente turquesa se detuvo por unos segundos haciendo que redujera la velocidad para poder sentir las energías a su alrededor, podía sentir como esa energía que antes ignoraba se movía lánguidamente a su alrededor todavía sin tocarlo, todavía esperando que apareciera.

-Maldición!- Gruño exasperado el rubio poniéndose de pie en el lomo del gran dragón. –Buscare por tierra…-

-Iie… Si te atrapa no te dejara libre hasta que mueras- Dijo algo irritado el dragón mas una ligera risa llego hasta sus oídos, pasando del rubio.

-Igual yo no busco al humano… Busco al teme!- Dijo sonándose el cuello y moviendo sus dedos fuertemente dejando que su apariencia cambiara levemente a la del biju. –Como nos encontraremos otra vez?- Interrogo recordando que se separarían.

-La sangre de Onee-san… Su olor es muy fuerte… Nos guiara a todos al lugar donde la tienen- Soltó el dragón de golpe moviéndose bruscamente hacia un lado, atrapando al rubio antes de que cayera al vacio.

-Pudiste esquivarlo- Resonó en el aire una voz infantil. –No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez- El aire se movió nuevamente en su dirección creando una corriente filosa, bastante peligrosa para ambos demonios.

-Fuwa… Cuídate!- Dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza del gran animal, este asintió fuertemente al tiempo que veía como el rubio se dejaba caer en medio del espeso bosque.

-Que eres?- Interrogo notando como el aire volvía a moverse esta vez acumulándose frente a el creando la silueta de una niña.

-Soy la bruja del viento- Soltó divertida al momento que desaparecía la silueta y pequeñas estelas de un turquesa más claro aparecían intentando atacarlo, el dragón podía esquivar las estelas por pura suerte intentando ver la diferencia entre el aire normal y aquel adulterado.

-Todavía no puedes diferenciarme?- Nuevamente aquella voz que parecía provenir de todos lados. –Vamos has es el esfuerzo- Se quejo haciendo que nuevamente la silueta apareciera delante del dragón.

-Quien dijo que no puedo diferenciarte?- Dijo burlescamente el dragón viendo como la silueta delante de si se turbaba un poco. –Cual es el apuro?-

-Según eres el único ser viviente que puede luchar contra mi…- Revelo suspirando cansinamente. –Estoy esperando que aparezcas- Dijo divertida al tiempo que volvía a esfumarse haciendo que el color turquesa se difuminara aun mas.

"El poder de Umiko-chan está desapareciendo poco a poco… Debo reconocerla rápido" Se exaspero empezando a volar lentamente, intentando notar de donde provenía la corriente de aire adulterado del que nadie había escapado con vida.

Cerró los ojos algo cansado deteniéndose de golpe, lentamente empezó a sentir como a su alrededor una energía perturbada se movía lentamente, tan lento que no podría ser percibida tan fácilmente, tenia olor a sangre, sangre de cazadores, muchos cazadores habían muerto por aquel aire, también podía distinguir el olor a la tristeza, el dolor que arrastraba la energía de los elfos ahí consumidos.

Voló lentamente siguiendo la dirección que la sangre y el dolor le mostraban sintiendo a su lado una ligera risa que parecía satisfecha de que decidiera buscarla, ir a luchar contra ella, para probar cual de las dos energías era mucho más fuerte, cual dominaba a la otra, si el aire o el vacio.

"Realmente es inteligente" Pensó al momento de detenerse nuevamente, ahora todo el aire se inundaba con el olor de los oni, las pestes y la miseria era una aroma que raramente podían pertenecer a alguna otra criatura mágica y esos seres extrañamente aparecían por el mundo humano.

-Los reconociste!- Dijo juguetonamente la voz a sus espaldas haciéndolo gruñir fuertemente. –Son los encargados de cuidarme, realmente son las únicas cosas que no puedo asesinar con el aire- Explico suspirando decepcionada, al parecer eran los guardianes perfectos para la niña destructiva.

-Los oni son espíritus egoístas… Como conseguiste que te protegieran?- Murmuro girándose para encontrarse finalmente con una niña de carne y hueso, de largo cabello plateado y grandes ojos verdes, tan brillantes que podías dudar si realmente era una humana común.

-Mi alma es lo suficientemente valiosa como para controlarlos… Además se alimentaron muy bien de mi aldea natal- Explico ampliando su sonrisa, en sus ojos brillaba la crueldad, y el amplio y exquisito kimono cubría totalmente el resto de su cuerpo.

El dragón rugió y se lanzo sobre aquel delicado cuerpo que riendo hizo una muralla de aire entre ellos haciendo que el aroma de muerte aumentara haciendo que los espíritus se movieran hacia el, eran criaturas realmente grotescas, con grandes mazos de hierro cubierto de púas, tenían la apariencia de humanos más un tercer ojo y cuernos los diferenciaban aterradoramente.

-Deberías salir de esa forma tan animal…- Se quejo la muchacha apoyada en el hombro de uno de los más grandes, el dragón la miro extrañada viendo como esta empezaba a reír complacida. –No me divertiré completamente si te asesino estando en esa forma animal… Tienes el poder para poseer una apariencia como la mía… Sabias?- Soltó suspicaz notando el brillo de desconcierto que aparecía en los dorados ojos del animal.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Sintió el olor de la sangre en las cercanías, por suerte había esquivado ese último golpe mortal, suspiro apoyándose en el árbol más cercano invocando nuevamente su gran lanza de hielo, podía sentirlo moverse a una velocidad impresionante, podía sentir en el aire su excitación de esa batalla.

-Cúbrete!- Grito lanzando su gran hoz contra el cuerpo de la muchacha, vio como desapareció cortando algunos cabellos haciéndolo reír fuertemente. –Eres mejor de lo que pensé sirena!- Grito intentando dar nuevamente con la posición de la mujer.

La chica aguanto la respiración por unos segundos invocando un gran dragón de agua, sabía que aquella criatura podría destruirlo en un segundo pero necesitaba la distracción, necesitaba desesperadamente acertar un golpe.

-Arigatou!- Dijo fuertemente saltando desde su posición viendo como los ojos del chico se abrían sorprendidos al verla sobre el gran dragón de agua, este movió su hoz en círculos continuos haciendo que hasta la brisa se congelara desquebrajando al gran dragón.

-No es suficiente!- Se burlo viendo como la chica se ponía de pie y saltaba apareciendo de la nada una lanza tan delgada como una aguja atravesando exitosamente su brazo, chillo fuertemente deteniendo la hoz haciendo que el dragón cayera muy cerca de el haciéndose pedazos cubriendo el lugar de nieve.

Umiko sonrió para sí por su estrategia aunque ya no tenía realmente muchas fuerzas tenía que evitar que esa criatura se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, exhalo nuevamente creando una cortina turquesa liberándolos por algunos minutos del aire envenenado que estaba mermando sus fuerzas.

-Morirás antes de lograr congelarme completo- Decreto apareciendo detrás de la mujer. –Confía en mi- Susurro en su oído notando con cierta satisfacción el terror que adornaba el rostro de la chica.

-Lo dudo- Respondió saltando evitando que la gruesa lanza atravesara su cuerpo, aunque de igual manera rasgo su espalda haciéndola tambalearse. –Kuso…- Murmuro cayendo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, vio como los pies del hombre se acercaban lentamente, como disfrutando el momento de asesinarla.

-Solo debo destruirte- Dijo divertido tomando a la chica del cabello levantándola hasta dejarla a su nivel, se divertía abiertamente al ver aquellas delicadas facciones deformarse por el dolor que le estaba causando. –Todavía no hemos terminado de jugar- Susurro en su oído lamiendo su mejilla, la lanzo contra el árbol más cercano escuchando un grito ahogado salir de ese delicado cuerpo.

"Baka…" Pensó sonriendo con dificultad, de nueva cuenta se puso de pie y salto perdiéndose en el bosque acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo, podía sentir el dulce aroma del lago más cercano, podía incluso sentir la brisa más fría en aquella zona del bosque.

-No escaparas mujer- Una voz a sus espaldas resonó fuerte, la hoz empezó a girar creando nuevamente una bola de energía violeta, la castaña salto y sonriendo desapareció de delante del chico.

-Baka…- Su voz salió de todos lados y de ningún lugar a la vez que grandes estacas de hielo empezaron a cubrir aquella zona del bosque, el hombre apenas y pudo esquivarlas recibiendo solo algunos rasguños.

-Me agrada tu poder- Dijo sonriente el hombre cubriendo la cortada más grande que tenía en su brazo derecho, podía sentir algunas presencias acercarse lentamente hacia ellos atraídos por el olor de la sangre.

-Debes sentirte identificado- Susurro nuevamente el viento mientras el hombre ampliaba su sonrisa, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea. –Porque ayudas a ese demonio?- Interrogo intentando saciar su curiosidad.

-El poder que planea conseguir… Me dará lo que deseo- Confeso sonriendo a la nada, podía sentir las corrientes de aire frio golpear su cuerpo lentamente, llevando consigo el delicado y casi imperceptible aroma de la castaña haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa. –Acaso no desearías ser por fin libre?- Murmuro empezando a caminar lentamente, guiado por la delicada fragancia de la mujer.

"Li.. Libre?!" Se repitió mentalmente viendo como el hombre caminaba tranquilo por aquel gélido paisaje, ahora que lo notaba su cabello era totalmente blanco, un blanco perlado, mucho más brillante y puro del que antes podría haber visto, recordaba sus ojos eran totalmente negros contrastando ese cabello y su piel de un rosado pálido.

-No desearías poder hacer lo que quisieras?... Sin que las normas de tu raza de encadenen? Sin ser esclava de nadie?- Soltaba lentamente sintiendo como sus brazos empezaban a entumecerse, sonrió para sí intentando detener ese proceso que empezaba a tomar sus músculos, todavía necesitaba más tiempo.

"Las normas…" Se repitió apoyándose totalmente en uno de los arboles, se había detenido para observar como su poder empezaba a mermar aquella pálida piel, haciéndola azul clara. –Naruto-kun…- Susurro dejando que el sonido de su voz fuera arrastrado al cielo.

-Tal vez no debiste bajar la guardia- Murmuro el hombre apareciendo delante de la chica sorprendiéndola, no le dio chance de retroceder y la gran hoz dio de lleno en sus costillas impregnando la nieve con un delicado carmesí, perdiéndose en esos oscuros ojos que la miraban de manera despiadada.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El fuego hizo una muralla protegiendo su cuerpo pero el humo estaba empezando a ahogarlo lentamente, sabía que fuera de esa protección la mujer esperaba impaciente, lista para destruir cualquier cosa que el tuviera preparado, soltó un suspiro de resignación intentando controlar un poco la rabia que crecía en su interior.

"Debo concentrarme… Es un demonio inferior" Se dijo sintiendo el agudo sonido traspasar su cerebro haciendo que la energía en su interior volviera a salirse de control. –Kuso…- Logro articular dejándose caer en el suelo caliente, podía escuchar en su cerebro la suave risa de la mujer.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun… Sal ya- Llamo desde el otro lado de la barrera viendo de reojo como las serpientes empezaban a turbarse en su lugar, nuevamente la energía que había sentido al entrar en aquella cueva hacia acto de presencia.

Aturdido totalmente por el sonido en su cerebro desapareció la muralla de llamas tomando su espada con ambas manos, hizo que centelleara aturdiendo a las serpientes y soltando una luz cegadora mientras pasaba a través de la cortina de humo negro que llenaba toda la cueva.

Vio como las serpientes empezaron a arrastrarse hacia el, Sasuke solo sonrió complacido empezando a cortar a los animales al tiempo que corría hacia la mujer que parecía ausente tal vez demasiado confiada para su gusto.

-Matte…- Dijo la pelirroja moviendo furiosa su larga y escamosa cola, el pelinegro vio como las serpientes que restaban se detuvieron de golpe volviendo hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, esta clavo sus ojos en el chico intentando descifrarlo.

-Ahora no quieres luchar?- Dijo prepotentemente clavando su espada en el suelo haciendo que por este corrieran ráfagas de electricidad, la mujer sorprendida salto retrocediendo intentando salvarse a si misma de las descargas viendo como las serpientes quedaban carbonizadas apenas eran alcanzadas por una de esas tantas líneas.

-La cueva!- Grito viendo con horror como esta se empezaba a sacudir fuertemente, el pelinegro estaba en medio del lugar. –Sasuke!- Grito invocando a una gran serpiente blanca que salió disparada hacia el pelinegro protegiendo su cuerpo de las piedras que empezaban a caer por todo el lugar.

-Kuso…- Gruño el mientras veía como la gran serpiente era golpeada numerosas veces por grandes piedras que iban a caer sobre el confundiéndolo. –Deja de ser tan idiota!- Grito irritado alzando su espada contra el gran animal cortándole la cabeza.

Del final de la cueva empezó a salir una fuerte oleada de aire arrastrando consigo el sonido del metal, unas cadenas salían disparadas contra ellos, Sasuke las esquivo golpeándolas con la espada cada vez que intentaban tomar prisioneras sus manos.

-Que es esto- Dijo la mujer bloqueando las doradas cadenas con un escudo violeta. –Es el templo!- Se dijo a si misma asustada sintiendo como uno de sus tobillos quedaba preso entre las cadenas clavándola en el suelo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquello y golpeo la ultima cadena que se acercaba a el viendo con cierto recelo la energía blanca que se acumulaba frente a el, al parecer lo que controlaba aquel ataque tan repentino, unos ojos perlados lo vieron fijamente cautivándolo.

-Hinata…- Murmuro para sí viendo a la energía blanca tomar forma humana, tenía el cabello largo hasta los pies y un kimono rosa pálido con flores rojas adornaban su cuerpo sus ojos perlados lo miraban fijamente mientras le sonreía.

_-Demonio…- _Soltó suavemente la mujer, ladeando su cabeza para ver mejor al hombre delante de si, sonrió satisfecha y con un gesto lanzo cuatro cadenas hacia el pelinegro que atraparon sus manos y sus pies clavando al suelo de golpe.

-Kuso!- Gruño intentando liberarse de aquel agarre, vio como la silueta suspiraba llegando hasta el, intentando descifrar su presencia en aquel lugar. –Juega limpio- Se quejo haciendo reír a la energía que se detuvo frente a el.

_-Tú eres… El que acabara con nuestra maldición- _Murmuro muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro, el todavía seguía perdido en aquella semejanza con la ojiblanca que se habían llevado, la vio alzar una daga luminosa y rendido ante aquello cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el ser delante de sí.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que tal quedo? Les gusto? Espero que si porque me esforcé en hacerlo! Jajaja, Ya el capítulo final de este fic está escrito! Ya le di un final y espero los capis que faltan sean de su agrado porque yo realmente no tengo experiencia narrando batallas así que me disculparan mis tonterías en esas partes! Jajaja

**Sayuri Koitsumi: **Alguna sugerencia?! Que te pareció el capi?... Jajaja tranquila que pronto la salvaran! Creo… Jajajaja tal vez llegue a tiempo Sasuke-kun… Creo que respondí alguna duda suelta que dejaste en el capi anterior! Como que Sekai es la esposa de Sasuke! jajaja

**flordezereso: **Que amable, es la primera vez que mencionas el foro! Tal vez me anime pásame el link o lo que sea y yo te escribo por allá! Qué bueno que te animaste a leer este fic! Realmente me alegra mucho que te guste también! Tanto como los otros! Ojala este capi te guste!

**Claressa: **Gracias realmente agradezco tu review! Jajaja espero este capi te haya gustado y que lo sigas disfrutando tanto como los demás! Intentare no perderme por tanto tiempo para no perder el hilo de mis propias historias! xD

**layill: **Gracias! Qué bueno que opines eso! Intentare no perderme tanto de estos lados porque sino realmente tengo que releer mis propios fics para poder continuarlos! Imagínate entonces… No puedo desaparecerme tanto! Ojala este capi te guste esperare tu review con ansias!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **Jajaja si esposa! Sasuke-kun estuvo casado! Si recuerdas un flash back de hace tiempo! Donde Sasuke recuerda a una mujer el día que se convirtió en demonio! Esa era Sekai! Jajaja,,, Gran descubrimiento no?! Espero te guste este capi! Esperare ansiosa tu respuesta

**ayu-chaan: **Tranquila ahora que lo dejaste puedo darte la bienvenida y que sigas disfrutando del fic como hasta ahora! xD

**LennaParis: **Jajaja Sasuke no sabía que ella era un demonio! Como se da a conocer en este capi! Si estuvieron casados pero hace siglos! Creo que lo mencione en un flash back donde Sasuke se convertía en demonio! Ojala hayas agarrado el hilo de la historia para que no te confundas ahora que se acerca el final!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja creo que lo que más te gusta a ti de mis historias son los lemmons! Jajaja lástima que no pondré en algún tiempo! O creo que ya se acabaron! Jajaja… No lo sé… Estaré esperando tu opinión con respecto a este capi! Me tiene muy nerviosa porque empiezan las peleas y no sé como las hago! xD

Espero leer sus reviews pronto, realmente me motivan a continuar con estas loqueras mías! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Cuídense todos y besitos! xD


	20. Chapter 20 El Origen de Nuestra Historia

**Ohayo! Bueno ps aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fantástica historia! Creo que nunca más tendré ánimos de escribir algo como esto pero… Fue una buena experiencia! Amo el SasuHina y siempre lo hare! Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto aquí empleados! xD**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XX. El Origen de Nuestra Historia. **

_A su alrededor solo podía sentir frio, el olor a muerte, la sensación de dolor, de tristeza, cubría a todas las criaturas que podía llegar a sentir en las cercanías, produciéndole un vacio en su corazón, ahogando su propio dolor, fundiéndolo con el que golpeaba su alma. _

_-Que sucede?... Porque siento su dolor?- Se pregunto abriendo lentamente sus ojos, veía el bosque siendo destruido por unas grandes llamas negras que consumían todo a su paso, demonios, cazadores, elfos, humanos, nada era discriminado por aquel poder tan atroz. _

_Su propio cuerpo tembló ante la sensación que le producían aquellas llamas, podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo era consumida también por ese poder, tan oscuro y antiguo como el propio mundo, tan oscuro y amplio como el universo, era el comienzo y a la vez el final de todo. _

_-Iie…- Se negó a aquella realidad dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, a su mente venían las imágenes de su madre, de su familia, de sus amigos y de él, del demonio que había proclamado como su dueño volviendo impura su alma para salvar un poco de la de él. _

_-Sasuke…- Una segunda voz apareció haciendo que se gire de golpe, una mujer de cabello negro hasta los pies apareció junto a ella, sonriendo como si nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos tuviera importancia. _

_-Que… Que eres?- Interrogo la ojiblanca sintiendo un enorme malestar al escuchar aquel nombre pronunciado en labios de otra mujer, Hinata no tuvo respuesta y solo podía limitarse a admirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado. _

_-Es su poder… Sasuke está molesto- Murmuro distraídamente la mujer abrazando sus rodillas, su cabello se abrió cubriendo todo su cuerpo dejándola sumergida en una marea oscura._

_-Que… Que dices?- Interrogo confundida, vio como la mujer señalo justo en medio del bosque, una silueta totalmente vestida de negro se movía y junto a él las llamas, destruyendo cada cosa a su paso. _

_-El… El no pudo contenerse- Dijo ahora si clavando sus ojos en Hinata, ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al notar que la mujer delante de si tenía los ojos también perlados y sonriendo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. –Tranquila…- _

_-Que… Que eres tú… Porque… Te pareces a mi?- Soltó nerviosa viendo como la mujer ensanchaba su sonrisa y solo suspiraba agotada. _

_-Después de mi vinieron otras… Muchas… Ninguna lo consiguió… yo lo sabia- Dijo concentrada viendo fijamente las imágenes delante de sí. –Ellos, poco a poco perfeccionaron la maldición… Haciéndose totalmente demonios- Revelo sintiendo como la chica a su lado se dejaba caer totalmente sobre sus piernas. _

_-Con ellos, te refieres a los poseedores de la maldición?... La maldición de Sasuke-kun?- Dijo exaltada viendo como la mujer únicamente asentía clavando sus ojos en la silueta que seguía destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. _

_-Dime… Porque él?... Porque elegir a un mitad humano?- Murmuro viéndola fijamente, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar suspicacia, la respuesta tenía que ser exacta sino, seguiría viviendo en ese lugar tan oscuro. _

_-No importa…- Dijo confundiendo a la mujer, Hinata en su lugar sonrío melancólicamente recordando de golpe a su pelinegro. –Agradezco que no haya sido humano, sino no lo habría conocido… Agradezco que no haya sido demonio completamente porque sino me hubiera asesinado- Explico viendo todavía la expresión confusa de la mujer. _

_-Crees que… Así como esta… Es perfecto?- _

_-Hai… Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun… Con o sin maldición… Es la persona que amo…- Dijo segura de sí misma sintiendo una calidez crecer en su pecho, la sensación de seguridad que le daba el relajado latir del pelinegro. _

_-Ya veo… Confías en el no?- Soltó viendo como la ojiblanca ensanchaba su sonrisa al tiempo que asentía, podía reconocerse a sí misma en ella. –Cuida a Sasuke-kun… En esta o en la siguiente o cuantos siglos tengan que pasar para que puedan estar juntos- Dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente. _

_-Matte…- Grito poniéndose de pie también, la mujer se detuvo dejando al descubierto su delicado kimono de seda rosado. –Que es… Que es esto?- Murmuro viendo como la mujer se giraba encarándola totalmente. _

_-Esto Hinata… Es el purgatorio… Donde las almas esperan ir al cielo o al infierno- Explico viendo como la chica se aterraba ante aquellas palabras. _

_-Significa… Significa que estoy muerta?- Dijo asustada corriendo hacia la mujer, esta sonrío acariciando delicadamente el sedoso cabello de la chica. _

_-Iie… Todavía no estás muerta Hinata demo… Tu estado es lamentable- Dijo sinceramente la mujer tomando entre sus dedos el medallón que la marcaba como descendiente de sacerdotisa. –Esto… Te une a tu demonio- Murmuro sintiendo el calor salir de aquella pieza tallada. _

_-Hai…- Respondió mecánicamente liberando el pequeño medallón con sutileza. –Tu… Quien eres?- Interrogo confundida, vio como la mujer suspiraba agotada al parecer esa pregunta era una que no le gustaba responder. _

_-Soy la primera…- Murmuro liberando totalmente el cabello de Hinata. –Desarrolle el poder de ver el futuro para poder tener a Sasuke controlado…- _

_-Porque?- _

_-Porque… Cuando todavía no existían los cazadores y los elfos y sirenas eran aun tiernos en el campo de la magia existían las sacerdotisas… Y con ellas los demonios- Explico sintiendo una oleada de calor que la calmo totalmente. _

_-Sasuke… Sasuke era un humano… Como yo…- Dijo sintiendo la presión en su pecho, Hinata al notar eso se acerco intentando sujetarla. –Demo… Mi mundo exigía separarme de el… Sasuke pensando que podría estar conmigo si conseguía algún poder extraordinario hizo un pacto con un demonio muy antiguo… Su poder era realmente grande y con el tiempo no pudo controlarlo- Dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro, hacia tanto siglos que había muerto, que aquel débil hombre había muerto bajo su espada. _

_-Sasuke…- Sintió una punzada en su pecho, el temor había empezado a acorralarla. –El… El podría salirse de control?- Interrogo viendo como la mujer negaba lentamente. _

_-Eso no lo sé con exactitud… Demo, es la primera vez en siglos, desde mi propia existencia que se encuentran otra vez… El poder de la magia blanca y el origen del mal- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica. _

_-Demo… Eso que se supone que significa?- Soltó insatisfecha escuchando la melodiosa risa de la mujer. _

_-Tal vez es momento de acabar con la cadena de odio que el primer Sasuke y yo creamos… Al principio de los tiempos… Yo supe en mi lecho de muerte que una mujer existiría y tendría el poder de dominar totalmente el poder destructivo de Sasuke… Y al parecer eres tu- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, Hinata la observo sorprendida, por lo que lograba entender el mal que habitaba dentro de su Sasuke era el poder del demonio original, el amor de aquella sacerdotisa. _

_-Gomen…- Se disculpo bajando la cabeza, podía sentir el malestar de aquella mujer, entregar la esencia del hombre que alguna vez amo a otra, dejar que otra mujer se encargara de asesinarlo. –Yo… Yo hare que esto se detenga- Dijo intentando mostrar su seguridad. _

_-Se que si… A tu lado estará ese mitad demonio…- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose del cuerpo de Hinata que a cada paso que esa misteriosa mujer daba ella podía sentir su cuerpo más pesado, con más dolor, el dolor de su carne, de los cuchillos. _

_-Por cierto…- Dijo mirando de reojo a la chica que empezaba a desaparecer en el aire. –Mi nombre es Hinata… Una lo empezó y una debe acabarlo no es así?- Dijo riendo abiertamente llenando la cabeza de la ojiblanca con aquella melodiosa risa. _

El aire casi congelado dio contra su desnudo cuerpo haciéndola temblar nuevamente, sus muñecas dolían y sus piernas estaban inmóviles, sus ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz que amenazaba con dejarla ciega permanentemente.

-No pensé que el segundo hechizo te mantuviera inconsciente tanto tiempo- Hablo muy cerca de su rostro el hombre de cabello blanco, Hinata intento decir algo pero sus labios estaban vendados, conteniendo tal vez algún poder que pudiera estropearlo todo. –Imagino te sientes aun más débil que antes- Adivino al notar la extrema palidez que tomaba posesión del rostro de la sacerdotisa.

-Déjala… Necesito que este concentrada para cuando empiece- Murmuro una voz detrás de aquel hombre, Hinata sintió su hombro arder al escuchar esa voz, como si reaccionara a él, a lo que decía, como si ese fuera su maestro. –Sirena…- Siseo macabramente apareciendo ante sus ojos.

"Este… Este es…" Pensó sintiendo el terror correr por sus venas, la piel totalmente blanca de aquel hombre, esos ojos dorados destellando con crueldad y ese largo cabello negro como la noche, sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizo a sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro, viendo con horror la satisfacción en su rostro.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El aire se había congelado a su alrededor, todo lo que podía llegar a sentir era como aquel frio infernal entraba por su piel, rasgando cada musculo, cada vena, mezclándose con su sangre, haciéndole doler hasta lo más profundo de su ser, solo podía desear morir en ese momento, morir sería mucho mejor que la tortura que estaba sintiendo, era como si la mitad de su corazón se hubiera detenido.

"Hinata…" Pensó abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, podía sentir su propio cuerpo, pesado, inútil, solo deseaba deshacerse de él, entre sus más oscuros deseos era el poder morir y ahora un espíritu de magia blanca lo torturaba, a punto de cumplir su único deseo se detenía.

_-Deseas morir realmente?... Aquí… A mi mano?- _La voz sonaba melancólica, Sasuke subió su rostro con dificultad notando las facciones dolidas del espíritu, podía escuchar a lo lejos el murmullo de otras batallas, tan ajenas pero a la vez tan conectadas a su fuerza, a su destino.

-Te ves como Hinata… Podría morir aquí…- Susurro cerrando nuevamente los ojos, deseando que todo acabara de una vez por todas, al final ya no podía escucharlo, ya no podía escuchar el corazón de la ojiblanca.

_-Soy Hinata…- _Dijo algo irritada haciendo reír al pelinegro, Sasuke en un esfuerzo que considero casi imposible de hacer levanto su vista y sonrío arrogante viendo como el espíritu se tensaba en su lugar con la daga entre sus manos, salpicando su delicado kimono con las manchas de sangre.

-Iie… Te ves como mi Hinata demo… No eres ella…- Dijo soltando un gruñido adolorido. –Ella dejo de existir… Su corazón ya no va junto con el mío- Susurro mas para sí que para el espíritu.

_-Tu Hinata?...-_ Repitió incrédula, vio como el pelinegro dejo caer agotado su rostro y suspiro resignada, definitivamente tenía razón, su última memoria estaba cumpliéndose y dolida bajo hasta quedar frente al rostro agotado del mitad demonio. _–Se donde está tu Hinata…- _

Sasuke ante aquella aclaración abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio delante de si el rostro sonriente de la mujer que lo dejo caer automáticamente en el suelo, podía sentir las ligeras cortadas que había causado aquel espíritu, al parecer el aire era un arma realmente buena cuando deseas torturar a alguien.

-Donde- Pregunto apoyándose en sus rodillas, podía sentir el poder de la maldición latiendo con furia bajo su piel, deseando algo, suplicando por algo. –Kuso…- Murmuro cerrando los ojos intentando poner a dormitar a la maldición, era muy difícil empezar a pensar con eso intentando tomar su razón.

_-Su sangre…- _Soltó desapareciendo en el aire, justo en ese instante el dulce aroma de la ojiblanca inundo todo el espacio, cada corriente de aire arrastraba con pesadez aquel frágil aroma dando a entender que ella estaba ahí, en algún lugar todavía respirando, la sangre aun estaba fresca.

-Kuso!- Una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en la pelirroja que estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, tenia múltiples cortadas al igual que él y al parecer algo había calmado al espíritu que los tenia cautivos liberándolos de una muerte segura.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- Hablo haciendo notar su presencia, vio los ojos negros dorados de la chica clavarse en su presencia, la vio arrugar el ceño y con dificultad ponerse de pie.

-Sasuke… Te dije que no pasaras a menos que me mates- Se quejo caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba clavada su espada, podía sentir la energía del arma todavía aturdida, el poder de purificación que los había atacado era uno de los más poderosos y aunque había olvidado por un momento su objetivo volvió a la realidad, percatándose que todavía tenía una misión.

-Tendré que hacerlo- Dijo fríamente irguiéndose totalmente camino pausadamente hacia donde se encontraba su espada, podía sentir esa energía darle fuerzas, renovando su cuerpo maltratado. "Purificación eh?... No me jodas con esto Hinata" Se burlo mentalmente al sentir la energía de la ojiblanca rodear enteramente su cuerpo, dominando por unos segundos el poder de la maldición, calmando sus deseos de sangre y entregándole una paz impropia de un guerrero.

-Atácame si puedes- Se burlo la pelirroja parándose derecha unos cuantos metros delante de él, sus ojos rojos tenían un brillo extraño parecían querer desaparecerla, únicamente que dejara de respirar. –Kisama…- Maldijo reconociendo la energía que brotaba del cuerpo del pelinegro, el poder de una sacerdotisa.

Soltó un gruñido gutural al tiempo que saltaba hacia la mujer, podía sentir el deseo latente bajo su piel de destruir a ese demonio que se levantaba a unos cuantos metros, únicamente desaparecerlo y que su sangre bañara los campos de batalla acompañando a todos los demás caídos, honrando su nombre de cazadora.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

La gran hoz había cortado su costilla derecha clavándose en su carne, manchando toda la nieve con su sangre, dejando en el aire una estela de silencio que poco a poco fue llenándose con la risa victoriosa de su contrincante, enseñándole la libertad que muchas veces había deseado y que justo en ese momento no estaba buscando.

"Solo… un poco más" Pensó deliberadamente todavía con los ojos cerrados, bajo su cuerpo una gran alfombra de hielo empezaba a formarse y bajo la tierra las corrientes de agua cambiaban de dirección dejando su ruta natural para salir a la superficie, para enfrentar la luz del sol.

-Vaya sirena… Al final logre confundirte- Se burlo el hombre agachándose para quedar al nivel del rostro de la chica, podía delinear aquel frágil rostro, deseando por unos momentos que no fuera su enemiga, que aceptara ser la compañía que el tanto ansiaba.

-I…Iie- Logro articular abriendo los ojos con pesadez, en ellos sus pupilas blancas dejaban al descubierto su naturaleza, el demonio de nieve cayó de espaldas al sentir como una energía naranja cubría el cuerpo de la chica casi quemándolo en el intento de rozarla.

-Que sucede sirena?... Acaso estas suicidándote?- Dijo algo nervioso al ver la gran cola color naranja que apareció delante de él, todavía seguía inerte en su lugar, con los ojos semiabiertos pudo notar entonces ese delicado azul que era la tonalidad de aquella mujer, pudo sentir también el olor del hielo salir de su piel a través de la sangre que todavía seguía botando por la gran herida.

El peliblanco cabeceo volviendo a la realidad, sonrío divertido al darse cuenta de que todavía en su último suspiro la sirena había intentando asesinarlo, llevárselo consigo hiptonizandolo como solo las sirenas podían hacerlo.

-Casi lo logras mujer…- Murmuro bajando un poco su cuerpo para sacar la gran hoz de ese delgado cuerpo, sin vida, carente de alguna gracia, incluso podía sentir su aroma de doncella marcando el aire que los rodeaba. –Demo… No fue suficiente- Concluyo sacando de un tirón la hoz, esta cayó como una gran roca a sus pies al momento que intento levantarla haciendo que sus extremidades nuevamente volvieran a hormiguear palideciendo aun más de lo que ya estaban.

Subió su mirada aterrado notando que poco a poco la tierra se hundía, lentamente el flujo del agua empezaba a llenar aquel lago que empezaba a crearse a su alrededor, con la sirena en medio hundiéndose como un bloque de metal arrastrándolo consigo, tal vez hubiera muerto pero lo llevara consigo de eso estaba segura.

-Nunca… Bajes la guardia- Susurro entrecortadamente liberándose de su prisión de hielo que había logrado contener su herida prolongando su vida, el agua empezaba a cubrir el pecho del hombre que miraba con temor como la mujer sonreía y sus ojos azules centellaban llenos de satisfacción.

-Sirena… Tramposa- Dijo sintiendo su pecho ser atacado por las frías corrientes de agua que no parecían afectar a su acompañante, esta solo sonreía distraídamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima dejando que sintiera como una sirena podía destruir.

-Nosotras no somos guerreras…- Explico acercándose al demonio, este lanzo su cuerpo contra la orilla más cercana sintiendo el embriagador aroma de la sangre de la chica que calentaba tenuemente el agua helada que los cubría a ambos.

-Nosotras asesinamos de otra forma- Dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el pecho casi congelado del chico, este pudo sentir el calor de la sangre de la mujer rozar sus costillas pero, ni sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían. –Nunca bajes la guardia nuevamente demonio de nieve- Susurro depositando un frio beso en la mejilla del hombre mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia el fondo intentando recuperar un poco de la energía perdida.

El agua ahogaba enteramente los gritos de dolor que emitía aquel demonio, era horrible incluso para ella tener que usar ese poder, podía sentir latente su herida en el costado derecho, podía sentir como la energía se agotaba en su interior pero sonrío, hacia demasiado tiempo que no luchaba realmente contra alguna otra criatura y con satisfacción se dejo llenar con la oscuridad que su creación le permitía, arropándola con el ligero sonido del sufrimiento del demonio que en unos cuantos minutos dejaría de existir, dando por terminada aquella temible raza.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El cielo se había nublado nuevamente cubriendo con el aroma de agua todo el lugar, intensificando el olor a muerte, a sangre impura llenar cada corriente de aire que se desplazaba a su alrededor.

-Vamos…- Susurro retadora la niña delante de sí. –Estoy esperando que tomes tu forma- Dijo moviendo sus brazos dejando que dos corrientes de aire se lanzaran contra el gran cuerpo del dragón, este solo abrió la boca y aspiro haciendo desaparecer en el acto aquel macabro poder.

-No se dé que hablas- Revelo nuevamente sintiendo una presión inundar su ser, podía sentir la sangre de una sirena empezar a llenar el aire, confundiéndolo. –Yo no puedo tomar formas humanas…-

-Hai… Acaso nunca supiste lo que eres bestia?- Interrogo divertida viendo la expresión de confusión adornar el rostro del gran animal, riendo se dejo caer del hombro del espíritu que la protegía y dejándose arrastrar por la corriente se movió hasta quedar a pocos pasos del dragón.

Fuwa solo se dedico a admirar aquella pequeña humana, podía recordar vagamente como se veían, como parecían ser las cosas más frágiles delante de demonios como Sasuke o cazadores como Naruto, eran débiles.

-Tu poder… Y el mío están unidos… Creando un equilibrio- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, podía sentir la mirada expectante del dragón sobre ella. –Si muero alguien más tendrá mi poder, sea humano o demonio… Elfo o dragón… Incluso sirena, debe existir-

-Con qué objetivo debe continuar la existencia de un ser como tú?- Murmuro viendo como la chica se sobresaltaba en su lugar. –No veo la razón de mi poder… Es destructivo-

-Exacto… Yo la creo tú la destruyes- Dijo sonriendo infantilmente clavando sus ojos en el dragón, podía notar como el gran cuerpo empezaba a tensarse. –Mi aire no es más que eso… Aire, su fragancia es una mezcla de la historia del mundo lo muevo y lo desaparezco alrededor de la victima ahogándolo… No hay mas explicación, no hay más secretos- Dijo divertida escuchando como gruñía el animal.

-Iie… Umiko dijo… Ella dijo que las sirenas toleraban ese veneno, eso que asesinaba que salía de ti- Dijo moviéndose hacia adelante intentando atacar a la niña, sus grandes garras se alzaron rasgando un poco el delicado kimono de la chica, bañándola con sangre.

-Kisama…- Gruño la pequeña arrodillándose para ver con terror al espíritu que se había atravesado para protegerla. –Conviértete…- Ordeno saltando hacia atrás dejando que un gran torbellino se lanzara contra el dragón.

-No puedo… Soy solo una criatura mágica!- Se defendió aleteando intentando cortar las corrientes de aire para así desaparecer el torbellino. –Tu eres una niña humana- Dijo viendo como la pequeña abría los ojos con sorpresa intentando localizarlo entre tantas nubes.

-Soy humana… Esa es mi maldición… Soy débil!- Gruño haciendo que las nubes empezaran a moverse haciendo que los truenos se dejaran ver a través de aquellas grises cortinas. –En cambio tu… Obtuviste el cuerpo de un dragón… Cuantos dragones mas has visto?!- Dijo exaltada dejando caer de sus largas mangas dos espadas cortas, las cuchillas brillaban intensamente, dejando ver las sombras de los grabados que adornaban el plateado metal.

-Nani?!- Dijo incrédulo deteniendo su defensa, podía ver como alrededor de aquel pequeño cuerpo la velocidad del aire hacia que se vieran líneas negras apareciendo y desapareciendo, protegiendo así a la niña.

-Date cuenta de tu realidad Fuwa… Soy humana y tengo más de 30 años atascada en este maldito cuerpo de niña!- Se quejo al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban. –No soy una humana normal y tú… Tú no eres una criatura mágica normal! No hay más cosas como tu-

-Eso no quiere decir que pueda cambiar de forma!- Rugió lanzándose contra la niña, la vio saltar con fuerza empuñando ambas espadas, podía notar un aroma diferente en ella, el olor a muerte, ella era la muerte.

-Acaso no sabes nada?!... Acaso esa sirena inútil nunca te enseño que eras realmente?!- Confeso empezando a correr en dirección del gran animal, este intento esquivarla pero recibió un rasguño de la espada que tenia tallada la palabra odio.

-Que quieres decir?- Continuo sintiendo el ardor de su sangre, podía ver la furia deformar las tiernas facciones de la niña, debía admitir que era mucho más bonita que las pocas humanas que recordaba.

-Hace siglos existieron… Los dragones las criaturas más puras en cuanto a magia blanca… Tu tipo de raza… Podían ser humanos, podían sentir el dolor de la humanidad y así poco a poco se fueron integrando, creando humanos con poderes, desechando su verdadera naturaleza, dejándola atrás y extinguiendo su propia raza- Murmuro viendo fijamente cada movimiento que hacia el animal.

-La raza de la magia oscura odiaba eso… Odiaba que sus hermanos, la magia pura que les hacia equilibrio se fuera dejando dominar por unos seres tan imperfectos como los humanos y también empezaron a tomar formas humanas dejando vestigios de su majestuosidad…- Concluyo subiendo su mirada, podía sentir el poder de la tormenta, el poder del sacrificio acercarse.

-Demonios…- Murmuro el dragón lo suficientemente alto para que chica escuchara, esta solamente asintió sonriendo a la nada. –Y los otros…-

-Sacerdotisas… De los demonios descienden los cazadores y de las sacerdotisas más puras descienden los elfos y las sirenas… Cada raza… Cada fuerza contraria tiene un origen… Cuando el mundo apenas empezaba a existir solo Vivian dos razas… Los dragones ocupaban la mayor parte del mundo y los humanos, descendencia de animales, primitivos como ellos solos, deseando la destrucción, ambiciosos, egoístas!- Dijo frustrada apretando mucho mas fuerte las espadas y clavando sus ojos llorosos en el dragón que la miro sorprendido.

-Y tu…- Dijo entendiendo el porqué de la rabia de la niña. –Recuerdas eso… Y aun así…-

-Reencarne en este débil cuerpo… Marcado por el pecado de sus antepasados! Desdeñando mi propia naturaleza… Y tu, más cerca de nuestra raza original y eres ignorante!- Gruño empezando a saltar en su lugar, bajo la atenta mirada del dragón.

-Eres imposible!- Grito desapareciendo en el aire, su aroma había desapareció haciendo que el dragón empezara a girarse en todas las direcciones, podía ver a los oni vigilar atentamente toda la escena, silenciosos, esperando únicamente una orden.

-Aparece!- Dijo irritado consigo mismo, podía sentir su propio poder más fuerte, ahora tenía conciencia de su verdadera naturaleza, y podía sentir la frustración de la que hablaba la niña. –No lucharas?!-

-No con algo tan básico como tu!- Resonó su voz en todo su alrededor, la risa siguió y corrientes de aire de todos lados empezaron a atacar sin piedad el cuerpo del animal. –Con ese tamaño no podrás derrotarme… Tengo la agilidad que tu no posees- Se burlo apareciendo y desapareciendo, dejándole claro que aunque era una débil humana podía ser superior.

-Kuso…- Susurro frustrado al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir las corrientes con diferentes tonalidades, dentro de su cabeza aparecían diferentes hilos de energía yendo y viniendo, deteniéndose y continuando, golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo obligándolo a someterse a esa fuerza incontrolable.

-Morirás- Decreto junto a su cabeza, y una corriente plateada golpeo fuertemente su rostro, el pudo esquivarlo por pura suerte, abriendo los ojos y viendo frente a si la figura irritada de la pequeña, al parecer había logrado rasguñar su cuello mas no pudo hacerle nada grave.

-No lo creo- Dijo burlesco cerrando nuevamente los ojos, podía guiarse mejor de aquella forma, los colores le indicaban cada ser, cada persona que existía y que estaba a su alrededor, notaba el lila de Hinata, el azul de Umiko, el rojo y el naranja de Sasuke y Naruto y el plateado, esa niña era plateada y el… El era dorado, igual de brillantes, igual de únicos e incluso iguales al sentir.

-Vamos… Ya renacerás en algo más pequeño la próxima vez- Se burlo dejando que la sangre cayera de su otra espada, amor, la otra espada tenia tallada esa palabra dejándole claro que ella representaba el equilibrio, ella lo era todo y a la vez nada.

Fuwa suspiro dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, podía entender la posición tan frustrante en la que se encontraba la niña, incluso podía delinear el cuerpo, memorizarlo, imaginarse a sí mismo de esa forma, recordó el cuerpo del pelinegro, un hombre, el era un demonio.

La chica retrocedió dos pasos al darse cuenta de la energía cambiante e inestable que empezaba a rodear al dragón, sonrío para sí colocando una de sus espadas apoyada en el hombro, escucho detrás de si los gruñidos inconformes de sus guardianes y se giro a verlos intensamente.

-Apenas acaba de comenzar la diversión… Deberían ser más pacientes- Murmuro ampliando su sonrisa mientras veía como las criaturas se tensaban en su lugar y reafirmaban su posición de defensa.

La luz dorada rodeaba enteramente el cuerpo del dragón, empezando a cambiar su forma, dándole entero control de sus poderes, dejándole claro que él era el principio de la magia, su piel blanca enmarcada por el cabello castaño claro un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, su cuerpo cubierto únicamente una hakama color azul marino, sus brazos marcados por tatuajes que representaban las diferentes etapas de la vida y la muerte, un gran yang adornaba su espalda.

-Sugoi…- Murmuro la niña al darse cuenta que la figura humana que aparecía delante de si no parecía tener más de 16 años, era un niño como ella. –Date cuenta de lo que eres- Se burlo haciendo que varias corrientes de aire se dirigieran al nuevo cuerpo del dragón, este apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

"Debo vencerla…" Pensó sintiéndose más liviano, la gravedad hizo efecto en el haciendo que empezara a caer en el bosque escuchando la risa lejana de la niña, suspiro e intento saltar cayendo ágilmente en el suelo.

El mismo intento darse cuenta de su nueva apariencia, un gran collar de oro con el símbolo del yin-yang relucía dándole tranquilidad, podía sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma, dándole dominio total de su nuevo cuerpo relajándolo y preparándolo para la pelea.

-Listo!- Se escucho un grito agudo a unos metros de él y una espada salió disparada de la nada casi dando en su pecho, retrocedió sintió las cuchillas del aire rasguñar su piel haciéndolo gruñir. –Es tuya- Aclaro apareciendo delante del chico, su vestimenta había cambiado.

-Que… Que te paso?- Murmuro viendo fijamente a la chica, este sonrío y se giro para que viera el gran símbolo del yin tatuado en su espaldas, sus brazos marcados al igual que los de el representaban la creación y la destrucción y en una cadena brillante plateada tenía el mismo símbolo que el.

-Eres realmente mi contrincante- Murmuro ampliando su sonrisa, su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con un hakama de color rosa pálido y sus senos tapados escasamente por la tela del obi que cruzaba en su cuello amarándose a su cintura y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

"Supongo que alguno de los dos deberá morir…" Pensó algo desanimado, la ansiedad de utilizar su poder a todo su potencial lo había excitado notando que aquella niña era la única que realmente podía sacar su poder a flote y como corrientes cada que se encontraban tenían destinado el pelearse, destruir al otro para intentar controlar toda la esencia del mundo.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que tal ha quedado? Nuevamente las batallas apestan… Odio escribir sobre peleas porque no se cómo quedan!!!! A mi parecer quedan espantosas pero bueno… Todo queda a ojo de ustedes!!!

**Sayuri-Koitsumi: **Jajajaja… Bueno… Creo que esto no resuelve tus dudas anteriores cierto? Pero por lo menos hay más acción! Si podemos llamarle a lo que escribo acción! Ojala te guste este capi y tranquila y todo suplicio acabara pronto! xD

**layill: **Jajaja ojala este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores! Realmente me costó un montón hacerlo! No puedo creer lo eterno que me pareció pero en fin, logre terminarlo a tiempo! Y el final… Esta muy interesante! Jajajaja….

**Claressa: **Bueno la fantasía ya me tiene aturdida! Me encanta mi historia pero estos últimos capis me han costado un montón! Jajajaja… Ojala este haya quedado bien, estaré esperando tu review!

**flordezereso: **Wiiii… Actualice pronto! Felicidades para mí! Espero este capi te guste y tranquila que también actualizare el otro! Yo también amo estos dos fics! Son mis favoritos! Totalmente diferentes a mi forma de ser! Jajajaja…

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja gracias por lo que dijiste de mis lemmons! Para mí es muy fácil escribirlos! Realmente no se porque y nuevamente un capi con pelea! Dios me odio por no confiar en como las describo pero es que… Es tannnnn Difícil!!! Ojala te guste! Estaré esperando tu opinión!

Besitos para todos los que leen mi fic, realmente es un halago ver que todavía a pesar del tiempo esperan el final de esto que comenzó como una idea trastornada en mi mente loca! Jajajaja… Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! xD


	21. Chapter 21 La Última Batalla

**Ohayo! Ps aquí el casi penúltimo capítulo de esta historia! Realmente me entra una emoción de pensar que se acabara! Es que… Las batallas no se me dan! Y necesariamente el final las incluye! Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto! Espero lo disfruten y aquí les va!**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XXI. La Última Batalla. **

Sus espadas centellearon llenando el aire con el sonido grave del ultimo choque, el poseía el amor y ella el odio, ambas naturalezas encontradas golpeando fuertemente el bosque, destruyendo cuanto encontraran a su paso, intentando así destruirse mutuamente.

Otro golpe y más sangre al suelo, los truenos se hacían cada vez más ruidosos alumbrando escasamente aquella batalla a muerte, deslumbrando los brillantes dientes de su despiadado rostro, lamio la sangre que había logrado obtener viendo como su enemigo se ponía de pie con dificultad, todavía no podía darse por vencedora.

-Eres buena- Acepto el chico mirándola fijamente, podía verla sonreír bajo la pequeña cortina de sangre que corría por su labio, una cortada cerca de su ojo la había manchado pero ella no se detuvo, siguió luchando hasta cortarlo.

-Si no sintieras pena porque soy mujer tal vez sería más divertido- Se burlo limpiando un poco mas de sangre de su rostro, podía sentir como el viento arrastraba el aroma de la sangre más pura que había olido en su vida, disfrutaba del sacrificio que la liberaría.

-Te vencería rápido y no tendría diversión…- Dijo entretenido subiendo sus dedos y creando un vacio delante de si, la chica grito asustada y salto alejándose de él mientras lanzaba corrientes de aire contra ese ataque tan conocido.

Se alejo unos cuantos metros al tiempo que veía como todas sus ráfagas desaparecían siendo absorbidas por el chico, sabía que si quería vencerlo tendría que utilizar algo más que aquello y la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar sobre ellos.

"Perfecto" Pensó sonriendo ante su buena suerte, podía sentir en el aire el momento ideal para el sacrificio, podía sentir la ansiedad llenar el ambiente, incluso podía sentir el deseo de vivir de la sacerdotisa.

Vio como la chica sonreía ampliamente y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo en su contra, la energía a su alrededor estaba cambiando, el poder mágico estaba inestable, el temor de los elfos corría a su alrededor confundiéndolo; el aire azoto el bosque haciendo que las copas de los arboles amenazaran con caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-Ignora la tormenta- Murmuro la chica apareciendo justo a unos centímetros del chico, podía ver sus ojos brillar con maldad. –Puedo sentir la muerte de la sacerdotisa…- Murmuro alzando su espada al cielo justo cuando un rayo rompía el panorama dejando ver diferentes colores dibujados en el cielo.

-Iie…- Susurro girándose hacia la chica, esta había empezado a saltar alejándose rápidamente de él. –Matte!- Grito furioso empezando a correr detrás de la niña, podía escuchar su risa ser arrastrada por el viento, deseando de alguna manera fundirse con él.

-El bosque lo murmura… Al fin la magia cambiara!- Grito enardecida saltando por encima de las copas de los arboles girándose para ver de reojo al chico, al parecer no la alcanzaría y ella disfrutaba ver su dolor. –Ríndete y acepta tu destino!- Le grito moviendo una de sus manos haciendo que aparecieran los oni y cargaran con su cuerpo aumentando su velocidad.

"No la alcanzare si sigo así" Pensó frustrado, otro rayo golpeo el bosque iluminándolo todo, podía sentir el aroma de la sangre de la castaña pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que descubriría que querían hacer con Hinata.

Gruño fuertemente lanzando la espada a un lado y dejando que la energía tomara control de su cuerpo volviendo a su forma de dragón en unos cuantos segundos, en sus ojos dorados brillaba el deseo de destrucción, un deseo que él nunca antes había experimentado.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Esquivo el segundo ataque ocultándose entre la espesura del bosque, el ambiente estaba empezando a ser inestable y el cielo se desquebrajaba cada vez más, dejando a la vista los innumerables colores del universo, un universo perfectamente alineado con la tierra y su energía mágica.

Podía sentirlo acercarse, debía cambiar de dirección, no podía permitir que se adentrara mas en el bosque, sencillamente la magia lo llamaría así como lo estaba haciendo con ella; espero a que estuviera a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo y lo salto cambiando irremediablemente la dirección que seguirían.

-Vamos…- Dijo divertida tomando nuevamente su espada, sus ojos brillaban con la excitación de la batalla, sus ojos se turbaron al ver de frente al pelinegro, este mantenía su figura humana y lo único que reflejaba su rabia era esos ojos rojos que no dejaban de observarla.

-Si te rindes no tendría que asesinarte- Murmuro moviendo su espada dejando que salpicara un poco de sangre. –Sekai…- Susurro haciendo que sus ojos rojos cambiaran poco a poco a sus característicos ojos negros.

-Iie!- Grito irritada volviendo a su forma humana, mostrando su cabello rojizo y sus intensos ojos dorados. –No te dejare ir con esa mujer!- Completo tomando su espada y corriendo hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke paro el ataque justo antes de que tocara su rosto, podía ver la rabia centellar en esos ojos dorados que tiempo atrás le habían quitado el sueño, suspiro empujando a la mujer y empezando a atacarla con fuerza, sus golpes eran seguros haciendo que ella retrocediera varios pasos mientras el avanzaba.

Movió ágilmente su espada rasgando parte de la falda de la chica y cortando fácilmente su muslo, la vio gruñir mientras intentaba cortarlo una vez más siendo detenida nuevamente por la gran espada plateada del demonio, en sus ojos podía diferenciar un brillo nuevo, uno que ella no entendía bien.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos intentando detener la sangre que bajaba fluidamente por su muslo y haciendo una invocación dejo que varias serpientes se precipitaran contra el hombre logrando distraerlo; tomo su espada con ambas manos y luchando contra su propio deseo de protegerlo se lanzo hacia el rasgando su brazo izquierdo dejándolo inutilizado.

Gruño frustrado dejando aparecer nuevamente sus ojos de demonio destruyendo con fuego cada una de las serpientes que habían servido de distracción, podía ver la sonrisa macabra adornar ese delicado rostro viendo como volvía a lanzarse en su contra.

Otro rayo golpeo la tierra encendiendo un árbol cercano en llamas, sus espadas chocaban sin darle importancia a aquel hecho natural, la luz hacia que el metal brillara en medio del mar carmesí que empezaba a producirse entre ambos demonios.

Se movió esquivando la punta de la espada que amenazaba con atravesar su único brazo útil, gruño y tomo el mango de la espada de la mujer para detener de una vez sus ataques, habían perdido precisión y solo estaba lanzando golpes al azar, pudo reconocer que ella solo lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

-Deja de ser un estorbo!- Gruño empujando a la mujer lejos de la espada, la vio tambalearse y sin importarle lanzo la espada lejos de ellos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella notando un brillo de tristeza reflejados en esas orbes doradas.

-Porque debería?- Reto pasando sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su traje sacando dos espadas cortas. –Mi misión es asesinarte- Dijo un poco más calmada viendo como el pelinegro se enderezaba totalmente en su posición.

-No haces nada para matarme- Respondió viendo como aquellos ojos dorados se abrían sorprendidos. –Ni siquiera lo estas intentando!- Gruño empezando a caminar hacia ella, podía ver ahora el temor en sus ojos comprobándole lo que empezaba a dudar. –Porque volviste?... Porque decidiste aparecer ahora que no eres más que un fantasma?- Pregunto deteniéndose a unos dos pasos del cuerpo de la mujer, este temblaba asustado delante de aquellas preguntas.

-Yo… Yo… Tengo que cumplir mi misión- Respondió sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro, un sonido alerto a ambos demonios que se giraron viendo aparecer entre la oscuridad del bosque al biju, al parecer venia bastante agitado.

-Gomen…- Murmuro el pelinegro haciendo que la pelirroja se girara hacia el justo cuando sentía un dolor agudo en su estomago. –No puedo permitirte ser un estorbo- Susurro recibiendo el cuerpo mal herido de la cazadora.

-Sasuke!- Grito asustado el rubio corriendo hacia la pareja, pero se detuvo al ver como el pelinegro tomaba a la mujer en brazos y la colocaba apoyada en un árbol cercano notando el resplandor de la espada del pelinegro justo en medio de su estomago.

-Baka…- Murmuro la mujer captando la atención del pelinegro, este la miro intrigado haciéndola reír. –Morirás si vas a ese lugar- Dijo bajando su mirada, veía la espada del hombre todavía atravesándola y con un poco de fuerza empezó a retirarla de su cuerpo.

-Debo hacerlo…- Dio como simple respuesta tomando el mango de la espada y retirándola en un solo intento haciendo que la chica gritara del dolor. –Si mueres es decisión tuya- Completo sacudiendo su espada para limpiar la sangre vio como una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en aquel rostro tan familiar para él.

-No deberías dejar un trabajo incompleto- Se burlo sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre inundar su boca. –Sasuke…- Llamo deteniendo su marcha, su corazón latía rápidamente intentando controlar sus deseos de llorar, realmente amaba a ese hombre.

El pelinegro se giro para verla de reojo viendo como un destello blanco pasaba junto a su rostro y caía unos cuantos pasos delante de él haciendo un sonido agudo que lo desconcertó obligándolo a girarse totalmente hacia la mujer.

-Ya no eres el Uchiha que se caso conmigo- Dio como vaga explicación mientras cerraba los ojos indicando que ya la conversación había terminado, Sasuke solo sonrío de lado y se giro intentando encontrar la pieza que la pelirroja había desechado.

Vio la figura del rubio a unos metros de la suya mientras un nuevo rayo partía el cielo cubriendo todo con una gran oscuridad, una oscuridad que solo se rompía por el leve reflejo de los colores de otros planetas, planetas que podían observarse dibujados en el cielo nocturno.

-Teme…- Llamo el rubio exasperado, tenía rato sintiendo el aroma de la sangre de la castaña y de la ojiblanca. –Vamos- Dijo intentando apresurar al pelinegro viendo como este solo se agachaba un poco para tomar un pequeño objeto del suelo y empezar a caminar hacia él.

-Tranquilízate dobe… Estamos cerca- Dijo seguro empezando a saltar hacia los arboles sintiendo como en su cuerpo la energía purificadora empezaba a perder fuerzas "Kuso Hinata… Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora" Pensó apretando sus puños e intentando aumentar su velocidad.

Un dolor agudo golpeo su brazo lastimado captando la atención del pelinegro, vio con incredulidad como la herida empezaba a cubrirse con un ligero resplandor blanco deteniendo la hemorragia que empezaba a quitarle fuerzas.

-El bosque esta hecho un caos Sasuke…- Comento el rubio mirando en todas las direcciones mientras seguía de cerca al pelinegro. –Sea lo que sea que planee ese demonio esta desestabilizando el equilibrio natural de las cosas- Explico subiendo su mirada notando las ligeras tonalidades que se esparcían por todo el firmamento asustándolo un poco más.

-Cálmate dobe… No puede ser tan grave- Dijo prepotentemente sintiendo el temor recorrer su cuerpo, si realmente estaba pasando lo que dijo el rubio no tenían tiempo que perder y mas contando con lo débil que parecía estar la vida de Hinata en el planeta.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Se detuvo de golpe al sentir la energía del demonio y del biju moviéndose en aquella dirección y de manera rápida, todo estaba casi listo y no podía permitir que esos demonios tan impuros rompieran el círculo mágico que se estaba formando alrededor del santuario.

-Kuso- Maldijo por lo debajo saltando del hombro de uno de sus sirvientes y mirándolos fijamente se cruzo de brazos. –Vayan… Distraigan a esas dos bestias!- Rugió fuertemente rodeándose de corrientes de aire negra que la protegían de cualquier cosa.

El más grande de los oni la miro desafiante, intentando dar alguna objeción de lo mandado por la humana pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de la chica brillar de la rabia, haciendo que su alma se perturbara levemente.

-Que esperan?!- Grito golpeando con la funda de su espada al líder de aquel ejercito. –Lárguense de una vez! No tengo tiempo para que lo estén perdiendo aquí!- Grito viendo como el ejercito de espíritus asintió y desapareció frente a sus ojos relajándola un poco.

Se giro intentando reanudar su marcha y fue cuando lo sintió, asustada se lanzo hacia el lado derecho esquivando por pura suerte un ataque de agua, sus ojos buscaron al causante viendo como el gran dragón movía sus alas lentamente y sonreía complacido por lo que había causado.

-Porque tanto temor a que lleguen a ese santuario?- Pregunto acortando la distancia entre ambos, la vio morderse el labio confundida mientras bajaba su mirada. –Responde… Que es lo que harán en ese lugar?- Interrogo ahora con más insistencia avanzando unos pasos más.

-Te tengo!- Dijo divertida saltando hacia atrás justo cuando alzaba sus manos y un rayo se detenía de golpe re direccionando su ruta, apuntando justamente al dragón. –Muérete de una vez!- Gruño soltando sus manos y haciendo que la energía siguiera su camino rasgando fuertemente la piel del dragón que logro evitar que diera en un punto vital.

-Responde!- Gruño el dragón abriendo su boca y dejando que pequeñas lanzas de agua salieran de ahí atacando por todos lados a la niña delante de sus ojos, algo dentro de el lo movía a llegar antes que ella al santuario.

Ella se movía con agilidad entre las miles de agujas de agua que arremetían contra su delgado cuerpo, logrando que solo causaran algunos rasguños en sus brazos y piernas, lo miro con rabia al ver como avanzaba hacia el lugar marcado.

-Detente!- Grito creando corrientes de aire que se lanzaron contra el dragón intentando detener su marcha, podía verlo esquivar aquellos ataques con una facilidad que la sorprendió, el no era tan rápido.

-Dime que esta sucediendo?!- Exigió volviéndose hacia la niña y empezando a crear el vacio viendo como esta se asustaba y retrocedía un poco evitando estar en el campo de aquello que era la más absoluta destrucción.

-Que quieres saber?- Interrogo bajando sus manos, sabía que no se detendría hasta obtener respuestas, luego podría matarlo, una vez que estuviera distraído con lo que ella contaría.

-Para que necesitan a Hinata-san?- Soltó avanzando un poco hacia el cuerpo de la niña, vio con recelo como esta suspiraba y cruzaba sus piernas haciendo un ademan de sentarse en el aire. –Porque esta sucediendo todo esto?-

-Dragón… Hace muchos siglos paso algo similar- Comenzó clavando sus ojos verde intenso en los dorados del animal. –Es un ritual que sucede naturalmente purificando el mundo y devolviendo el equilibrio que poco a poco se va perdiendo demo… Si alguien desea interferir necesita un poder lo suficientemente puro para hacerse con toda la magia que será liberada desde el núcleo del planeta- Dijo soltando nuevamente un suspiro, podía notar la perturbación en el gran animal.

-Demo… Hinata-san?... Ella como podría servir en todo esto?- Soltó intentando ignorar la molestia que empezaba a vibrar en su interior, un temor o tal vez una advertencia, pero él prefería ignorarlo en ese momento, tenía que saber la verdad.

-Hinata…- Susurro dejando que el aire arrastrara el nombre, susurrándolo por todo el bosque. –La primera mujer que logro dominar totalmente sus poderes de magia blanca, dominando la facultad de ver el futuro… También la mujer que ocasiono la liberación del demonio más antiguo y destructor de todos- Dijo sintiendo el olor de sangre impregnar el aire, realmente odiaba saber que su aire olía tan horrible.

-Fuwa… Esa sacerdotisa… Nació con la magia más pura en varios siglos, mitad sirena obteniendo así la sabiduría de controlar la antigüedad de la tierra y sus secretos- Explico moviendo ligeramente el aire a su alrededor.

-Teniéndola a ella como catalizador el demonio lograra obtener toda la magia que nazca a través del ritual de equilibrio… Siendo el poseedor de todo nuevo poder lograra controlar en poco tiempo a toda criatura mágica en el planeta-

-Significa que ella deberá estar de acuerdo…- Dijo sintiendo alivio pero la risa de la niña lo hizo dudar nuevamente.

-Los sacrificios son eso… Sacrificios, su pureza se encuentra en la sangre, la tierra solo aceptara su estado de pureza absorbiendo su naturaleza de magia blanca, toda su historia fluye a través de la sangre- Dijo cruzándose de brazos intentando descifrar la expresión que tendría el dragón en ese momento.

-Demo… Sasuke… Ese demonio es parte de su sangre…- Dijo empezando a temer que el sacrificio saliera mal a causa de que su sangre estuviera contaminada con la de un demonio.

-Orochimaru-sama lo planeo así…- Dio como simple respuesta estirando sus piernas y clavando sus ojos en los del dragón intentando descifrar algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara que él la atacaría. –En la sangre de la sacerdotisa corre la maldición… Maldición que todavía posee Orochimaru-sama en su sangre haciéndolo compatible con la sacerdotisa y cumpliendo así sus caprichos- Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al ver que por fin comprendía todo lo que había pasado.

-Entonces… Entonces todo fue planeado- Dijo intentando salir de su sorpresa lo antes posible, podía escuchar en el viento la risa macabra de la niña delante de sí. –Todo…-

-Toda la vida de la sacerdotisa estuvo monitoreada por Orochimaru-sama… Incluso ese demonio… Ese demonio que acepto la maldición, el también fue parte de su plan, existió únicamente para ser parte de esa mujer- Dijo satisfecha soltando de golpe sus manos haciendo que de todas direcciones salieran corrientes de aire filosas.

Fuwa se elevo intentando esquivarlas pero unas cuantas alcanzaron sus alas destrozándolas totalmente, podía sentir su sangre inundar el ambiente mientras la risa de la chica seguía sonando en su cabeza, movió su energía intentando tomar la forma humana lo antes posible sin dejar de ser atacado por aquellas filosas corrientes.

-Gomen…- Susurro la niña subiendo su vista, al parecer el ritual estaba a punto de comenzar. –No teníamos que pelear realmente- Se dijo a si misma viendo como la figura del dragón poco a poco tomaba forma humana mientras seguía siendo atacado sin piedad por sus cuchillas.

-Kisama!- Se escucho un rugido por todo el lugar justo cuando una lanza de hielo se creaba fuera del perímetro de ataque del aire volando para atravesar a la niña que no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

El aire se torno frio a su alrededor y justo cuando iba a girarse para detenerlo un dolor agudo golpeo su pecho haciéndola sentir por primera y última vez en su vida el sabor metálico de la sangre humana llenar su garganta de manera rápida.

-Gomen…- Escucho la gélida voz del dragón justo cuando el aire dejo de atacarlo para dejar que cayera al suelo, Fuwa no tenia mas fuerzas para intentar detener aquello, su destino al parecer estaba escrito de aquella manera y no podría cambiarlo, lo único que podía hacer era llevarse a la bruja del viento consigo.

-Ki…sa…ma…- Dijo con dificultad viendo como el cuerpo inconsciente caía al vacio justo como empezaba a hacerlo el de ella, sus extremidades no le respondían, podía sentir la fuerza que aplicaba su corazón para seguir trabajando, al parecer había fallado por unos cuantos centímetros haciendo su muerte más dolorosa.

Una corriente de aire atrapo el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre al tiempo que la recibía a ella, le empezaba a costar respirar y solo podía hacer aquello por ese enemigo, el ser que siempre consideraría su único rival, el único ser con el poder capaz de destruir todo lo creado por ella.

El cielo se ilumino totalmente dejando a la vista una línea blanca alineada totalmente con los demás colores de los planetas, sonrío sintiendo cada vez más lento su corazón, y en lugar de seguir observando aquello que pronto significaría un cambio en el mundo se giro para observar el cuerpo inerte de su contrincante, era la última sangre que olería en su vida y se sentía satisfecha de eso.

"Ojala… En algún momento… Tu poder y el mío puedan vivir sin necesidad de la lucha" Pensó sintiendo por primera vez en toda su existencia el deseo de llorar, unas cuantas lagrimas nublaron sus ojos al tiempo que una gran onda cubrió todo el bosque llevándose consigo el último suspiro de la bruja del viento.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

El aire a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más pesado como intentando frenar su paso, le costaba respirar y aunque no lo viera sabia que a su compañero también, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse en su totalidad, y hasta las luces de los otros planetas empezaron a desaparecer cubriendo todo con la oscuridad, una oscuridad más fuerte que ninguna antes vista.

-Dobe… Esa sangre- Digo girándose para ver la expresión dolida en el rostro del rubio, notaba por primera vez la intensidad de la sangre de la castaña, al parecer llenaba aquella parte del bosque.

-Debe estar por aquí- Murmuro poniéndose a la altura del pelinegro y sonriendo débilmente.

-Podrías…- Pero una negación por parte del rubio lo corto en seco confundiéndolo, porque razón seguir a su lado si era libre de ver dónde estaba la castaña.

-Le dije que te llevaría donde Hinata-chan… Que te ayudaría- Revelo intentando contener el dolor que nublaba su vista. –Se molestaría si llego donde esta diciéndole que me preocupe por ella y te deje a mitad de camino- Su tono intento ser burlesco pero su corazón lloraba la posible muerte del único ser que había comprendido y aceptado su naturaleza.

-Hai… Realmente se molestaría- Dijo sonriendo de lado viendo como los ojos de su amigo se abrían por la sorpresa de verlo sonreír, Sasuke sabía que él no era exactamente el ejemplo de tener esperanza pero, por una vez deseaba que aquella mujer estuviera viva, que estuviera luchando por seguir junto al tonto de su amigo.

Un rayo resonó en todo el bosque captando la atención de ambos demonios, un aire denso y oscuro empezó a rodearlos haciéndolos retroceder colocándose espalda contra espalda para asegurarse de protegerse mutuamente.

-Genial…- Dijo sarcástico el pelinegro escuchando la ruidosa risa del rubio, al parecer este estaba esperando una lucha donde se viera arriesgada su vida, tal vez con la esperanza de morir antes de encontrar el cadáver de la sirena.

-Ne teme… Hacia cuanto no luchabas con todo de ti?- Pregunto irónico viendo como frente a ellos aparecían grandes bestias, parecían humanos gigantes, su tercer ojo y sus tres dedos le indicaron inmediatamente que eran onis.

-Desde que luche contigo dobe- Respondió soltando un sonoro suspiro, al parecer tendría que luchar un poco más antes de llegar hacia la ojiblanca. "Resiste Hinata… Ni se te ocurra morirte!" Pensó exasperado dejando que la maldición cubriera su cuerpo en un instante mientras una nueva risa del rubio era arrastrada por el viento.

Sus rojos ojos centellaron en medio de la oscuridad que los cubría y su sonrisa malévola brillaba bajo ellos, unos ojos similares miraban intranquilos aquella escena, al parecer demasiado entusiasmado como para contener unos minutos más.

-Vamos- Susurro el pelinegro al tiempo que un rayo cortaba nuevamente el firmamento y un asentimiento por parte del rubio lo motivo a luchar contra aquellas criaturas, su espada brillo en medio de la oscuridad al tiempo que se lanzo contra una de las bestias que estaba más cerca.

Naruto en su lugar solo gruño dejando ver su gran espada colgada en una de sus colas, estaba cerca de su forma definitiva, pero no quería perder el placer de masacrar aquellos espíritus con sus manos en lugar de simplemente aplastarlos con su gran tamaño.

Su espada voló por los aires cayendo en su mano que era prácticamente una garra confundiendo a los dos oni que estaban delante de él haciéndolo ensanchar su sonrisa, al parecer no eran tan inteligentes como suponía.

-Esto parece que será rápido- Afirmo el rubio jugando con la espada entre sus manos, se impulso con una de sus colas y salto rasgando el pecho del oni que tenia más cerca escuchando como aulló de dolor haciéndolo sonreír.

-Dobe!- Grito el pelinegro al ver que los restantes iban en contra del rubio, al parecer no soportaban ver a uno de los suyos herido. –No seas tan baka! Mátalos de un solo golpe!- Grito cortando la cabeza del que iba a golpear con su gran mazo al rubio, este sonrío y asintió saltando para clavar su espada en el pecho del que había derribado segundos antes.

-Ocúpate de esos yo acabare con estos!- Ordeno el rubio retirando su espada y conteniendo un golpe de un mazo con su arma, sonriendo al ver la expresión confundida del espíritu. –Kisamas!- Gruño empujándolo y cortando justo en el medio de su pecho llenando su rostro con aquella sangre putrefacta.

Sasuke en cambio los mantenía a distancia y atacaba uno por uno, corriendo y saltando hacia delante y atrás confundiéndolos y dejando siempre un uno contra uno donde el siempre saldría vencedor, el destello de sus ojos rojos parecía confundir a esos espíritus.

Atravesó con confianza el corazón del más grande de los oni, sintiendo el aroma de muerte que despedían las criaturas delante de si, mas se sorprendió al ver como la que acaba de atravesar se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro alzando contra él su gran mazo; Sasuke retrocedió esquivando por suerte el fuerte ataque viendo con incredulidad como el espíritu sacaba la espada de su pecho y escupiendo un poco de sangre se enderezaba para seguir luchando.

-Teme!- Escucho detrás de si la voz del rubio que en segundo apareció delante de sí. –Estos… Estas cosas no se mueren!- Dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro que se giro hacia donde estaba el que acababa de atravesar, la herida de su pecho se estaba cerrando mientras una macabra sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Demonios…- Una grave voz salió del más grande de los oni captando la atención del rubio y del pelinegro. –Somos espíritus… No morimos tan fácilmente- Se burlo empezando a reírse haciendo que sus guerreros le siguieran llenando el silencioso ambiente con sus risas malévolas.

-Kuso…- Gruño el rubio apretando sus puños y dejando que otra cola mas apareciera tomando un poco mas de altura, su rostro empezaba a largarse empezando a dar paso a su rostro animal bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

-No te emociones demasiado- Murmuro el pelinegro intentando contener la transformación de su amigo, el conocía bien lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser que el liberara totalmente su poder, por algo era conocido como el demonio de destrucción.

-Cálmate… no pienso convertirme totalmente!- Dijo entretenido notando la mirada incrédulo de su amigo sobre si. –De verdad!- Insistió sonriendo mientras empujaba a uno de los oni que iba directo hacia ellos.

-Dobe… Siempre tan distraído- Insistió saltando hacia la espalda del rubio para agarra impulso y cortar unas cuantas cabezas en su salto, podía sentir al fondo la risa de su amigo, sabía que su deseo de destrucción era tan fuerte como el de él.

Sasuke sintió la sangre caliente mojar su rostro al tiempo que veía como nuevamente los espíritus tomaban sus cabezas y volvían a colocarlas en su lugar, sonriendo corrían hacia el pelinegro intentando golpearlo, sus grandes mazos dejaban corrientes eléctricas en el aire.

-Genial…- Murmuro el pelinegro sonriendo tenebrosamente mientras tomaba su espada y la clavaba en el suelo haciendo una muralla con la electricidad que soltaban aquellos mazos redirigiendo la energía y golpeando a uno de los demonios en el rostro quemándolo.

Un aullido de dolor resonó por todo el bosque al tiempo que el cielo se iluminaba con una tenue luz blanca fundiéndose con el resto de los colores que aparecían nuevamente en el firmamento.

-Teme!- Grito el rubio llegando hacia el pelinegro, Sasuke lo miro confundido intentando entender el porqué de su preocupación. –El ritual!... Esta comenzando!- Dijo asustado empujando al pelinegro lejos de aquel lugar.

-Demo…- Intento decir pero el rubio negó gruñendo fuertemente, al parecer si no se marchaba iba a luchar contra él y lo arrastraría hacia aquel lugar. –Los oni- Dijo como excusa para no abandonarlo.

-Puedo con ellos… Nunca mueren pero no me hacen daño- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente mientras una nueva cola se formaba convirtiéndolo totalmente en un zorro de casi cinco metros de largo. –Ahora largo!- Ordeno lanzando una bola de fuego creando una muralla impidiéndole totalmente el paso hacia el lugar donde estaba el rubio.

-Kuso…- Maldijo frustrado empezando a correr hacia el lugar de donde había salido aquel rayo blanco, al parecer la vida de Hinata se extinguía a cada segundo que pasaba, su sangre empezaba a inundar su olfato aturdiéndolo, era una sangre demasiado tentadora y empezaba a nublar su mente el deseo de poseerla.

Salto sintiendo una brisa fría chocar contra su cuerpo viendo de reojo hacia el lugar de donde provenía, pudo ver una silueta humana inerte, era un chico y a unos metros el cuerpo de una niña al parecer se habrían asesinado mutuamente como estaba siendo normal en aquel bosque.

-Maldición! Hinata…- Gruño dejando libre sus grandes alas para acortar el camino, el aire frio que rodeaba a las criaturas que acababa de ver habían calmado sus ansias por la sangre de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo todavía le causaban curiosidad, algo en aquella energía se le hacía conocido.

Vio con horror un santuario totalmente blanco, tres columnas rodeadas por serpientes blancas de brillantes ojos dorados dibujaban un triangulo alrededor de un circulo carmesí, de donde salía el intenso olor de la ojiblanca, justo en medio de aquel lugar estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de una mujer colgada de sus muñecas de dos pilares rosados, al parecer bañados con sangre.

-Kuso…- Gruño totalmente irritado chocando contra una muralla invisible que lo hizo caer al suelo del golpe, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se acerco a donde suponía se encontraba la barrera, podía oler esa magia, una magia que él se había negado a aprender.

-Sasuke-kun…- Una suave y casi inexistente voz llego hasta sus oídos haciendo que se girara sorprendido. –Veo que llegaste- Sonrió mientras se mostraba ante el demonio, venia totalmente manchada de sangre, su kimono antes rosado ahora era carmesí intenso y su rostro bañado en lagrimas le indicaba que no había pasado nada bueno.

-Mitsuko-san…- Murmuro sorprendido viendo como la mujer asentía y caminaba hacia él, pasándolo y tocando la barrera de manera delicada, el olor a sangre de sirena inundo su nariz obligándolo a pensar lo peor, pero no tenía tiempo de cuestionar la vida de esa sacerdotisa, lo menos que poseían era tiempo y ambos lo sabían, de alguna forma tenían que romper la barrera que los separaba de Hinata.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que tal?!... Horrible?!... Ps es muy tarde para cambiarlo! El final ya esta escrito y ps! Lamento lo trágico! Jajaja… Realmente es necesario! Pregunta… Quieren epilogo?!... Besitos y gracias por sus reviews a lo largo de la historia!

**Sayuri Koitsumi, Dark Amy-chan, ****Yukime Hiwatari, Claressa y flordezereso.**

Chicas su apoyo ha sido muy importante para mí y para esta historia! Ojala les guste el final que he preparado pero… Necesito sus respuestas! Desean el epilogo?!... Lo tengo pensado y es realmente algo innovador! Y esta ligado a mis creencias personales! Así que ya saben ahí se los dejo! Ando apurada y ps nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! La ultima de este fic!


	22. Chapter 22 Tu Sacrificio

**Ohayo!!! Lamento la tardanza y más con este que es el ÚLTIMO capitulo de este fic… Luego viene el epilogo pero… Este es el fin de La Maldición de Amarte… Me siento tan feliz de al fin darle un final a esta historia tan mágica que me tome la locura de aceptar… Mi mente sí que estaba ociosa esos días! Recuerden Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto! **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. XXII. Tu Sacrificio. **

Su mirada recorrió el lugar intentando encontrar algún lugar por donde entrar, la brisa se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el aire seguía impregnándose cada vez más con el delicado aroma de la ojiblanca, se sentía totalmente frustrado, realmente no había nada que hacer.

-Tranquilízate- Murmuro la mujer a su lado tocando su hombro, Sasuke subió su mirada confundido al ver los opacos ojos de la mujer fijarse en él, la sangre todavía seguía fresca en su cuerpo aturdiéndolo.

-Ella está muriendo…- Murmuro con dificultad al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban, le era imposible concebirse sin sentir ese frágil latir junto al suyo y en cada segundo podía sentir como se apagaba lentamente.

-Lo sé- Respondió tocando ligeramente aquella barrera, la energía se concentro en esa área iluminándose tenuemente con verde, no era una barrera dañina, más bien se amoldaba al cuerpo del intruso sin dejarlo penetrar nunca al lugar.

Sasuke miro a la mujer frustrado, como podía encontrarse tan tranquila sabiendo que su hija estaba a punto de morir unos metros sobre su cabeza, el silencio se volvió sepulcral en todo el bosque mientras una onda de energía se acercaba a su posición.

-Es el momento…- Murmuro la mujer sacando su abanico, podía sentir la onda de energía que producía la magia antigua al acercarse a su renovación, al buscar su nuevo contenedor.

-Nani…- Pero no pudo continuar al sentir una presión contra su cuerpo, una corriente azul intensa choco contra el abanico de la mujer empujándolo contra la barrera a sus espaldas, podía ver como apenas y podía contener aquella energía tan extraña.

-Sasuke…- Dijo con dificultad girando su mirada hacia el pelinegro, este la miro confundido haciéndola reír con dificultad. –Toma tu medallón…- Ordeno avanzando un paso haciendo que saliera una especie de gruñido de la energía que acababa de desplazar.

-Que voy a hacer con él?- Dijo molesto viendo como el medallón empezaba a moverse frenéticamente ante aquello, al parecer deseaba fundirse con esa energía que parecía ser el origen de todo y a la vez de nada.

-Tu alma esta allí… Tu alma humana… Te elegí desde antes de nacer- Explico con dificultad sintiendo como sus dedos empezaban a quemarse por la energía de la magia que buscaba purificarse. –Tú debes proteger a Hinata… Tu demonio debes protegerla!- Grito avanzando un paso más mientras las mangas de su kimono empezaban a encenderse con fuego azul asustando al demonio.

-Que debo hacer?!- Grito exasperado al ver como la mujer empezaba a mostrar el dolor en su rostro. –Piensas morirte?!- Dijo entendiendo lo que hacia la mujer, esta solo se limito a sonreírle y clavando sus perlados ojos en él lo entendió, finalmente entendió la verdadera razón por la que el futuro se había movido de aquella forma.

-Colócalo frente a la barrera- Ordeno sintiendo como la fuerza de la energía luchaba contra la suya propia, a su alrededor el resto de la onda ya había destruido la barrera cortándoles el escape, o morían o entraban.

-Que pasara luego?- Murmuro acercándose más al cuerpo de la mujer, podía sentir el calor salir de aquella onda mágica, incluso podía diferenciar algunas figuras en su interior, figuras que nunca antes había visto.

-Ahí está tu parte pura- Dijo sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que había adquirido empezaban a abandonarla. –Solo los seres puros pueden pasar esta barrera… Esa es la razón de la existencia de tu alma en ese medallón- Revelo sintiendo la mirada acusadora del pelinegro.

-Se destruirá cierto?- Murmuro viendo con sorpresa como la mujer asentía retrocediendo un poco, el poder empezaba a aplastarla mientras el fuego seguía consumiendo poco a poco sus brazos.

-Después de eso tú seguirás… Sin esa parte que tú crees te da debilidad- Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara. –Hinata confía en ti…- Agrego viendo como el demonio gruñía y colocando el medallón creaba una pequeña puerta hacia el otro lado.

"Hiashi… Al final tuviste razón… Ella, únicamente ella podría acabar con nuestra propia maldición" Sonrió bajando su abanico, la energía azul vibro llena de éxtasis consumiendo en segundos el frágil cuerpo que se había levantado ante ellos intentando impedirles el paso.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se iluminaron un segundo antes de desaparecer completamente de ese mundo, después de todo su cuerpo había dejado de ser puro hacía mucho tiempo y esa barrera se lo comprobó, sonrió sintiendo su piel ser consumida por el calor mismo del infierno, un infierno que se había obligado a cargar hasta el día de su muerte.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

_Tenía mucho tiempo encerrada, estaba consciente de lo débil que estaba su cuerpo mortal incluso ahí, tan alejada de todo podía sentir el leve dolor de su cuerpo desangrándose totalmente. _

_-Realmente no me necesitan a mí… Necesitan mi sangre… Esta sangre con la que nací- Murmuro abriendo levemente sus ojos, no había gran diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados ya que todo a su alrededor era oscuro, todo bajo lo que podía protegerse era bajo ese manto de oscuridad que no sabía exactamente de donde salía. _

_-Que esperas?- Escucho en el interior de su cabeza una voz masculina, sonrió para sí y dejo libre aquella presencia, en su alma podía permitirse hacer cualquier cosa. _

_-Quien eres tu?- Interrogo por segunda vez en ese espacio de tiempo, sus ojos vieron como delante de si empezaba a dibujarse una figura que ya había visto, por la que había sentido lastima horas antes, horas? Tal vez habían sido segundos o tal vez días, realmente no estaba muy segura de eso. _

_-No tengo un nombre- Explico clavando sus rojos ojos en ella, viendo con incredulidad como la chica solo sonreía soltando un suspiro cansado. _

_-Pensé que nunca aparecerías- Dijo satisfecha liberando sus piernas quedando sentada en la nada, todavía podía el débil latir de su corazón en su pecho, todavía no había muerto. _

_-Me esperabas entonces?- Murmuro con incredulidad la criatura dejando que la luz de esos ojos perlados lo iluminaran sintiéndose complacido cuando la chica deformo sus facciones a unas llenas de terror. _

_-Me temes?- Susurro avanzando dos pasos, Hinata ante aquella interrogante sonrió y negó saltando de su lugar quedando a unos cuantos pasos de aquella criatura. –Que piensas entonces?- Se atrevió a preguntar notando la mirada inquisidora de la chica delante de sí. _

_-Porque lo hiciste?- Interrogo ignorando lo que la criatura le había preguntado, lo vio gruñir inconforme haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara. –Tengo todo este tiempo, Iie… tal vez tengo toda mi vida temiendo tu aparición demo… Ahora es diferente- Explico juntando sus manos a nivel de su pecho. _

_-Me conoces?- Dijo incrédulo sin dar crédito al rostro iluminado de la chica delante de sí. –Como?- _

_-Por Sasuke… Tu ultimo contenedor… Tu nos unes- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, podía sentir el calor de la criatura delante de si aumentar, significaba acaso… -Acaso el…- _

_-El mitad demonio…- Se burlo la bestia cruzando sus piernas y flotando, Hinata se digno a detallar aquella figura demoniaca delante de si, su rostro totalmente blanco adornado por sus dos ojos negros con pupilas negras, su largo cabello negro puntiagudo caía a su alrededor alborotado, unas orejas puntiagudas le demostraban que era un demonio, sus manos de dedos largos y uñas filosas como garras, era alto y bien formado, sin embargo, sus piernas de toro y larga cola como de serpiente le mostraban su verdadera naturaleza. _

_-Eres entonces la última de ellas…- Decreto soltado un suspiro aburrido confundiendo a la ojiblanca. –No pensé que el imbécil de Orochimaru sería tan ciego como para caer en todo su truco- Se quejo haciendo que una nube de humo negro saliera de su boca. _

_-Tru… Truco?- Dijo nerviosa retrocediendo algunos pasos, por alguna razón la sola presencia de esa criatura empezaba a dolerle. –Que… Que es lo que estas insinuando?- _

_-Se que lo sientes…- Dijo sobresaltándola. –Se que puedes percibir como el mitad demonio se acerca a este lugar… Deseas que llegue… Deseas que te salve sacerdotisa?- Interrogo mostrando sus filosos dientes en una sonrisa torcida. _

_-Iie… Aquí… Aquí el morirá- Dijo nerviosa subiendo su mirada intentando encarar aquella mirada roja que le era tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida. –Aléjalo!- Ordeno haciendo que todo su cuerpo se envolviera en una luz blanca. _

_-No puedo… El me encerró totalmente… Desgraciadamente lo descubrió un poco tarde… Por eso estoy aquí… Deleitándome con el ultimo de mis cuerpos, con el ultimo de mis sacrificios- Dijo burlesco haciendo un ademan para que la chica se acercara a él. _

_-Iie!- Grito intentando romper aquella fuerza que parecía dominarla a obedecerlo. –No puedes controlarme… No en mi alma- Dijo con firmeza escuchando con temor como el demonio suspiraba hastiado. _

_-Mujer idiota…- Murmuro desapareciendo y apareciendo junto a su cuerpo haciéndola gritar asustada. –Solo deseo que lo sientas…- Afirmo juntando sus manos con las de la chica, al instante Hinata pudo sentir el cansancio del cuerpo del pelinegro, ya su alma había muerto y estaba herido en varias partes de su cuerpo. _

_-Aléjalo onegai- Dijo sintiendo las ganas de llorar recorrer su cuerpo. –Como… Como puedo hacer que se vaya… Que no muera- Dijo viendo como la criatura sonreía divertida mientras se acercaba a su oído, Hinata abrió sus ojos asustada pero, acepto, si de esa forma salvaría la vida del pelinegro. _

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Escucho a sus espaldas un agudo grito haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con impotencia, sabía que no hubiera podido hacer nada por ella de cualquier forma sin embargo, le frustraba saberla muerta, una corriente azul paso a su lado burlándose de su lentitud y desapareció al final de la torre.

"Kuso…" Pensó deteniéndose de golpe, había recordado de golpe a aquel hombre, la persona que llego al templo con Sekai. –Kisama… El debe seguir aquí- Murmuro cerrando su maldición por completo, su cuerpo volvió a ser totalmente el de un humano pero mantenía sus ojos de demonio, los único que le podían ayudar en aquel momento.

Termino de subir los últimos metros con lentitud, a cada paso que daba podía sentir varias presencias, reconoció la del demonio que lo convirtió en lo que era, la de Hinata que parecía luchar por mantenerse con vida, otras cuantas de magia alrededor de la chica y por último la que buscaba, la del peliblanco.

"Bien" Se felicito mentalmente escondiéndose detrás de una de las grandes columnas, estaba luchando por no dejarse controlar por el intenso aroma de la sangre de la ojiblanca, estaba por todo el lugar y podía incluso escucharla fluir en aquella corriente artificial que circundaba toda aquella zona.

Vio con horror el desnudo cuerpo de la chica, su abdomen y pecho poseían una marca que le resultaba familiar, hecha con varias agujas dejando que goteara la sangre lentamente torturándola, tal vez esperando que muriera antes, dos dagas de oro atravesaban sus muñecas colgándola de los dos pilares bañándolos con la poca sangre que debía poseer y vertiéndolo en el camino que salía en alguna parte del circulo que lo separaba de ella.

-Hinata…- Murmuro totalmente molesto viendo el rostro de la chica marcado con algunos moretones, su piel mas pálida que nunca por la falta de sangre se cubría escasamente por su largo cabello que tapaba sus senos, las puntas de su cabello también goteaban lánguidamente sangre al parecer ninguna parte de su frágil cuerpo se había salvado de esas terribles torturas.

Sasuke iba a lanzarse contra el peliblanco que paso justo a unos metros delante de él, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo viendo como el hombre de piel pálida se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer.

-Ya casi es el momento pequeña- Susurro siseante golpeando una de sus mejillas, los perlados ojos de la chica se abrieron con dificultad para sorpresa de Sasuke, esta giro su rostro hacia el hombre que le hablaba.

-Que… Que de..se..as?- Dijo con dificultad escupiendo un poco de sangre, sus ojos opacos intentaban enfocarse en el hombre que la sacaba de sus pensamientos solo para hacerla sentir aquel agudo dolor en su cuerpo.

-A ti…- Respondió lamiendo la mejilla de la chica que intento apartarse sin éxito de aquel grotesco hombre. –Necesito que estés consciente cuando empecemos- Aclaro soltando su rostro de forma brusca haciéndola emitir un ligero quejido, tan débil que pareció ser un murmullo de viento.

-Yo… Deseo morir- Pidió subiendo su mirada, los ojos rojos de Sasuke se encontraron fugazmente con los de ella, reconociendo automáticamente el temor aparecer en esos antes brillosos ojos perlados, odiaba detenerse, odiaba tener que esperar a que el hombre estuviera indispuesto.

-Ya se cumplirá tu deseo pequeña… Solo dame unos segundos más- Se burlo la serpiente colocándose frente a ella dos nuevos pilares empezaron a salir del centro eran totalmente blancos, brillaban con las tenues luces de los demás planetas.

-Te mu..ti..la..ras..?- Interrogo divertida al ver como el hombre aguantaba el dolor de las dagas atravesando sus muñecas. –Que.. Gracioso- Murmuro sonriendo clavando sus ojos en los dorados del hombre, este miro con terror un brillo rojo apoderarse de esos perlados ojos y sin poder hacer nada la escucho gritar con fuerza al tiempo que una luz blanca la cubría por completo.

-Lastima… Pensé que lograrías detenerme- Se burlo el hombre con dificultad sintiendo como las fuerzas empezaban a faltarle, tenía que mezclar suficiente de su sangre con la de ella para que la tierra se moviera por él, para obedecerlo a él.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquello, era su momento, debía matar al peliblanco antes de que pudiera dar muerte a la ojiblanca como se tenía planeado, salto de su escondite sintiendo como arremetían contra su cuerpo las energías que estaban en aquel lugar esperando su turno.

-Sasuke-kun… No pensé que llegarías- Se burlo el peliblanco girándose hacia donde estaba el chico. –Lastima que esas criaturas ataquen a seres demoniacos como tu- Dijo viendo como las luces envolvían el cuerpo del pelinegro rasgando las partes expuestas, pero algo no estaba bien, la sonrisa del pelinegro se ampliaba cada vez mas.

-Es una pena…- Se burlo roncamente al caer al suelo siendo liberado por las energías que rodeaban aquel lugar, justo en ese momento un sonido de metal despedazándose inundo el lugar mientras una ligera lluvia de oro caía iluminando tenuemente la mirada de ambos demonios.

El pelinegro suspiro aliviado poniéndose de pie con dificultad, realmente era difícil para el seguir manteniendo la fuerza luego de tantas heridas, ya la energía de Hinata lo había abandonado totalmente y solo podía escuchar el lento y forzoso latir de su corazón suplicando que acabara con aquella tortura.

-Que… Como paso esto?- Dijo incrédulo el peliblanco dejando sus energías demoniacas tomar posesión de su cuerpo y transformarlo a un gran tigre blanco sus ojos dorados lo miraban con furia esperando la respuesta para poder atacar.

-Tenia un truco- Dio como simple respuesta sacando su espada, se divertiría asesinando al peliblanco, tenia demasiado tiempo deseando hacerlo.

-Sasuke…- Hinata murmuro al ver como el pelinegro se lanzaba contra el gran animal sonriendo, al parecer disfrutaba el luchar con aquella criatura, adoraba de alguna forma el poder derramar aquella sangre, su propia sangre.

-No es interesante?- Dijo entre risas el hombre pálido delante de ella, Hinata movió su cabeza con dificultad para mirar al hombre y sin interés volvió su vista hacia el pelinegro que peleaba distraídamente con el tigre gigante.

-El… Ha hecho todo esto con que razón?- Dijo moviendo su rostro hacia el lugar donde estaban peleando ambas bestias llenándolo de nostalgia. –Solo por evitar que cumplas tú destino-

-El… Sasuke no debe morir aquí- Murmuro sintiendo las lagrimas llenar sus ojos. –Como puede no importarle la muerte de ese que parece haber estado más tiempo con usted?-

-Siempre pueden aparecer mas- Dio como simple respuesta escuchando un grito agudo escapar de los labios rosados de la chica, esta dejo caer su rostro inconsciente haciendo reír al hombre. –Y pensar que eres la mujer que el eligió como suya- Dijo sarcásticamente relajando todo su cuerpo intentando alejar el dolor lo mas que pudiera de su cuerpo.

-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-

Un gruñido lleno el lugar haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de golpe, los filosos dientes del gran tigre tenían su espada atrapada, al parecer en el intento de cortarlo desde la garganta, había sido lento y ahora estaba atrapado.

-Kuso…- Maldijo empujando el cuerpo del gran animal lejos de si para escaparse de su posible muerte. –Vamos… Sé que puedes hacer más que eso!- Dijo prepotentemente sonriendo viendo como el gran animal escupía su espada y brincaba hacia su dirección, Sasuke amplió su sonrisa saltando un segundo antes de que el gran animal lo atrapara y corrió a tomar su espada.

El tigre gruño descontento, girándose y saltando nuevamente contra el pelinegro, este se apoyo en el suelo al tiempo que tomaba un poco de sangre en sus manos y la salpicaba en el rostro del animal viendo como este se retorcía de dolor.

_-La sangre…_- Una voz aguda sonó en todo el cielo, captando la atención del pelinegro y del animal que todavía se revolcaba en el suelo. _–Están atacando el santuario- _Y como una orden la energía azul empezó a recorrer el lugar formando poco a poco largas llamaradas azules.

-Kuso…- Se quejo el pelinegro empezando a correr, sabía lo que harían aquellas llamas, ya lo había visto consumir el cuerpo de una mujer, retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar un coletazo que venía delante de si, salto cayendo en las escaleras por las cuales había accedido al lugar escondiéndose de aquella fuerza tan aterradora.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en el tigre que todavía intentando recuperar su vista se movía con dificultad entre esos latigazos de fuego que arrasaban con todo el santuario, al parecer solo protegían la zona donde se haría el sacrificio.

-Hinata!- Dijo sobresaltado buscando la posición donde se encontraba la chica, las llamas saltaban su cuerpo y el de la gran serpiente que le había robado su vida humana, lo podía ver sonriendo ante aquello mientras murmuraba algunas cosas, vio el rostro de la ojiblanca tensarse con dolor, sus perlados ojos estaban cerrados, tal vez inconsciente otra vez.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar haciendo que ambas criaturas perdieran el equilibrio, Sasuke clavo su espada buscando sostenerse mientras se giraba hacia el bosque donde predominaba el aroma a muerte y a cuerpos calcinados a lo lejos vio un gran zorro moviéndose con dificultad contra unas figuras que todavía no morían, se sintió inútil por no poder ayudarlo como quisiera.

-Arriba!- Logro escuchar captando nuevamente su atención, el santuario empezó a moverse rompiendo la estructura de las escaleras para elevarse, Sasuke se movió con rapidez entrando nuevamente al juego de huir de los latigazos de fuego ahora además intentando no perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío.

-Debo llegar con ella- Se dijo a si mismo viendo a unos cuantos metros de la sacerdotisa, podía notar el ligero y casi imperceptible aroma a lirios que solía cubrir anteriormente aquel frágil cuerpo y sin controlarse empezó a caminar hacia ella, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo de cumplir su deseo.

-Kabuto!- Chillo a su lado la voz hombre serpiente sacando al pelinegro de su trance, justo a tiempo para evitar un latigazo de fuego que venía a darle de lleno en el pecho, vio al gran tigre correr hacia el haciéndolo enojar totalmente.

-Deja de ser un estorbo!- Grito irritado girándose en la dirección que venía el tigre, podía sentir aquella despreciable risa llenar el ambiente y una vez más el santuario se inclino hacia un lado haciéndolos perder el equilibrio, Sasuke salto agarrándose de uno de los pilares de la mujer.

-Sasuke-kun…- Aquella melosa voz capto su atención obligándolo a mirarlo, vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro justo cuando un agudo gruñido lleno el lugar, el gran tigre no había podido esquivar una última llamarada que se había dirigido totalmente hacia su pecho empezando a consumir su gran cuerpo con rapidez.

-Hasta Kabuto?- Interrogo viendo fijamente al hombre de largo cabello negro y piel tan blanca como la leche, podía ver como este asentía sin ningún rastro de sentimiento culposo por lo que estaba sucediendo a unos metros de ellos.

-El más apto sobrevive Sasuke-kun…- Dijo burlescamente relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro. –Tu lo sabes muy bien- Dijo viendo como el chico se ponía de pie.

-Hai…- Dio como simple respuesta dándole la espalda al hombre que colgaba a unos pasos de él.

-Yo no intentaría liberarla…- Dijo viendo con gracia como el pelinegro se detenía pero a los segundos volvió a su tarea de descubrir como bajar el cuerpo de la ojiblanca de entre esos pilares. –Acaso alguna vez te conté como fue que di contigo?-

-No me interesa- Corto irritado sin mirar al hombre que había hablado, su cuerpo sintió una ligera descarga al tocar el cuerpo de la chica confundiéndolo.

-Sasuke-kun… Es el sacrificio… Nada en este universo es capaz de liberarla sin morir por esa descarga que acabas de sentir- Dijo divertido, Sasuke se dedico a mirarlo de reojo intentando descubrir la forma de sacarla.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos intentando encontrar la forma de liberar aquel frágil cuerpo de su prisión, podía sentir un poco mas fuerte el aroma de la chica relajándolo, realmente no creía posible que de todas las mujeres en el planeta el eligiera a la que sería un sacrificio.

_-Yo voy a estar donde tu estés Sasuke- _ La voz de la ojiblanca resonó en su cabeza haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe, se giro encontrando la mirada perlada de la chica sobre él, en silencio agradecía su presencia sin evitar las lagrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos.

-Sa… Suke- Pronuncio con dificultad sintiendo una nueva descarga correr por su cuerpo, al parecer empezaba a hacer efecto su nueva condición.

-Hinata?- Interrogo al escucharla gritar por segunda vez, los pilares se empezaron a tambalear lastimando las muñecas de la chica haciendo que las heridas se hicieran más profundas.

-Que hiciste mocosa!- Grito irritado la serpiente al sentir como todo el lugar volvía a tambalearse haciendo que la chica profiriera un nuevo grito liberándose ante los aterrorizados ojos dorados de la serpiente y los ojos rojos de Sasuke.

Los pilares se empezaron a tambalear con fuerza haciendo de sus heridas más profundas, Sasuke sin pensarlo salto hacia ella sosteniéndola lo más fuerte que podía contra su cuerpo intentando liberar las dagas que tenían presas esas frágiles muñecas.

-Sasuke… Aléjate- Suplico la chica cuando los pilares se destrozaron liberando los puñales de su prisión haciéndola caer sobre el pecho del chico, podía sentir la seguridad de sus brazos pero, ya no podía retroceder.

-Hinata…- Murmuro con dificultad el pelinegro sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de la chica sobre su pecho, el metal frio de las dagas apoyado en su abdomen lo hacían sentir incomodo.

-Aléjate!- Grito empujando al pelinegro, clavo su mirada en el pelinegro sorprendiéndolo al verse reflejado en esos ahora ojos rojos, Hinata grito de dolor al sacar con sus propias manos aquellas armas que la habían tenido sometida.

-Kuso… Porque?- Le grito viendo como nuevamente giraba su rostro hacia él. –Eres idiota acaso?... Como te vendiste a ese demonio?!- Grito exasperado viendo como el cuerpo de la mujer sonreía y tomaba una daga lanzándola hacia él.

-No intervengas chico- Una grave voz salió de los delicados y rosados labios de la ojiblanca. –Ella me cedió lugar para protegerte- Explico poniéndose de pie con dificultad encaminándose hacia el hombre serpiente que intentaba liberarse de su prisión con desesperación.

-Maldición Hinata!- Gruño tomando su espada y saltando hacia detener el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que lo miraba fríamente, sus ojos rojos lo miraban sin interés y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre debido a todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para liberarse de las dagas.

-No intervengas!- Grito irritado el poder dentro del frágil cuerpo de Hinata. –Le prometí que no te tocaría… No lo hagas difícil!- Dijo molesto marcando la piel de la chica, sus marcas eran diferentes, grandes símbolos negros de estrellas de cinco puntas y calaveras adornaban ahora su cuerpo, tatuándolo haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-No la sigas matando!- Gruño volviendo a interponerse en su camino, Hinata subió su rostro bañado en sangre mientras los dibujos empezaban a aparecer por su rostro, sus ojos le trasmitían odio, un odio que nunca pensó ver en ese rostro.

-Deja de interferir!- Grito lanzando la daga que le quedaba justo al pecho del pelinegro, este solo miro la figura de la ojiblanca poseída y se dejo caer, su corazón había recibido el ataque en el centro, directo y certero, siendo asesinado por quien trataba de proteger.

-Kyaaaaa!!!!!- La voz de la ojiblanca resonó por todo el santuario que empezaba a romperse en pedazos. -Sasuke!!!- Grito aterrada dejándose caer junto al pelinegro que la miro fijamente, ahí estaban sus ojos perlados lo miraban llenos de lagrimas.

-Ba…Ka- Dijo con dificultad cerrando los ojos, Hinata trago fuerte sintiendo las lagrimas nublar su vista, su desesperación hizo que la estabilidad del santuario empezara a decaerse.

-Prometiste no tocarlo!- Grito girándose hacia la serpiente que miraba incrédula aquella escena. –Todo es tu culpa!- Grito frustrada, su corazón exigía venganza alguien debía pagar por la muerte del pelinegro.

_-Dijiste que me dejarías…_- Hablo una voz en su cabeza mientras ella negaba sintiendo las heridas de su cuerpo poseerla nuevamente. _–Déjame salir- _Exigió haciéndola negar nuevamente.

-Lo mataste!- Grito sujetándose la cabeza intentando desaparecer aquella voz a la que nunca debió escuchar. –El me salvo… El llego a mí y yo… yo dude de él!- Dijo dejándose caer de rodillas y cubriendo su rostro dejando que el dolor bañara sus piernas desnudas y ensangrentadas.

_-Tu cuerpo no tiene mucho tiempo… Debes matarlo- _Ordeno la voz en su cabeza al tiempo que ella negaba. _–Me obligas a usar su último aliento en esto- _ Se quejo la voz en su cabeza desapareciendo por completo.

-Su… último aliento?- Repitió sintiendo como algo a sus espaldas se movía, se giro asustada viendo el cuerpo de Sasuke ponerse de pie, al parecer todavía seguía luchando por vivir.

-Aparte!- Ordeno esa voz grave que había escuchado antes en su cabeza, ahora si parecía más la figura que había visto en su cabeza. –Déjame vengarme… Por ella- Murmuro tomando la espada del pelinegro y caminando con lentitud al cuerpo del hombre que todavía estaba colgado de sus muñecas.

-Déjalo… Onegai!- Grito aterrada pero dándole paso, sus ojos negros la vieron fijamente sin vida, muertos, asesinados por ella. –Libera su cuerpo- Pidió poniéndose de pie como pudo, tomo con dificultad el brazo del pelinegro pero este la hizo a un lado mirándola con frialdad.

-Deja de meterte en mi camino- Gruño dejando de observarla para detenerse justo frente a la serpiente. –Ahora… Al fin morirás…- Dijo soltando un suspiro de victoria.

Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron con terror mientras veía aquella espada erguirse contra el cortando de un solo golpe su cabeza, escucho un último quejido por parte de aquella criatura que había logrado mantenerlos encadenados a cuerpos terrenales una y otra vez intentando obtener el control total de la magia.

-Sasuke…- Una suave voz a su espalda lo hizo reaccionar momentáneamente mientras el santuario empezaba a despedazarse aun en el cielo, el pelinegro vio borrosa la silueta de la ojiblanca.

-Deja… De interferir- Pronuncio con dificultad cayendo al suelo de rodillas, podía sentir al dueño de aquel cuerpo reclamar su posición, aunque sea para morir y cuando se iba a negar una energía diferente a la de esos dos seres de carne brillo en el interior de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a decir la ojiblanca agachándose para estar a su altura, sus ojos perlados lo miraban todavía llorosos pero determinados. –Iie… Deja… Deja que sea libre- Pidió una vez más viendo como los ojos negros se dilataban con temor y en opacaban de golpe.

-Hi..na..ta- Pronuncio con dificultad siendo recibido en el pecho de esta, podía sentir las lagrimas mojar su rostro, dándole una sensación de tibieza. –Arigatou- Pronuncio viendo con extrañeza como la chica negaba.

-Hazlo…- Dijo ella con dificultad tomando la mano del pelinegro y colocando nuevamente su espada. –Mátame…- Dijo entre sollozos cerrando los dedos del pelinegro alrededor del mango.

-Yo…-

-Dale la fuerza kisama!- Grito subiendo su mirada, su garganta colapso haciéndola toser gran cantidad de sangre que baño completamente el torso del pelinegro que ya no tenia fuerzas ni para levantar las manos.

_-Como quieras- _La voz en la cabeza de la ojiblanca la hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos y sonrió viendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke se sentaba con dificultad bañado en sangre, no podía asegurar si era de ella o de él pero, definitivamente se sentiría satisfecha.

-Hi…na…ta- Logro articular abriendo los ojos con terror al ver como atravesaba con sus manos la espalda de la chica cortando su corazón y matándola de un solo golpe, la punta rozo su propio estomago pero ya la fuerza que le había devuelto la vida lo abandono de golpe, dejándole la suficiente fuerza para verla resbalarse por la hoja de la espada hasta apoyar su rostro en su pecho ya muerta.

_-Tranquilo- _Una voz femenina sonó en todo el ambiente haciéndolo subir la mirada, la misma mujer apareció detrás del cuerpo inerte de la ojiblanca. _–Te daré lo que deseas- _Dijo sonriéndole mientras el viento empujaba lentamente la mano del pelinegro hundiendo lentamente la hoja de la espada en su propio estomago terminando con su agonía.

El santuario golpeo la tierra con fuerza produciendo un gran estruendo en todo el bosque, las grandes rocas blancas que lo construían cayeron en varios lugares haciendo que las energías que estaban revoloteando en el lugar se dispersaran nuevamente.

La onda de choque desvaneció de golpe todos los espíritus que seguían luchando en todo el lugar, un gran zorro sonrió ante aquello dejándose caer sin energías en un gran lago, recupero la forma de humano que siempre había sido de su agrado sintiéndose tranquilo de ser parte de la casualidad.

"Teme…" Pensó sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se hundía lentamente en aquel lugar casi congelado, el aroma de aquella dulce sangre inundo su nariz y luego sus pulmones girándose con dificultad para encontrar el cuerpo congelado de la castaña a unos cuantos metros de él, pudo distinguir en su rostro una sonrisa.

_-Al final, obtuviste lo que querías- su voz apareció en el aire intentando contener la nostalgia que aquellas imágenes significaban. _

_-Tal vez… Ahora que lo obtuve no era lo que realmente quería- Rebatió clavando su vista en los cuerpos mutilados de Sasuke y Hinata. –Murieron juntos- Dijo sonriendo notando la espada que los atravesaba a ambos uniendo sus cuerpos. _

_-Como sea- Se quejo volando un poco más arriba, ella solo pudo sonreír ante eso y alejándose siguió la voz que la guiaba, no tenían una forma, realmente era mejor vivir de aquella forma, sin dolor sin sentimientos solo, únicamente llenarte con el equilibrio de la naturaleza, del mundo que ahora dejaría de estar bajo esa terrible maldición. _

_-Porque… Tú y ella lo liberaron- Susurro dejando que una corriente de hielo flotara hacia aquellos cuerpos que habían cautivado su atención, desde el principio de sus vidas hasta el final donde no pudieron luchar contra su suerte, unidos por un sentimiento y una maldición. _

_-Apresúrate!- Grito la otra presencia haciendo que el viento bailara por sentirse regañada, realmente ser parte del todo y ser la nada era realmente difícil, disfrutaría su estadía lejos de los humanos y de los demonios, porque era mucho más superior que simples sentimientos, porque era mucho más fuerte que el destino y porque ella sabía que tal vez, el destino no había terminado de jugar con esos dos seres, se dijo sonriendo divertida ante sus pensamientos, todavía quedaba mucha vida en la tierra por ver. _

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Y… Que tal?... Final trágico lo sé… Pero prefería que acabaran así… No vayan a matarme… Antes vean el epilogo… xD Besos y abrazos a todos los que siguieron este fic… Realmente ame hacerlo, es una de las cosas por las cuales me siento más orgullosa…

**DarkAmy-chan, flordezereso, ayu-chaan, layill, princesshina. **

Ojala no se desanimen para leer el epilogo, les prometo que saciara sus deseos de asesinar a esta escritora loca! xD


	23. Epil Tal vez el Destino tenga algo mas

**Konichiwa! Como están?... Espero que bien y no hayan olvidado el epilogo de esta mágica historia… Realmente la extrañare pero debo confesar que me calma el hecho de no tener tantas historias por actualizar! Jajajaja… Sin más que decir y aclarando que Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto… Aquí está el epilogo…**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Tal vez el Destino tenga algo mas Preparado para Ti. **

-Ella suplico morir por su propia mano y el demonio cumplió su palabra atravesándola con la espada…- Hizo una pausa intentando contener la risa por la cara que ponían los pequeños a su cuidado.

-El sintió un vacio al verla morir sobre su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces termino de hundir la espada atravesándose también. No fue sino hasta ese momento que comprendió lo mucho que aquella sacerdotisa significaba y que sin ella una vida eterna no significaría nada- Hizo nuevamente una pausa y cerró el libro. –Fin…- Completo enderezando su espada y poniendo le libro sobre la mesita redonda que estaba a su lado.

-Onee-san que linda historia- Dijo una pequeña de cabello rojizo y ojos dorados, la chica la miro dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie empezando a estirarse.

-Mañana vendrás a leernos otra vez onee-san?- Murmuro un pequeño de ojos morados y cabello castaño, la chica solo pudo asentir tomando el libro de la pequeña mesa al tiempo que veía como todos los niños se alejaban del lugar corriendo e imitando alguna escena del libro que acababa de terminar.

-Otra vez con esa historia?- Murmuro una voz a su lado haciéndola sobresaltarse ante la sorpresa. –No te cansas de ella?- Interrogo quitándole el libro de entre los dedos.

-Iie…- Se quejo infantilmente mientras intentaba recuperar su tan preciado libro. –Umiko-chan devuélvemelo- Pidió con ojos llorosos a su mejor amiga, esta la miro por unos segundos y luego rendida devolvió el pequeño y algo viejo libro.

-Deberías dejar de leer eso Hina-chan!- Se quejo empujando a la chica hasta la caja del lugar. –Cuentos de hadas… Son solo cuentos de hadas!- Repitió haciendo que la chica entrara a su lugar y se apoyara en el mostrador.

-Iie… Son leyendas… Y una muy bonita- Dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro y apoyándose totalmente en el mostrador, haciendo que su amiga gruñera molesta.

-Solo porque tu nombre es el de la protagonista no significa que algo así podría pasar- Se quejo mirándola fijamente, suspiro mientras intentaba levantar a su amiga de la posición que había adquirido.

-Tu nombre también esta… Y no es muy común que digamos- Dijo divertida levantándose de golpe sorprendiendo a su amiga que se cruzo de brazos resignada.

-Hina-chan… Es solo una casualidad- Explico nuevamente sintiendo como su sien derecha empezaba a latir, le daría pronto un dolor de cabeza. –Siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que lo lees-

La chica dejo de sonreír momentáneamente sintiéndose extraña, tal vez su amiga tenía razón y solo eran coincidencias muy absurdas, miro por el cristal del lugar la calle transitada, la gente caminaba distraídamente, hablando por los móviles o peleando con sus acompañantes, los tonos naranjas y rosados del atardecer empezaban a cubrir los edificios de enfrente dándole una bonita vista.

-Oh… Hina-chan no te deprimas onegai!- Suplico su amiga cortando su visión, realmente tenía casi 10 años de su vida escuchándola hablar sobre ese libro, era como una obsesión para ella pero, no podía evitar a veces dejarse absorber por las suposiciones de su mejor amiga, al final eran muchas coincidencias lógicas.

-Iie… Tal vez…- Empezó clavando sus ojos en los de su amiga. –Tal vez es momento de dejar de pensar que es una cosa del destino- Dijo dibujando en sus labios una tierna sonrisa, confundiendo a la chica que estaba mirándola fijamente.

-Realmente lo dices en serio?- Murmuro viendo como ella asentía preocupándola un poco más. –Quien eres y que hiciste con Hina-chan?- Interrogo viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y empezaba a reír pausadamente empujándola ligeramente.

-Umiko-chan… Es cierto…- Dijo una vez que ambas dejaron de reír, las luces de la calle encendían una por una iluminando el exterior tenuemente; el lugar no estaba totalmente desolado, los pequeños niños que pasaban ahí los días esperando que ella les leyera estaban esperando a sus madres, corriendo por toda la tienda llenándola con sus infantiles risas.

-Que es cierto?- Murmuro al ver que la chica no continuaba, Hinata negó y tomo a la chica de la muñeca, paso el seguro en la puerta del local y corrió escaleras arriba donde estaba el depósito con un gran espejo.

-Míranos Umiko-chan…- Dijo señalándose en el espejo, su amiga obedeció confundida mientras se giraba al espejo, su amiga era delgada no muy alta ni muy baja, su piel pálida, cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros y esos ojos perlados, tan extraños como cautivantes.

-Solo te veo a ti- Respondió sin entender todavía de que iba todo aquello. –Es que acaso te hiciste algo diferente?- Murmuro viendo como la ojiblanca negaba y volvía a colocarla en el espejo.

-Mírate… Mírate y recuerda- Dijo obligando a su amiga a ver, un poco más baja que la ojiblanca con un cabello castaño rojizo hasta la cintura sus ojos azul intenso y su piel un poco más rosada que la de su amiga.

-Soy yo…- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca y empezando a bajar las escaleras confundiendo a su compañera que iba a empezar a quejarse. –No podemos perder el tiempo aquí arriba nos regañaran- Explico antes de que la ojiblanca empezara a lamentarse por su comportamiento.

-Hai- Respondió con desgana dejándose arrastrar escaleras abajo, un viento frio paso por todo el lugar haciendo que la piel de la ojiblanca se erizara, intentando ignorar aquello se dejo colocar nuevamente en su posición mientras veía como la castaña abría nuevamente la puerta.

-Voy a ordenar los últimos libros que llegaron si?- Explico sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga, esta solo asintió volviendo a clavar su mirada en el cristal de la tienda.

"Tal vez... Sea solo una casualidad" Se dijo a si misma sacando el libro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era tan pequeño que podía llevarlo ahí siempre que quería. –Okasan… Con que fin me dejaste este libro?- Se pregunto escuchando la campanita de la tienda sonar obligándola subir su rostro y sonreír falsamente mientras veía quien había entrado.

-Ohayo Hina-chan!- Saludo un chico hiperactivo, amigo de ella desde la preparatoria y actual novio de su mejor amiga. –Donde esta Umiko-chan?- Interrogo inmediatamente viendo como la ojiblanca sonreía y señalaba la parte de los estantes más alejados.

-Dale un buen susto…- Dijo bajito viendo como el chico reía y se iba en la dirección señalada. –Naruto-kun…- Murmuro viendo al rubio alejarse, este era mucho más alto que ella y poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo, donde te podías quedar atrapada en un instante sintiendo la seguridad que la profundidad de aquellos ojos ofrecían.

Nuevamente volvió a sentir el libro sobre su pierna, lo saco nuevamente para verlo, su caratula algo vieja de color negro con el título en letras rojas en perfecto ingles rezaba…

"Amarte es mi Maldición" Leyó nuevamente apoyando su rostro en el mostrador, toda la tienda se quedo en silencio, un sepulcral silencio que empezaba a inquietarla, causándole nuevamente una ansiedad desconocida para ella, lo único que rompía esa situación era el tic tac del reloj captando la atención de la chica.

-7.30… Todavía falta mucho para irnos- Dijo en un susurro escuchando como el lugar se llenaba de unas risas bajitas, sonrió al reconocer la risa de su amiga.

Desde que Umiko había visto al rubio se había enamorado de él y por lo que había escuchado del chico igual le pasó a él con castaña. –Igual que en el libro…- Murmuro dejándolo sobre el mostrador y soltando un sonoro suspiro empezó a acomodar la exhibición que estaba en caja, su lugar de trabajo.

Los peluches pequeños la miraban sonrientes mientras ella los sacudía poco a poco y los colocaba nuevamente en su posición, tal vez de esa manera el tiempo pasaría más rápido, se giro para empezar a acomodar las tarjetas por tamaño y mensaje justo cuando algo rozo sus tobillos haciéndola brincar del susto.

"Maldito peluche" Pensó para sí agachándose totalmente para recoger al divertido peluche en forma de dragón y grandes ojos morados, era el más grande del lugar y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante este y acariciarlo.

-Hina-chan!- Un grito la hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que cayera totalmente al suelo soltando el peluche que reboto y se fue debajo de la silla. –Gomen…- Se disculpo entre risas la grave voz del rubio mientras la veía ponerse de piel sonrojada.

-Que…Paso?- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo la vergüenza adornar su rostro en un gracioso sonrojo que divertía a todo el mundo menos a ella.

-Naruto-kun… No la asustes así- Regaño la castaña llegando junto al rubio mientras este se inclinaba un poco volviendo a disculparse mientras el sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiblanca aumentaba considerablemente.

-Gomen Hina-chan- Se escucho la voz del rubio mientras ella volvía a sobresaltarse. –Demo… Quería pedirte de favor que nos acompañes a darle la bienvenida a un amigo de mi infancia- Explico viendo como la ojiblanca se quedaba congelada de golpe.

-Etto… Umiko-chan?- Interrogo sin dar una respuesta buscando ayuda en el rostro de su amiga, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban suplicante, al parecer realmente no quería ir sola a esa reunión. –Bienvenida?- Articulo al fin sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Hai… El estudio conmigo toda primaria demo, cuando entre a la preparatoria él se mudo del país y ahora vuelve a estudiar aquí… Quedo en la universidad de Tokio con nosotros- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras se despeinaba sus rubios cabellos intentando convencer a la ojiblanca.

-Es ese amigo tuyo que era antipático?- Murmuro la castaña sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. –Porque si es el no quiero ir- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al rubio que lloriqueando se fue tras ella.

"El mejor amigo de Naruto-kun…" Pensó sonriendo agachándose nuevamente para tomar el peluche, lo coloco en su sitio y siguió limpiando el vidrio del mostrador y cada cosa que estaba a su alcance, mientras esperaba que fueran las 8.30 de la noche, era la hora de cerrar la pequeña tienda de la que junto con Umiko eran encargadas.

-Hace más de un año que empecé a trabajar aquí- Se dijo clavando sus ojos en el libro que descansaba junto a la caja. –Y en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí el dueño nunca me dijo nada con respecto a este libro- Murmuro tomándolo nuevamente entre las manos, siempre había sido un misterio para ella.

**Flash Back. **

_-Okasan… Sigue el cuento de ayer- Suplico una niña de unos 7 años mientras la mujer la miraba y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. _

_-Hina-chan el final te lo conté ayer- Explico viendo como su pequeña hija se sentaba molesta haciendo un puchero divertido. –Acaso no te gusto?- Interrogo viendo como negaba frenéticamente hasta sonrojarse. _

_-Como?... Ellos murieron?... No tuvieron final feliz?- Interrogo haciendo reír a la mujer mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la apoyaba totalmente en su pecho. _

_-Hina-chan algunas veces no hay finales felices- Dijo sintiendo como su pequeña se tensaba entre sus brazos. La sentía luchar entre sus brazos, sabía que diría algo en contra de aquello pero no quería escucharla, quería que entendiera que no todos los cuentos tendrían un final feliz._

_-Okasan… Ellos tienen que tener un final feliz- Se quejo una vez que pudo liberarse de entre los brazos de su madre, la vio sonreír y ponerse de pie saliendo en silencio de su habitación. _

_Hinata miro sorprendida como su madre se había ido sin responder a su pregunta, decidió esperarla unos segundos pero esta no volvió por lo que decidió ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la habitación de sus padres, estaba totalmente confundida con ese final no feliz con el que había terminado ese cuento tan maravilloso._

_-Hina-chan!- Dijo la mujer sorprendida abriendo la puerta de su habitación y encontrándose con su pequeña justo frente a la gran puerta de manera. –Que sucede?- Interrogo inocentemente viendo como nuevamente un puchero aparecía en el rostro de la niña. _

_-Porque ellos no tienen final feliz?- Interrogo nuevamente sonrojándose al escuchar la melodiosa risa de su madre acariciar sus oídos y la vio agacharse hasta su nivel mientras acariciaba su cabello corto. _

_-Tal vez puedas encontrar la segunda parte de este libro…- Murmuro subiendo sus manos y mostrando un pequeño libro algo grueso de cuero negro y palabras que no entendía escritas en rojo. _

_-Hay segunda parte?- Dijo ilusionada viendo como su madre sonreía y la tomaba de la mano llevándola nuevamente a su habitación. _

_-Tal vez Hina-chan… Tal vez en algún lugar está el tomo dos de este libro que hace mucho tiempo me regalaron- Dijo indicándole a la pequeña que se subiera a la cama, Hinata obedeció y se metió entre las sabanas rápidamente. _

_-Okasan… Tu buscaste la segunda parte?- Murmuro viendo como ella se sorprendía y negaba decepcionando un poco a la ojiblanca. _

_-Supongo que para mí el final que tiene esta bien demo… Seguramente existe la segunda parte- Explico antes de que su pequeña se molestara. –Ahora duerme que mañana empiezas en una nueva escuela- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pequeña sonreía y se terminaba de apoyar totalmente en sus almohadas. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Y desde entonces tengo este libro" Se dijo volviendo a la realidad, giro su mirada hacia el reloj sobre la puerta y para su sorpresa ya marcaba las 8.15, soltó el libro de golpe dejándolo caer mientras empezaba a ordenar el dinero dentro de caja intentando cuadrar lo vendido ese día con lo escrito en las facturas que se habían realizado.

-Hina-chan…- Volvió a sonar la voz del rubio haciendo que esta le miraba de reojo y asintiera indicándole que podía seguir hablando. –Vendrás cierto?- Dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara fijamente por unos segundos.

-Umiko-chan ira?- Murmuro viendo algo desconfiada al rubio que asintió nervioso al tiempo que una castaña totalmente sonrojada y algo despeinada pasaba de largo al depósito.

-Entonces?- Volvió a decir el rubio haciendo que Hinata perdiera la cuenta de lo que llevaba en las manos, la vio bajar la cabeza algo deprimida mientras asentía débilmente. –Genial le diré al teme que vaya saliendo hacia el restaurant!- Dijo alegre saliendo de la tienda para hablar por teléfono y en su camino giro el letrero de abierto a cerrado.

-Naruto-baka- Murmuro para sí riendo entre dientes mientras volvía a contar el dinero, sabía que algo sucio había hecho para que la castaña de su amiga haya aceptado ir a esa reunión.

-Naruto es un idiota!- Se quejo la castaña unos segundos después mientras bajaba totalmente cambiada, la ojiblanca subió su mirada y sonrió terminando de guardar las hojas de las facturas en un sobre y el paquete del dinero de ese día.

-No te molestes con el…- Dijo la ojiblanca deteniéndose junto a su amiga. –Solo quiere que conozcas a la persona que él considera como su hermano es todo- Intento defender al amigo desconocido del rubio.

-Lo sé demo… Cuando tu novio te dice que su mejor amigo opina que eres muy normal y sin gracia no te dan ganas de conocerlo así sea realmente su hermano- Se quejo haciendo reír a la ojiblanca que subió divertida a guardar todo en la caja fuerte y cambiarse para la improvisada salida.

Camino lentamente hacia la caja fuerte detrás del espejo, miro unos segundos su reflejo y sonriendo sacudió su cabeza pasando de largo y abriendo la caja para guardar el dinero de ese día, el dueño vendría al día siguiente y recibiría aquello, como todos los días; cerro lentamente la caja fuerte mientras pasaba sin mirarse en el espejo, dejo la chaqueta a un lado y se quito la camisa del uniforme quedándose únicamente en sostén.

"Oh…" Se quejo mentalmente al recordar que no había buscado su bolso y tuvo que pasar nuevamente frente al espejo esta vez un brillo llamo su atención haciéndola suspirar, caminando hacia el gran espejo miro el lunar que estaba sobre su pecho izquierdo. –Coincidencias…- Se dijo sonriendo e ignorando la pequeña marca que a simple vista se distinguía un círculo con pequeñas comas en medio, nunca le dio importancia hasta que fue detallando el libro a medida que crecía.

Negó nuevamente con la cabeza y camino hacia donde guardaba sus cosas, saco su blusa morada poniéndosela y tomando su chaqueta y cartera apago las luces bajando un poco mas rápido, se había tardado más de lo normal haciendo una simple tarea que estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

-Pensé que habías tropezado allá arriba- Se burlo el rubio al verla bajar algo apurada y sonrojada justo cuando la castaña volvía de haber apagado las luces de la parte de atrás, Hinata sonrió y aliso un poco su cabello con las manos, de golpe lo sintió totalmente feo e impropio de su persona.

-Deja de molestarla Naruto-kun- Regaño una vez que llego junto a su novio, este murmuro algo y salió del lugar dejando a las dos chicas solas. –No estés nerviosa- Dijo conteniendo sus ganas de reír, no entendía porque se ponía nerviosa por conocer a alguien que nunca la afectaría.

-No lo sé…- Dijo nerviosa volviendo a colocarse la chaqueta y apagando las luces de la parte delantera se dio cuenta que ya eran casi las 9 de la noche. –Nos tardamos más de lo normal- Murmuro viendo como su amiga asentía discretamente mientras salían a paso lento para encontrarse con el rubio.

-No te preocupes al final solo son unos minutos de mas- Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como la ojiblanca pasaba llave a la puerta y se agachaba para poner el candado en el lugar. –Según Naruto-kun su amigo es muy puntual y ya debe estar molesto por la espera- Dijo burlesca tomando del brazo a la ojiblanca haciéndola reír por aquella idea.

-Estas disfrutando torturar a un chico que todavía no conoces- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo mientras su amiga se giraba sonrojada al ser descubierta. –Gomen…- Se disculpo apenada por haberla molestado mas la risa de su compañera le indicaba que solo había exagerado.

-Hina-chan tengo casi 11 años conociéndote… No me molestaría por esa tontería- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello corto de su amiga. –Etto… Hina-chan…- Dijo dudosa captando la atención de su amiga.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro viendo como el rostro de la castaña se desviaba empezando a preocuparla. –Umiko-chan… Que sucede?- Insistió viendo como la chica se giraba para verla, sus ojos azules reflejaban confusión, una que se le estaba contagiando a Hinata.

-Porque… Porque decidiste volver a cortarte el cabello?- Soltó de una vez viendo como la ojiblanca se detenía por unos segundos, la castaña había pasado todo el día intentando hacerle esa pregunta más que todo porque antes no le había comentado su deseo de cortarse el cabello.

-Eso…- Murmuro por fin reanudando su andar, sonrió y acaricio su ahora corto cabello. –Ayer me vi en una de las vitrinas y me di cuenta que me parezco mucho a la Hinata del cuento…- Empezó mas se detuvo cuando vio la cara de tragedia que había puesto su amiga.

-Te lo cortaste solo para dejar de parecerte a un personaje ficticio?- Soltó algo irritada liberando el brazo de su amiga. –No te lo puedo creer!- Completo haciendo reír a la ojiblanca, estaba sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga mas no se equivocaba del todo.

-En realidad…- Empezó captando la atención de la castaña nuevamente. –Solo no quería seguir teniendo la misma apariencia, tal vez de esa forma no cometería sus errores- Confeso sintiendo el calor de su sangre cubrir gran parte de su rostro.

-Hay Hina-chan…- Dijo resignada la castaña abrazándose al cuello de su amiga entre risas. –Tú nunca cometerías esos tontos errores… Yo no lo permitiría!- Dijo rindiéndose como siempre terminaba haciéndolo a la obsesión de su amiga, no entendía como podía estar tan segura de que todo eran cosas del destino.

-Ano…- El rubio se había detenido a esperar a las chicas, las había escuchado murmurar algunas cosas pero no le dio importancia, sabía que para la castaña su mejor amiga siempre estaría primero que cualquier otra cosa en ese universo. –Ya llegamos- Concluyo al ver como ambas chicas se habían detenido a observarlo.

-Hai!- Dijo la castaña sonriendo liberando a la ojiblanca y caminando hacia el rubio para tomarlo de la mano, Hinata se detuvo unos segundos sintiendo la necesidad de disfrutar un poco mas de aquel delicioso clima otoñal.

-Voy en un momento- Soltó al sentir la insistente mirada de su amiga sobre ella, no había notado que estaban en su lugar favorito, ese donde podía observarse por horas en el rio, amaba el sonido del agua pasando por aquel lugar llenándolo de una especie de magia.

-No te tardes…- Fue lo único que consiguió escuchar mientras asentía distraídamente apoyándose en el barandal del gran puente, podía notar el brillo de la luna reflejarse totalmente en el tranquilo rio, sus ojos se parecían mucho al gran astro nocturno, su cabello caía a costados de su rostro enmarcándolo, se sentía feliz por estar de esa forma era como una manera de separarse de ese sentimiento que la unía a su libro.

"Mi libro…" Pensó metiendo su mano en la chaqueta, se asusto al no encontrarlo empezando a buscar en el otro bolsillo dejando caer su cartera. –Oh por kami…- Se dijo horrorizada de que se le hubiera perdido o peor aun que se haya quedado en algún lugar de la tienda y la encargada de la mañana lo vendiera como mercancía nueva.

Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras intentaba contener sus deseos de llorar, nunca antes se había separado tanto tiempo de su libro, era como una parte de ella.

La brisa golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo haciendo bailar su cabello que acariciaba lánguidamente su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, se sentía infantil por sufrir tanto por un libro, aunque debía reconocer que el temor tampoco estaba de mas, era el único libro que existía, lo había buscado con todas las traducciones posibles, en varios idiomas y nada había aparecido ni siquiera un solo ejemplar.

"Porque debe pasarme esto a mi" Se lamento mentalmente levantando su vista, la luna la miraba fijamente, brillando intensamente parecía querer consolar su tristeza, sonrió ante esa infantil idea y se enderezo en su lugar olvidando totalmente que todos sus objetos personales seguían esparcidos por sus pies.

-Oe…- Una grave voz la alerto preocupándola momentáneamente, se giro para ver al dueño de la voz intentando no dar a conocer lo asustada que estaba. –Creo que eso es tuyo- Lo escucho hablar con altanería sonrojándola al instante.

-Arigatou- Susurro agachándose para empezar a recoger sus cosas, realmente era muy distraída cuando no le convenía, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que todavía le faltaba su pequeño cuaderno de sueños que se encontraba justo a los pies del que le había recordado su desastre.

-Esto también es tuyo?- Dijo con un ligero tono burlesco en su voz, la ojiblanca intento estirarse para tomarlo antes que él pero no lo logro, rozando por unos segundos sus dedos con los del desconocido produciéndole una descarga.

-Hai…- Respondió irguiéndose lentamente, tenía que mirarlo a la cara para poder recuperar su segundo objeto más valioso. -Onegai- Susurro sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían de golpe al ver fijamente esos profundos ojos negros que se habían quedado mirándola, intentando estudiarla.

El chico solo gruño girándose y teniéndole el pequeño cuaderno para que lo tomara; miraba de reojo a la descuidada muchacha que había llamado su atención, sintió nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo cuando sus delgados dedos rozaron su piel para tomar el cuaderno.

"Debo estar loco" Se regaño mentalmente dejando a la chica fuera del lugar y adentrándose donde lo había citado su amigo, sabía que lo regañaría porque por primera vez en toda su existencia se le había hecho tarde.

-Oe! Teme!- La chillona voz de su amigo atravesó su cuerpo obligándolo a girarse en la dirección de donde había salido aquella voz tan conocida para él, notando casi de inmediato la delgada silueta que estaba a su lado.

-Dobe…- Dijo a modo de saludo sentándose frente al rubio, vio de reojo a la castaña que lo acompañaba, la vio sonrojarse y susurrar algo en el oído del rubio, para el recién llegado la escena parecía divertida, la vio ponerse de pie confusa y se inclino delante de los dos pidiendo permiso en silencio.

-La intimidas bastante- Comento el rubio entre risas empujando un vaso con té de menta hacia las manos de su amigo. –Ne Sasuke… Que hizo que decidieras volver a este lugar?- Pregunto evitando los rodeos, el aludido sonrió tomando un poco de su taza y clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los azules de su amigo.

-Realmente no tengo motivos específicos para eso- Contesto bajando la taza de té escuchando el leve movimiento de la puerta. –Donde fue?- Pregunto viendo como su amigo lo miraba confundido por unos segundos para luego asentir y sonriendo se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

-Veras… A Umiko-chan no le caes muy bien- Confeso sintiendo la grave mirada de su amigo sobre él; el restaurant empezaba a calentarse de manera rápida, no sabía si era realmente por la gente o por los nervios que le producía su amigo. –Y trajo a una amiga- Concluyo sintiendo como su amigo de la infancia se ahogaba con él te que acababa de tomar en ese momento.

-Y tu lo dices así como si…- Se corto al ver llegar a la castaña que sonriendo le indico a la persona que estaba parada a unos pasos de el que se sentara a su lado. "Genial… Además la sientan junto a mi" Se quejo mentalmente soltando un bufido de inconformidad cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba relajarse en su posición.

-Gomen…- La suave voz lo hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente, se giro para ver si no se había equivocado y ahí estaba, la misma chica que segundos antes había dejado fuera de aquel restaurant con las mejillas sonrojadas porque también lo había reconocido.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo prepotente volviendo su vista a su amigo rubio, tenia deseos de asesinarlo, no solo porque hubiera traído a su novia sino que esta además había traído apoyo y no solo eso, sino que un apoyo bastante torpe.

-Hinata Hyuuga- Dijo intentando sonreír de manera calmada, no era posible, realmente no podía ser posible que alguien tan idéntico a su personaje favorito existiera y estuviera ahí, sentado a unos centímetros de ella, volvió a sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas y bajo la mirada dibujando mentalmente su oscuro cabello, tan negro como la noche que se abría paso fuera de aquel lugar.

-Teme le estaba comentando a Umiko que ibas a entrar en la misma carrera que Hina-chan lo que nos parece una coincidencia interesante?- Comento el rubio intentando cortar tensiones entre los dos recién llegados, tanto él como la castaña se habían percatado del nerviosismo de la chica y la furia que parecía despedir el pelinegro.

-Cosas del destino supongo- Agrego distraídamente tomando un nuevo sorbo de su tasa, sin notar como la ojiblanca lo miraba sorprendida. –Así que te gusta la literatura?- Interrogo dejando de lado su taza de té y girándose totalmente hacia la chica.

-Ha… Hai- Contesto nerviosa viendo con cierta rabia como el pelinegro sonreía orgullosamente por su reacción. –Etto… Sasuke-san?- Interrogo sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, pudo sentir nuevamente esos ojos negros intentar atravesarla haciéndola sentir más torpe que de costumbre.

-Hmp- Soltó como única respuesta dándole a entender que le escuchaba, extrañamente aquella chica le parecía interesante, desde el momento en que se detuvo a admirarla en el puente analizando cada gesto raro que realizaba, hasta lo distraída que podía llegar a ser al dejar olvidadas todas sus cosas en el suelo.

-Usted… Usted cree… En el… Destino?- Tartamudeo sintiéndose tonta e insignificante bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre, era la primera vez que se sentía tan perdida con algún chico, no era que les tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo pero, ese hombre sencillamente era diferente.

-Hai…- Dio como única respuesta girándose nuevamente hacia su amigo que parecía hablar de manera entretenida con su novia. –Todo pasa por una razón… Y todos tenemos un camino trazado por el universo- Murmuro sintiendo como a su lado la chica se tensaba mas a los pocos segundos escucho una ligera risa saliendo de aquellos rosados labios.

-Pienso lo mismo- Murmuro girándose totalmente a la mesa y tomando una taza para servirse un poco de té, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, este fingía tomar su te mientras observaba de reojo como ella se servía aquel cálido liquido y lo movía hasta sus labios sin soplarlo para bajar un poco la temperatura se lo iba a tomar.

-Baka…- Murmuro el pelinegro atravesando la mano entre los labios de la chica y la taza de té. –Esta caliente- Dio como respuesta al notar aquellos ojos perlados verlo de manera confundida.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo la pelinegra sonriendo tímidamente mientras colocaba la taza nuevamente en la mesa. –Supongo que… Esta bien así no?- Susurro captando la atención del pelinegro que la vio algo confundido, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, como si la conociera de antes.

-Nani?- Logro articular viendo como la chica sonreía y nuevamente sus mejillas se cubrían de un carmesí gracioso, sus ojos perlados se clavaron intensamente en los suyos esperando, mostrándole que ella no tenía nada que esconder y relajando totalmente al hombre a su lado.

-Creo que…- Comenzó sintiendo su corazón golpear aceleradamente su pecho, podía sentir los ojos del chico incentivarla a continuar y confiada agarro aire dándose fuerzas para continuar. –Es cosa del destino que nos hayamos conocido en esta noche de luna llena- Dijo avergonzada, en su cerebro la frase no se escuchaba tan infantil e inmediatamente después de decirla bajo su rostro intentando esconder su vergüenza.

"Vaya… Con que era eso" Pensó divertido el pelinegro sonriendo y dándose la libertad de tomar la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara fijamente. –También lo pienso así- Le susurro liberando su rostro notando con prepotencia como el rostro de la chica se ponía de un rojo intenso mientras el volvía toda su atención a la taza de té que soltaba una ligera columna de humo frente a sus ojos.

-Hina-chan… Que sucede? Estas muy roja- Escucho aquella frase salir de los labios de la castaña que con anterioridad le había parecido simple y sin gracia, sabía que su idiota amigo se lo habría comentado a la chica y por eso le odiaba desde antes de conocerlo.

"Esto me recuerda… Aquella vieja historia" Pensó para sí recostando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos viendo en su cabeza como una sonrisa de dibujaba en medio de la oscuridad, bajo la luna llena el había escuchado aquella historia, hacia tantos años ya.

-La historia de la sacerdotisa y el demonio- Susurro para sí abriendo los ojos y viendo como la silueta de una mujer desaparecía en medio del vapor del lugar, siempre había soñado con ella y ahora, por casualidades del destino conocía a una chica idéntica físicamente a la mujer de sus sueños.

-Hina-chan!- Grito el rubio haciendo volver al pelinegro totalmente a la realidad, sonreía ante la escena al parecer la chica se había desmayado por la sorpresa y entre la pelea del rubio y la castaña por sacarla de aquel lugar dejaron caer un pequeño cuaderno de su chaqueta justo en el sillón donde antes había estado sentada.

-Oe teme… No piensas venir?- Dijo el rubio con la ojiblanca en brazos, el pelinegro negó y se giro totalmente al rubio sonriéndole, sabía que cuando le sonreía a Naruto este pensaba que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Nos veremos mañana dobe- Murmuro dando por terminada aquella extraña reunión, y tomando con discreción aquel pequeño cuaderno salió del lugar sin ser notado por nadie más, le gustaba pasar desapercibido y el escándalo que estaba armando su amigo no era algo que disfrutara en aquellos momentos de reflexión.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad que antes había sido su hogar, nuevamente luego de casi seis años fuera del país volvía y solo para encontrarse con algo que nunca esperaba encontrar, una mujer de ojos perlados, con una intensidad en su manera de mirar que dejarían paralizado a cualquiera.

"Que será esta cosa" Se pregunto sacando de su chaqueta el pequeño cuaderno que había tomado del sillón de la chica, tal vez si él no lo hacia los otros dos ni se dieran cuenta que eso se le había caído, una fuerte brisa choco contra su cuerpo haciendo que el cuadernito se resbalara de sus manos y cayera abierto al suelo.

-Que tontería- Murmuro irritado tomando el cuaderno en esa posición viendo con incredulidad una letra bastante prolija, al parecer aquella pequeña cosa era una especie de diario.

"_Nuevamente esos ojos rojos me persiguen demo, no tengo miedo de ellos… Es como en el libro… Tal vez algún día logre conocer a mi Sasuke… Así como Hinata encontró al suyo en esa historia" _Leyó confundido, trago fuerte sintiendo otra corriente de aire golpear su cuerpo provocando un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, avanzo unas páginas al azar y volvió a leer.

"_Esta ahí otra vez, en mi cabeza… Umiko dice que deje de pensar ya en esa historia demo… Es difícil cuando la has tenido tan presente por tantos años, tal vez tenga razón y me obsesiono sin razón" _

Sasuke cerró el cuaderno y sonrió a la nada, realmente el destino le estaba jugando una muy extraña y él se quedaría para disfrutar de lo que fuera que le tenía deparado, al final había vuelto con una sola razón en su cabeza, encontrar lo que realmente significaban esas imágenes borrosas que tenía desde pequeño y esa débil mujer parecía tener las mismas dudas que el.

"El destino tal vez… Este hecho de pequeñas coincidencias" Pensó ampliando su sonrisa, guardo el cuadernito en su bolsillo, no se había equivocado, volver a su país de origen era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que tal quedo?... Vieron que si los uní! Jajajaja… Aquí se vio mucho lo de la reencarnación y quería ponerlo hasta la actualidad, que sus almas si tienen oportunidad de ser felices en otro tiempo y esta es la idea final del epilogo! Ojala les guste y gracias a todas por seguir esta loca idea mía hasta el final!

**Claressa, princesshina, flordezereso, layill y DarkAmy-chan. **

Gracias por dejarme un review y estaré esperando su opinión sobre el epilogo! Acaba de concluir esta historia! Felicidades y aplausos para mí! Yeiiiiiii… ^^


End file.
